Deux mains dans les cendres
by Orwell'swatching
Summary: Et si la prophétie concernant le survivant n'avait jamais existé? Si Albus Dumbledore avait disparu,que le règne de ténèbres de Voldemort avait eu lieu, que la seule opposition était un humble groupe de résistants? Que se serait-il passé?
1. Chapter 1 : Pluie

**Bonjour Bonjour! (Ou bonsoir c'est selon!)**

**Je saute dans le bain, ça y est, en publiant une véritable et longue fiction! **

**Voldemort au pouvoir, pour celle-ci l'ambiance sera donc sombre et il y aura pas mal de violence d'où le fait qu'elle soit classée T!**

**Rappelons-le tout de même, il le faut, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, à l'exception faites de ceux sortis de mon imagination!**

**En attendant je vous laisse au premier chapitre, en espérant que celui vous plaise,**

**Pauline.**

* * *

><p>Londres. Une silhouette, dans la nuit. Elle court. La cape qui protège son visage claque derrière elle. Il pleut. A chacun de ses pas, une gerbe d'eau éclate, et brise la mélodie régulière des gouttes qui tombe sur le sol. D'un toit à un autre, elle saute souplement au dessus du vide, sans crainte. Certains pas de sa course sont irréguliers mais cela ne semble pas la préoccuper, elle doit tout simplement continuer à courir. Soudain un sort fuse et frôle le fugitif de peu. Une lumière verte, aussi belle que destructrice… Des boucles couleurs châtain et un visage fin sont soustraits à l'ombre. Un coup de vent soulève la cape de la jeune fille, dévoilant des vêtements vieux et quelque peu rapiécés. Une légère tache brune orne une partie de sa jambe droite et une autre, plus rouge, marque sa veste de son côté gauche et dans sa ceinture est coincé un colt 9mm, qui menace de tomber à chaque saut. Plusieurs attaques sont lancées encore, la fuyante les évitant à chaque fois, grâce à son impressionnante agilité, ou seulement par chance… Surement par chance. Baguette enfin en main, elle renvoie quelques sorts, en pare d'autres. Mais la fin du toit est bientôt proche, et elle se concentre une dernière fois : il ne faut pas qu'elle échoue… Elle prend appuie sur le rebord, et s'élance de toutes ses forces. Elle a parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un sort l'atteint de plein fouet. Ses poumons se vident sur le coup, et c'est le souffle coupé qu'elle percute le rebord du toit. Par pur réflex, elle réussit à s'agripper.<p>

« Endoloris ! »

Une vague de douleur la submerge soudain, avec l'impression que des milliers de couteaux se plantent dans son corps. Elle ne crie pas mais ses mains lâchent la bordure et elle tombe lourdement sur l'escalier en fer forgé deux mètres plus bas. Elle traverse une fenêtre en glissant et arrête sa chute sur un lit de bout de verre et une moquette bleue. Évanouie, elle ne voit pas le garçon qui s'avance doucement vers elle et la regarde, choqué, de ses yeux verts derrière des lunettes rondes.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le tonnerre qui la réveilla. Elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivée. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout lui revint et elle paniqua. Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture, mais il n'y avait ni colt ni baguette.<p>

« Calmes-toi, il ne va rien t'arriver. »

C'était une voix douce et grave. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle, ni même qu'elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle resta quelque instant là à regarder dans le vide, puis se leva brusquement. La douleur lui transperça le corps et elle tomba au sol. Ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes et d'autres parsemaient maintenant sa peau. Le garçon se rua vers elle.

« Doucement ! Tu as fait une sacré chute tu sais… En tout cas pour atterrir dans ma chambre comme ça.. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il devait avoir son âge, dix-sept ans pas plus, les cheveux noirs en bataille, des lunettes rondes qui cachaient un regard doux et bon. Il n'était pas très grand non plus. Elle remarqua la baguette posée sur la table de nuit. Alors ce garçon était un sang pur... Un sang mêlé peut-être.

« Je… Les mangemorts. Je dois partir. »

Oups, c'était sorti tout seul. Si ce garçon était de leur côté elle était dans de beaux draps…

« Ils sont partis, ils n'avaient plus rien à voir. »

Sang-pur. Elle bredouilla quelques mots.

« Je... dois y aller. Ils m'attendent… Tous… »

Elle avait encore parlé trop vite.

« Je… S'il te plait rends-moi mes affaires. »

Il lui désigna sa baguette et son colt, sur la table.

« Je pense que tu devrais rester, tu n'es pas en état de partir… Ils t'ont salement amochée. Tu es une née moldue c'est ça ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Elle avait presque craché ces mots. Elle se leva, non sans difficulté, récupéra ses effets et se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre, sous le regard pressant du garçon. Alors qu'elle enjambait la bordure et les verres brisés, il lui lança :

« Harry. Harry Potter. »

Elle voulut sauter.

« Dis-moi au moins ton nom ! »

Elle hésita un instant, et finalement :

« Hermione. »

Et elle disparue de la fenêtre, qui quelques instants plus tard se répara. Harry lui, resta longtemps debout, regardant l'endroit où se trouvait la sorcière. Voldemort devait tomber, maintenant il en était certain.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai souhaité mettre une ambiance assez sombre dés le début, comme vous avez pu le voir (Euh lire.)!<strong>

**Vos avis m'intéressent, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Victime

**Bonsoir à tous :)**

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous avez laissées, c'est très encourageant (Surtout en si peu de temps, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas!)  
><strong>

**Ensuite je me suis rendu compte que j'avais complétement zappé de prévenir pour les publications des chapitres! **

**Pour l'instant donc, je vais mettre en ligne un chapitre toute les semaines, le vendredi ou le samedi, pour me laisser le temps de continuer à écrire l'histoire (Elle est bien avancée mais connaissant ma flemmardise...\o/)**

**En attendant je vous laisse au deuxième chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Victime <strong>

Cela faisait dix-sept ans que le monde était dirigé par le mage noir, et ce depuis la disparition du célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Les sorciers avaient étés réhabilités d'une certaine façon. Les mangemorts avaient ainsi tué la plupart des moldus. Sinon, ils les utilisaient comme cobayes, esclaves, jouets… Les sang-purs étaient respectés pour la plupart, les ''traitres à leur sang'' subissaient les mêmes châtiments que les moldus. Les sang-mêlé étaient entre les deux, tout dépendait de leurs services. Les née-moldus virent leur famille entièrement décimée et tous étaient constamment traqués. Le monde avait sombré dans le chaos, et une peur constante s'était installée...

Harry lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. La censure et la propagande avait pris d'assaut le célère journal anglais et il contenait maintenant un ramassis de mensonges. Mais parfois se cachaient des informations intéressantes, et c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry lisait. Parfois, il arrivait à se procurer un journal indépendant, le Mjöllnir (1). Sa parution essayait d'être la plus régulière possible, mais cela restait difficile. Aussi, Harry, en fervent justicier dans l'âme, attendait avec impatience les véritables nouvelles. Pourtant, ce jour-là il cherchait autre chose, la preuve que la fille qu'il avait vue hier existait bel et bien. Il comptait bien la trouver dans la Gazette, qui mettait les portraits robots des personnes les plus recherchées ou seulement le nom des autres, à cause du manque de place. Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux de son père.

« Toujours en train de lire ces inepties fils ? »

Il sourit nonchalamment à son père : ce n'était pas une question.

« Ce sont peut être des inepties, mais avoues quand même que ce sont grâce à elles que tu nous as retrouvé maman et moi.

-Peut-être, peut-être… répondit-il avec une moue forcée. »

Harry sourit encore. Et il pensa à sa mère, comme chaque moment de la journée. Elle était née moldue… Tout comme la fille qu'il avait rencontré, elle avait été poursuivie. Et tuée. Son père n'avait pas pu se venger, espion direct entre l'Ordre du Phoenix, il devait garder son poste au Parlement des Sang-Pur. L'Ordre avait réussi à brouiller magnifiquement les pistes afin que père et fils ne soient plus sur la liste des familles à décimer.

« Quand es-tu rentré ?, s'enquit Harry.

-Juste à l'instant. L'Ordre… »

Il n'avait donc rien entendu des évènements de cette nuit. Harry fut rassuré, il ne voulait créer plus de problèmes à son père, il en avait déjà trop.

« J'ai dû rester sous la pluie pendant au moins cinq heures ! Je vois venir la grippe du sorcier à la vitesse du Poudlard Express…

-Qu'avais-tu donc à faire ?

-La routine, vérifier que rien n'arrivait à un groupe de moldus. Ils ont trouvé une planque au nord de Londres, heureusement pour eux ! »

La fille y était peut-être…

« Aucun n'est sorti cette nuit ?

-Non, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Pour savoir s'il y a eu de l'action ! »

Son père sourit doucement. Il avait effectivement les traits tirés, et des cernes mourraient sur ses joues.

« Papa, tu devrais te reposer un peu aujourd'hui, on est dimanche. »

Harry posa le journal sur la table et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Voir Ron ! Je rentrerais avant la nuit. A ce soir ! Et reposes toi ! »

* * *

><p>Ron était son meilleur ami. Il l'avait connu un jour où son père l'avait emmené à une réunion de l'ordre, alors qu'il avait 7 ans. A l'époque, sa mère était encore en vie, et son père venait juste des les retrouver, alors qu'ils se cachaient depuis plus de trois ans dans un petit village de France. Un an plus tard, elle était morte… Et le rouquin avait été là, ne comprenant que trop la détresse d'Harry. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère, une année avant lui… Alors il l'invita à jouer. Un geste, un mot enfantin, qui valait toutes les paroles d'un adulte... Cet été là, Harry le passa presque entièrement chez les Weasley. Il sentit sa blessure se refermer un peu…<p>

Le Terrier brûla alors que les deux amis avaient tout deux douze ans, et Ron vint habiter à Londres, dans les quartiers mal famés de la ville. Il devint alors étroitement lié au réseau de résistance qui s'y était développé. Il distribuait même le Mjöllnir dés qu'il le pouvait : Ron était au courant de tout ou presque tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette partie-là de la ville. Et dans l'autre partie accessoirement… Harry espérait donc quelques renseignements sur la jeune sorcière qu'il avait rencontrée, mais il avait surtout besoin de la présence d'un ami. De son unique ami en fait.

Les vieux quartiers de Londres constituaient l'inverse opposé de l'endroit où Harry habitait. Les briques découvertes des maisons, noires de suie et de crasse, sortaient de ci de là, de même que des clous et autres morceaux de fer. Des gens à l'air miséreux marchaient dans les rues, sales et lugubres. Misère, misère, misère, partout où Harry posait ses yeux. Mais pour l'instant, et malgré son sentiment de révolte grandissant, il n'avait que le visage blessée de cette fille en tête. S'il la trouvait, il pourrait l'aider et ainsi espérer participer, enfin, au combat contre Voldemort.

Avant cela, il devait trouver Ron. Il était déjà allé voir chez lui, mais il n'avait trouvé personne. Alors il le trouverait sur Piccadilly Place. Il décida de s'y rendre à pied et non en transplanant. Malgré tout, il aimait se déplacer dans les rues sales de la vieille Londres. Ici, les gens étaient généreux dans leur pauvreté, loyaux, sachant se satisfaire du peu qu'ils possédaient... Il préférait le côté pile du côté face. Le pourri au rutilant. L'amitié à l'hypocrisie mortelle.

Et l'amitié apparue à ses yeux. Les cheveux roux, légèrement sales, Ron criait le nom du Mjöllnir, jouant sont rôle de distributeur de journal. Harry sourit:

« Donne m'en donc un, le rouquin! »

L'intéressé se retourna vers son ami et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

« Harry! Tu parles de ça j'imagine? Dit-il, levant le journal à bout de bras.

-Oui, oui bien sur. Je suis heureux de te revoir mon ami!

-Pareil mon pote, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je crois que nous étions chacun très occupés...

-Ou préoccupé par certaines choses... »

Le rouquin avait presque murmuré cela, mais Harry avait entendu. Changer de sujet, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Dis-moi, tu ne crains pas de te faire arrêter en criant comme ça?

-Hum.. Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait.

-Idiot, envoya Harry, en rigolant. Je ne viendrai pas te sauver des griffes de méchants mangemorts. »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit soudain. Ho. Harry venait de toucher un point sensible. Voyant le visage inquiet de son ami, le jeune Weasley parla.

« C'est ma sœur Harry... Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu donc tu ne dois pas être au courant.. »

Il s'était passé quelque chose avec Ginny. Inquiétude et panique.

« Il y a un peu plus de quinze jours, elle a été enlevée par des mangemorts...

-Comment va-t-elle?"

Il avait presque crié.

« On... l'a ramené. Elle va mieux mais... Ils l'ont torturée Harry. Ma... Ils ont torturé ma petite sœur. »

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry était légèrement rassuré. Par contre, sa colère grondait. Il décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant.

« Qui... Qui est-ce qui l'a sortie de là..? »

Il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, et ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse. D'ailleurs, il remarqua le léger sourire et la tendresse qui caressaient les paroles de Ron.

« Une fille de la résistance... Elle écrit parfois des articles pour le Mjöllnir, et elle est vraiment... Tu sais c'est elle qui signe ses textes par H.

-Un H… Mais quel idiot !

-Ça te dit quelque chose?"

Le jeune homme lisait le journal à chaque parution, mais c'était avant tout les articles de ce mystérieux, ou plutôt de cette mystérieuse H. qui l'intéressait le plus. Il les dévorait avec la faim de la justice et une sensation d'impuissance grandissante. C'est pourquoi il se sentait subitement inepte de ne pas y avoir pensé.

"Ron... La nuit dernière, une fille était poursuivie par des mangemorts et elle passée à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ils ne l'ont pas épargnée... Et elle était déjà blessée, assez sérieusement d'après ce que j'ai vu... Hermione. C'est son nom."

Trop vite, il avait parlé trop vite. Ron était inquiet, pas seulement pour sa sœur, mais pour cette fille aussi, et Harry n'avait pas sur lui éviter un tracas en plus. Pire, c'est lui qui le lui avait apporté. Le rouquin déglutit :

"Ses blessures datent de deux semaines. En sauvant Ginny..."

* * *

><p><em>(1)Il s'agit du marteau de Thor, dieu scandinave protecteur, qui provoque le tonnerre lorsqu'il le lance sur ses adversaires.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> Un flashback pour la semaine prochaine! (en attendant, inspiration, manifeste toi!) <strong>

**J'espère que tout cela vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'il y avait certes beaucoup moins d'action dans celui-ci. (Mmmh personnellement je le vois plutôt comme un canapé apéritif ce chapitre.. Oui j'ai faim. Taïo au frigo.)  
><strong>

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sauvetage

**B****ien le bonsoir en ce froid hivernal!**

**Comme promis nouveau chapitre en ligne,  
><strong>

**Et encore une fois merci pour ces reviews qui font vraiment plaisir :)**

**C'est parti pour le troisième!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Sauvetage<strong>

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

Dans le refuge, tout était calme. Les enfants dormaient tous, fatigués de leur journée. On entendait seulement la pluie qui s'écrasait sur les toits. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient du plafond, en un rythme régulier, apaisant et calme. A la lumière d'une bougie, Hermione lisait l'Histoire de la Magie, un livre qu'elle s'était procurée au noir. Elle aimait l'atmosphère dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les odeurs qui provenaient de son livre et de la terre mouillée. Malgré le fait qu'elle entendait le moindre petit bruit de la pièce, la jeune fille était dans sa bulle. La nuit n'avait jamais été aussi calme... Elle souleva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait tellement de souvenirs dans cette salle, dans cette maison... On lui avait tant appris, tant donné... Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres : elle voulait elle aussi aider tous ces enfants, leur donner une chance, un espoir de liberté, comme Mcgonagall l'avait fait pour elle.

Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un crier son nom, du dehors. La porte s'ouvrit violent et Arthur Weasley apparut dans l'embrasure.

"Minerva! Minerva!

-M. Weasley? Minerva n'est pas là... L'Ordre..."

Arthur était paniqué, inquiet, déchiré.

"M. Weasley... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Il détourna ses yeux du regard insistant et inquiet d'Hermione.

"Monsieur... Arthur répondez moi...

-C'est Ginny, finit-il par répondre d'une voix étouffée. Il... Ils l'ont... Ils l'ont enlevé...

Il éclata en sanglot. Hermione serra le poing, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Et c'est d'une voix rauque et rongée de colère qu'elle demanda.

"Où."

* * *

><p>Ginny. Ginny était tombée dans les bras mortels des mangemorts. Et elle se trouvait maintenant dans un manoir se situant non loin de Londres. Hermione avait eu l'information de Severus Snape, espion pour le compte de l'Ordre... Elle se trouvait à côté du portail d'entrée. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle arrive à entrer, la difficulté étant de ne pas se faire remarquer ni de se faire détecter par un des sortilèges posés au préalable pour accueillir des nuisibles comme elle. Elle recula de quelques mètres, toujours cachée dans l'ombre et lança un sort de détection. A sa surprise, il ne découvrit rien.<p>

"Ils ne sont pas si idiots quand même..., pensa-t-elle. Il n'y a strictement aucun sort posé. Soit ils ont du se dépêcher, soit... Soit c'est un piège."

Soit, elle aimait plonger dans la gueule du loup. Elle décida de passer par le toit, en espérant que sa cape noire ne la gênerait pas pour monter, elle était fort pratique pour se dissimuler dans les endroits sombres... Elle grimpa rapidement le mur en pierre, tout en lançant par moment d'autres sortilèges de détection. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien, et elle avait la conviction qu'elle fonçait droit dans un piège : elle s'en moquait, Ginny était en danger.

La jeune fille finit par trouver un mur praticable, où elle pourrait grimper sans se faire remarquer et ce, assez rapidement. La pluie qui continuait de tomber l'arrangeait beaucoup, elle serait presque invisible. Elle pourrait même en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers une fenêtre...

Du lierre montait ça et là et elle s'y accrocha donc pour grimper : il paraissait solide, ça irait. Elle continua donc son ascension, agrippant racines, rebords, morutières et fenêtres, et finit par arriver sur le toit. Les tuiles étaient glissantes à cause de la pluie : si elle ne voulait pas tomber, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, et en faisant ça, elle perdrait du temps, précieux. Elle essaya donc d'avancer prudemment vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait au-dessus d'elle. Elle tendit enfin la main pour l'ouvrir quand elle glissa ; elle s'était trop précipitée. Sa main gauche passa à travers un carreau et la jeune fille tomba sur la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle roula par réflexe sur le sol et se terra dans un coin sombre, attendant un mangemort probable ayant entendu le bruit. Les bourdonnements et le sang qui tapait dans ses tempes l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Cinq minutes se déroulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et Hermione sentit son cœur ralentir enfin. Elle sentit une douleur aigüe lui transpercer la main : elle vit un morceau de verre planté dans sa paume, dégoulinante de sang.

"J'ai l'air maligne avec ça, se dit-elle en retirant le bout de verre avec une grimace. Note: si je sors d'ici vivante, mentir sur la provenance de cette coupure..."

Après avoir bandé sa main avec un bout de tissu et réparé la fenêtre (il ne fallait pas se faire repérer avec une erreur aussi idiote et elle ne savait pas si la chance était avec elle ou non ce soir-là...), elle entrebâilla légèrement la porte, sans bruit. Le couloir était vide, éclairé par quelques bougies, et elle s'avança baguette en main, les genoux pliés légèrement, prête à bondir à tout moment. Elle sentait le froid du métal contre son dos, son pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture, mais elle ne savait pas si cela avait été une bonne idée d'amener l'arme. La jeune sorcière était un excellent tireur mais elle n'était pas la seule à savoir l'utiliser...

Elle entendait le murmure de paroles prononcées provenant des étages inférieurs, parfois des cris déchirants et elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas ceux de sa meilleure amie.

"Non. Non, ce n'est pas sa voix. Ce n'est pas la sienne."

Hermione essayait ainsi de se rassurer tout en progressant dans le couloir. Elle finit par arriver devant des escaliers, et les murmures étaient maintenant devenus des voix étouffées. En descendant les escaliers, elle se cacha rapidement dans un coin sombre, évaluant où elle se trouvait.

"Bon. Je suis au cinquième étage. D'après ce que j'ai vu d'en bas, de la lumière provient de deux fenêtres.. "

Elle regarda une porte puis une autre, presque au bout du couloir.

"Quand faut-y aller..."

Elle se leva et commença à avancer vers la première porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. A une vitesse folle, elle sauta vers le plafond pour s'accrocher à une poutre, sa cape serrée dans son poing gauche. Elle écouta la conversation des mangemorts : peut être pourrait-elle glaner une ou deux informations sur l'endroit où était retenu Ginny.

"Merde, Dolohov... Pourquoi tu m'as fait regarder dehors, j'ai les cheveux trempés à cause de toi!

-Cru voir quelque chose, grogna le mangemort. Va te faire voir Rookwood."

"Cheveux trempés, cheveux trempés..., pensa Hermione. Il m'a pas...vu."

Elle, elle les avait, les cheveux trempés.

"Merde."

Elle regardait maintenant les quelques petites gouttes d'eau tomber sans bruit sur le sol, dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient croire à une fuite et ne pas lever les yeux vers le plafond... Mais non. Ils étaient au cinquième étage. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le crâne de Rookwood et Hermione déglutit. Pourtant, il ne releva pas la tête, _il avait les cheveux mouillés._

Une autre goutte finit sa course juste devant Dolohov, qui s'arrêta net et s'accroupit pour regarder de plus prés._ Une goutte de sang._ Provenant de la main crispée d'Hermione sur la poutre, maintenant sa cape. Dolohov releva doucement la tête vers le plafond, ses yeux fous rivés dans ceux de la jeune fille, un sourire sadique étirant son visage.

"Dolohov? Que..."

Rookwood venait d'apercevoir lui aussi la sorcière. Hermione réagit vite, et sauta sur celui-ci, prés à donner l'alerte. Elle atterrit assise sur ses épaules face à son visage et rapidement, elle tourna avec force son bassin et ses jambes vers la droite. Un craquement sonore retentit et le corps de Rookwood s'écroula sur le sol, Hermione retombant souplement sur ses pieds à côté. Mais il restait Dolohov.

"Oho. Tu es la petite Sang-de-Bourbe avec qui je m'étais amusée... Tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas?"

Oui, elle se souvenait. Elle se rappelait de la croix tracée par la baguette du mangemort, de celle, bleue, qui était apparue sur sa poitrine et de la douleur intense qui l'avait accompagnée. Et deux ans après, elle ressentait encore parfois le mal de ce sortilège. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir.

"Ouiii, tu te rappelle, je le vois, s'esclaffa le mangemort en éclatant du rire. J'ai bien fait de te laisser en vie, tu m'as débarrassée de cet imbécile, ajouta-t-il en désignant le corps de Rookwood. Il me tapait sur le système a toujours parler. Quoi, tu as perdu ta langue? Ou tu as peur?"

Non, elle réfléchissait juste au moyen de l'éliminer sans bruit. Qu'il parle lui faisait gagner du temps, mais qu'il crie... Dans pas longtemps, la garde allait rappliquer. Elle sentait le poids de son pistolet dans son dos. Si elle l'utilisait, les autres mangemorts viendraient à coup sur... "Tss. J'ai été idiote." D'ailleurs, Dolohov rappliquait. Il avait arrêté de parler, mais son sourire restait figé sur son visage. "Bon j'en finis vite et bien".

"Sectumsempra !"

Le sortilège lancé par la sorcière atteint de plein fouet le mangemort. Il tituba un peu, la chemise déchirée et maculée peu à peu de sang. Hermione n'attendit pas. Elle fonça sur lui et envoya son poing. Au corps à corps elle pouvait le vaincre, après tout, elle ne s'était pas entrainée aux arts martiaux pendant tout ce temps pour reculer maintenant. Et puis, ses techniques lui avaient bien été utiles dans certaines de ses missions...

Le poing d'Hermione ne rencontra pas le visage de Dolohov, arrêté net d'une main. A l'inverse, celui de l'homme, s'il en était encore un, atteignit de plein fouet la tempe de la jeune fille, qui s'ouvrit violemment sous le choc. Elle sentit une douleur aigüe, et un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue et surtout devant son œil gauche. A moitié aveugle, elle essaya de reprendre rapidement ses esprits, Dolohov se tenant droit devant elle, jubilant. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur? Comment pouvait-il tenir debout après avoir reçu un tel sort? C'était un monstre.

"Tu viens chercher la rouquine c'est ça? Héhé je ne te laisserais pas atteindre l'étage d'en bas!

-Merci Dolohov."

Hermione essuya prestement le sang de son visage, après tout ils restaient idiots pour la plupart. La jeune fille eu soudain une idée. Elle courut vers le mangemort et à l'aide d'un bond, atterrit derrière lui grâce à un saut périlleux. Elle lui assena un coup de coude dans le flanc suivit d'un autre du tranchant de la main à la nuque. Elle termina son attaque par un sort de confusion qui atteignit sa cible. Dolohov tituba un peu et se retourna brusquement.

"Ah tu veux jouer à ça, grogna-t-il. Je connais des sorts horribles, petite, dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. Ou restons dans les classiques. Endoloris!

-Protego! , cria Hermione, malgré le fait que le sort passa à un mètre d'elle.

-Une Sang de Bourbe ne devrait pas utiliser la magie. Je vais te casser les poignets et je ferais de même avec ta baguette."

Il ne rigolait plus et il la surplombait de toute sa taille. Alors, d'un geste rapide, elle visa les plaies ouvertes du mangemort, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Lorsqu'elle se décalait vers la droite, il attrapait le vide à sa gauche, et ainsi de suite. La main droite mouillée du sang de Dolohov, elle le regarda s'écrouler sur le sol.

"Sss... Sal...ope.. Salope! Amplificatum, murmura-t-il"

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le faire taire qu'il donnait déjà l'alerte, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Elle attrapa rapidement son pistolet et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur. Deux mangemorts sortirent de la pièce avec la deuxième fenêtre allumée et la jeune fille les abattit.

"Avec ça, si je suis pas recherchée, pensa-t-elle. Ginny..."

Elle descendit les escaliers, se cachant derrière le mur. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil : le couloir sobre, sans statues ni meubles, sans cachettes. Elle continua à avancer.

"Arrête-toi, Sang de bourbe. Tout de suite."

Hermione s'arrêta net et leva les bras au dessus de sa tête. Trois baguettes étaient appuyées sur son cou.

"C'est donc toi la petite futée de l'Ordre, dit une voix fluette, légèrement gamine.

-Pas si futée que ça étant donné que je suis tombée dans votre piège, répondit la résistante, amère.

-Oh ça tu vois, je ne le crois pas vraiment. Tu as bien remarqué notre manège et notre sort de dissimulation."

C'était voulu, pensa-t-elle. Tout était voulu. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses assaillants. Lucius Malefoy avec ses éternels cheveux blonds, Crabe père comme son fils en fait, et Bellatrix Lestrange, bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres.

"Dolohov n'est pas si idiot, ajouta Hermione, les yeux amplis de dégout.

-Allons tu ne le penses pas. Et moi non plus. Mais toi Granger..."

Une lueur folle dansait dans ses yeux, et elle désigna d'un geste de la tête la baguette d'Hermione à Crabe qui la lui prit. Bellatrix choisit le pistolet, l'arrachant presque des mains de la résistante. Fébrile, elle jubilait devant sa proie, lui tournant doucement autour. Hermione, droite comme un i, la suivait du regard mais n'osait bouger.

« Tu sais, pour moi tu es une de mes plus belles victimes.

-Je ne me savais pas morte. »

Bellatrix s'immobilisa, esquissa un sourire puis recommença sa déambulation en triturant le canon du colt.

« Je ne sais par quels moyens mais tu nous échappes à chaque fois, et aucun de nous n'arrive à situer votre beau trou à rat…. Je dois t'avouer que cela me divertit beaucoup. Tu t'imagines ? Trouver de nouveaux pièges, de nouvelles manipulations, de nouveaux… Appâts.», finit la mangemort en tournant légèrement la tête vers Hermione, l'exaltation étirant ses traits en une moue sordide.

Touché.

« Bref, je t'adore. Et puis tu me permets de me venger aussi… Avec ton amie par exemple. »

Poings qui se serrent.

« Je l'ai mal pris. Qu'une petite sotte vienne dans ma cinquième résidence me chaparder ces plans, si bien cachés… Tu me diras où ils se situent bien sur, reprit-elle rapidement après une légère pause. Cette traitre n'a rien dit. J'ai été trrrès, trrrès déçue, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de sa part, je ne sais pas, des pleurs, des cris déchirants… »

Hermione bouillonnait.

« Oh mais rassure-toi, il y en a eu ! Mais pas ceux que je voulais, ceux qu'il fallait pour laver la honte qu'elle m'a infligée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas content non, non, non. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau… Et toi. Oh toi, rajouta-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. Tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient. Et je te promets de bien m'amuser avec toi pour te faire cracher le morceau, petite Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Alors qu'une envie de meurtre se dégageait d'elle quelques secondes avant, un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle regarda l'objet dans sa main.

"Oh, mais quel beau jouet Granger! J'aime les armes à feu. Le seul jouet moldu que j'aime! Maintenant retournes-toi."

Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme l'avait prévu Hermione. Elle risquait gros en misant tout sur ce "plan". Elle ne sentit plus les baguettes sur son cou, mais le canon du pistolet sur sa hanche.

"Avance."

Ce qu'elle fit. On l'emmena vers la dernière porte du couloir. Elle donnait sur une grande salle au sol brillant. Tout était noir, des rideaux aux pierres du mur. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. A côté de la cheminée se trouvait Ginny. Elle avait le visage parsemé de sang, et on la maintenait attachée au mur par des chaines reliées à ses poignets. Elle semblait avoir été torturée... Elle leva les yeux vers la résistante:

"Hermione...

-Ginny!

-Oui, petite Sang de Bourbe oui..."

La résistante entendit soudain un déclic, suivit de prés par une détonation. Elle sentit la balle déchirer sa chair et posa le regard sur sa hanche gauche, hébétée : il y avait désormais un trou dans sa veste d'où le sang s'écoulait. Ses mains pressèrent la plaie, et ses genoux touchèrent le sol brutalement, une douleur intense, insoutenable, lui déchirant le corps. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hum Hum. Sadique moi? Non.<strong>

**Les choses se mettent peu à peu en place...  
><strong>

**A la semaine prochaine :D (Héhé)**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte, qu'il soit positif ou négatif :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Courage

**Bonjour à tous de la ville enneigé****qu'on appelle Marseille****!**

******Suite à un petit problème de connexion je n'ai pas pu poster hier, désolé!  
><strong>

**Alors voici un chapitre un plus court, mais qui j'espère vous satisfera :)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous laisse au chapitre 4!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Courage<strong>

Ginny avait levé difficilement la tête lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Encore des tortures...? Elle avait vu Hermione, elle avait crié son nom, par surprise mais surtout par peur, pour elle. Et la scène s'était déroulée au ralenti. La folie de Bellatrix, les sourires échangés, et le doigt du bras droit de Voldemort qui enclenche la gâchette. Elle avait vu la balle traverser la hanche d'Hermione, celle-ci tomber, et le sang couler à flot.

"HERMIOOONE! NOON!"

Elle avait hurlé son nom, déclenchant le rire de Bellatrix. Elle poussa alors Hermione d'un coup de pied. Et elle avait tiré encore une fois, dans son épaule gauche cette fois-ci. La résistance ne cria pas, Ginny savait que cela déplaisait fortement à la femme.

"Tu ne cries pas petite Sang de Bourbe? Tu ne cries pas? Pourquoi tu ne cries pas ?"

Elle se plaça face à Hermione, qui serrait ses blessures. Ginny essayait de se libérer mais impossible face à ces chaines en fer.

"Toi la traitre à ton sang tu ne bouges pas! Et toi, rajouta-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur et cruel vers Hermione qui la regardait. Toi, tu vas souffrir. ENDOLORIS!"

La rouquine eut l'impression de ressentir la douleur de la sorcière en même temps qu'elle. Tout son corps s'en rappelait. Elle sentit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues sales en voyant son amie pliée de douleur.

"Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies mal. Tu ne dis rien, on dirait que tu rigoles. Et je n'aime pas quand on se moque de moi. Lucius, viens m'aider. Crabe détache la fille."

Le mangemort se dirigea vers Ginny, et essaya tant bien que mal de détacher la jeune fille qui se débâtait comme une furie. Elle sentit soudain un coup sur le côté de sa tête. Sonnée, elle entendait les sortilèges Doloris que Malefoy et Bellatrix lançaient de concert sur Hermione, qui ne criait toujours pas.

"Lucius j'ai une idée. Donne-moi sa baguette."

Bellatrix, armes en main, se dirigea vers la résistante, pliée en deux, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête, l'obligeant ainsi à s'allonger. Alors elle lui assena un deuxième coup, en plein sur son épaule. Hermione se retint de crier, encore, mais la souffrance peignait ses traits.

"Oh, ça à l'air de marcher! Encore! Encore!"

La crosse du pistolet rencontra la blessure à la hanche de la jeune sorcière, et cette fois-ci Hermione hurla.

"Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter! Tu as vu Lucius? Tu as vu sa tête? Hahaha!"

Ginny ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait plus de force, plus rien. Alors elle regardait impuissante la scène. Bellatrix allait recommencer et se baissa. Ginny ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qu'il se passait. La semelle d'Hermione rencontra le nez de Bellatrix et un craquement sonore retentit. A ce son, l'esprit de Ginny se réveilla. Hermione venait de récupérer sa baguette et son arme et tira quatre fois, ce qu'il lui restait de balles. Une balle atteint le ventre de Lucius Malefoy, qui tomba en arrière. La deuxième traversa la tête de Crabe, relâchant Ginny. La troisième toucha le poignet de Bellatrix et la dernière traversa une fenêtre qui explosa sous l'impact.

"Ginny...Vite.. Viens!"

La voix d'Hermione était si faible... Mais Ginny ne sentait plus sa jambe droite. Lors d'une de ses "séances" de tortures, ils s'étaient amusés à tester un nouveau sortilège. Et elle était probablement cassée et paralysée. Elle essaya de se lever, boita jusqu'à Hermione et tomba dans son bras. La rouquine se sentit soudain soulevée.

"Hermione.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête, pose-moi!"

Hermione courait maintenant vers la fenêtre cassée.

"Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Ne me dis pas que...

-C'est le seul moyen.

-Betite Sang de Bourbe! Ze vais te Dédruire! Ze te dédruirais!"

Hermione sauta alors par la fenêtre, juste au moment où Ginny sentit un sort frôler sa tête. Elle s'entendit hurler : elles tombaient toutes les deux et, alors qu'elles allaient s'écraser sur le sol, elle eut un haut le cœur et s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Le transplanage avait était rude. L'atterrissage aussi. Hermione avait mal. Chaque parcelle de son corps criait de douleur. Elle regarda avec souffrance sa jambe droite, un petit creux était apparu. Elle s'était désartibulée... Prise de panique, elle chercha des yeux Ginny.<p>

Elle s'était évanouie mais apparemment la rousse n'avait pas de nouvelles blessures.

Hermione savait où elle était. Non loin se trouvait le quartier général de l'Ordre, une maison d'apparence délabrée cachée dans les bois. Elle pouvait y arriver, et elle tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Pourtant, sa vision commençait déjà à se troubler et elle due se rendre à l'évidence : si elle ne faisait rien elle ne parviendrait pas à ramener son amie. Elle perçut rapidement une solution. Sa baguette dans son poing qui ne s'était pas desserré depuis leur chute, elle la pointa sur sa hanche : « Glacius » Une petite plaque de glace se forma rapidement sur son flanc droit, à l'endroit où la balle l'avait touchée. Elle réalisa le même protocole avec son épaule, prit Ginny sur son dos, et d'un pas mal assurée, elle commença sa marche de douleur.

Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, la pluie et sa jambe ralentissaient sa marche. Sa vue recommençait à se brouiller...

"Non, pas maintenant. On y est bientôt. Tiens encore Hermione!"

La résistante aperçut une petite lumière, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres coupées.

"Hermione..."

Elle n'avait même pas entendu la voix. En fait, elle n'entendait presque plus rien et des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

"Hermione... Hermione! Arrête-toi!"

Cette fois elle l'avait entendue.

"On... est presque arrivée.. Ginny.. Tiens bon...La lumière est là... Bientôt..."

Elle se sentait délirer. La lumière avait grandi, ou était-ce son imagination? A bout de force, elle tomba genoux au sol et se sentit soutenue, puis allongée par terre.

"Oh Hermione, tiens bon... Je reviens tout de suite... Hého! On a besoin d'aide ici! Vite!"

Elle vit une silhouette avancer tant bien que mal, boitant trébuchant vers la lumière, puis d'autres ombres apparaitre. La pluie tombait toujours, les gouttes s'écrasant sur son visage. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle comprit que Ginny était sauvée. Elle surement moins...

Un sourire sur le visage, elle sombra dans les ténèbres, avec pour dernière vision la pluie, des cheveux courts roux et des yeux marrons noisettes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah oui, vous verrez au prochain chapitre :D<strong>

**La prochaine fois, le Flash-back (certes long) se termine!**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte et fait avancer :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Vis!

**Voilà la suite!**

**Voici donc la fin du Flash Back avec un texte plus long que la dernière fois!**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé de belles reviews ou qui lisent tout simplement mon texte :)**

**Je vous laisse au chapitre 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Vis !<strong>

"Le dictame! Où est l'essence de dictame ?

-Il n'y en a plus Minerva.

-Vous foutez de moi ?

-Calmez-vous je vous en prie.

-Que je me calme ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors qu'une gamine est en train de mourir devant mes yeux ?

-On s'occupe déjà d'elle.

-Severus ? Elle a un trou dans la jambe. Et pas seulement.

-Pompom s'occupe d'elle, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Et pourtant ça ne me rassure pas, c'est elle-même qui m'a demandé cette potion. Vous avez vu comme moi dans quel état elle se trouve. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Elle a besoin de ce dictame. »

Un voile d'ombre passa devant les yeux vert émeraude de la dame. Doucement, elle se mit dos à Severus.

« Pourquoi. Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissée partir comme ça là-bas ? »

Elle avait murmuré ces mots qui grondaient pourtant d'une colère sourde.

« Vous m'en voulez », se contenta de dire Snape.

Mcgonagall se retourna vivement et sa fureur éclata.

« Oui je vous en veux ! Et encore, ces termes sont trop faibles pour que vous sachiez ce que je ressens. Vous avez envoyé une enfant à la mort, voilà ce que vous avez fait. Et vous m'en faites peur. De part votre indifférence envers tout ce qui nous arrive, votre froideur à l'égard de nos gens, de nos alliés. Je ne vous reconnais plus.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Minerva, et vous le savez mieux que quiconque. »

Ils se tinrent tous deux l'un face à l'autre, se jaugeant, d'un côté à l'aide d'un masque froid et arrogant, des traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la colère de l'autre. La voix de Minerva rompit finalement le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Si elle meurt, jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais. »

Elle tourna alors les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Rogue seul avec sa culpabilité.

« Mais qu'est-il devenu ? », pensa-t-elle.

La femme aux yeux émeraudes avait le cœur déchiré, d'une part de terreur parce qu'Hermione était entre la vie et la mort, d'autre part de tristesse parce que l'homme qui l'y avait envoyé avait été l'un de ses plus proches amis. Etait. L'imparfait sonnait amer dans ses pensées. Quand s'était-il tant éloigné ? Elle ne l'apercevait même plus à l'horizon. Pas l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Pas un homme froid, calculateur, noir. Il avait toujours été hautain, avec tout le monde. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait maintenant laissait penser autre chose, comme si il avait dépassé une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais du ne serait qu'apercevoir. « Severus… » Puis elle pensa à ses dernières paroles : « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Minerva ». Elle avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire, elle avait vu qu'il cherchait un moyen de se raccrocher, vainement, à ce qu'il avait été. Mais la guerre l'avait transformé et Minerva avait perdu espoir, quand celle qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux du mangemort s'était éteinte….

« Severus.. »

* * *

><p>Le dos de Minerva fit apparaitre un étau autour de son cœur. Cela faisait deux fois en quelques jours que la culpabilité et le regret l'avaient enserré. Le souvenir d'Hermione lui suppliant presque de trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Ginny lui revint en mémoire :<p>

_« Severus, je vous en prie… Il faut que j'y aille. Et vous savez très bien que je suis la seule disponible pour m'en charger._

_-N'y pensez même pas Hermione. J'irai moi._

_-Au risque que votre couverture saute ? Vous n'êtes pas assez irréfléchi pour briser tant d'années de dur labeur en quelques secondes. Severus, vous êtes notre seul point d'attache chez eux. »_

_La détermination brulait dans ses yeux. Beaucoup trop mature pour son âge, voilà ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait l'observation et la sagesse d'une femme mûre, et l'ingéniosité qu'elle déployait l'impressionnait bien trop souvent, sans parler de son intelligence étonnante. Mais elle était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve et extrêmement têtue, ce qui déstabilisait Severus, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Un léger sourire, imperceptible, dérapa sur ses lèvres. « Une vraie Gryffondor. ». Et puis Lily lui vint en tête. Lily, forte, bornée, subtile, fière, majestueuse. Hardie. Comme la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait pris sa décision, et la culpabilité le tint. Elle irait._

* * *

><p>Poppy Pomfresh était fière de son travail. Elle avait l'habitude de panser, de recoudre, de désinfecter, d'opérer dans des endroits malpropres. Elle pensait que depuis le temps elle s'était endurcie, à force de soigner tant de monde, elle jugeait même avoir vu tout ce qui était possible de voir. Elle n'était pas froide envers les autres non, et on disait même d'elle qu'elle était un pur soleil en ces temps sombres, mais elle avait érigé peu à peu un mur entre les personnes qu'elle soignait et elle-même, en particulier celles qui étaient proche d'elle. Aussi, lorsque Remus Lupin arriva en trombe dans la salle qui leur servait alors d'infirmerie, Hermione dans les bras, elle sentit non pas un mur mais une muraille se dresser entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Avec le plus grand calme, elle ordonna de dégager la table en bois, d'y déposer un drap propre et d'y déposer la jeune fille. Et elle commença l'opération.<p>

Mcgonagall était restée en renfort. Et elle appréciait son aide. Poppy admirait en quelque sorte cette femme droite et digne, dotée d'une puissance et d'une sagacité incroyable. Sans elle, Hermione n'aurait pas pu être sauvée, elle le savait. Et elle n'aurait pu supporter de la perdre. Pas dans ses bras alors qu'elle pouvait la soustraire à la mort. Pas elle.

Cette gamine avait de la matière grise. Lancer un Glacius sur elle-même pour stopper l'hémorragie et pour pouvoir continuer à avancer… Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui voulait autant vivre, pas pour sa propre personne, mais pour les autres. Elle s'était battue, jusqu'au bout. Poppy Pomfresh s'éloigna se la « table d'opération », qu'elle avait quand même stérilisée magiquement, et alla laver ses mains rougies par le sang. Heureusement que la magie était de leur côté, car elle n'avait même pas de gants pour protéger ses patients des infections. Le robinet fermé, le médecin se tourna vers Mcgonagall, et d'un geste entendu de la tête, elles purent enfin toutes deux se tranquilliser. Poppy cru même apercevoir une petite larme couler sur la joue de la dame… Elle allait elle aussi se laisser aller à sa joie mêlée de soulagement quand un éclair roux surgit sur un côté de la pièce en boitant. Ginny était sur le seuil de la porte essoufflée, le regard suppliant allant de la jeune sorcière, à la plus vielle pour finir sur Poppy Pomfresh. Elle comprit sur l'instant ce que l'adolescente attendait d'elle.

« Elle est sauvée, Ginny. Minerva a trouvé du dictame je ne sais comment, et on a pu soigner en grande partie sa blessure à l'épaule ainsi que sa jambe. On a eu un peu de mal avec sa hanche, notamment parce qu'on manquait de dictame mais… »

Devant la mine déconfite de la rouquine, Poppy répéta encore une fois.

« Elle est sauvée ma puce. »

La jeune fille fondit alors en larmes, se confondant en remerciements et en excuses, les sanglots trop longtemps gardés se coinçant dans sa gorge. Alors que Pomfresh voulut la soutenir lorsqu'elle vit ses genoux flageoler sérieusement, Mcgonagall fut plus rapide et Ginny tomba dans ses bras, secouée de pleurs.

« Ginny…, commença-t-elle doucement en caressant les cheveux de la rousse. Quand elle se réveillera, ne t'excuses pas. Tu la connais aussi bien que moi, et même plus, alors tu sais comment elle est faite. Elle a fait ça pour toi, parce qu'elle tient à toi et parce qu'elle refuse de voir un autre de ses amis mourir. C'est une justicière dans l'âme !

-Mais.. Minerva, parvint à dire Ginny à travers les hoquets, c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état.

-Non, Hermione l'a choisit. Et elle est sauve Ginny. Elle est sauve. »

Poppy Pomfresh regarda la jeune Weasley enserrer de ses bras frêles la puissante sorcière. Avec une pointe d'envie, elle se dit que jamais elle n'arriverait à la prestance de cette femme là… Elle rigola intérieurement de sa bêtise, elle était soi-même et c'était tout. Ginny coupa le fil de ses pensées quand elle quémanda d'une voix timide :

« Poppy… Je peux rester ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et face à la mine réjouit de la rouquine, elle se dit qu'elle était fière de son travail. Ou plutôt non. De ce qu'elle était devenue.

* * *

><p>Un éclat de douleur. Court et réduit. Pourtant c'était le signe qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle ne sentait rien, les yeux clos, les souvenirs d'une nuit passée revenant par bribes. Le manoir. La fenêtre cassée. La peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Le rire de Bellatrix. Ginny blessée. Et la sensation des balles qui traversent sa chair. Ses perceptions tactiles revinrent presque aussitôt à ce souvenir, picotements et élancements émergeant par moment. Puis enfin la douleur vint, par petites vagues. C'était supportable contrairement à l'étau qui lui enserrait la tête. Dieu que c'était atroce ! Elle tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux, les entrouvrit puis les ferma pratiquement de suite : la faible lumière de la bougie qui éclairait la pièce rendait son mal de tête encore plus insoutenable. « Idiote. ».<p>

La résistante remarqua soudain le poids sur le bas de ses jambes. Après hésitation et douceur, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, petit à petit. Son arcade sourcilière la démangea un peu et elle en déduit qu'elle avait des points. La bougie éclairait facilement la pièce, aussi des cheveux longs roux s'accrochèrent facilement à sa vision. Ginny, assoupie, sans séquelles apparentes tout au moins. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche, elle allait bien. Avec calme, la jeune sorcière reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sourit. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée : le parquet craqua et Ron apparut.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Sa voix était grave et posée.

« Si je te dis que j'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande ? »

Le roux rigola silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur, puis les quelques discrets échos de rire s'arrêtèrent. Hermione sentit son inquiétude :

« Ne dis rien, tu vas dire que je n'aurais pas du. Ron, tu aurais fait pareil. »

Le garçon secoua la tête avec vigueur.

« J'aurais du y aller moi.

-Tu n'en savais rien. »

Le silence se fit, lourd.

« Hermione… Pourquoi elle ? »

Le regard de Ron se fit sombre. Et le doute s'établit en Hermione. Elle n'était pas si proche que ça du rouquin… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait… Les yeux du jeune homme touchèrent les siens. Non, il devait savoir pourquoi sa sœur s'était faite enlevée. La résistante n'allait juste pas tout lui dire. Pas encore.

« Tu n'es pas au courant mais… »

Elle entendit ses propres murmures résonner dans la pièce. L'assurance n'en faisait pas partie.

« Il y a dix jours, on a découvert l'emplacement d'un certain… Objet. Il est inestimable pour Voldemort. »

Elle avait du mal à parler mais elle sentait l'attention de Ron entièrement portée sur elle alors elle continua.

« Quelque chose… Qui lui permet de vivre. Ou plutôt de survivre. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Une telle chose… Impossible.

-Si. Il y en a six, peut être sept. Toujours est-il qu'on en a un en notre possession. En fait, c'est à cause de ça qu'il est invincible. »

Le jeune Weasley restait là, sans bouger, un air ahuri sur le visage.

« Pas possible.

-C'est ta sœur qui a fait une diversion, en allant chez Bellatrix. Ton père n'était pas au courant, ni tes frères d'ailleurs. Apparemment elle s'est faite voir… »

Elle entendit sa voix trembler de culpabilité.

« Hermione…

-Je sais. »

Encore le silence… Hermione demanda alors :

« J'ai… Je suis restée combien de temps comme ça ?

-5 jours. »

Ses traits tirés, inquiets… Sa pâleur la frappa soudain, comme si la flamme de la bougie s'était soudain faite plus forte.

« Tu es resté tout ce temps n'est-ce pas… ?

-Comme elle », répondit-il en désignant sa sœur.

Ses oreilles rougirent et le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

« Ron, je…

-On en parlera plus tard, tu dois être fatiguée. »

Hermione acquiesça, remerciant, fautive, en silence la clairvoyance du Weasley. Il se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé et avant de sortir, se retourna au dernier moment, l'air triste mais un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis heureux de te savoir sauve… »

Et il s'en alla.

* * *

><p>A son réveil, Ginny n'était plus là. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Alors elle était bien à l'Ordre. La chambre était petite et simple, munie du strict nécessaire : un lit, une chaise et une table. Les tapisseries sur le mur, pâlies par le temps se décollaient par endroits, laissant apparaitre des planches de bois de chêne, fort, couleur ébène. Cette bâtisse avait bien résisté au temps, se dit Hermione, « Comme Rusard ! ». Et elle se mit à rire toute seule. On pouvait remarquer que le plancher en bois de chêne lui aussi, avait été autrefois verni et il y restait par endroit quelques écailles du produit. Des rideaux miteux cachaient la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait par une petite fenêtre, et Hermione savait qu'elle donnait sur une magnifique forêt de sapins. D'ailleurs, en respirant, elle pouvait en sentir l'odeur, mêlée à celle de la sciure de bois et à celle de la nourriture. Son ventre gronda. C'est vrai que cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Hermione tendit l'oreille : les escaliers – puisqu'elle se trouvait à l'étage – craquaient et elle vit apparaitre Ginny, boitillante, un plateau repas à la main. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme. A la vue de son amie, la rousse s'exclama :<p>

« Hermione tu es réveillée !

-Comme tu peux le voir Gin', répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres. »

Elle vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis si rassurée.. »

Hermione s'agita à la vue de cette eau, et leva le buste avec difficulté.

« Gin'.

-C'est juste que… j'ai eu tellement peur. »

Hermione, compatissante, observa Ginny s'essuyer les yeux.

« Mais maintenant tout va bien. »

La rouquine alla s'assoir sur le côté du lit avec délicatesse et tendit le plateau à Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda avec envie.

« J'avoue que j'ai très faim.

-Après cinq jours de jeûne c'est normal ! Bien qu'on ait l'habitude des disettes, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Le repas était peu frugal mais Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir un diner de reine. Il était constitué d'un petit potage dont l'odeur faisait frétiller ses papilles, d'un plat composé de bouts de poulet accompagnés de quelques lamelles de choux et d'une portion de riz et la jeune fille vit avec surprise son dessert : une barre entière de chocolat. Ginny fut rapide :

« Tu la manges et tu n'en caches pas pour les petits. Et je ne rigole pas je vais vérifier ! »

Hermione eut une moue désapprobatrice.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

-C'est bien assez je t'assure. Et toi, lança Hermione en désignant du menton la jambe de Ginny. Dis moi que Poppy a pu la soigner.

-Oui, rassure toi. Mais je risque de marcher comme une vieille bique encore longtemps!"

Un petit rire nerveux sortit des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle avait gardé son humour, c'était déjà ça...

"Comment vont les petits ? demanda-t-elle en entamant son entrée.

-Bien. Mais ils sont anxieux. Et Rose n'arrête pas de te demander !

-Elle est là ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Avec les autres.

-Vous leur avez dit quoi, sur ce qui s'est passé je veux dire ?

-Minerva s'en est occupée. Elle leur a dit que tu étais tombée très malade et qu'il te fallait beaucoup de repos. Les plus grands ont compris je pense, même Rose. Mais ils n'ont rien demandé. Tu les aurais vus ! Ils n'ont jamais été aussi calmes.

-Rusard devait être heureux !

-Si tu savais ! Il n'arrêtait pas de chantonner « Les oiseaux chantent, les oiseaux chantent et j'entends de nouveau, j'entends de nouveau, la vie est beeellle ! » »

Hermione éclata de rire à l'écoute de cette parfaite imitation de l'ex-concierge qui s'était reconvertis en gardien d'enfants, et eut un hoquet de douleur, une main sur sa hanche, l'œil droit clos, mais le rire toujours sur ses lèvres. Ginny se renfrogna à cette vue.

« Gin', hey, je vais bien.

-Tu as raison. Mais Hermione… Merci. »

La jeune femme fut agréablement étonnée de la réaction de son amie : elle s'attendait à entendre des excuses, pas un « Merci. ». La stupeur passée, elle ferma les yeux, sourit, et secoua la tête, ses boucles châtains volant autour de son visage encore tuméfié par endroit.

« Tu es incorrigible ! »

Soudain, une petite fille surgit dans la pièce, criant à plein poumon :

« 'Mione ! 'Mione ! 'Mione ! »

L'interpellée tendit les bras vers elle par pur réflex et qu'importe la douleur, la gamine s'y jeta à corps perdu, et s'y enfouit très fort, Hermione la serrant avec toute la force de son cœur. La rousse regardait cette scène attendrie. Rose se détacha finalement d'Hermione, le regard sérieux, comme une petite adulte et de sa voix d'enfant de six ans dit :

« 'Mione 'a va ? »

L'apprentie journaliste eut un petit rire.

« Oui choupinette. »

Rose lui montra toutes ses dents.

« Alors 'a va ! T'étais malade ?, rajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

-C'est pas vrai. Tu mens et tu m'as dit que c'était pas bien de mentir, fit-elle, une moue boudeuse accrochée au visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

La petite resta sans rien dire.

« Rose ?, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Je vous ai vu. Quand tu es rentrée. »

Merde, pensa Hermione. Qu'avait-elle vu ?

« Tu n'étais pas au refuge ?

-Non, Tatie Mcgo avait promis de m'emmener ici, alors voilà, et on est tous venu.

-Rose, s'enquit Hermione sérieuse, tu as vu quoi… ? »

L'enfant hésita quelques secondes, regardant avec indécision Hermione.

« M. Remus te portait, tu étais tout pleine de sang et tu bougeais plus… J'ai cru que tu étais morte, comme Maman et Papa, alors j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais Gin' m'a rassurée mais, mais… »

Elle allait recommencer à pleurer.

« Oh Rose. »

Elle reprit délicatement la petite fille dans les bras, et ferma les yeux, les images de leur rencontre défilant devant ses paupières closes, deux ans plus tôt, lors de sa première rencontre avec Dolohov. L'Ordre avait été contacté en urgence: tout un groupe de moldus avait été découvert par des mangemorts. Ce fut la première véritable mission d'Hermione avec le groupe, il avait eu besoin de toute l'aide possible. La résistante s'en rappelait comme si elle venait de vivre ces événements, non pas parce qu'ils constituaient son baptême du feu, mais parce qu'elle y avait fait la plus importante rencontre de sa décennie et demi.

Les sorciers noirs avaient entassé toutes leur victimes dans une maison délabrée et les avait tué les uns après les autres, les désignant à tour de rôle, de la même manière que les « Du » que lançait les gardes allemands pour choisir celui qui, chaque matin dans les camps de concentration, allait mourir pendu. Devant leur famille, devant les enfants, devant les yeux de Rose. Il l'avait gardée en dernier, peut être parce qu'elle était la plus jeune, ou peut être parce qu'elle se trouvait à genoux dans le sang des ses parents, morts à côté d'elle. La résistante se souvenait de ses yeux choqués, vides. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, les duels s'étaient déclenchés à la vitesse de la poudre qui s'enflamme. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, elle s'était retrouvée face à Dolohov et le combat avait été terrible. Elle était certes douée mais pas assez pour espérer vaincre ce monstre, surtout alors que son attention était focalisée sur la petite fille aux cheveux châtains qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la bataille. Le mangemort s'en était alors aperçu et avait décidé de jouer la carte du sadisme jusqu'au bout. Il était parvenu à désarmer la jeune sorcière, et avec un sourire cruel, il avait pointé sa baguette sur la fillette. Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi: elle s'était interposée entre la petite et la pointe de la baguette du monstre, qui avait alors tracée sur la poitrine d'Hermione une longue flamme violette. Avant de tomber sur le sol, dans un semblant de lucidité, elle avait attrapé la petite fille pour la protéger des autres à l'aide de son corps, elle était tombée évanouie sur le sol. Par la suite, elle apprit que c'était Kinglsey Shackelbolt qui l'avait sauvé. Qui les avait sauvés. Depuis ce jour où toutes deux ont frôlées la mort, Hermione fut accrochée à Rose et Rose à Hermione..

« Ne t'inquiètes plus ma chérie. Maintenant, tout va bien. »

Rose releva la tête vers sa famille adoptive.

« C'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai. »

Hermione mentait un peu ; elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir repartir en mission. Elle savait l'Ordre assez proche de trouver une solution pour détruire Voldemort et elle essaierait à tout prix de la finir, qu'importe le prix justement. Mais l'enlèvement de Ginny lui avait montré une chose : en faisant ça, ils mettaient en danger beaucoup de gens. Et l'idée la frappa : elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Elle le savait bien sur, mais cette pensée l'attrista au plus haut point, alors qu'elle sentait Rose dans ses bras. Cette idée eut aussi l'effet contraire, celui de raviver la flamme de justice qui brulait dans son cœur. Jamais elle ne baisserait les bras. Pour eux, pour ceux qui souffrent, pour Rose. Parce que la liberté est plus importante que la vie et la paix elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin du flash back :)<strong>

**Pour cause de semaine de Bac Blanc je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine (J'aimerais remanier une partie du chapitre) et je m'en excuse si tel est le cas!**

**En espérant que mon histoire vous plaise toujours! **

**Et votre avis compte, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rentrée

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)**

******Je voudrais d'abord remercier Estelle (Je suis ravie que ma fic te rende si accro, et m'excuse pour ce retard x)) pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, et klaude de me suivre chaque semaine :)**

**En attendant je vous laisse à ce nouveau texte :)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Rentrée<strong>

Les yeux verts d'Harry scrutaient le plafond. Alors, il y avait bel et bien des gens qui avaient un tel courage… Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir marcher aux côtés de cette fille. Il ferma les yeux et le visage de sa mère dansa devant ses paupières closes. Il avait tant envie de la serrer dans ses bras, elle lui manquait tellement.. ! Le jeune homme se plaça sur le ventre et souffla un bon coup pour évacuer la tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger. Ron lui avait dit qu'il essaierait de voir s'il ne pouvait pas renter dans l'Ordre. Encore une fois. Mais le problème était toujours le même : son père faisait parti du Parlement, et déjà qu'il avait du mal à entrer dans la Vieille Londres sans se faire remarquer ou suivre, il ne pourrait pas sortir de la ville avec tout un groupe de résistants sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour devenir invisible, et il pensa alors au Polynectar. Pratique certes, mais facilement détectable. En balai alors ! « Non à moins que j'en trouve un au noir qui ne soit pas marqué, ils sont tous suivis à la trace. » Un sort d'invisibilité ? Trop compliqué et irréversible si on ne sait pas bien l'utiliser. Harry réagit au mot invisibilité, se leva brusquement, sortit de sa bibliothèque les Contes de Beedle Le Barde, et lut le conte des 3 Frères. « Voilà, pensa-t-il en posant le doigt sur sa trouvaille. » Si seulement la cape existait vraiment… De rage, il lança le livre à travers sa chambre et fit tomber un vase. « Merde. Pourquoi suis-je si inutile ? »

Une voix lui parvint soudain du salon :

« Fils ! Que se passe-t-il dans ta tête pour que tu fasses un vacarme pareil ? »

Son père ! Peut-être que lui savait quelque chose, et puis, comme le dit le proverbe, « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

« Papa ! Ton fils a besoin de tes lumières ! »

Il ramassa le livre, traversa son appartement typiquement londonien pour arriver dans le salon face à son père et lui planter devant les yeux les Contes, la page ouverte sur celui des Trois Frères.

James Potter repoussa l'ouvrage afin de regarder son fils dans les yeux :

« Tu veux que je te lise une histoire fils ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Non. Je veux des réponses. Sur les Reliques de la mort. »

Son père fronça les sourcils.

« Pourrais-je savoir en quoi cela t'intéresse ?

-Je veux trouver la cape d'invisibilité.

-Pour ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« J'en ai assez de ne rien pouvoir faire pour tout ça ! », finit-il par lâcher en écartant les bras.

James posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et secoua la tête.

« Fils, je suis fier de tes valeurs. Mais ce combat n'est pas le tien.

-Et pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? »

Les yeux tristes, son père lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et sortit du salon.

« Papa ! Raaah ! »

Le livre vola une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et se tint le visage entre les mains. Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ? La petit bête enfermée dans son cœur essayait de ronger les barreaux, toujours plus, et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de s'arracher la poitrine, de casser cette vie que tant d'autres n'avaient pas. Il avait vu une lueur d'espoir avec la cape… Mais dans quelques jours, il repartirait à Poudlard, les vacances d'été étant bientôt finies. Il allait recommencer son jeu hypocrite avec pratiquement l'ensemble des autres élèves. Il allait glaner quelques informations de ci de là et les donner à l'Ordre, et c'est ce qui l'avait empêché de devenir fou pendant toutes ces années.

Poudlard. Le collège avait bien changé depuis la disparition de Dumbledore. L'ambiance chaleureuse avait disparu, tout comme les célèbres maisons. Une seule avait survécue en fait. Serpentard. Tous les élèves se devaient ainsi de porter les couleurs vert et argent avec fierté. La séparation des élèves ne dépendaient ainsi que de leur statut. Plus leur famille était importante auprès du Seigneur noir, plus ils avaient de privilèges. Sur quatre niveaux, Harry se trouvaient ainsi au troisième, son père travaillant pour le Parlement, avec un poste assez haut placé mais pas non plus essentiel.

En fait, les plus privilégiés avaient pour parents les fidèles de Voldemort. Un nom principalement ressortait. Malefoy. Harry était obligé de jouer les mielleux avec lui – avec tout les autres aussi d'ailleurs – afin que la couverture de son père ne saute. En apparence, il devait suivre les mœurs et porter une admiration sans borne pour ce serpent. Et quand il se retrouvait seul, il hurlait son désespoir et sa haine. Parfois il oubliait d'insonoriser la pièce et certains l'entendaient. Le jeune homme avait rapidement gagné la réputation d'être fou. Ou schizophrène. Et beaucoup d'autres distinctions en fait. Mais il s'en fichait d'être catalogué par des personnes comme eux, tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes, fiers de leur famille qui permettait le massacre un peu plus chaque jour. Ça le rendait fou, vraiment. La haine lui brulait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il croisait un de ces privilégiés. Il sentait ses mains trembler et le sang battre à ses tempes. Et il leur souriait. Car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Sourire. Cacher ses sentiments. Vivre silencieusement. Mais c'était sa dernière année. Et il était sur que Poudlard avait des secrets que nul ne connaissait.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang, tu avais promis ! Tu n'avais plus que quelques jours à attendre !»<p>

Poppy Pomfresh fulminait. Cette petite allait finir par se tuer. Ou la tuer elle, à force de l'inquiéter.

« Je t'assure qu'il le fallait. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour piquer ces satanés plans !

-Hermione, occasion ou pas, tu es censée être en convalescence.

-Convalescence ou pas, les plans n'allaient pas m'attendre, rajouta la résistante en secouant les feuilles sous le nez de l'infirmière.

-Oh, jeune fille, ne joue pas avec moi ! Je t'avais donnée des consignes. Strictes. Ne te plains pas après que tes points aient pratiquement tous sautés !

-Je suis sure que tu as fait exprès de ne pas bien les serrer !

-C'est qu'elle me prend pour une idiote en plus, la saligote ! Et puis, c'est ma faute maintenant ? Mademoiselle tombe d'un toit et elle s'étonne que les coutures lâchent.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais mis du fil en acier. C'est solide l'acier. »

Poppy se frappa le front du plat de la main, sous les yeux de Rose qui regardait la scène sans savoir si elle devait rire ou crier.

« Du fil en acier. Arrête de te moquer de moi, jeune fille !

-Ou du fil magique !, rajouta Hermione, en pointant le doigt en l'air, victorieuse. C'est solide le fil magique tiens !

-C'est cela, et je fabrique aussi des machines à galions d'un coup de baguette.

-Mais oui, ce serait une très bonne idée, n'est-ce-pas Rose ?

-Oui ! répondit la petite.

-Et elles s'y mettent à deux maintenant. On n'apprend pas à voler comme ça Hermione !

-Et bien, hier j'ai tenté. Mais l'atterrissage a été plutôt rude je dois dire. Rose, si jamais l'envie te prend au bord d'un toit, ne tente rien, on pourrait te couper les ailes en plein vol !

-Ils t'ont attaqué dans le dos ?, s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

-Oh, la droiture des mangemorts, si légendaire ! Il n'allait pas me sommer de me retourner pour pouvoir m'attaquer de face. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu être galants pour une fois. Attendre que je sois arrivée de l'autre côté du toit pour me toucher. En plein baptême de l'air, si ce n'est pas méchant ça ! Ils ont brisé mon rêve en deux, rajouta la jeune fille en feignant d'être abattue, créant ainsi le rire chez la petit Rose.

-Tu aurais fait une bonne comédienne ma chérie !, dit Poppy Pomfresh en esquissant un sourire. Mais certaines fois, je me demande où est passée ton intelligence !

-Je la cherche aussi, si ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Mais j'ai une piste », renchérit-elle, les sourcils froncés, et les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

Poppy Pomfresh leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel. Il fallait qu'elle garde son sens de l'humour la petite. Et puis, elle faisait le bonheur des enfants de l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder Rose qui regardait son ainée les yeux pleins d'étoiles et le rire accroché aux lèvres. Mais bon sang, il fallait qu'elle arrête ce carnage. La jeune fille se blessait et repartait de plus belle vers d'autres cicatrices. Son corps allait finir par lâcher, toute force de volonté qu'il eut.

« Bon. J'ai tout refermé. Mais tu as intérêt à arrêter tes magouilles pendant une semaine. Je te ferais surveiller. Et je te promets que si tu ne respectes pas mes directives, je t'attache au lit !, menaça l'infirmière en la pointant de sa baguette.

-Ouuuuh, j'ai peur.

-Hermione ?, gronda Poppy.

-Pardon. Oui je te promets que je ne bougerais pas.

-Et ne croise pas les doigts dans ton dos !

Puis elle se tourna vers la petite fille.

« Rose, je te nomme Gardienne en Chef d'Hermione. Si elle sort le soir, tu cries !

-'Accord, fit la petite !

-Voyons Pompom, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le fera pas, c'est mon alliée !

-Rose, si tu mènes à bien cette mission, je te promets de te trouver du chocolat.

-Rien que pour moi ?

-Rien que pour toi.

-Et tu crois que c'est avec ça qu'elle va me lâcher ! », rigola Hermione.

Rose se tourna vers la résistante, ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard rieur.

« Non, souffla Hermione, le sourire qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres disparaissant.

-Si », fit la petite fille, sous les yeux triomphants de Poppy Pomfresh.

Hermione resta sans voix, prise de surprise. L'infirmière attrapa Rose dans ses bras et sortit, victorieuse, de la chambre. Au dernier moment, Rose tira la langue à la résistante, et disparue derrière la porte. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, Poppy Pomfresh entendit la voix d'Hermione tonitruer :

« CETTE PETITE EST FOURBE ! »

Rose leva les yeux vers la femme et lui demanda :

« Poppy, c'est quoi êt' fourbe ?

-Tu le sauras plus tard. Mais si tu veux, c'est être comme l'est Hermione parfois.»

La petite reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la soignante et sourit.

« Alors je veux bien êt' fourbe, moi. »

* * *

><p>La rentrée. La tête d'Harry cognait contre la vitre au rythme du train. Son menton posé nonchalamment sur sa main, les yeux fermés, il appréhendait l'année qui allait suivre. Les jours qui le séparaient de son altercation avec son père avaient filés à la vitesse de la lumière. A présent, il se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express, seul dans une des cabines. A vrai dire, il n'avait envie de parler à personne, et de ne surtout pas croiser un des privilégiés.<p>

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et, irrité, Harry tourna lentement la tête vers celui osait le déranger. Luna Lovegood. Fille de Sang Pur, elle était l'une des rares qui refusait le règne de Voldemort. Elle était bizarre certes, avec ses boucles d'oreille radis et son air constamment rêveur, mais elle était gentille et, quand elle ne partait pas dans diverses divagations, elle pouvait être une épaule sur qui se reposer. Son père étant le rédacteur en chef – caché bien sur – du Mjöllnir, elle était au courant des moindres faits et gestes de la résistance et, avec Harry, ils formaient celle de Poudlard, sans mettre trop de désordre et surtout, sans se faire attraper. Aussi, Harry appréciait la présence de la seule et unique amie qu'il avait dans le funeste collège.

« Tu lis les Contes de Beedle le Barde ?, demanda Luna, d'une voix fluette et rêveuse.

-Oui, euh, non, c'est juste qu'un des contes m'intéresse, tu sais, celui des Trois frères.

-Oh je l'aime bien celui là. Mais je préfère celui de Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait.

-Je me moque un peu de ces histoires. Là, ce sont les Reliques qui me préoccupent.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Enfin… Est-ce qu'elles existent ? Tu images ? Avec une cape d'Invisibilité on pourrait tout faire !

-Pas tout, mais beaucoup. Et puis, il existe une légende sur Poudlard », rajouta Luna, en regardant un point invisible au dessus de la tête de Harry.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond.

« Tu veux dire, sur les Reliques ?

-Oui, répondit la petite blonde. D'après l'histoire, Albus Dumbledore aurait lui-même caché une de ces reliques dans le château.

-Sans autres explications ?

-Si. Une phrase.

-Qui est ? S'empressa de demander Harry avec hargne. Il commençait à perdre patience.

-Si je me rappelle bien, elle disait : « _Seul celui dont le reflet est digne pourra trouver le moyen de se cacher à la Mort, l'aigle prend son envol. _»

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Finalement cette année ne serait pas si catastrophique…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :) J'espère que celui là vous a plu!<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Serdaigle

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Aah excusez moi pour ce petit retard, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster :/**

**Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur :)**

**J'espère que, malgré le retard, ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Serdaigle<strong>

Depuis deux semaines maintenant et à chaque moment libre qu'il avait, Harry passait le plus clair de son temps à fouiller le château de fond en comble. C'était d'ailleurs devenu dur pour lui de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il trouvait, essayait de forcer celles fermées à clé lorsque Alohomora ne marchait pas, il regardait dans toutes les cheminées sous les yeux de Luna qui trouvait tout ce manège bien inutile. Il était aussi en possession de l'un des objets les plus précieux de son père : la carte du Maraudeur. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était bien gardé de l'utiliser, pour ne pas créer trop de vagues. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait tellement étudiée qu'elle lui sortait par les yeux. A présent, ils étaient au cinquième étage, et Harry n'arrêtait pas de ruminer « Une trace de Dumbledore. Une trace de Dumbledore. » Mais il en avait assez de chercher et s'arrêta, furieux, lorsque la voix de Luna surgit.

« Dans le bureau du directeur. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la blonde, intrigué et légèrement irrité.

« Quoi ?

-Tu parlais d'une trace de Dumbledore, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Et il était directeur avant, non ? »

Harry se figea sur place. Bien sur ! Puis se fut la douche froide.

« Non. On ne pourra jamais y accéder. Enfin accéder si… Mais fouiller… Tu oublies qui est à la tête de Poudlard.

-Oh, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est Dolores Ombrage.

-Voilà », fit-il dans un souffle, dépité.

C'était bien trop risqué. Et puis, il était sur que si il y avait eu un jour une trace du célèbre sorcier, elle avait été rangée, détruite ou cachée derrière une tapisserie rosse bonbon ou une assiette portant un chat. Il faudrait tout fouiller donc, des murs au plafond, sans que la femme bonbon ne découvre rien. Impossible donc.

Il était démoralisé.

« Harry ? »

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il ne bougeait pas, plongé dans ses pensées, et, au son des paroles de Luna, il sentit la vague de colère monter. Il connaissait Luna depuis longtemps, aussi il la savait intelligente et réfléchie. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ça dans le moment, elle le savait depuis un bout de temps.

« Luna… Tu sais ce que je cherche non ?

-Oui, fit-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit AVANT ? »

Il essayait de se calmer.

« C'est ta quête.

-Ma… Quête ?

-Oui. »

Calme Harry. Calme. Il n'avait aucunement envie de crier sur Luna malgré tout.

« Bon, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi. Pour ma… Quête comme tu dis. »

Un groupe d'élèves apparurent au tournant du couloir.

« Viens Harry, dit-elle en attrapant la main du jeune homme. Je connais un endroit où on pourra discuter tranquillement. »

Harry jeta un regard en arrière et se fit entrainer par Luna. Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs du château. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, en fait, depuis le départ de Dumbledore, l'apparence du château avait horriblement changée. Les murs, sols et plafonds autrefois faits de pierres aux couleurs chaudes et chaleureuses avaient pris des teintes noires brillantes. Beaucoup de parties du collège avaient aussi été condamnées et interdites, soit disant inutiles.

Aussi, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'emmenait Luna. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait rien, surtout qu'il venait de monter deux étages bien que ceux autorisés n'était qu'au nombre de cinq. Il scruta alors le visage rêveur de la jeune fille, éclairé seulement par les flammes bleues des torches du couloir aux fenêtres bouchées. Brusquement, Luna s'arrêta, sortant Harry de sa torpeur, et elle regarda le mur en face d'elle.

« C'est là, informa-t-elle en pointant la pierre du doigt. Harry recule s'il-te plait. »

Ce qu'il fit, légèrement sceptique. Puis il regarde la jeune fille entamer trois allers-retours devant le mur, et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit une porte apparaitre devant ses yeux.

« Que…, commença le jeune homme.

-La Salle sur Demande. Viens, on entre. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina dans la salle. Ils y découvrirent un petit salon doux et chaleureux, avec en son centre deux fauteuils en forme de radis à l'air fort confortable sur un tapis aux couleurs arc en ciel. Une cheminée se trouvait sur le côté droit de la pièce, avec, pendues sur le haut, des plantes ressemblant à du gui. De chaque côté, il y avait aussi deux larges bibliothèques remplies de livres et de bibelots à l'origine incertaine, et sur les murs, on pouvait voir différentes affiches dont les titres ne cessaient de rappeler une quête au Ronflak Cornu. Cette pièce était à l'image de la blonde, complètement décalée et surtout en opposition avec le reste du château et Harry s'y sentit de suite détendu.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande, répéta Luna. Elle te montre ce dont tu as vraiment besoin.

-Wow… C'est vraiment… extra. Attends. Ce dont j'ai besoin ?

-Non, ça ne marche pas j'ai essayé, pour Dumbledore. Et il n'a rien caché là. »

Impressionnant.

« Mais, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu sur la carte du Maraudeur ?, demanda Harry, songeur.

-Ton père ne l'avait surement pas trouvée à l'époque. Enfin, moi je l'ai trouvé par hasard. Oh. Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Par rapport à l'énigme. L'aigle, c'est Serdaigle.

-Tu es sure ?

-Certaine. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions possibles. »

Impressionnant encore. Enfin plutôt impressionnante. Grâce à elle, Harry savait maintenant où chercher. Et dire qu'elle avait un an de moins que lui…

« Si c'est Serdaigle, c'est forcément dans le collège, on est d'accord.

-Oui, acquiesça Luna.

-Et je peux trouver, avec la carte, l'endroit où se trouve l'ancienne salle commune des Serdaigle. »

Harry sortit précipitamment le papier jauni par le temps et le déplia. Après un court temps de recherche, il posa le doigt sur leur future destination.

« Ici. C'est cette tour, dans l'aile ouest du château. Allons-y !

-Pas maintenant Harry. Les cours vont recommencer.

-Mais, on s'en moque des cours, on.. »

Il pensa à son père.

« Non tu as raison allons-y. On se retrouve devant la Grande Salle à dix-sept heures d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Ils sortirent de la salle, silencieux. Harry se retourna pour voir la porte de la salle disparaitre, et se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se rappelle de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une merveille ce truc ! Quand il détacha son regard du mur, il remarqua que Luna était déjà loin.

« Hé Luna ! »

L'intéressée se retourna.

« Merci ! »

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille leva le pouce en l'air et s'en alla. Le sourire qu'Harry avait aux lèvres se dissipa rapidement quand il se souvint du cours qu'il devait avoir dans moins de cinq minutes. « L'art de la magie noire avec les Carrow… » Ne surtout pas être en retard ! Les punitions étaient beaucoup trop sévères.

* * *

><p>Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix était bruyant ce soir là. Devant une table où était étalés plusieurs plans et autres papiers, une petite partie de la résistance débâtait avec vigueur. Pleine d'énergie, Hermione n'hésitait pas à donner ses idées. Et après une semaine d'alitement obligé surveillée par Rose, ainsi qu'une autre sans aucune mission, elle avait de la voix à donner. Grâce aux plans et autres renseignements qu'elle avait réussi à avoir, la résistance avait fait un grand pas en avant. D'une part, ils avaient la localisation de la prochaine réunion de mangemorts, de l'autre ils savaient où se trouvait un autre des objets nécessaires à la survie de Voldemort.<p>

« Poudlard. Il est à Poudlard.

-Ça fait au moins trois fois que tu nous répètes ça Hermione, je crois qu'on a compris.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre.

-Et bien parle !

-Remus, il est à Poudlard. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est dans un des endroits les plus difficiles d'accès qu'il existe aujourd'hui. Et surtout, il est rempli d'ado. Minerva, Remus, je veux dire par là que des adultes ne peuvent pas y aller sans se faire remarquer.

-Tu proposerais d'y aller ?

-Pas forcément. Mais il nous faudrait quelqu'un là-bas, une sorte de… Sentinelle ou je ne sais quoi.

-Harry. »

L'ensemble des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers Ron Weasley qui était resté à l'écart, adossé contre un mur. Il ne broncha pas sous les dizaines de regard posés sur lui et répéta.

« Harry. »

Hermione se dirigea doucement vers lui.

«Tu veux dire, Harry Potter ?

-Oui. »

Hermione se renfrogna. Ce garçon lui inspirait confiance, certes, mais il était top jeune dans sa tête. En même temps, il vivait la belle vie. Non pas qu'elle lui en voulait pour ça, il avait de la chance, et elle espérait que tout le monde l'ait aussi, un jour. Mais, puisqu'il était insouciant en quelque sorte, elle ne voulait pas impliquer d'autres personnes dans l'affaire. Pas lorsqu'on risque sa vie.

« 'Mione, ça fait des mois qu'il me demande si il ne peut pas entrer dans la résistance. »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Il était volontaire. Bien. Mais quelque chose la gênait. Elle ne voulait pas plonger une autre personne dans cette guerre, bien qu'ils en avaient horriblement besoin.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron. A vous de décider maintenant. »

Remus et les autres personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Seule Minerva resta à l'écart, n'osant se prononcer. Et Hermione la comprenait terriblement. Elle eut soudain une idée.

« J'ai une condition, déclara la résistante, sure d'elle. J'irai aussi à Poudlard.

-Alors j'irai aussi », fit Ron.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, se comprenant sans paroles. Harry était peut-être courageux, mais il avait besoin de soutien. Et chacun des deux adolescents avaient un lien avec le jeune homme, l'un de pure amitié, l'autre de reconnaissance : Hermione ne l'avait pas oublié, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

><p>Il avait couru jusqu'à la Grande Salle, impatient. Jamais les cours ne lui avaient semblé aussi longs. Il n'avait d'ailleurs strictement rien écouté du cours des Carrow ni celui d'Histoire de la Magie Noire. Il s'en moquait d'ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient seulement dirigées vers l'énigme de Dumbledore. Aussi, lorsque Luna arriva enfin, il lui attrapa vigoureusement la main et l'entraina jusqu'au cinquième étage.<p>

« Comment on va faire pour monter là-haut ? Le passage pour aller à la Salle sur Demande est le seul possible et il ne mène pas dans l'aile ouest. demanda Luna en pointant le plafond du doigt

-Il y a un passage secret….. Là bas. »

Harry se dirigea vers une grande statue représentant un vieux sorcier barbu, et après avoir actionné un petit bouton caché, un passage s'ouvrit.

« Lumos ! Viens. »

Il y avait de simples escaliers en colimaçon. Après s'être jetés un regard furtif, les deux sorciers montèrent jusqu'au septième étage, sur leur garde. Il était complètement plongé dans le noir, et lorsque Luna parla, les échos de sa voix frappèrent tous les murs.

« Je crois qu'il voulait en faire une grande salle de duel, mais le projet n'a pas encore abouti. »

On voyait que l'étage avait été abandonné depuis longtemps. Poussiéreux et rempli de toiles d'araignées, il gardait encore les traces de l'ancien château. Les pierres, les statues, les tableaux… tous étaient différents de ceux se trouvant dans les étages inférieurs.

« Bon l'aile ouest, c'est par là-bas. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, grâce à la carte, devant un escalier en spirale, grimpèrent les marches et se retrouvèrent face à un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

« C'est là. »

Avec surprise, le heurtoir se mit à parler, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Ha ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu la visite d'un élève ! Surtout de Serpentard en fait. Allez-vous-en !

-Non attendez, commença Harry. Serpentard est la seule maison de Poudlard qui a subsistée.

-Impossible. Serdaigle ne peut disparaitre.

-Nous voulons juste entrer, dit Luna.

-Et bien, jeune fille, pour cela il va falloir résoudre mon énigme :

_Quelle est de toutes les choses du monde la plus longue et la plus courte, la plus prompte et la plus lente, la plus divisible et la plus étendue, la plus négligée et la plus regrettée, sans qui rien ne peut se faire, qui dévore tout ce qui est petit, et qui vivifie tout ce qui est grand ? » _

Harry se tourna vivement vers Luna, un air suppliant accroché au visage. Tout reposait sur elle maintenant. Après un cours moment de réflexion, elle lâcha :

« C'est le Temps. Rien n'est plus long, puisqu'il est la mesure de l'éternité, Rien n'est plus court, puisqu'il manque à tous les projets, Rien n'est plus lent pour qui attend, Rien de plus rapide pour qui jouit, Il s'étend jusqu'à l'infini en grand, Il se divise jusque dans l'infini en petit, Tous les hommes le négligent, Tous en regrettent la perte, Rien ne se fait sans lui, Il fait oublier tout ce qui indigne de la postérité et il immortalise les grandes choses.

-Et bien petite, tu connais les classiques moldus (1), bravo. »

Harry resta bouche bée devant la jeune fille. Avec cette air rêveur, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une tel perspicacité, et ce malgré le fait qu'il la connaissait depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait qu'un mot en tête : incroyable. Pourtant, le heurtoir en voulu plus.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es assez vertueuse pour pouvoir passer cette porte. Aussi, voilà une deuxième et dernière énigme. Si tu la résous, tu seras digne d'appartenir à la maison Serdaigle. »

La colère commença à prendre Harry, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu crier un mot, Luna le coupa dans son élan.

« Je vous en prie.

- _Jamais sans bruit, je viens sans qu'on y pense, je meurs en ma naissance et celui qui me suit ne vient jamais sans bruit._

_-_L'éclair puis le tonnerre, répondit-elle calmement d'une voix fluette, quelques secondes après que l'énigme fut énoncée.

-Et bien ! Pardonnez mon manque de courtoisie ma chère, vous pouvez entrer dans votre maison ! »

Sous les yeux impressionnés d'Harry, la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Serdaigle.

* * *

><p>(1)<em> Zadig (chapitre XXI)<em>, de **Voltaire**.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà :D <strong>

**Je vous promets que la semaine prochaine je posterais à temps ;)**

**J'espère que les énigmes vous ont plus!**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Découvertes

**Bonsoir :D**

**Un nouveau chapitre, à l'heure cette fois-ci ;)**

**Je suis ravie de voir que vous continuez à me suivre :D**

**Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Découvertes<strong>

La grande salle était toute poussiéreuse. Pourtant, on pouvait voir qu'elle appartenait aux Serdaigle. Du plafond tombaient des fanions aux couleurs bleu et argent que le temps avait délavés, et en leur centre, on pouvait apercevoir un aigle royal opalin. Devant une grande cheminée dans laquelle des cendres vieilles de vingt ans patientaient, des canapés et autres fauteuils bleu-nuit attendaient sagement qu'un élève vienne s'y assoir. Beaucoup de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs mais ils étaient tous vides, leur habitant les ayant désertés. Mais la pièce maitresse de la salle se trouvait être une très belle et imposante statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Dans sa main gauche, elle portait un livre à l'allure banale, et posé sur son bras droit tendu, un aigle était posé, les ailes déployées et le bec ouvert, poussant un cri silencieux.

La voix de Luna retentit, légère :

« Je ne pense pas que ta quête se terminera maintenant, Harry…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, rappelle-toi la phrase de Dumbledore. _Seul celui dont le reflet est digne pourra trouver le moyen de se cacher à la Mort._ Et il n'y a pas de miroir ici. Enfin, pas sur la statue en tout cas.

-Tu veux dire qu'on risque de trouver un autre indice ?

-Oui. Dumbledore était un peu fou apparemment.

-Ah », fit Harry un peu déçu par lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Maintenant il fallait donc trouver ce nouvel indice. D'après l'énigme, Dumbledore l'aurait caché dans l'aigle qui prend _prend son envol_. Soit. C'est là qu'il allait chercher. Dés que ses yeux avaient touché l'aigle, il savait que la solution se trouvait sur le rapace. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de consulter Luna pour ça.

Il s'approcha doucement de la statue, la scrutant du regard à la recherche d'un éventuel bouton dissimulé. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient passés par là auparavant et avaient observés maintes fois l'œuvre. Aussi, le mécanisme devait être bien caché. Quoique… Dumbledore avait énoncé son énigme juste au moment où Voldmeort était monté au pouvoir.

Doute.

« Euh Luna… Comment c'est possible que personne n'ait tenté de trouver la cape avant nous ?

-Très peu de personnes sont au courant. Je crois qu'il y a juste l'Ordre en fait, à quelques exceptions près. Du coup, il leur est plutôt dur de rentrer dans Poudlard maintenant.. Mon père m'a dit que c'étaient les derniers mots qu'il nous a laissé, couchés sur du papier.

-Tu veux dire que…. Mon père est au courant ?

-Surement…, répondit-elle, l'air vague, ses grands yeux bleus contemplant la statue. Elle était belle ! »

Harry était en colère contre son père. C'était hypocrite de sa part ! Injuste ! Il savait qu'il cherchait la cape, qu'il la voulait. Ça le mettait en rogne.

« Harry, regarde sur le livre, il y a une inscription de marquée. »

L'intéressé se plaça à côté de la blonde de façon à ce qu'il voit, lui aussi, les lettres incrustées dans la pierre.

« _Amphibien sec et goûtu, sucré aux épices il fut_, lit-il à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Grenouille au curry.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien, c'est une autre énigme. Tu sais Dumbledore est un peu fou pour faire une chasse au trésor alors que le monde est au plus bas et qu'il va disparaitre, donc je suis son raisonnement. Un amphibien, Grenouille, et une épice, curry… Enfin, je suppose ça, tout comme le fait de l'énoncer à voix haute. On pourrait aussi la poser sur le livre et lui saupoudrer du curry de dessus mais ça risque d'être dur de maintenir une grenouille en place sans utiliser de Stupéfix… Crapaud au cumin. »

Harry écoutait la tirade de Luna, bouche bée. Il la découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Jamais elle n'avait autant parlé et paru si concernée par quelque chose, mise à part les Ronflaks Cornus !

« Triton au gingembre. »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent lorsque l'aigle battit brusquement des ailes. Ils le regardèrent faire quelques secondes puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait débuté, le mécanisme s'arrêta, et la couverture du livre s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis de métal, laissant apparaitre une pièce creuse.

Doucement, les deux sorciers s'approchèrent du livre et tendirent le cou pour regarder le contenant : une clé et un papier. Harry s'en saisit rapidement. La clé avait une forme assez spéciale : sa tête représentait la figure d'un lion rugissant. Puis Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir le petit papier jaunit.

« _Seul celui dont le reflet est digne pourra trouver le moyen de se cacher à la Mort, Vénus et Mars s'y affronte. »_

* * *

><p>« Tu as pris ta décision, n'est-ce-pas ? »<p>

Hermione savait que Minerva Mcgonagall l'observait depuis un moment, là, dehors, regardant le ciel remplit d'étoiles. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la Marque des ténèbres flotter et briller d'un vert destructeur dans les airs. Remus et les autres étaient arrivés trop tard.

Elle l'avait sentie arriver, hésiter à venir lui parler et finalement se jeter à l'eau. Elle avait senti son inquiétude, qui ressemblait tant à celle d'une mère pour son enfant. Elle avait appris à faire fi du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait à chaque fois. Ou plutôt, non. Elle avait tellement pris la fâcheuse habitude de le ressentir qu'elle s'y était habitué.

Une légère brise, fraiche, souffla, faisant voleter les boucles couleur châtaigne, autour du visage de la jeune fille, dans une caresse aérienne. Elle ne portait qu'un fin t-shirt blanc et un jean troué, et vent fin la fit frissonner. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et sentit sur le moment un plaid chaud et doux se poser sur ses épaules. Minerva. A pas de chat, la puissante sorcière se plaça à ses côtés.

« Je suppose que ce silence veut dire oui. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux le ciel remplit d'étoiles.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où l'on s'est rencontré ? demanda Hermione.

Minerva eut un sourire triste à ce souvenir.

« Oui, tu n'avais que sept ans. Ta mère et toi vous vous cachiez dans une cave sous Oxford Street et je venais tout les jours aux nouvelles.

-C'était la première fois que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère.

-Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais vu une petite fille avec autant d'énergie déployée à la minute, à mon grand désespoir !

-Tu ne le penses pas », dit Hermione en rigolant.

Puis son visage redevint grave.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. »

Silence.

« Le jour où j'ai perdu maman…. Où ils nous ont trouvées. J'ai tout perdu, tout ce qui avait fait mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. J'ai pleuré ma mère pendant longtemps, puis mon cœur a continué à sangloter en silence celle qui avait fait de ma vie un bonheur, malgré toute l'horreur qui nous entourait. Mais j'étais surtout terrorisée à l'idée de vivre sans elle. Le mélange de sentiments que j'ai ressenti à ce moment, même si le temps a passé depuis, il est resté gravé en moi. Terreur, peine, abandon…. Haine. Mais toi tu as été là pour moi. Et la plaie béhante que j'avais à mon cœur s'est peu à peu refermée pour ne laisser aujourd'hui qu'une mince cicatrice. »

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots. Les larmes aux yeux, Minerva la regardait le cœur emplit de tristesse.

« Beaucoup d'enfants n'ont pas eu cette chance et je n'ose imaginer ce que je serais devenue si j'avais gardé un tel sentiment enfoui en moi. Cette quête des Horcruxes… Plus on avance et plus on s'approche de la chute de Voldemort. Minerva. Je refuse de rester là alors que je sais que des milliers de gens sont persécutés, que des enfants souffrent seuls, surtout alors qu'il existe une possibilité de changer tout ça et que je peux y participer. »

Hermione sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer avec force.

« Ma fille. Tu comprends alors à quel point je m'inquiète aussi. Mais je sais pareillement que ce comportement égoïste est irrespectueux du combat que chacun mène là dehors. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Reviens nous en vie.

-Promis. »

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, et Hermione ramassa le plaid qui avait glissé des ses minces épaules.

« Comment comptez-vous faire pour entrer à Poudlard ? demanda Minerva en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Xenophilius Lovegood nous a parlé d'une salle que sa fille a découverte l'année dernière. Apparemment, on pourra y accéder par là, si Harry et Luna demande un passage. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris le système !

-Pas possible !

-Si.

-Je suppose que vous vous y cacherez aussi non ?

-Oui. On amènera aussi du Polynectar pour fouiller un peu le château avec les apparences de Luna et de Harry. Il Nous faut juste un objet en plus pour passer totalement inaperçu aux yeux des autres… »

Le regard de Macgonagall pétilla.

« La cape d'invisibilité. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette semaine :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié!<strong>

**Je vous laisse méditer sur la suite de l'énigme ;)**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Digne?

***Petit* Bonsoir...?**

**Oui je sais, nous sommes Jeudi, ce qui fait exactement 6 jours de retard... **

**Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses! **

**J'ai fait beaucoup de basket ce week end, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, je suis allée voir Hunger Games (Ça c'est très important vous le concevez!) et j'ai un peu eu la.. Hum... Flemme. De réécrire une partie du chapitre. (J'ai honte Hum hum).**

**Mais voilà ça y est, nouveau chapitre tout beau et tout neuf, et tout long :) (Bah oui, si il faut réécrire, autant rajouter de la longueur quand les idées y sont :D)**

**Mais je parle, je parle et je crois que je n'ai jamais fait un commentaire aussi long, ouille! **

**En vous remerciant encore pour toutes vos reviews et pour vos suivis!**

**Bon trêve de bavarderies, je vous laisse donc à ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Digne ?<strong>

« Vénus et Mars s'y affronte. Mais d'où sort-il tout ça ? Vénus et Mars sont des Dieux non ?

-Oui.

-Et à par ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-Pff tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup. »

Luna lui lança un regard noir mais Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé à réfléchir sur l'énigme. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, la nuit devait être tombée. Nonchalamment, il entendit Luna lui dire :

« Un jour, un célèbre moldu du nom de Oscar Wilde a dit _Il faut toujours viser la lune, car même en cas d'échec, on atterrit dans les étoiles. »_

Harry réalisa soudain.

« Mais Vénus et Mars sont deux planètes non ? Elles « s'affrontent » dans le ciel ! Je sais où il faut chercher, à la tour d'Astronomie ! Je l'ai vue sur la carte !

-Woaw Harry, je n'y aurais jamais pensé, s'extasia faussement Luna. »

Harry s'en rendit compte et il sourit doucement.

« Luna, tu ne sais pas mentir. Mais merci de m'avoir laissé trouver ça un peu par moi-même. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis attrapa sa main.

« Allez viens, on n'a pas terminé ! On doit encore monter à la Tour. »

Ils passèrent le pas de la porte qui se referma derrière leur passage.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir miss, cette Maison est désormais la votre ! fit le heurtoir. Vous pouvez encore fuir ces serpents !

-Je reviendrais Monsieur, je vous le promets. », Répondit doucement mais surement Luna.

Pour toute réponse, le heurtoir claqua sèchement deux fois, et les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin. L'accès à la Tour d'Astronomie n'était pas difficile, aussi, ils n'eurent aucun mal à y accéder. De sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours celle de Luna, Harry souleva la lourde trappe qui maintenait l'accès à l'air pur.

Il leva instinctivement la tête vers le ciel remplit d'étoiles, et gonfla d'air pur ses poumons. Le reflet des astres lumineux dansaient sur le verre de ses lunettes. Il sentait qu'il arrivait bientôt au but. Bientôt. Il remarqua au loin, très loin une lumière verte. La marque des Ténèbres, encore. Il ne devait pas y avoir de survivants… Il lâcha la main de Luna et attrapa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de détection. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Il faut commencer à chercher sur le sol je pense, proposa Harry. Il doit y avoir une trappe ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ta clé doit l'ouvrir.

-Oui, je suppose. Allez, au travail ! Lumos !»

Ils fouillèrent minutieusement du regard toutes les dalles de la tour. Après plus d'une heure de recherche et alors qu'Harry perdait patience, Luna s'exclama :

« Là Harry ! »

Il se trouvait à l'opposé de l'endroit où Luna était, et il parcourra les mètres qui la séparaient d'elle à une vitesse folle.

« Tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Des runes. De Mars et de Vénus. Regarde », rajouta-elle en pointant du doigt le sol.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour mieux observer la pierre. Effectivement, sur le haut de la dalle, on pouvait voir deux runes, de si petite taille qu'il se demandait comment Luna avait pu les trouver. Entre les deux inscriptions, il y avait une minuscule serrure. Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit la clé en forme de lion et la plaça dans le verrou. Après une infime hésitation, il tourna la carouble à quatre-vingt dix degrés et un léger clic se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent brusquement lorsque la dalle se souleva et alla se poser magiquement sur le muret de la tour. Une échelle. Harry et Luna se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête de concert. Avant de descendre en premier, le jeune homme attrapa la clé : il en aurait surement encore besoin.

L'échelle n'était pas très haute et ils posèrent vite un pied à terre. Harry découvrit avant Luna une large salle vide et cendreuse. De grandes colonnes au style corinthien maintenaient avec difficulté un vieux plafond qui partait en lambeau et juraient avec le reste de la salle à l'architecture gothique. Au fond de la pièce, deux magnifiques statues représentant les dieux Vénus et Mars entouraient un grand coffre.

Harry et Luna s'approchèrent doucement des œuvres d'art.

« Regarde, remarqua Harry. Ils s'affrontent du regard.

-J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore aimait les statues. »

Posément, Harry s'accroupit devant le coffre et glissa une nouvelle fois la clé dans une serrure. Avant de tourner la clé, il se retourna vers Luna :

« C'est l'heure de vérité. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui désigna le coffre et Harry l'ouvrit. S'il s'attendait à trouver la cape et à terminer sa quête, ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre sa joie. Le coffre était vide. Complètement vide.

« Mais c'est pas possible… Comment ? »

Alors tous ces efforts n'avaient mené à rien ? Impossible.

« Harry, avant de t'énerver observe bien. Là, regarde. Il y a un bouton.

-Quoi ?

-Oui juste là ! On dirait un ascenseur.

-Tu connais ça toi ?

-Hé ce n'est pas parce que je suis une sang pur que je ne dois pas m'intéresser aux moldus ! Ne me compare pas à ces lâches de mangemorts.

-Calme toi Luna, ce n'était pas contre toi. »

Il observa de plus près le coffre, faisant comme si il n'avait rien dit.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas y aller tout les deux, finit-il par dire. J'y vais.

-Bonne chance Harry. »

Il souffla un bon coup, grimpa dans le coffre et appuya sur le bouton. Dans un tressautement, le fond en bois se détacha et s'enfonça dans le sol. Harry resta quelques secondes face à un mur, baguette allumée, et son regard se posa soudain sur une autre pièce, beaucoup plus petite que la précédente. En son centre un majestueux miroir était posé, depuis longtemps si on relevait la poussière qui le couvrait.

« _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Puis il se rappela de l'énigme.

« Celui qui est digne… »

Il s'approcha un peu plus du miroir.

« Pourra avoir la cape… »

Le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet, c'était tout. Il essaya d'occuper l'ensemble de ses pensées par la cape mais il y avait une petite parcelle qui restait intouchable. C'est alors qu'il la vit dans la glace, juste à côté de lui. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il tenta d'attraper la main que sa mère avait posée sur son épaule. Pourtant, ce fut le tissu de sa robe de sorcier qui entra en contact avec ses doigts.

« Maman…. »

Et il comprit la signification de la phrase du miroir. Désir. « _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_ ».

A ce moment là, il ne pensait plus du tout à la cape. Sa mère seule occupait ses pensées. Et son regard.

* * *

><p>Que c'était bon de courir dans la forêt ! L'odeur des aiguilles de sapin lui chatouillait les narines. Sa jambe lui tiraitun peu, de même que sa hanche mais ça allait. Elle avait presque retrouvé tous ses moyens, grâce à cette merveilleuse Poppy Pomfresh. Lorsqu'elle avait tiré, la crosse de son pistolet avait retrouvé sa place dans le creux de sa main et son épaule avait rapidement regagné les réflexes qu'il lui fallait pour éviter une dislocation. Mine de rien, son 9mm avait une forte puissance de feu…<p>

Et pour se dégourdir les muscles, elle avait sauté d'arbre en arbre, en faisant attention à ne pas choisir deux conifères trop éloignés : mieux valait être prudente, surtout si elle devait partir à Poudlard. Elle s'était assise sur la branche d'un arbre, le regard au loin, reprenant tranquillement son souffle.

Elle caressa le tronc de l'arbre. Elle aimait sentir les écorces des arbres attaquer sa peau, sans pour autant réussir à la percer, elle adorait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et enlever une à une les feuilles qui s'y étaient emmêlé, elle avait appris à apprécier la sensation de vide sous ses pieds, alors qu'autrefois, elle ne se trouvait jamais à l'aise dans les airs. Elle aimait cette forêt parce qu'elle y avait laissé des tonnes de souvenirs.

Des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, un désagréable sentiment d'angoisse constante lui enlaçait les entrailles. Était-ce à cause de sa rencontre avec Bellatrix ? Non, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle avait frôlé la mort ? Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois. Non, c'était cette quête des Horcruxes. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'avançait. Qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas et que d'autres gens mourraient encore parce qu'elle n'avait pas su trouver de malheureux objets noirs. « Bon Hermione, finie l'introspection. Tu vas finir par en broyer, du noir, si tu continues. » Voilà qu'elle se parlait toute seule maintenant. « Pfff… Idiote. »

La résistante sauta de la branche et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle regretta aussitôt son geste : sa jambe et sa hanche l'élançaient douloureusement. « Mais merde ! Je suis stupide ou quoi ? »

« Tu devrais éviter de crier, tu vas faire fuir les oiseaux ! »

Elle se retourna vivement, baguette en main, oubliant la douleur.

Ron.

« Allons, tu ne reconnais même plus ma voix maintenant ? »

Hermione rougit, gênée.

« Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention », bredouilla-t-elle. Puis elle reprit contenance. « Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi discrètement ?

-Parce que je suis le meilleur des rôdeurs ! », Tonna-t-il d'une voix triomphante, les points levés en l'air.

Hermione le regarda, une moue moqueuse accrochée au visage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Bon d'accord. Tu as jeté un Silencio tout à l'heure, pour ne pas effrayer les oiseaux justement.

-Ah, ça te ressemble plus !, se moqua Hermione.

-Hé, c'est pas sympa ! », Rétorqua-t-il en lui jetant un carré de mousse en pleine figure.

Ils rigolèrent de concert, jusqu'à ce que Ron sorte sa baguette.

« Un petit duel ça te dit ? proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh que oui. Mais je te préviens, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups. Évitons juste les sorts qui nous feraient écoper d'une cuisante et effrayante engueulade par Poppy.

-D'acco… »

Hermione n'attendit même pas que Ron finisse sa phrase : elle lui lança un magnifique Glacius. Ron l'esquiva souplement en réalisant une parfaite roulade sur le côté.

« Hé ! C'est pas juste tu aurais pu attendre quand mêm… ! »

Il eut juste le temps d'éviter un nouveau sort qui filait droit sur lui.

« Bon d'accord, je me tais. Expelliarmus ! »

Un bouclier magique apparut devant Hermione et le sort ricocha dessus.

« Tu sais, si tu veux me battre il va falloir utiliser les informulés mon beau ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui fut surprise par une lumière rouge qui frôla son épaule.

« Apprends à viser le rouquin ! », le provoqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Alors qu'un autre Stupéfix volait droit sur elle, elle se retourna rapidement et posa ses pieds sur le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Alors qu'elle effectuait un magnifique saut périlleux, elle vit, tête à l'envers, le sort s'écraser contre le sapin et s'évaporer dans une explosion d'étincelles rouges. Les pieds au sol, elle entreprit de courir vers Ron, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la viser. Elle fit mine de lancer un sort pour faire réagir Ron, qui créa aussitôt un bouclier. Mais au lieu de choisir de lancer un sort, elle traversa la protection qui vola en milles éclats jaunes et sauta sur Ron, surpris, qui s'étala par terre. Quelques secondes après, Hermione était assise sur lui, lui bloquant bras et jambes.

« Gagné », dit-elle simplement, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Ron resta un instant à l'observer, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, puis il remua pour tenter de se dégager, en vain.

« Gagné », répéta-t-elle.

La tête de Ron se posa sur la terre fraiche : il s'avouait vaincu. Un grand sourire étira alors les lèvres d'Hermione et elle s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes étendues, les paumes des mains enfoncées dans la terre.

« Aaah tu es trop forte. Je n'arrive jamais à te battre. Ça fait combien de fois déjà ?

-Exactement ?

-Ça fait tant que ça… ? Déglutit-il.

-97 fois que je gagne un combat contre toi. Bientôt les cent, wouhou !

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Je rigole Ron.

-Je sais », fit-il avec un sourire.

Silence.

« Harry… Depuis combien de temps tu le connais ?

-Depuis longtemps… Depuis la mort de ma mère si tu veux tout savoir.

-Il a l'air bon…

-Il l'est. Même si parfois il monte un peu vite sur ses grands chevaux ! Mais je compte sur toi pour le calmer quand on sera à Poudlard.

-Je ne le connais même pas !

-Mais tu l'as déjà rencontré.

-Oui, fit-elle dans un souffle. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

-Pour lui, si. Il nous envie…

-Nous ? Impossible.

-Si. Il veut aider. C'est un chouette type tu sais.

-Je te crois, répondit-elle un peu brusquement.

-Tu ne lui fais pas totalement confiance hein ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Si j'étais tombée, littéralement, chez une autre personne, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est. Mais... Je ne sais pas.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprends.

-Non c'est juste que je n'ai aucun mot pour qualifier ce que je ressens.»

Le vent souffla légèrement, agitant les branches et faisant voleter les feuilles. Ron s'assit.

« Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ça, murmura le roux. Je veux dire, pour t'avoir permis de rentrer. »

Hermione tourna la tête de Ron et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Si profonds, si doux… Comme attirés par un aimant, les deux sorciers s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rapprochant de plus en plus. La brune sentait ses paupières se fermer, et le souffle chaud de Ron sur sa joue…

« Non. »

Elle l'avait prononcé dans un souffle. Doucement, elle repoussa Ron.

« Non, Ron. Je ne peux pas. On… On en avait déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas possible."

Elle se leva brusquement et, sous le regard malheureux et confus que Ron portait sur son dos, elle s'éloigna vers la lisière de la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :D <strong>

**Encore désolé pour le retard, je vous promets que demain le chapitre y sera ;)**

**Alors à demain!**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte :)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Commencement

**Et voilà, un chapitre en ligne et pas en retard :D**

**Du coup, ça nous fait deux chapitres dans un petit laps de temps! (Voyons le bon côté des choses :D)**

**A la carte aujourd'hui, des rencontres!**

**Je vous laisse donc à ce chapitre du vendredi soir! (Qu'est-ce que j'aime dire ça.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Commencement<strong>

Les vacances de Novembre commençaient le jour suivant. Harry montait tous les jours à la tour d'Astronomie et se postait pendant plus d'une heure devant le miroir. Mais il avait beau vouloir la cape, sa mère revenait toujours en face de lui. Surtout qu'il ne trouvait aucune solution pour la cape. Alors il restait alors là à l'observer, se perdant dans son sourire et le méandre de ses yeux. Luna savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle l'avait mis plusieurs fois en garde : « Ce qui n'appartient pas à la réalité peut rendre fou, Harry. » Il l'envoyait balader d'un geste de la main.

Demain il allait quitter sa mère pour dix jours. Demain, il allait rentrer chez lui, loin d'elle. Peut-être pouvait-il rester pendant les vacances. C'était possible non ? Mais il avait son père. Qu'importe, il l'avait vu tous les jours cet été ! Il resterait.

Il était bientôt arrivé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il rencontra les grands yeux bleus de Luna.

« Harry, stop ça suffit. »

Son regard était tellement sérieux et dur !

« Écoute. Ce miroir est dangereux, tu peux me croire. Il va te détruire, arrête ça.

-Tu peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu ! Tu réagirais pareil à ma place !

-Peut-être. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas et heureusement pour moi. Je dois t'aider.

-Tu te crois supérieur ? Tu penses que tu es une héroïne c'est ça ? »

Luna commençait à perdre patience et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait.

« Oh non, je n'ai pas cette prétention-là, contrairement à toi. »

Colère.

« Quoi ? Je suis prétentieux moi ?

-Oui.

-Et toi tu es une idiote !

-Harry, arrête, tu en deviens pathétique. Ce truc te monte à la tête !

-Ta gueule Loufoca ! »

C'était parti comme une gifle, et aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ça. Même pas Harry, qui avait prononcé ces mots.

Elle l'avait ressenti comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pas lui, non, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'appelle comme ça ? Pas lui. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui lança un :

« Tu es comme eux tous Harry Potter. »

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant Harry seul avec sa culpabilité.

Tous. Ils l'appelaient tous comme ça. Elle s'était habituée à force, à ce surnom bizarre. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas comme elle, parce qu'ils étaient du côté du mal, parce que leur âme était noire et qu'être méchant les amusaient. Mais Harry… Non, c'était le miroir qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant… Elle lui en voulait tellement !

Pourquoi lui… Pourquoi lui ?

* * *

><p>Mais que lui avait-il pris de dire ça ? Ce n'était pas lui, pas du tout. Il n'avait pas pu l'appeler ainsi. Non. Il n'insultait jamais ses amis. Jamais. Même s'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Il se sentait honteux, envers Luna, envers son père, envers sa mère… Il n'était pas digne de recevoir la cape. Il était prétentieux, Luna avait raison.<p>

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, abattu. Il ne retournerait plus devant le miroir. Pas pour voir sa mère en tout cas. Et pour novembre il rentrerait chez lui, voir son père.

Mais comment allait-il pouvoir se faire pardonner par Luna ?

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas revu Ron depuis ce jour là. En fait, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Et une semaine c'était long. Très long. Sur le toit de la maison, elle repensait à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite quelques temps auparavant. Elle se rappelait de la brise d'été qui caressait son cou et la nuit remplie d'étoiles. Elle en avait regardé une qui brillait plus que les autres et lui avait soufflé son serment. « Je donnerais cœur, corps et âme pour un jour réussir à faire tomber Voldemort. Je te le promets Maman. » Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste. Et pourtant… Elle voulait tellement l'être !<p>

Dans quelques heures, Harry et Luna allaient arriver à l'Ordre. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait les accueillirent et affronter Ron. Et son regard.

C'était pire que d'affronter des centaines de mangemorts. Et à cet instant, elle se sentait comme la petite fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. Fragile, faible et démunie.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, James Potter avait demandé à son fils de s'asseoir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Il n'était pas d'accord, mais il ne pouvait contester l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. Surtout qu'il devinait d'avance la réaction que son fils allait avoir. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. « L'inconscience peut parfois se payer très chère… »<p>

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Et il se lança, coupant court au regard inquiet d'Harry.

« Fils. L'Ordre a besoin de toi pour une mission à Poudlard. »

Ce ne fut pas une lumière de joie qu'il lut dans les yeux de son fils. Ce ne fut pas une lumière de fierté. Responsable. Conscient. Décidé. Humble.

Digne.

« Compte sur moi Papa. »

James Potter sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Et Lily seule savait que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Alors c'était ça l'Ordre… C'est vrai qu'il ne l'imaginait pas comme une petite bâtisse en bois, et surtout pas dans ce genre là. Non pas qu'il était déçu loin de là. Il avait juste eu une idée différente d'un quartier général de la résistance. Il avança doucement vers la maison, la boule au ventre, son père sur ses talons.<p>

« Étonné fils ?

-Un peu je dois l'avouer.

-Tu t'y habitueras vite tu verras.

-J'en suis sur. »

James Potter lui tapota l'épaule et monta sur le perron de la maison.

« Hey Remus, nous sommes là ! »

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Harry vit un homme à l'air fatigué ouvrir la porte, un énorme sourire accroché au visage.

« Viens Harry, l'apostropha son père. Je vais te présenter à Lunard ! »

L'homme en question tendit une main amicale au jeune homme qui s'en saisit après une mince hésitation. Sa paume était rugueuse et sa poigne forte, à l'inverse de ce que renvoyait sa physionomie. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années mais ses cheveux grisonnant et son allure générale laissaient penser qu'il en avait beaucoup plus. Son visage arborait deux fines cicatrices, de griffures probablement. Et il semblait vraiment malade…

« Harry, dit Remus. Ravi de pouvoir enfin faire enfin votre rencontre !

-Moi de même ! Alors vous êtes le célèbre Lunard… Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Et de vos bêtises à Poudlard aussi…

-Hahaha, Cornedrue, regarde comment tu me fais paraitre auprès de ton fils! Mais je crois que ton père a omis de te dire qu'il en était le principal inquisiteur, de ses plaisanteries!

-C'est vrai, lança son père. Remus était le calme de la bande ! Je ne voulais pas donner de mauvaises idées à mon fils tu vois. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione sera là pour le surveiller je ne m'en fais pas ! »

Hermione ?

« Si j'étais toi James, je m'inquiéterais de savoir si Hermione arrivera ou non à maintenir ton fils et son meilleur ami en place ! »

Son meilleur ami ?

« Parce que, si je me souviens bien, Sirius et toi étiez intenables ! », rajouta Remus.

Harry toussota doucement.

« Tu t'étouffes fils ? Ironisa son père.

-Euh oui… Non. Enfin…

-Et bien quoi ?

-Je vais devoir faire quoi exactement ? »

Remus éclata de rire.

« Et bien, il est comme toi ton fils ! Il ne perd pas une minute ! Viens on rentre et on t'explique. Ron et Hermione sont à l'intérieur avec Luna. »

Luna ? Oh non. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler avant de partir du château. Elle l'avait soigneusement évité. Ce qui était normal après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il appréhendait encore plus la réunion. Et Hermione… Et s'il lui avait fait mauvaise impression la dernière fois ? Si elle n'avait pas confiance en lui ? Elle l'avait tellement impressionné… Si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Heureusement que Ron était là !

Il souffla un bon coup et entra dans la maison.

Remus l'entraina vers un salon à l'ambiance chaleureuse et à l'allure rustique et dégradée. Il vit Luna assise dans un fauteuil miteux de couleur rouge et or. Elle regardait par la fenêtre au loin et Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur. Adossés contre le buffet, Hermione et Ron parlait à voix basse. Harry cru entendre un silencieux « Je comprends. » de son meilleur ami, avant que celui-ci ne l'accueille à bras ouverts.

« Harry mon vieux ! Ça fait un baille ! Viens dans mes bras ! »

Il sentit les bars du rouquin lui broyer les os et le soulever de terre.

« Ron ! Il ne faudrait pas que notre nouvel allié perde un bras avant la bataille !, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

-Pardon vieux, rajouta Ron en posant son ami à terre.

-Aucun problème. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir le rouquin.

-Oh ! Mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à l'appeler ainsi ! »

Elle tendit une main sincère vers Harry qui l'attrapa.

« Hermione. Hermione Granger. Mais ça tu le sais déjà.

-Ou… Oui…

-Détends-toi je ne mords pas !, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord que je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi froide lors de notre rencontre. J'espère que tu comprends que les circonstances n'étaient pas très…. Appropriées. »

Déstabilisé.

« Non, non, c'est bon. J'étais rassuré quand j'ai appris que tu allais bien.

-Grâce à toi petit ! fit Remus en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Comment ça grâce à toi ? demanda James, désappointé.

-Oh oh, James, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Viens je vais t'expliquer tout ça ailleurs. Laissons les petits parler ensemble. Hermione, je compte sur toi ! »

Elle lui répondit en levant le pouce en l'air.

« Et encore merci. Pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il bredouilla un « Non c'était normal… » en se grattant la tête. Puis sans réfléchir il s'approcha de Luna sous les yeux étonnés des deux résistants et lui dit clairement :

« Pardonne-moi. Je regrette, je t'assure. Ce… Ce n'était pas moi, ce n'est pas une excuse je sais mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'enlaça de ses bras fins et forts.

« Pardonné. »

Il pouvait enfin accepter son statut de résistant. Il était heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous a-t-il plu :)? Je l'espère!<strong>

**La semaine prochaine, Poudlard!**

**Les choses intéressantes commencent enfin! **

**J'ai été un peu longue à commencer, mais j'aime beaucoup écrire les pensées des personnages, ce qu'ils ressentent et surtout les faire se rencontrer!**

**C'est donc un choix de ma part :)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine!**

**Et votre avis compte ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Poudlard

**Décidément, j'ai du mal à poster à l'heure ces derniers temps... Je m'en excuse platement! **

**Que dire si ce n'est que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir :)**

**Enfin, je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps et vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Poudlard<strong>

Munitions. Histoire de la Magie. Nourriture. Vêtements de rechange bien qu'ils en avaient peu. Eau. Carte du Maraudeur qu'Harry leur avait passé. Polynectar. Essence de dictame. Colt. Baguettes. Ils avaient placé le tout dans un petit sac en toile. Un sortilège d'Extension indétectable avait permis de rendre le bagage bien moins lourd et encombrant, ce qui serait bien pratique s'ils devaient fuir.

Onze heures quarante deux. Ils avaient encore le temps.

Les dix jours étaient passés vite : ils avaient longtemps préparé leur venue à Poudlard. Hermione avait posé mille et une questions à Harry et Luna, sur Poudlard, sur les cours, sur leurs habitudes, sur les élèves… Sur tout. Il fallait en savoir un maximum et tout mémoriser pour ne laisser aucun détail leur échapper : si tel était le cas, ils risquaient de mettre leur couverture en péril, donc de mettre en danger Harry et Luna et finalement de voir l'Horcruxe leur filer entre les doigts. Et ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Ron non plus d'ailleurs, même si il avait eu plus de mal qu'elle à se rappeler de toutes ces nouvelles informations. Ça l'avait fait rigoler d'ailleurs, de le voir se concentrer. Il plissait les yeux, posait les mains devant lui, la tête légèrement en avant, et ses oreilles devenaient alors rouge écarlate. Elle adorait le voir comme ça, même si elle s'en voulait. A chaque fois, elle attendait que al petite cicatrice qu'il avait derrière la mâchoire ressorte, blanche. Et puis elle la regardait disparaitre doucement, peu à peu. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire d'où elle venait. Il en avait honte.

Lorsqu'Harry avait terminé de répondre à ses questions, il souriait très sérieusement et lançait : « C'est bon, j'ai tout enregistré. » Le lendemain, il revenait voir Harry pour « quelques » précisions. Mais elle avait confiance en lui.

Harry avait proposé de faire venir toute la résistance à Poudlard. « Puisqu'il y a un passage, autant en profiter ! » Son père et Lunard s'était moqué de lui.

« On a pas assez de monde, et ce serait prendre un trop gros risque. Mais on apprécie l'enthousiasme Harry !

-Mais Poudlard est un point stratégique pour Voldemort ! avait-il répliqué.

-Certes, mais encore une fois, ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

Il n'avait pas osé rétorquer une fois de plus. Après tout, ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus expérimentés que lui. Et puis, Hermione lui avait expliqué pour les Horcruxes. Elle leur avait montré les plans qu'elle avait volés le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour al première fois. Des plans codés, magiquement d'abord, empêchant quiconque de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur leur contenu. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de contourner la barrière magique auparavant – après des mois de recherches – et Voldemort, en seigneur des Ténèbres hautain et trop sur de lui, avait laissé le même système sur l'ensemble de ses plans. Mais quelque chose échappait à Hermione depuis le début de leur quête. Comment un sorcier si puissant et si intelligent avait pu laisser par écrits le moyen de le détruire ? C'était tout simplement idiot et inconscient. A moins que cela ne soit tout bonnement un piège. Ou un jeu. Et pourtant… Sa rencontre avec Bellatrix prouvait en partie le contraire. Que tout cela était on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle en avait parlé avec Minerva, dont la réponse était restée très vague.

« Parfois le pouvoir nous monte tellement à la tête qu'on en oublie ses valeurs, ses alliés et ce que l'on est. »

Une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Elle l'avait sentie. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne a qui elle pouvait autant en vouloir. Albus Dumbledore. L'homme qui les avait laissés dans ce pétrin, seuls. Parce qu'il était mort ? Non, Hermione était persuadée que non. Et Minerva aussi ? Il les avait laissés tomber.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione s'attendait quand même à un piège de la part du Mage Noir. Elle avait hâte de savoir de quoi il en retournait réellement.

Onze heure cinquante six. Dans quatre minutes normalement, un passage allait s'ouvrir derrière le tableau qui se trouvait en face de Ron et d'Hermione. Dans quatre minutes, ils allaient prendre le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. A travers ses lectures, elle avait découvert avec les mots ce qu'était autrefois le château. Elle enviait ceux qui avaient pu un jour y faire leurs études, chance qu'elle n'aurait jamais, à dix-sept ans passés. Peut-être que si elle survivait à tout ça, elle pourrait y enseigner….

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle sursauta.

« Quoi ?

-Tu étais plongée dans tes pensées. Alors je me demandais à quoi tu pensais. »

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

« Je pensais au futur. »

Ron ne répondit pas. A onze heure cinquante neuf, il lui tendit la main et lui dit, le plus simplement possible du monde.

« Allons le rencontrer, ce futur. »

Elle regarda la main de Ron puis, au moment où le tableau s'ouvrit, elle l'attrapa et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le passage.

* * *

><p>Quatre heures qu'il faisait les cents pas. D'accord, le siège de l'Ordre était loin, et les deux résistants devaient parcourir les kilomètres qui les séparaient du château à pied, mais ils mettaient beaucoup trop de temps. Et si il les avait envoyés ailleurs ? Si il avait échoué… Il secoua la tête pour faire fuir cette idée.<p>

« Harry, calme-toi, ils vont arriver. »

Il ne répondit pas à Luna. Et même s'il l'avait voulu, il avait la gorge tant nouée qu'aucun son ne serait sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Il était tellement tendu que le moindre bruit le faisait bondir à la manière d'un ressort.

Le groupe s'était donné trois semaines pour réussir leur mission. Selon Hermione, c'était bien suffisant. Il n'avait même pas à détruire l'Horcruxe, juste à le ramener à la base. Dans les faits, cela paraissait simple, mais le travail de recherche était considérable. A moins que ce ne fût un objet que les deux élèves de l'école avaient déjà vu auparavant. Mais si Hermione et Ron n'arrivaient pas à bon port, Harry et Luna ne parviendraient à rien tous seuls. Et pire encore, si il les avait perdus… Il voyait déjà les gros titres du Mjöllnir. : « _Harry Potter, magicien raté : il fait disparaitre deux membres de l'Ordre. _»

« Harry ? Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es vraiment très pâle tu sais… Tu devrais t'asseoir un peu. »

Il hocha la tête d'approbation et se dirigea vers un des fauteuils-radis. Mais alors qu'il allait poser son postérieur sur le tissu, un des tableaux pivota et laissa apparaitre Hermione et Ron, couverts de poussière et de terre.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre à droite, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

-Fais pas attention Harry, 'Mione est grognon parce qu'elle aime pas marcher. »

La concernée jeta un regard noir au rouquin.

« Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Luna.

-Ronald a voulu faire son intéressant et nous a perdu. Résultat, on est tombé dans un nid de lézards géants, et forcément on a été attaqué.

-Hey, je pouvais pas savoir ! »

Deuxième regard noir.

« Enfin bref. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiétés. »

Harry secoua la tête vivement de droite à gauche et Luna se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Enfin il était rassuré.

* * *

><p>Heureusement qu'elle avait des réflexes sinon s'en aurait été fini d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être irréfléchi des fois ! Et elle qui l'avait suivi... « Idiote. » Enfin bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, ils étaient enfin à Poudlard.<p>

Hermione inspecta des yeux la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était spéciale, mais très agréable. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les fauteuils-radis sur lesquels étaient assis Luna et Harry. Et cette bibliothèque énorme ! Si elle avait le temps, elle dévorerait tous les livres qu'elle contenait. Une merveille ! Il fallait qu'elle se retienne pour ne pas tout toucher.

« Si j'ai bien compris, cette salle fait apparaitre ce que tu souhaite c'est bien ça ? » demanda Ron.

Luna acquiesça vivement. S'ils devaient rester plusieurs semaines, il leur fallait un certain nécessaire. Hermione voulut tester la salle et pensa fortement à des lits. Instantanément, deux couches à l'allure vieillotte apparurent. On aurait dit des lits de dortoirs de l'ancien temps.

« C'est absolument magnifique ! s'écria Hermione, en se jetant sur les lits, heureuse, sous les regards hébétés d'Harry et de Luna.

-Hermione… Les lits sont comme ça dans ton imagination ?

-Pourquoi ?, questionna Ron. Ils sont fabuleux ces lits, si on peut avoir ce que l'on veut autant en profiter !

-Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Hermione, assise sur le lit, regarda Ron, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leur visage. D'une seule voix, ils acquiescèrent :

« Oui. »

A la droite d'Hermione un superbe lit baldaquin apparut, aux couleurs rouges et or. Avec leurs yeux ronds, les deux résistants donnaient l'impression d'être des enfants.

« Ce tissu est vraiment de grande qualité…, fit Hermione dans un souffle. Enfin, je suppose, rajouta-t-elle, gênée.

-Du satin.

-Bellatrix en avait chez elle sur ses rideaux. Je ne connaissais pas ce tissu avant. »

Elle sentait que les deux autres étaient gênés. Ron et elle ne connaissaient presque rien au luxe et aux belles choses. Mais tout ça n'était que babioles pour eux. Ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Bien sur, ce n'étaient pas souvent facile de vivre de cette façon, sur tout au niveau de la nourriture. Mais il y avait des choses bien plus graves. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Hermione.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… », Demanda doucement Harry. « Si vous vivez dans de telles conditions, pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas la magie ? Enfin… Ça m'a frappé, au siège de l'Ordre.

-On l'utilise, répondit Ron. Mais rarement. On a découvert que les mangemorts avaient créé un système pour détecter les concentrations de magie. C'est en partie pour ça qu'ils n'ont toujours pas découvert là où se trouve l'Ordre.

-Mais alors… Vous ne l'utilisez jamais en mission ?

-Si, continua Hermione. Parce qu'on a réussi à créer une sorte d'inhibiteur. Mais ceux que nous possédons sont loin d'être parfaits… Ils ne sont pas assez puissants, ont une durée d'utilisation très limitée et en plus de ça, ils coutent chers et sont longs à fabriquer. Beaucoup de points noirs en somme. J'en ai déjà utilisé un pour aller chercher Ginny. A chaque usage, on culpabilise parce que ça veut dire qu'on enlève la possibilité à Poppy de sauver quelqu'un.

-Poppy ? Questionna Harry.

-Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'Ordre. Elle en a besoin pour soigner nos blessés, ce serait dur sans magie…

-Si j'ai bien compris, rajouta Luna, le seul endroit où il est possible d'utiliser sa magie sans crainte, c'est là où il y a une concentration massive de sorciers.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Donc ici, à Poudlard ce sera possible ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Effectivement, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour eux. En fait, cette mission semblait être spécialement bénéfique pour l'Ordre. Non seulement ils ramèneraient un Horcruxe, mais en plus ils pourraient observer les fils et filles de mangemorts et surement rapporter des informations cruciales concernant les futurs plans du Mage noir. Tout cela semblait bien trop facile. Mais après tout, peut être qu'elle s'en faisait trop. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que tout se passe aussi bien. Enfin. Que tout _commençait_ aussi bien. Le reste était encore à voir….

* * *

><p>Le moindre petit détail était capté par ses yeux. Chaque information que contenait la feuille de papier lui était renvoyée, chaque problème trouvé avait sa solution quelques minutes après sa découverte. Encore un peu et elle aurait réussi à déchiffrer l'ensemble des plans.<p>

Assise sur un canapé rouge foncé, devant la cheminée, les feuilles étalées autours d'elle, par terre ou sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant elle, Hermione était plus que jamais concentrée. Les cheveux encore mouillés de sa récente –et merveilleuse – douche, elle savait que la clé de l'énigme se trouvait non loin de sa main. Après plusieurs semaines de recherches, elle se sentait proche du but.

Peu après que Luna et Harry furent partis, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le salon, Ron étant allé se coucher. Maintenant, elle n'entendait même pas les ronflements qui sortaient de la gorge du roux, entièrement plongée dans ses recherches.

Et puis la solution vint à ses yeux. _Là. Ce mot-là._ Elle attrapa sa baguette et marmonna un sort. Un léger fil dorée sortie de l'extrémité de sa baguette et enroula le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Flottant dans les airs, les mots qu'il contenait commencèrent à briller paisiblement et les lettres quittèrent la feuille blanche dans un déluge d'étincelles jaunes. Une à une, elles se replacèrent sur le document, formant un nouveau langage. « Enfin ! » Lorsque les mots se furent tous replacés, elle lut avec hâte ce qu'ils indiquaient. Après lecture, deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux.

L'Horcruxe était un objet qui avait appartenu à Salazard Serpentard. Et il se trouvait dans la salle commune de ses rejetons. Elle regarda la bouteille de Polynectar posée nonchalamment sur une commode à sa droite, les lèvres légèrement étirées. Ils allaient pouvoir commencer rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :) Merci pour votre lecture!<strong>

**Je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster vendredi, donc je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour que le prochain chapitre soit quand même à l'heure :)**

**En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu! Impressions?**

**L'histoire va commencer à bien accélérer maintenant que tout est plus ou moins mis en place... :)**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Serpentard

**Bonjouuuur!**

**Je sais mon bonjour ne devrait pas être aussi enjoué étant donné que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps...**  
><strong>Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé!<strong>

**Bon, ces deux dernières semaines, je suis retournée au pays, et en Corse malheureusement je n'avais point Internet, d'où le silence radio de ces deux dernière semaines justement.**

**Mais il est vrai que ça n'explique pas le fait que je n'ai pas posté AVANT les vacances! (Et oui, je ne poste pas bien.)**

**En fait, je trouvais que mes chapitres manquaient peu à peu de vigueur étant donné que j'ai rattrapé mon avance sur ceux déjà écrit avant de poster sur le net (M'avez vous suivi?). Jes les trouvais un peu baclés à certains moments, et donc, cette petite pause m'a fait grand bien!**  
><strong>J'ai retrouvé inspiration pour lier les idées, et surtout j'ai repris un peu d'avance et pris du temps pour écrire mes chapitres :)<strong>

**Je reviens donc en force avec ce nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous pardonnerez ce long silence et que vous apprécirez ce post-ci :)**

**A table! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Serpentard<strong>

Le couloir était sombre mais familier. Il faut dire que ses pas l'avaient foulé bon nombre de fois. Ses yeux ne faisaient même plus attention aux objets qui l'entouraient, et encore moins ce soir-là. Harry avait laissé Luna redescendre au dortoir, seule. Lui était monté directement au septième étage. Il avait quelque chose à vérifier, à terminer. Il voulait refaire face au miroir du Rised. Non parce qu'il souhaitait revoir sa mère non, Luna lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était idiot et inutile. Non, c'était plutôt pour se mettre à l'épreuve devant le miroir. Une nouvelle fois et une dernière fois. Au moins essayer encore une fois. S'il échouait, il ne retenterait pas. Après tout, si tel était le cas, c'était que le destin le voulait.

Il traversa la tour d'Astronomie avec la voix d'Hermione qui flottait dans sa tête : « Il ne faut jamais dire Après tout ou d'autres expressions dans le même genre ! Si tu pars pessimiste dés le début, tu ne réussiras jamais ce que tu veux entreprendre. »

Mais là c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas de baisser les bras, mais plutôt d'affronter ce qu'il était réellement, son moi. Et on ne pouvait changer personne. Juste évoluer.

Harry souleva la dalle et descendit l'échelle. Puis il se plaça dans le coffre et actionnât mécaniquement le bouton. Il était maintenant face au miroir. Il lui renvoyait uniquement son reflex, rien d'autre. Il ne reconnu tout d'abord pas son propre regard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé. « Peut être que… »

Sa mère apparut à ses côtés. « Non. » Mais alors que la déception l'envahissait, Lilly Potter posa sur les épaules de son fils une étoffe lourde et douce. Il savait comment était la cape car il en avait maintenant une sur ses épaules. Surpris, il posa ses mains sur le tissu précieux et tendit la cape devant lui. Il avait réussi. Alors il était digne… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son cœur fut envahit d'une douce chaleur.

Ses mains froides glissent le long d'un accoudoir en obsidienne. Ses doigts osseux suivent doucement les contours des gravures du fauteuil dans lequel il est assis. Le menton haut, ses yeux sont fermés. Tout chez lui rappelle un serpent. Sa respiration est calme, il n'a pas l'air énervé. Pourtant, les hommes et femmes qui l'entourent tremblent de peur. Nés Moldus comme Sangs purs. Sans un sifflement, sa voix résonne dans la salle noire.

« Donc…. Vous ne savez toujours pas où ils se trouvent... C'est bien cela ? »

Personne n'ose répondre, ils ont bien trop peur.

« Vous savez… Je commence à penser que vous êtes des incapables. Mes esclaves se débrouilleraient surement mieux que vous. »

Il ouvre les yeux, tourne doucement la tête et observe une silhouette qui se terre dans l'ombre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Bellatrix sort de l'ombre, hésitante. Elle sait que le maître est en colère.

La cicatrice de balle qu'elle a à la main li fait mal. Le maître n'a pas voulu qu'elle se soigne. Sa punition pour avoir laissé filer la fille. Il n'a encore rien prévu pour elle pour le vol des plans. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui réserve et elle en tremble. L'attente, c'est le pire. Et lui se délecte de la peur qui lui mord le ventre.

« Et pour mes précieuses…. Informations ? »

La voix sifflante la fait sursauter. Un violent rire nerveux la prend, un rire fou, qui lui déforme le visage.

« Maître… Elles… Elles… Elles ont dis..paru. »

Le Seigneur noir prend une forte inspiration et elle sait que son tour est arrivé. Une fois que ses poumons sont entièrement gonflés, elle sent sur l'instant la puissance du Doloris lui traverser le corps. Elle se tord de douleur, hurle, le sort dure et lui ne bouge pas, majestueux. Et puis la douleur s'en va comme elle est arrivée, laissant Bellatrix gisante sur le sol, le souffle court. Une seule pensée lui vient. Comment cette gamine rousse a pu résister à cela aussi longtemps ? Et cette petite sang de bourbe qui ne criait pas. Comment ?

« Partez. »

Elle ne comprend pas : c'est tout ? Mais le message est bien clair. Elle sait qu'il compte sur elle. Et si elle ne retrouve pas vite les plans et l'Horcruxe, sa vie lui sera vite ôtée. Lucius Malefoy l'attend dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se relève douloureusement et sort de grande salle avec honte. Lorsqu'elle passe à côté du sorcier blond, il lui glisse doucement à l'oreille :

« On doit faire vite. »

Elle n'a pas le choix, elle le sait. En face d'elle, Severus Rogue la regarde d'un air dédaigneux. Il ne rira pas longtemps quand il sera obligé de suivre ses ordres. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

* * *

><p>Ron essayait, en vain, d'éviter de marcher sur les pieds d'Hermione. Il faut dire que, cachés sous la cape d'Invisibilité, ensemble, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place. Et puis, il avait aussi du mal à ne pas poser sa chaussure sur les bords de la cape. Si cela arrivait, ils seraient découvert de l'enchantement et démasqués en quelques secondes. Pas seulement Hermione et lui, mais Harry et Luna aussi, puisqu'ils les guidaient vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Le plan était simple. En fait, il était devenu simple quand Harry était revenu avec cette merveilleuse cape et qu'il leur avait tendu devant les yeux. Ils pourraient espionner l'entrée des appartements des préfets et ainsi découvrir le mot de passe pour pouvoir y entrer. Car c'est à cet endroit que se trouvait l'Horcruxe. Un objet appartenant à Salazar Serpentard lui-même, son sceptre. Luna avait entendu plusieurs fois Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson se vanter de la beauté de l'objet. Eux seuls pouvaient le voir, car eux seuls pouvaient entrer dans l'antre des chefs. Enfin, plus pour longtemps.<p>

Après quelques grognements étouffés de la part d'Hermione, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Face à un mur en fait. Harry s'avança et toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. D'une voix mal assurée et emplie de honte, il énonça : « Sang Pur. » Le mur pivota pour laisser apparaitre une grande salle aux couleurs vertes, argent et noires. Ron entendit Hermione murmurer un « Trop prévisible » et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. De peur qu'ils se fassent remarquer, Harry et Luna avancèrent rapidement, et Ron grogna. Si en marchant doucement, il était dur de ne pas s'empêtrer les pieds dans la cape, c'était encore pire en courant à moitié. Il ne regarda même pas la salle qui l'entourait. Pas le temps. D'ailleurs il ne voyait même pas où il allait, il suivait juste Hermione, et il se cogna bientôt sur son dos. Ils étaient arrivés.

Ron leva enfin les yeux du sol. Encore un mur. Décidemment ils les aimaient, ces murs froids et noirs.

« On y va vite avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit, fit Harry dans un murmure. Bonne chance. »

Hermione et lui se mirent dans un recoin du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait alors qu'Harry et Luna partaient. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Et Ron avait horreur d'attendre. Surtout qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux bouts des pieds à force de rester accroupi. Il sentit soudain le coude d'Hermione lui rentrer dans les côtes.

« Arrête de d'agiter, ou si quelqu'un arrive, on va se faire attraper.

-Mais 'Mione, on va attendre combien de temps comme ça ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra. Harry nous a dit que le blond allait arriver dans pas longtemps.

-Pfff, Harry n'a aucune notion du temps.

-On verra bien ! Maintenant chut. »

Elle n'était vraiment pas drôle des fois ! Et puis, être si proche d'elle le gênait fortement. Surtout après l'épisode dans la forêt. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger… Ca lui était interdit, il se l'était promis.

L'arrivé de Drago Malefoy le tira de ses pensées. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses bras une fille aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Il l'entendit l'appeler Pansy. Alors c'était elle… Elle gloussait. Ils avaient probablement bu. Ron serrait les poings, retenant l'envie qui montait en lui de frapper les fils et filles de mangemorts qui se tenaient devant eux. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ses oreilles commençaient même à bourdonner, signe qu'elle devait déjà être rouge écarlates. Il n'entendait plus que ce vrombissement désagréable. Plus rien de ce qui se trouvait autour. Le mot de passe ! Il ne l'avait pas entendu !

« Calme toi, je l'ai. »

* * *

><p>Enfin ils avaient le mot de passe ! Ron et Hermione pourraient rentrer dans la salle commune. La question était de savoir si ils allaient prendre les apparences d'Harry et de Luna. Si par malheur ils étaient découverts, les résistants risquaient beaucoup moins que les deux sorciers scolarisés au milieu de fils et filles de mangemorts… Aussi, Hermione se demandait si c'était la bonne solution que d'utiliser le Polynectar. Après tout, ils avaient la cape maintenant ! Pourtant, le précieux objet avait beau être fort pratique pour se dissimuler, il ne l'était pas pour agir rapidement. Et la rapidité constituait la clé de la réussite pour leur plan. Ils n'iraient pas la nuit. Pas assez discret si on prenait en compte le fait que Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson dormaient juste à côté. Non, il fallait agir le jour, lors des cours. Au moins, les résistants pouvaient être surs qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Surtout qu'Harry connaissait l'emploi du temps des deux préfets : ils suivaient les même cours que lui et pourraient ainsi les surveiller discrètement.<p>

Luna avait ainsi passé à Harry et à Hermione – Ron perdait beaucoup trop facilement les choses – deux bracelets aux couleurs multicolores. Lorsqu'elle leur avait tendu les objets en question, les deux jeunes gens étaient restés interloqués, ne sachant de quoi ils en retournaient. Puis devant leur mine interrogative, elle s'était empressée de leur répondre :

« Mon père les a inventé. Tu les frottes pendant un moment en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux transmettre à l'autre bracelet et paf ! C'est transmis ! »

Ainsi Harry pourrait prévenir Hermione si Pansy ou Drago quittait la salle : le bracelet chaufferait si tel était le cas. Ils avaient finalement décidé de prendre les apparences d'Harry et de Pansy : Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avaient refusé qu'Hermione prenne le faciès de Luna, inquiété par les possibles conséquences qui pourraient retomber sur elle. Surtout que Luna avait réussi à se procurer on ne sait comment un cheveu de la préfète. Mais pas de Drago. Elle n'avait, d'après elle, pas eu le temps.

A présent, ils se tenaient tous devant deux bouteilles de Polynectar. Hermione s'accroupit devant la table sur laquelle elles étaient posées, et regarda à travers, son visage déformé par le verre. Le liquide verdâtre tournait doucement dans les contenants. Il n'avait pas l'air bon. Du tout. Un petit rire nerveux sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle avait en horreur les potions aux goûts bizarres. Pour la nourriture, elle n'était pas difficile – et de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix – mais pour ça… Elle fallait qu'elle se force. Elle prit le cheveu de Pansy et le plaça dans la bouteille de droite. Puis avec un geste précis suivit d'un « Désolé ! », elle arracha d'un coup sec une mèche du crâne d'Harry, qui retint un juron avant de se frotter douloureusement le haut de la nuque. Elle laissa tomber les cheveux dans une des potions, veillant à ne pas se tromper de récipient. Le liquide laissa échapper quelques bulles à l'ajout de l'ingrédient, écœurant Hermione encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle prit délicatement les bouteilles sous les regards des trois autres adolescents, une dans chaque main et en tendit une à Ron, qui affichait le même air de dégoût qu'elle. Leurs regards se fichèrent l'un dans l'autre. Et en une fois, burent la potion. Cul sec. Une grimace tordit leur visage : elle avait un goût répugnant. Si ils n'y avaient jamais goûté – heureusement pour eux -, ils eurent pourtant l'impression de boire de l'urine de chat.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans aucun effet. Puis le visage d'Hermione commença peu à peu à changer, s'allongeant légèrement. Ses paupières se bridèrent un peu, sa bouche devint plus pulpeuse, ses oreilles se recollèrent et ses cheveux furent soudain plus longs et lisses, brillant d'un noir profond. Elle grandit aussi de quelques centimètres, prit un peu de poitrine, et de tour de taille. Elle avait l'impression de fondre au niveau musculaire. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui achevait lui aussi sa transformation. Sa taille baissa d'un seul coup : il était plus grand d'Harry d'une quinzaine de centimètre. Et plus rien ne bougea, ni chez le rouquin ni chez la brune. Harry regarda son double avec curiosité, mais il paraissait déstabilisé. Face à Hermione, Luna lâcha :

« Tu es presque parfaite. Essaies de faire plus méchante, on voit que tu es gentille.

-Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, répondit-elle en riant. Bon, fini les observations, il faut y aller, la potion ne marche qu'une heure.

Harry et Luna partirent devant, pour aller dans leur salle de classe respective. Les deux résistants sortiraient quelques instants plus tard. Avant de quitter la salle, Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

« N'oublies pas, Pansy est du genre sadique et méchante. Et elle attrape tous les mecs qui passent. Essaies de coller au personnage ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui décrocha un sourire à Hermione. Ron grommela quelque chose juste avant que la porte de la Salle ne se referme. Ils enfilèrent rapidement l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard, puis Hermione sortit la carte du Maraudeur pour observer les déplacements d'Harry, de Luna et des deux préfets. Elle ne pourrait pas la sortir quand ils rechercheraient l'Horcruxe, aussi elle comptait sur Harry pour la prévenir si Drago revenait à ses appartements. Elle vit d'abord son nom à côté de celui de Ron, puis elle regarda ceux d'Harry et Luna flotter à côté de minuscules traces de pas qui descendaient les escaliers d'un des passages secrets. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur celui de Drago ainsi que celui de Pansy. Bien. Ils étaient presque en cours. Par chance, celui-ci se déroulait au quatrième étage : Ron et elle auraient le temps de sortir et de se cacher si Malefoy ou Pansy revenait. Un nom retint soudain son attention. C'était celui de Severus Rogue. Mais que faisait-il là ? Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Elle l'entendait presque résonner dans la salle. « Ne panique pas, calme-toi. » Ce qu'elle fit peu à peu. « C'est surement un ordre de Voldemort. Il ne sait pas qu'on est là. Il doit avoir des choses à faire ou à récupérer. Et si il doit surveiller l'Horcruxe ? Si on la vole maintenant, Severus serait en danger alors ! Non. Non, non, non. Je réfléchis trop. On se calme. J'espère juste qu'il doit juste délivrer un message. Oui c'est surement ça. » Son esprit se calma enfin, et Ron pressa doucement son épaule.

« 'Mione, on doit y aller. »

Ils traversèrent rapidement les couloirs condamnés du château et empruntèrent les escaliers qui leur permettraient d'atteindre les étages inférieurs. En les descendant, Hermione et Ron en profitèrent pour observer les alentours. Les fenêtres, les portes, les couloirs, les décorations, tout. Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait être révulsée par la beauté sordide du lieu ou être émerveillée par tant de richesses étalées devant ses yeux.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les cachots. A cette heure-ci, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient en cours, aussi, ils ne se firent pas trop remarquer. Hermione se mit face au mur menant à la salle commune des Serpentard et prononça le mot de passe. Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit dans la pierre, Hermione se dit qu'il était bien inutile de laisser un mot de passe : tous les élèves étaient Serpentard, non ? Avec un soupir, Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune, Ron sur ses talons. Elle n'était pas vide, trois élèves, de sixième ou de septième année probablement, discutaient tranquillement sur un canapé en cuir noir. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers les résistants lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Hermione se figea sur place, oubliant pendant une seconde dans la peau de qui elle se trouvait.

« He Potter !, héla l'un d'eux. Tu trompes ta petite amie Loufoca ? Elle va pas aimer ! »

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionna à toute allure. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, Ron était plus que déstabilisé. Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en tête.

« Aujourd'hui, il est à moi, fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire où se mêlait l'espièglerie. On va pas chipoter pour si peu, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

-No… Non », bredouilla Ron.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Vous voyez ? Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, faites en sorte que ça ne sache pas, sinon Drago va être furieux et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse la tronche. J'ai besoin de mon blondinet moi !

-T'inquiètes Pansy, confirma celui qui se trouvait au milieu, on dira rien ! Amuse toi bien même si je doute que ce soit un bon coup celui-là…

-Je vous le dirais peut être !» dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, entrainant Ron par la main vers les appartements des préfets.

Elle remarqua que Harry, enfin Ron, avait le teint étonnement blanc. Elle avait bien fait d'intervenir. Son cœur se calma et face au mur, elle énonça encore un fois un mot de passe.

« Marque des Ténèbres. »

Le mur s'ouvrit sur une salle spacieuse et luxueuse. Un lustre en or tombait du plafond, de même que des fanions sur lesquels un serpent en argent était représenté. Un canapé et deux fauteuils se trouvaient au milieu du salon. Sur le côté droit, une bibliothèque immense était collée au mur, regorgeant de livres de magie noire. De l'autre côté, il y avait un bureau où parchemins, feuilles et livres s'amoncelaient en un tas difforme. Et il y avait la cheminée en pierres noires. Au-dessus, contre un gigantesque bouclier en argent, il y avait un magnifique sceptre qui dégageait une aura noire et emplie de magie démoniaque. L'Horcruxe. Il était simplement posé en biais sur le présentoir. De fines gravures ornaient le bouclier et Hermione observa de plus près la surface noire-argent miroitante. Un serpent, incrusté dans l'œuvre en son centre, suivait le sceptre, ondulant autour de lui comme s'il en était le gardien. En haut, juste à côté de la gueule du reptile, un chêne se dressait dans toute sa splendeur, ses feuilles gravées avec tant de justesse qu'on aurait pu le croire doté de vie. Il semblait sortir de la pierre. Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur le reste de l'œuvre. Accroché à l'une des branches du chêne, un jeune homme – enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait – pointait un autre garçon avec une baguette. Un sort fusait en sa direction, et au vu de l'expression qu'il portait, Hermione était sure qu'il s'agissait du sortilège de Mort. A droite, le jeune tueur arborait un air triomphant, emportant une branche du magnifique arbre avec lui. Juste en dessous, on pouvait l'observer taillant ce qui semblait être un sceptre dans ladite branche. Juste sous la queue du serpent et le bout du sceptre, le jeune homme posait la main sur une pierre qui reposait sur un piédestal. A ses pieds, plusieurs cadavres gisaient. Enfin, à la gauche du tableau, un homme d'une trentaine d'année tenait dans ses mains un sceptre. La pierre qui le surmontait brillait de mille feux. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait Hermione. Toute l'histoire du bâton de Salazar Serpentard se trouvait gravé sur le présentoir. Et bien que morbide et noire, l'œuvre représentait un travail magnifique. En d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait pu passer des heures à observer et contempler ces motifs. Mais elle n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de le faire : elle ne savait que penser des gravures, qui lui inspiraient, à la fois crainte et dégoût, mais aussi admiration et respect. Et il fallait faire vite, avant que les préfets ne reviennent.

Hermione jeta un regard rapide vers Ron qui fixait avec intensité le sceptre. Avec prudence, elle s'approcha du mur où reposait l'objet. Elle lança d'abord un sort de détection, en se doutant qu'il ne servirait probablement à rien. Ce fut le cas. Elle grimpa sur le rebord de la cheminée et eu un moment d'hésitation. Qu'allait-il lui arriver lorsqu'elle refermerait les doigts sur le bois poli du sceptre ? Tout cela lui paraissait bien trop facile. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien tenter d'autre, c'était ça ou rien. Elle souffla un bon coup et tendit la main vers l'Horcruxe. La poigne de fer de Ron l'arrêta net.

« Laisses-moi faire 'Mione. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Dans tous les cas, commença-t-elle, on devra le décrocher alors autant que je le fasse, ça ne changera rien.

-D'accord », grogna-t-il après un court silence.

Il lâcha doucement sa main, et Hermione devinait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas se contenir. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le présentoir. Avec détermination, elle attrapa le sceptre et une douleur aigue lui traversa la main. Elle la retira vivement de l'objet en lâchant un petit cri.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, regardant d'un air choqué sa main. Sa peau était devenue rouge et boursouflée, et des cloques commençaient déjà à apparaitre.

« Il… Il m'a brulé, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Je… Ne comprends pas.

-Ça ira ?, demanda Ron d'un ton pressent, où se mêlait son inquiétude.

-Je crois.

-Décales-toi, je vais essayer. »

Ron monta à son tour sur le rebord de la cheminée. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et attrapa lui aussi l'Horcruxe… Qu'il lâcha aussitôt.

« Toi aussi …?, s'enquit Hermione.

-Oui… Comment on va faire ?

-Franchement… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Moi je sais. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement. Severus Rogue se trouvait en face d'eux, tout vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, les cheveux longs et gras, et le regard fatigué.

« Severus ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu sur ordre de Bellatrix pour, normalement, protéger l'Horcruxe. »

Une douche froide. Voilà ce que ressentit Hermione. Alors ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien ? Mis en danger Harry et Luna pour rien ? Elle se sentit abattue sur l'instant.

« Heureusement que je sais qui vous êtes, reprit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Le Polynectar fait des merveilles, tant mieux pour vous d'ailleurs, avec votre légendaire discrétion.

-Personne ne sait qu'on est ici, s'énerva Ron.

-Parce qu'ils sont tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Encore une fois, tant mieux pour vous. Il n'y a que des Gryffondor pour vous laisser faire ça.

-Severus, arrête, tempéra Hermione. De toute façon, on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant que tu es là.

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait arrêter ? »

Sur ce et sous les regards étonnés des deux jeunes résistants, il se dirigea vers le bouclier, poussa Ron d'un geste nonchalant et attrapa le sceptre, décidé. Il le détacha de la pierre sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Puis il se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens et leur tendit l'Horcruxe.

« Comment…, commença Hermione.

-Ni les née Moldus, ni les traitres – Ron lui lança un regard noir – ne peuvent l'attraper sans risquer de se brûler, répondit-il très rapidement. Voldemort n'est au courant de rien en ce qui concerne mon statut donc… Si vous l'aviez enlevée de son socle, la brûlure de votre main se serrait propagée sur l'ensemble de votre corps, mets moi ce sceptre dans un tissu ou quoi je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Hermione sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier un petit sac en perle et le tendit à Rogue, qui, haussant un sourcil, plaça le sceptre dans le sac.

« Un sort d'Extension indétectable. Joli. Et maintenant, rajouta-il en s'apprêtant à quitter la salle. Dépêchez-vous de partir.

-Severus, attends. »

Il se retourna.

« Ça ira ? Je veux dire avec Bellatrix ? »

Rogue baissa la tête et rigola froidement.

« Comme toujours. »

Puis, dans un tourbillon de cape, il quitta la salle.

* * *

><p>Sa main l'élançait terriblement. La brûlure n'était pas si profonde que ça mais elle était conséquente. De sa main valide, il passa la main dans ses cheveux roux. Enfin non, ils étaient noirs pour l'instant. Ron avait horreur des brûlures. C'était les blessures qu'il détestait le plus. Elles restaient longtemps incrustées dans la peau, et même si elles avaient cicatrisé, les plus grosses continuaient à faire mal bien longtemps après. Et puis cette douleur sourde… Il essaya de penser à autre chose et regarda Hermione remettre le petit sac dans sa poche. Sa main se calma un peu.<p>

« Il faut y aller maintenant », dit-elle, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il acquiesça, les joues légèrement rouges et sortirent des beaux appartements. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça. Surtout si elle l'ignorait comme elle venait de le faire… Il connaissait ses raisons mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Il leva le nez de ses chaussures et remarqua que la salle commune des Serpentard était maintenant vide. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser encore un de ces salauds.

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? »

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers la droite et son regard s'agrippa à des cheveux blonds platine, presque blancs. Le fils était le portrait craché de son père. Malefoy. Et il attendait une réponse, les sourcils froncés, rapprochés en une ligne blonde. Hermione avait hésité. Huit secondes tout au plus, qui seraient peut-être fatales pour leur couverture. Peut-être qu'il mettrait ça sur le compte de la surprise… Il entendit Hermione prendre la parole.

« Oh, Drago, un de plus un de moins…, fit-elle d'un air nonchalant. Ce n'est pas très grave !

-Tu étais en classe avec moi il y a deux minutes. Et lui aussi.

-On a pris un raccourci. Trouvé par Potter. Je pense qu'il nous sera utile… », rajouta-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Ron sentit les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche. Non, non, non, quel idiot !

« Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais une chance de battre le célèèèbre Malefoy, non ? A moins que tu es peur ! »

Malefoy posa un regard noir sur Ron. Puis il fila vers sa main droite, brûlée, que Ron cacha aussitôt.

Il sentait les yeux brulants d'Hermione dans son dos.

« Toi. Tu n'es pas Potter. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :)<strong>

**Chapitre la semaine prochaine, c'est sur ;)**

**N'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Aide

**Bonjour!**

**Oh. My. God. Un chapitre à l'heure. Et bien, on en avait perdu l'habitude! **

**Mais comme on dit, "Il vaut mieux arriver en retard et louper son train, que d'arriver en avance et prendre le mauvais!" :D (Ne me demandez pas d'où je sors cela je ne sais point.)**

**Donc voici pour ce soir un nouveau chapitre qui coupe court au petit suspense de la dernière fois :)**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira...**

**EDIT: (J'ai toujours rêvé de faire des EDIT!)_ Je remercie klaude de me suivre à chaque chapitre, étant donné que je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews :) Donc merci de l'attention que tu portes à ma fiction et pour tes reviews qui font toujours plaisir :D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Aide<strong>

« Tu n'es pas Potter. »

Ils étaient découverts. Par le fils d'un des meilleurs alliés de Voldemort. Harry ne pourra pas rester ici. Et Luna non plus. Tout le monde savait que les deux jeunes trainaient constamment ensemble. Ils étaient découverts. Et il leur fallait une solution au pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient mis.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Malefoy était seul. Donc personne d'autre n'était au courant de leur manège. Le convaincre ? Impossible. La ruse ne marcherait pas. Pas avec quelqu'un comme lui. L'attaquer ? Oui mais rapidement. Il fallait le surprendre. Hermione était bien entrainée mais elle se doutait bien que lui l'était aussi. Après sept ans d'étude auprès de mangemorts, il devait avoir un bon niveau. Elle utiliserait la surprise, en espérant que Ron ne ferait pas tout capoter une nouvelle fois.

Doucement, Hermione essaya de prendre sa baguette. Elle l'avait glissé dans une petite poche à l'arrière de sa robe, pour ne pas qu'on puisse la voir. Son déguisement était parfait au niveau de l'apparence, mais les objets pouvaient la trahir. Comme sa baguette. Mais elle aurait du mal à atteindre l'endroit où elle se trouvait sans qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer. Elle jura intérieurement. Malefoy ne bougeait pas, les détaillant du regard, les bras croisés.

« Vous êtes des résistants ?

-Comme si on allait te répondre, cracha Hermione.

-J'en déduis que vous en êtes. »

Hermione se maudit d'avoir dit cela.

« Écoutez. Je ne donnerais pas l'alerte. »

Hermione était étonnée, bien qu'elle ne laissa paraitre qu'un masque neutre impassible sur son visage. Était-ce un piège ? Ou juste la vérité ?

« Et on va te croire.

-Oui. »

La résistante avait réussi à prendre sa baguette et la pointa soudainement sur Malefoy. Elle sentit les fins dessins qui parcouraient le bois rentrer dans la peau de sa paume brulée. Elle ignora la douleur.

« Plutôt mourir que de faire confiance à un mangemort.

-Tout ça tombe très bien, je n'en suis pas un. »

Le ton de sa voix était calme et posé. Il ne paraissait pas mentir, mais Hermione restait plus que sur ses gardes. Et le temps pressait : bientôt, le Polynectar ne ferait plus effet et leur véritable visage serait découvert. Surtout qu'ils leur faillaient encore monter jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Malefoy esquissa un geste vers sa manche et Hermione avança de quelques pas, le menaçant de sa baguette. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, puis il souleva doucement la manche de son bras gauche. Pas de traces de marque des Ténèbres. Au moins, il ne leur avait pas mentit sur ça.

« Ça ne change rien Malefoy, rien ne nous dit que tu n'es pas de leur côté.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je déteste Potter. Je sais qu'il est lié à vous. Mais je déteste encore plus mon père. Ça me fait mal de le dire à des gens comme vous mais… Vous-savez-qui tient ma mère captive, et l'utilise à la manière d'un jouet. Mon père l'a laissé faire, simplement par soif de pouvoir. »

Il regardait un point au sol, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère et de haine. Peut-être un jeu d'acteur ?

« Je ferais tout pour la libérer. Et la seule solution est que Vous-Savez-qui tombe. En vous aidant, ça sera peut-être le cas. Et ça pourra peut-être me mener à mon salaud de père, termina-t-il en serrant les poings."

Hermione sentait ses traits se déformer doucement. Et elle entendait des murmures de voix lointaines, d'autres élèves arrivaient. Ils n'avaient plus le choix maintenant. Ils devaient lui faire confiance – c'était un bien grand mot – car la résistante n'avait plus le temps de commencer un duel avec lui.

« D'accord, finit-elle par dire à contrecœur, ce qui surprit le rouquin. On n'a pas le choix Ron.

-Je vais faire une diversion, dit Malefoy le plus simplement du monde. Vous pourrez partir sans risques. »

Hermione attrapa rapidement la cape d'Invisibilité quand Malefoy se plaça dos aux résistants, et elle la jeta sur eux. Ils se mirent sur un côté et attendirent que le blond agisse, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Venez, j'ai une annonce à faire ! »

Tous les élèves se regroupèrent rapidement autour de lui, qui monta sur une des tables, balançant du pied les objets et livres qui s'y trouvaient pour se faire de la place. Il jeta un regard en arrière, et sourit quand il ne vit personne. Il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans son sourire. Pas de haine, pas de sadisme. Pas de ruse. Il était vrai, traversé par un certain soulagement. Il n'avait pas menti. Il se retourna alors vers les Serpentard, et ouvrant grand les bras, annonça :

« Organisons une fête en notre honneur ! Après tout, nous allons être les dignes successeurs de nos parents et… »

Bien. Il n'avait rien dit. Aussi, ils quittèrent rapidement la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de joies et d'approbations retentirent. Au moins, ils ne croiseraient pas grand monde dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang ! Vous avez eu chaud ! »<p>

Hermione venait de terminer leur récit. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la Salle sur Demande sans problèmes, heureusement pour eux. Harry et Luna avaient filé dès la fin de leur cours, l'unique de l'après-midi.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant frotté le bracelet…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Il a bien chauffé. Mais avec la brûlure je ne l'ai pas senti. »

Elle leva la main droite pour souligner ses propos.

« On peut dire que vous êtes chanceux vous », rajouta Luna.

Hermione avait omis de leur raconter l'épisode avec Malefoy.

« Sans l'aide de Malefoy, on aurait pas pu y arriver.

-Quoi ? » Fit Harry, choqué et en colère.

Bizarrement, Hermione remarqua que Luna n'avait pas réagi. Comme si elle se doutait déjà de qui était vraiment Drago Malefoy.

« Oui. »

Et elle entreprit de raconter ses motivations ainsi que l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Quand elle eut fini, une barre soucieuse plissait le front d'Harry.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il me connaissait comme ça, dit-il. C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais eu une réaction comme celle de Ron mais quand même...

-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser... » Fit Hermione.

Elle donna un gros coup de poing de sa main valide dans l'épaule du roux, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

« Aie! Mais ça va pas? »

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Ron, presque entre ses deux yeux. Il se mit à loucher.

« La prochaine fois, évite de dire de pareilles sottises. Harry est ton ami et tu ne sais même pas comment il réagirait face à un gars comme Malefoy? Franchement! »

Le rouquin se frotta la nuque, gêné, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Ben... J'ai... J'ai oublié que j'étais dans la peau d'Harry. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls! »

Hermione continua à regarder Ron, un air colérique toujours accroché au visage. Puis ses traits se détendirent et elle éclata de rire, d'un rire franc et heureux. Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds: il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse la morale, pas à ça! Mais la joie de la résistante était contagieuse et il se mit lui aussi à rire doucement. Hermione redevint soudain sérieuse, le faisant sursauter, pointant à nouveau un doigt vengeur vers lui, les yeux plissés, coupant court au petit rire de Ron.

« Mais la prochaine fois, fais gaffe, ou sinon... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, menaçante. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se leva de son fauteuil radis en s'appuyant sur ses genoux avec un « Bon. » de conclusion. Harry essayait de ne pas rire, mais la vue de Ron blanc comme un linge, et droit comme un piquet sur son siège l'empêchait de se contrôler, et bientôt il rejoignit Luna et Hermione dans leur éclat de joie.

* * *

><p>Harry rigolait encore lorsqu'il sortit avec Luna de la Salle sur Demande. Il était tard mais personne ne les entendrait dans les couloirs abandonnés. Ils étaient seuls.<p>

« Hermione fait peur quand même, dit Harry, une main sur son ventre. Elle arrive à maitriser Ron d'un simple claquement de doigts!

-Oui », acquiesça Luna, le sourire aux lèvres.

Leur voix résonnait sous les arches gothiques des corridors. L'écho des bruits de leurs chaussures sur le sol dallé se répercutait contre les murs de pierre. Le silence n'était pas totalement au rendez-vous.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir? Fit Luna d'une voix fluette. A trouver tous les Horcruxes? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ça. »

Elle écarta les bras, manquant Harry de peu. Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Ils vont réussir. Et ils ne sont pas seuls. Remus, Minerva, mon père... Ils sont tous là pour les aider. Et nous aussi. On fera du mieux qu'on peut!

-Tu as certainement raison.

-Mais j'ai raison! Toujours, rajouta Harry, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

-Prétentieux! » Le rabroua Luna, le poussant d'une épaule.

Harry s'arrêta soudain, manquant de tomber. Luna sursauta.

« On a oublié de leur dire au revoir! Je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'ils partent ce soir. »

Une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

« C'est vrai qu'on y a pas pensé. Retournons les voir, confirma Luna. Et fêtons ça! Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ses pimbêches de Serpentard. »

Harry regarda la jeune fille avec un air étonné. Puis il lui prit la main et ils rebroussèrent chemin, insouciants. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis. Aucun des deux n'avait aperçu l'ombre qui se cachait derrière une statue. Aucun des deux n'avait vu Crabe réagir au nom d'Hermione. Ni même quand il avait serré, de rage, ses doigts boudinés sur la pierre de la statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Non je n'aime pas terminer tous mes chapitres avec des suspenses ou autres, non non non. <strong>

**Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'ai préféré couper l'histoire à ce moment-là, pour... souffler un peu on va dire :)**

**Enfin, vous verrez bien la semaine prochaine n'est-ce pas :D?**  
><strong> (Et oui, je posterais à l'heure :D)<strong>

**Bonne soirée à tous!**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Fuite

**Bonsoir :)  
><strong>

**Petite pause dans mes révisions, j'en profite pour poster :)****  
><strong>

**Donc pas de blabla de ma part aujourd'hui x) (Heureusement pour vous!)  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Fuite<strong>

Luna titubait en s'apprêtant à sortir de la salle. Sa tête lui tournait, le monde tanguait autour d'elle. Harry la maintenait debout, les bras sous ses aisselles. Mais elle sentait que lui aussi avait un peu trop bu. Ah, qu'elle avait envie de regoûter à cette alcool moldu! La.. Quoi déjà? La Myr..te? Ah oui, la Myrte. « C'est un digestif » avait dit Hermione. Ca pour l'avoir faite digérer! Les deux résistants avaient bu autant qu'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas dans le même état. Ron avait précisé qu'il avait piqué la bouteille à des Sangs purs « pourris jusqu'à la moelle. » Il les avait vus arracher la bouteille à un gamin dans la rue. Après l'avoir volé, il... Il avait quoi déjà? Les idées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait plus à les mettre en place. Ah oui. Il avait cherché le gamin pendant des heures entières mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Alors il l'avait gardé. Oui c'est ça. Elle appuya sa main contre le mur pour se maintenir droite : Harry l'avait lâchée.

Hermione les avait laissés dans la salle, après avoir obtenu d'eux la promesse de ne pas partir avant d'avoir décuvé. Elle avait même voulu attendre mais Harry les avait finalement poussés dans le passage en disant que ça irait, et l'entrée du chemin s'était refermée sur eux. Alors ils avaient attendu. Une demi-heure. Et ils s'apprêtaient maintenant à sortir.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle sur Demande, Luna fut éblouit par une lumière puissante qui lui fit mal à la tête. La première pensée cohérente qu'elle eut, c'était que les couloirs abandonnés n'étaient pas aussi lumineux. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à la forte luminosité, et la deuxième pensée cohérente vint. Ils étaient en dangers. Devant les deux jeunes gens, la Brigade Inquisitoriale était réunie au grand complet avec, à sa tête Dolores Ombrage et... Malefoy. Les pensées de Luna devinrent soudain plus claires, avec la chape de plomb qui s'abattait sur ses épaules. Un souvenir éclair lui revint. Elle, poussée par un élève de cinquième année, d'un an son ainé. Ses livres et ses feuilles étalés par terre. Seule devant une salle de classe. Elle allait être en retard au cours des Carrow. Il ne fallait _pas_ être en retard au cours des Carrow. Mais ses mains tremblaient et elle n'arrivait pas à attraper ses feuilles. Et puis, il était venu l'aider, et elle n'avait vu aucune pitié dans ses yeux. Juste de la compassion. Un jour, Harry lui avait raconté que le célèbre Drago Malefoy avait été puni par les Carrow parce qu'il était arrivé en retard. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait aidé? Encore aujourd'hui elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander.

Après ce que leur avait Hermione, jamais elle ne se serait doutée de ça. Qu'il les trahisse. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait.

La directrice rose bonbon prit la parole, tranchant la tension qui s'était accumulé entre les deux groupes. Harry tressaillit à ses côtés.

« Donc, c'est vous les traitres, fit-elle simplement, un petit sourire au visage. Je sentais que vous n'adhériez pas à l'esprit de notre école, mais de là à trahir votre famille! »

Elle avait insisté sur le dernier mot, dégoulinant de faux et d'hypocrisie.

« Heureusement que notre petit Vincent nous a prévenu. »

Elle attrapa par l'épaule Crabe qui s'avança et glissa un mot à l'oreille de la femme en rose.

« Mais bien sur que tu peux aller chercher cette petite Sang de Bourbe. Va! »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, vers la Salle sur Demande, comme on regarde un petit chiot qui court s'amuser dans l'herbe, et il passa à côté d'Harry qui tenta un geste pour l'arrêter. Mais il était encore trop engourdi par les effets de l'alcool et il attrapa le vide. Après s'être moqués de lui, quelques élèves suivirent le Serpentard. Luna et Harry étaient restés sur le pas de la porte, aussi, la Salle sur Demande ne s'était pas fermée. Et ils n'osaient bouger de peur d'en recevoir les conséquences. Dans un coin de son esprit, Luna fut rassurée de savoir qu'Hermione et Ron ne seraient pas en danger : personne ici ne connaissait le secret de la Salle sauf Harry et elle-même.

« Crabe! Cria Ombrage d'une voix qui grinçait horriblement. Les deux fuyards ne sont pas passés par la porte, ils se sont forcément échappés par la salle. Penses très fort à ça et à un passage qui te mènerait vers eux et tout ira bien. »

Si, elle savait. Après tout ce temps passé, Hermione et Ron étaient maintenant trop loin pour qu'ils les rattrapent. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en persuader. Dolores Ombrage claqua des doigts et en deux temps trois mouvements, des mains lui tinrent les bras pour empêcher qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Se fut de même pour Harry.

Un grognement de satisfaction sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Luna se tordit le cou et vit le passage derrière le tableau. Ouvert. Les apprentis mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans le passage à la poursuite des résistants. Ombrage éclata d'un rire mauvais, et Luna se sentit décoller: ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

"Bon, occupez-vous en. Je les veux dans mon bureau dans une heure. Pendant ce temps, faites-en ce que vous en voulez."

La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle parlait d'eux comme de déchets. Elle n'en pensait certainement pas moins. Luna n'avait pas un caractère violent bien au contraire. Mais à cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour la faire taire. Elle la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux emplis de haine. Ses talons claquaient contre le sol en un bruit horripilant. Que quelqu'un la fasse taire!

Elle ferma les paupières, en espérant chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Alors qu'un sentiment d'injustice profond s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, elle entendit un bruit mat suivit d'un cri de surprise. On la lâcha soudain et elle atterrit lourdement sur le postérieur en rouvrant les yeux. Deux des dix membres présents de la Brigade gisaient à terre, sonnés. Puis son regard se posa sur la chevelure blonde de Drago Malefoy qui virevoltait à chacun de ses bonds. Il se battait. Contre ses propres alliés. Elle voulut crier quand un garçon arriva pour l'attaquer dans le dos. Mais il n'atteint jamais sa cible. Théodore Nott, sous les yeux de écarquillés de surprise de Luna, suivait Malefoy. Avec l'aide d'Harry, les autres élèves furent rapidement à terre.

"Venez", leur intima Malefoy d'une voix pressante.

Avec l'aide d'Harry, elle se releva et ils coururent derrière Nott pour quitter ce couloir de malheur.

* * *

><p>Son souffle était maitrisé. Elle avait l'habitude d'être traquée. Peut être même l'avait-elle trop... Elle entendait Ron à côté d'elle. Il courait un peu moins vite qu'elle. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant ils parlaient tranquillement, l'esprit -à moitié- léger!<p>

"_On aurait du attendre qu'ils dessaoulent. Déjà, on n'aurait pas du les souler._

_-Eh! Ils se sont soulés tout seuls._

_-C'est nous qui avions la bouteille Ron._

_-On a attendu un peu devant la porte du passage, c'est déjà suffisant, non?_

_-Ca ne servait à rien oui! On ne pouvait rien faire, même pas ouvrir le passage._

_-C'est vrai que vingt minutes c'était peut être trop..._

_-C'était... Rassurant. Mais ça reste inutile._

_-Oui."_

Un sort avait fusé, juste à côté de l'oreille de Ron. Le fils de Crabe. Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Heureusement que ces gamins visaient mal sinon s'en aurait été fini de lui. Et ils couraient maintenant pour leur échapper.

Au moment où la lumière verte avait été lancée, Hermione avait eu un plan en tête. Un seul. Fou. Suicidaire. Alors ils continuaient à avancer pour semer leurs assaillants. Et plus ils avançaient, plus l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre risquait d'être découvert. Les taupes géantes? Ils venaient juste de dépasser l'endroit. Les attaquer? Non plus, c'était prendre un risque inutile. "Allez réfléchis Hermione. Plus vite!"

Elle avait beau réfléchir, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Détruire le plafond au risque de se faire engloutir. Et sauver l'Ordre. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et intima à Ron de continuer à courir, ce qu'il fit. Puis, elle visa une partie du plafond un peu éloignée d'elle mais suffisamment proche pour que ses poursuivants soient pris dans l'éboulement. "Bombardum!" Il y eut une explosion, et les rochers commencèrent à tomber. Elle recula, en en évitant certains qui menaçaient de l'écraser. Au dernier moment, elle aperçut un des élèves, à travers la terre et les pierres qui s'écroulaient, visant de sa baguette Ron qui s'était arrêté de courir et regardait derrière lui. Elle attrapa son colt, et juste après un soupçon d'hésitation, tira. Elle vit l'élève s'effondrer, mort avant de toucher le sol. Sans un regard en arrière, le cœur pris dans un étau de culpabilité, elle rejoignit Ron. Malgré la lueur noire qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de l'élève, elle l'avait quand même tué. Un adolescent comme elle. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que, comme il faisait parti de la Brigade, l'un de ses parents devait être haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Voldemort, et donc qu'il aurait pu devenir un futur mangemort… Et pourtant... Malefoy avait bien démontré le contraire. Et puis tuer quelqu'un restait un geste horrible pour elle. Injuste. Et elle avait horreur de l'injustice.

Une petite pierre tomba sur son épaule et la douleur, certes légère, la fit sortir de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'ils échappent à l'éboulement maintenant. Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut que le grondement s'était atténué mais il reprit de plus belle. "_Génial. J'ai bouché le seul chemin menant à Poudlard. Bravo Hermione tu peux être fière de toi."_

Ils couraient depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle sentait l'acide lactique lui engourdir peu à peu les jambes. Mais oui! Il devait avoir dépassé le bouclier de protection de Poudlard! Et ils pourraient ainsi transplanter. Sauf que... Si elle utilisait le transplanage maintenant, et surtout pour atterrir près de l'Ordre, les mangemorts détecteraient le flux de magie, et par la même occasion, situeraient le siège de la résistance. Heureusement, le tunnel avait été creusé en profondeur, rien ne serrait détecté de l'extérieur. Elle le savait, parce que les taupes géantes ne faisaient leur nid qu'à une profondeur conséquente dans la terre, pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Aussi, ils n'auraient rien à craindre de ce côté-là : pas de détection en extérieur.

Hermione attrapa alors la main de Ron, et se concentra, chassant idées morbides et culpabilité de son esprit pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Son dernier transplanage était un souvenir plutôt fâcheux... Juste avant qu'un rocher de menace de les écraser, ils disparurent dans un Pop! sonore.

* * *

><p>Harry savait où Malefoy et Nott voulaient les emmener. La tour d'Astronomie. Il pensait ne jamais y revenir. Il n'y tenait pas trop en fait. Enfin, là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il entendait le souffle rauque de Luna derrière lui. Il tenait sa petite main bien serrée dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. S'il le faisait, il aurait l'impression de l'abandonner. Harry l'attrapa par le bas des jambes de façon à ce qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Il la sentit se tendre sous l'effet de la surprise, puis relâcher de tout son poids sur lui. Elle était crevée. Mais Harry sentait lui aussi ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le toit et l'air frais de la nuit lui redonna du courage. Délicatement, il reposa Luna au sol, veillant à ce qu'elle tienne bien sur ses pieds. C'était le cas.<p>

Personne n'avait échangé un mot depuis que Malefoy et Nott avaient tabassé leurs pseudo-amis. Ils étaient tous bien trop tendus. Aussi Harry voulut casser cette tension là. Mais c'est Luna qui le fit :

"C'est un cul de sac Drago. Tu veux qu'on saute du toit?"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais apparemment, Malefoy n'y porta aucune attention. Il rigola légèrement.

"Non, répondit Malefoy. Il y a des balais. Et un portoloin. Même si je pense que vous devriez éviter de l'utiliser à cause des traceurs.

-Et les balais?, demanda Harry. Il y en a dessus?"

Nott émit un grognement, comme si Harry l'avait irrité en disant cela.

"Non plus. Ils sont à Théo, c'est pour ça qu'il grogne. Prenez en soin, il y tient, il les a piqué à son père."

Le petit groupe s'avança vers l'une des bordures du toit. Contre le rebord, deux balais avaient été posés avec un attention particulière, et à cette vue, Harry se promit de faire attention à celui qu'il allait prendre.

"Mais attends Malefoy, fit-il soudain, réalisant quelque chose. Pourquoi il n'y a que deux balais?"

Encore une fois, Malefoy rigola doucement, baissant la tête.

"Tu croyais qu'on allait partir avec vous Potter? Franchement. Nott n'en avait que deux non-tracés. Et si on s'enfuit, on sera des traitres.

-Si vous restez, dit Luna calmement, vous en serrez aussi.

-Non, réplica Nott, qui prit la parole pour la première fois en cette soirée désastreuse. On a un plan. Un peu foireux peut-être mais il tient quand même la route.

-Qui est?

-Vu que vous allez être considéré comme des traitres bientôt – et on a tout fait pour l'en empêcher -, continua Malefoy, on dira qu'on a agi sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Ils nous croirons. Enfin j'espère."

Luna eut un petit rire sarcastique. Méconnaissable de sa part.

"Parce que tu crois que, sous prétexte que vous êtes les fils des bras droits de Voldemort, ils vont vous croire? Ils utiliseront le Véritasérum.

-On est entrainé à ça, tu peux me croire."

Harry crut voir passer une lueur de souffrance dans les yeux des deux Serpentard. Il regarda les balais puis se dirigea vers Malefoy, non loin de lui, et lui tendit une main. Le blond la regarda perplexe, puis il cracha:

"Ecoute Potter, si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour sauver ma mère. Toi, je ne t'aime pas. Tu es bien trop énervant. La fille brune a dû t'expliquer ma situation. Notre situation en fait, à Théo et à moi. Tu n'es pas un ami. Juste quelqu'un qui va peut-être nous permettre de libérer nos familles. Et me permettre de tuer mon père. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de filer d'ici avec ta copine blonde et d'aider au mieux la résistance. Parce que si je survis et que j'apprends que tu as été un lâche, je te promets que je te retrouverais."

Harry avait gardé la main tendue pendant tout le monologue de Malefoy, étonné par ses propos. Puis, contre toute attente, le blond attrapa la main d'Harry et la serra avec force.

"Je déteste mon père. Mais lui croit le contraire. Ca veut dire que je sais des choses sur Tu-sais-Qui. Comme des choses sur les Horcruxes. Et que je sais où il y en a un. Transmets le message à la brunette. Il y a un tableau spécial dans le manoir des Jedusor. C'en est un."

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait attrapé la main d'Harry, Malefoy la lâcha et marcha jusqu'aux escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie pour les descendre. Au dernier moment, Luna courut vers lui alors que son buste commençait à disparaitre derrière les dalles du sol. Elle lui murmura quelque chose, à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête puis disparut totalement. Luna revint se placer aux côtés d'Harry.

"Tu lui as dit quoi au juste?

-Merci."

Puis, tout deux regardèrent Nott, le remerciant lui aussi d'un regard appuyé.

"On te revaudra ça Nott."

Il grogna.

"Volez haut. Essayez d'éviter les grandes villes. Et évitez les lignes directes, on pourrait vous suivre."

Il leur adressa un sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et fit de même que Malefoy.

Luna et Harry tapèrent du pied et leurs balais s'envolèrent avec eux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti la caresse du vent sur son visage... Il revivait, enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette semaine :D<strong>

**J'essaierais de poster la semaine prochaine mais ce sera difficile étant donné que les épreuves du Bac arrivent, dont les ECE, et puis mes généreux professeurs nous ont mis les derniers DS du trimestre, donc révisions, et pas le temps d'écrire!**

**J'essaierais de faire le maximum ;) **

**Des bisous à tous!**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte :D**


	15. Chapter 15 : Fugitifs

**Bonsoir!  
><strong>

**Non je n'ai pas déserté!  
><strong>

**Je prépare juste mon bac donc je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps x)  
><strong>

**Mais voilà un tout nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira :)****  
><strong>

**Enjoy :D (J'espère!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : <strong>**Fugitifs**

Les pieds d'Hermione touchèrent le sol. Enfin plutôt un amoncellement de vêtements. Elle avait pensé à Londres, et plus précisément à l'appartement de Ron. Les volets étaient fermés, aussi elle mit un certain temps pour habituer sa vision à l'obscurité de la pièce. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la résistante n'était venue que deux fois chez le rouquin. La première fois, c'était à cause de l'Ordre. Il était le seul disponible et elle était allée le chercher chez lui. Severus lui avait donné l'adresse avant de partir à une réunion du Mage noir, d'un air hautain qui trahissait la crainte des tortures et autres interrogatoires qu'il subirait surement là-bas. Elle y était retournée quelques semaines plus tard, à la recherche d'un réconfort certain. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Ron, honteuse mais rassurée, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se confier à quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas voulu peiner Minerva plus qu'elle ne l'était en allant la voir elle. Ce soir-là, un des enfants de l'orphelinat avait été tué. Une petite fille d'à peine huit ans.

Aussi, revoir cet appartement lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

L'air sentait le renfermé. Ron avait allumé rapidement la lumière lorsqu'il avait compris où il se trouvait. Quand elle vit l'état de la pièce, Hermione se dit que Ron devait regretter son geste. C'était un appartement de garçon célibataire typique. Des vieux vêtements gisaient sur le sol, avec des cannettes et autres traces de nourriture. Il ne devait pas souvent faire la poussière car la résistante remarqua que sur l'unique étagère que possédait le rouquin, un fin duvet gris s'était déposé. Le studio était minuscule. En plus du dit meuble, un lit unique était posé dans un coin de la pièce. Enfin, parler de lit pour définir le matelas qui était posé à même le sol était un peu gros. D'ailleurs, le matelas en question ne ressemblait plus trop à rien… Elle voulut sourire en pensant que l'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où elle y avait mis les pieds, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Puis elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, et les événements de la soirée perforèrent la bulle de coton dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. L'adrénaline qui la parcourait jusqu'à maintenant commença à se dissiper et elle sentit une brulure à son flanc gauche. Cette satanée blessure… Poppy avait raison en disant qu'elle devait se calmer. Mais il y avait si peu de résistants disponibles... Et peut être deux de moins ce soir.

« Il faut que l'on rentre vite au siège, dit-elle brusquement, la voix brisée. Prévenir pour Severus. Et surtout prévenir James et Xenophilius. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà prévenu le Parlement de l'incident, répondit Ron d'une voix bienveillante. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire.

-Ron, on ne sait même pas depuis quand ils sont au courant ! Et Harry, Luna… Peut-être qu'ils sont coincés à Poudlard, ou qu'ils se sont déjà fait attrapés et emmenés…

-Hermione, calme-toi…

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? »

Elle arrêta les allers-retours qu'elle avait commencé à faire et écarta les bras, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Puis elle baissa doucement les bras, les yeux et enfin serra les poings, de rage, de honte, de peur.

« Comment alors qu'il y a tant de danger en danger à cause de moi… Comment…

-Hermione, ne porte pas tout sur tes épaules. «

Sur ses mots, il se leva et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Les poings de la résistante se desserrèrent peu à peu et elle se laissa aller dans les bras du garçon, les larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues.

« On a été complètement inconscients sur ce coup-là Ron…, réussit-elle à dire à travers les sanglots qui la secouaient.

-Je sais. Mais tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Les pleurs cessèrent, et doucement, elle se détacha de lui, le regard sombre, encore mouillés par les larmes.

« Pas pour Severus. »

Ron ne répondit pas. Tous deux savaient que l'espion aurait des problèmes. De gros problèmes. Mais aucun ne pouvait deviner à quel point ils seraient graves.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont remonter jusqu'à nous ?, demanda Ron, hésitant.

-Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Mais il faut qu'on aille à l'orphelinat pour prévenir du risque. Fleur se tiendra prête.

-Et pour James et Xenophilius ?

-J'espère qu'ils ont encore leurs réflexes…

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Hermione, maintenant calmée, secoua la tête, les nerfs à vif.

« Harry et Luna ont été découverts, fit-elle d'une voix brusque. Ce qui veut dire que, même si ils le nieront si ils sont interrogés, James et Xenophilius sont des traitres, comme leurs enfants, parce qu'ils sont sous leur responsabilité. Tu peux parier que si Ombrage est au courant, on est déjà allé les voir dans leur bureau pour les amener à Azkaban. »

Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Cette fois, les conséquences de leurs actes étaient lourdes. Le seul point positif qu'elle voyait maintenant est qu'ils avaient l'Horcruxe. Et même de ce côté-ci, le ciel était noir : ils ne savaient pas encore comment les détruire. Bien évidemment, Voldemort avait enlevé tous les livres traitant de cet acte de magie noir, tué tous ceux qui savaient la moindre chose dessus, détruit toutes les preuves. Presque. Enfin, elle supposait que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Qui d'autre sinon ? Mais pour l'instant cette partie de l'histoire ne l'intéressait que peu. Il y allait avoir du changement dans la résistance, et elle n'était pas sure que tout ceci lui soit bénéfique.

* * *

><p>Dolores Ombrage était heureuse. Dans sa tenue rose bonbon, elle jubilait. Plus de traitres dans ca château. Oui bientôt il n'y en aurait plus. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en colimaçon menant à son bureau, elle pensait à la joie qu'elle se ferait d'apprendre sa victoire au Maitre. Lui aussi serait content. Il serait fier d'elle, elle en était sûre. Mais d'abord il fallait prévenir le Parlement. Elle connaissait les dossiers de tous les élèves de l'école par cœur, et elle savait que les pères de Potter et de Lovegood travaillaient là-bas. Bien, s'il fallait éradiquer la vermine, autant éradiquer la famille aussi.<p>

Divaguant dans ses rêves sadiques, elle s'assit à son bureau sous les miaulements des chats peints sur sa collection d'assiette, puis elle se servit un thé. Sirotant la boisson bien trop noble pour elle, elle se leva de sa chaise, trottinant jusqu'à un miroir qui était pendu au mur du fond. D'une voix fluette et emplie de fierté, elle nomma clairement le Parlement des Sangs Purs.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, si bien qu'elle en avait presque fini son thé, un homme à l'allure sobre et guindé lui apparut. Il avait l'air fatigué et terriblement las.

« Parlement des Sangs Purs, bonsoir, fit-il d'une voix monotone, sans la regarder. Vous venez d'appeler sur la ligne privée. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de l'utiliser, sinon, vous devrez recevoir le châtiment des Maitres Noirs suite à votre appel infructueux et inepte. »

Ombrage, surprise par ce monologue, resta un moment sans parler. Cependant, elle reprit rapidement contenance et son sourire revint s'accrocher à son visage gras.

« Ne vous inquiétez point mon cher. J'ai une raison plus que valable de vous importunez. Mais présentons nous d'abord. Il me semble que vous êtes nouveau, je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. Aussi, je pardonnerais votre manque de courtoisie à mon égard. Vous avez devant vous Dolores Ombrage, grande inquisitrice et directrice de Poudlard. »

A l'écoute de cette nomination, l'homme déglutit bruyamment, les yeux soudain écarquillés de terreur.

« Bien il me semble que vous avez compris à qui vous vous adressez.

- Pa.. Pardonnez moi, répondit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Madame la Directrice, je ne savais pas à qui j'avais l'honneur de m'adresser. Mais comprenez, les ordres sont les ordres et, comme je ne vous avez pas reconnu, j'ai parlé comme à l'habitude…

- Et vous avez bien fait votre travail. Mais il n'est cependant pas totalement terminé. J'ai des informations importantes à transmettre. J'ai découvert deux traitres dans mon école. Malheureusement, leur père travaille au Parlement. Ces enfants n'ont pas été corrompus tout seuls. J'ordonne donc l'arrestation de James Potter et de Xenophilius Lovegood. Qu'ils soient envoyés à Azakaban, livrés aux Détraqueurs, puis à la mort.

-Bien Madame la Directrice, ce sera transmis à l'instant. »

Le visage de l'homme disparut de la surface du miroir. Satisfaite, elle se rassit à son bureau, attendant que les jeunes traitres lui soient envoyés pour s'en occuper elle-même.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps : la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un élève essoufflé. Elle sentit que quelque chose clochait quand elle vit qu'il était seul.

« Madame la Directrice…

-Et bien parles !, dit-elle, pressante.

-Ils… Ils se sont enfuis. »

La tasse qu'elle tenait à la main s'écrasa sur la moquette rose, et un hurlement aigu sortit de la gorge de la femme bonbon.

* * *

><p>James Potter était assis tranquillement au siège de son bureau exigu. Il se moquait un peu du peu d'espace qu'on lui avait administré. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. C'est vrai, il n'allait pas faire une scène pour avoir un bureau plus grand alors que son rôle au Parlement était mince ! Il se serait fait virer sur le champs, et adieu le point d'ancrage dans cette partie là du Parlement. Et à côté de ça, il aurait surement été exécuté pour rébellion contre le gouvernement mis en place... Ah, si ils savaient à quel groupe il appartenait ! Stop, l'arrogance était un bien mauvais défaut, il ne l'avait compris que trop tard, et ce n'était pas la peine de retomber dedans. « Sirius… » Alors que son regard nostalgique se perdait dans la contemplation du mur de son bureau, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Pour l'heure, c'était vraiment suspect. C'est simple, en dix ans de services, hormis pendant les heures de visites, il n'en avait pas eu plus de quatre au total. Sur ses gardes, il sursauta, tendu, lorsque Dolohov ouvrit violemment la porte de la pièce. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de James fut son visage horriblement balafré. Ses cicatrices semblaient dater de plusieurs semaines, mais aucune ne s'étaient normalement refermées, et chacune suintait d'une manière bizarre, presque surnaturelle. Il en avait une plus hideuse que les autres, qui partait de son oreille gauche, en découpant une partie de son lobe, et descendait jusqu'à sa bouche, dont la lèvre supérieure était fendue, dévoilant des dents jaunes et cassées.<p>

« Bonsoir Potter. »

C'était la voix de Nott, qui entra à la suite de Dolohov. Deux mangemorts haut-gradés pour venir le chercher. Il allait avoir de gros problèmes. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa ceinture mais sa baguette était à l'entrée du Parlement. « Mesures de sécurité de merde… » Il allait devoir utiliser la magie sans baguette. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le talent pour ça. « Restes calme. »

« Potter, Suis-nous. »

Une seule solution. « Joues la carte du comédien. Souris, sois niais. Endors-les. » Même si il doutait que cela marcherait avec eux.

« D'accord ! », répondit-il tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Discrètement, il attrapa un coupe-papier, posé dans un des tiroirs ouverts de son bureau, et le cacha dans sa manche. Puis il se leva, contourna le meuble, et les suivit.

« Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, grogna Dolohov.

-A vrai dire, non. Je ne vous aurais pas demandé cela sinon. »

En un éclair, James sentit le choc du mur contre son dos, le bras de Dolohov sous sa gorge, le maintenant plaqué contre la pierre sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Pendant une seconde, il crut entendre le coupe-papier tomber de sa manche mais l'oublia bien vite. Il avait trop cherché. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Dolohov était plus qu'enragé.

« Tu vois ç ?, dit-il d'une voix menaçante en pointant du doigt ses cicatrices. C'est une de tes amies qui me les a faites. Elles sont insoignables. Je suis certain que tu connais cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Une résistante. Hermione qu'elle s'appelle. Apparemment, elle a trainé avec ton fils à Poudlard. Et ils ont piqué des trucs précieux pour mon maitre. Mais ça, je m'en moque un peu, c'est son problème. Par contre, en attendant que je mette la main sur cette gamine, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi. Et je suis certain qu'après tout ce que je t'aurais fait subir, tu me diras où elle se cache.

-Alors expliques-moi un truc Dolohov, répliqua courageusement James. Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à me parler, alors que tu pourrais très bien agir ? »

Dolohov ferma les yeux, de rage, les rouvrit puis cracha par terre. Brusquement, il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de James. Le coup était puissant et le sorcier en eut le souffle coupé. Avant qu'il ne puisse glisser du mur, Dolohov raffermit sa prise sur le cou de James, et planta son regard, fou, dans le sien. Ses yeux, noirs de colère, avaient pris la couleur de l'encre. Il était inhumain, une bête sauvage.

« Tu as de la chance. J'ai des ordres à respecter. Avant que je ne puisse m'occuper de toi, tu dois être interrogé. Mais sache que dés que ça sera fini, les tortures qu'ils vont te faire subir te sembleront belles comparées aux miennes. »

Il enleva son bras du cou de James et se retourna. « Peuh, pensa James. Il ne me fait pas peur. »

Pourtant, son menton tremblait légèrement.

La salle principale du Parlement des Sangs Purs était immense. Et vide. Enfin pas totalement, puisque six personnes venaient de briser le silence d'or qui s'y était installé. James Potter entouré de ses deux gardes du corps, et Xenophilius Lovegood, dont le visage tuméfié permettait de deviner que Travers ou Yaxley, voir les deux, avait été contrarié par l'homme excentrique. Il boitillait légèrement.

James avait réussi à élaborer un faible plan pendant qu'ils traversaient les étages du Parlement. Il avait l'impression de posséder une table bancale sur laquelle un verre d'eau, posé en équilibre, risquait de tomber à tout moment. Quand la jeune Hermione était revenue à l'Ordre, et quand elle avait plus ou moins récupéré de ses blessures, elle avait fait un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé. Ce soir là Dolohov n'avait pas été blessé qu'au visage… Et il s'en servirait. Il fallait juste trouver le bon moment pour agir.

Pendant quelques secondes, il capta le regard de Xenophilius et d'un geste discret, dévoila le bout de la pointe du coupe-papier. James savait que le sorcier connaissait son tempérament, qu'il savait comment il allait réagir.

Subitement, James lança le coupe-papier au rédacteur en chef du Mjöllnir qui l'attrapa au vol et le planta dans la gorge de Travers. Aussitôt, et avant qu'un des mangemorts n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, James prit sa forme d'Animagus et un magnifique cerf frappa ses bois dans le ventre de Dolohov qui gémit de douleur en tombant au sol, les mains pressées contre son ventre, couvertes de sang. Un sort frôla son poitrail et James sût que Nott était juste derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il donna un coup de sabot en arrière, et la résistance qu'il sentit ainsi qu'un craquement sourd, l'informa qu'il avait touché sa cible. Suivant le mouvement, il se retransforma et appela Xenophilius qui venait de mettre à terre le dernier mangemort.

« Vers les cheminées, vite !

-James, tu sais que tu es complètement nu ? », fit Xenophilius d'une voix rêveuse.

Décidément, cet homme était un original. Lui ne parvenait pas à rire dans ce genre ce situation. Et le pire était que Xenophilius ne rigolait pas en disant cela.

Maintenant conscient de sa nudité, James Potter fonça vers la cheminée, attrapa une poignée de cendres qu'il lança dans le foyer. Aussitôt, des flammes vertes s'élevèrent et il cria :

« Potter, 83, Hollande Park Mews à Londres! »

Il attrapa la main de Xenophilius, et au moment de se jeter dans les flammes, il entendit un sort filer, puis un cri retentit. Ce n'était pas le sien.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!<strong>

**Bon, semaine prochaine = semaine du bac... Souhaitez moi bonne chance x)**

**Je pense qu vous vous en doutez, je ne pourrais pas poster!**

**Donc je vous dis dans à un peu plus d'une semaine :D**

**Bisous à tous et bonne nuit!**

**Pauline**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte!**


	16. Chapter 16 : Sauvés?

**Bonjour à tous! ****  
><strong>

**Tout d'abord pardonnez moi du grand retard que j'ai accumulé! (Ca devient une habitude... Pas bien!)  
><strong>

**Donc aux nouvelles (et pour raconter un peu ma vie je l'avoue..), j'ai eu mon Bac \o/  
><strong>

**S'en est suivi des résultats, une semaine de stage de basket (5h30 de basket par jour attention!)  
><strong>

**Puis l'inscription à la fac de médecine pour l'année prochaine et enfin départ en Corse :)  
><strong>

**Donc j'ai eu internet il y a quelques jours mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site... Qui sont maintenant réglés !  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse donc à ce nouveau chapitre!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Sauvé?<strong>

James Potter était couvert de suie quand ses pieds foulèrent le sol de son appartement londonien. Au moins, la poudre de charbon couvrait en partie sa nudité. Quand il sentit un poids s'abattre dans son dos, à l'instant même où son visage rencontra la laine de la moquette, son cerveau se reconnecta. Un cri. Xenophilius. C'était lui qui était tombé sur lui ?

James voulut se dégager mais son instinct lui cria de ne pas bouger. Surtout quand il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son épaule et qu'il entendit le souffle rauque de son ami.

« Xenophilius ? »

Pas de réponse, et toujours cette respiration saccadée. Pourtant, James savait qu'il fallait rapidement bouger. D'une minute à l'autre, les mangemorts allaient bientôt débarquer chez lui. Peut être qu'avec de la magie… Sa baguette ! Elle était restée au Parlement. « Merde ! » Si dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, ils ne bougeaient pas, s'en étaient fini d'eux.

A contrecœur, il dégagea doucement le haut de son corps, essayant de bouger le moins possible Xenophilius. Puis, l'une après l'autre, il délivra ses jambes, puis, avec sang froid, entreprit d'examiner rapidement les blessures du sorcier.

Il portait un long manteau couleur bleu nuit, aussi, avec le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce, il eut du mal à remarquer la longue estafilade qui lui barrait le dos. Ce n'est que quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une quantité impressionnante de sang à demi coagulé qu'il comprit l'importance de la blessure. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette et donc aucune possibilité de refermer un tant soit peu la plaie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour ça. Rageusement, il tapa le sol du poing. James se rua vers la salle de bain, attrapa une serviette propre, des bandages, de l'eau oxygéné, ainsi que de l'eau normale, des ciseaux et du sparadrap. (1) Puis il retourna dans le salon, enleva doucement le manteau de Xenophilius, non sans difficultés, puis découpa dans la chemise qu'il portait un carré, laissant ainsi à l'air libre la plaie. Les bords étaient brillants et le sang continuait à couler. La blessure était profonde, aussi, James espérait que la colonne vertébrale n'avait pas été touchée. Il mit délicatement Xenophilus, sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir bien nettoyer la déchirure. Posément, il commença à faire couler de l'eau oxygénée sur la plaie, et Xenophilus se contracta de douleur. Puis rapidement et après quelques secondes, James attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait à sa droite et lava encore la blessure, cette fois du désinfectant : il savait que le peroxyde d'hydrogène abimait les nouvelles cellules. Le résistant répéta par deux fois l'opération. Il était persuadé que ce qu'il faisait ne servait pratiquement à rien mais ça le rassurait. Enfin, il termina par poser deux couches de gaze sur la plaie et l'entoura de bandages pour qu'elle tienne.

Xenophilius remis sur le ventre, il regarda rapidement l'heure. Il n'avait mis que deux minutes, aussi il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, s'habilla promptement et attrapa un gros sac à dos noir dans son armoire. Il vérifia rapidement le contenu de son Bug Out Bag (2) et retourna voir Xenophilius. Des craquements se firent entendre dans la cage d'escaliers. Ils étaient là. Plus rapidement que prévu. Cornedrue se saisit de l'épaule du blessé, qui grogna lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre. Il allait transplaner quand il se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose de très important dans son sac. Quelque chose d'indispensable. Trainant Xenophilius jusqu'au buffet, il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, le fouilla fiévreusement et tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Et au moment même où les mangemorts défonçaient la porte avec un Bombardum, James disparut sous leurs yeux dans un craquement sonore, le sourire aux lèvres, portant Xenophilius d'un bras, et tenant dans la main un vieil album photo.

* * *

><p>Les genoux de James heurtèrent le sol du petit village d'Arlington Row, dans la région des Cotswolds. Non loin de là, à un peu plus de cinq kilomètre dans la forêt se trouvait le repère de l'ordre. Si James avait choisi ce village, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il était constituait de sorciers qui utilisaient sans vergogne la magie. Les détecteurs ne le détecteraient ainsi pas. Il vérifia rapidement l'état de Xenophilius, se cacha derrière une grange abandonnée, mis les vêtements qu'ils portaient dans son sac qu'il plaça sur le ventre du père de Luna, et tenta de le réveiller. Après quelques petites claques, ce fut le cas :<p>

« James, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse, tu es encore nu.

-Je sais, je me suis rhabillé mais ca ne servait à rien. Écoutes, on n'est pas loin de l'Ordre, tu crois que tu auras la force de monter sur mon dos ?

-Faut… Que j'essaie… Mais ca devrait… Le faire… »

Sur ces mots, James se transforma en cerf. Difficilement, Xenophilius monta sur son dos. Le cerf se mit en marche et espéra que pendant les deux heures qui suivraient, le père de Luna tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

* * *

><p>« Harry fais attention quand tu marches dans les flaques d'eau, tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit.<p>

-Luna, arrête de stresser, tu vas me refiler l'angoisse aussi.

-Je continue à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir à Londres.

-Tu aurais pu retrouver le chemin pour retourner à l'Ordre toi ?

-Non.

-Et bien voilà, ça règle la question.

-J'ai une mauvaise intuition.

-On verra bien. »

Les Vieux Quartiers de Londres, là où habitait Ron. C'était Harry qui avait décidé d'y aller, sans écouter les mises en garde de Luna. Bien entendu. Pourtant, elle aussi savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. : Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent un membre de l'Ordre pour rentrer. Contrairement à Harry, Luna avait rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité nulle part. Et surtout pas à Londres. Elle avait longuement écouté Hermione, Ron et d'autres résistants parler des convois de volontaires qui sillonnaient les rues de la ville, pendant la journée, mais surtout la nuit. Des volontaires et autres militaires dont les familles étaient prises en otage, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans les rues de Londres à l'heure qu'il était. Les oreilles tendues, Luna faisait attention au moindre bruit. Plusieurs fois elle avait sursauté parce qu'un chat ou un rat avait fait trop de bruit en traversant la rue. Le pire pour Luna, c'était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où ils allaient. Juste qu'ils se dirigeaient chez Ron, en espérant qu'il s'y trouvait.

_« Connaissant Ron, je suis certains qu'ils ne rentreront pas tout de suite. Et puis, Hermione voudra surement vérifier que tous le monde est sain et sauf. Enfin à leur place, c'est ce que j'aurais. »_

C'est ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Luna avait eu drôlement envie de répliquer que tout le monde n'était pas comme le « Grand Harry Potter », mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Du peu qu'elle connaissait Hermione, elle avait pourtant rapidement compris que la sorcière n'était pas de ceux qui baissaient les bras à la moindre difficulté et qui laissaient tomber leurs amis. Quand elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois à l'Ordre, Luna avait eu l'impression de rencontrer l'âme de la Justice en personne. Ce fut assez inquiétant… Et imposant.

Le froid commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Cela faisait bien un bon quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient au même endroit et les jambes de Luna étaient toutes engourdies à force de rester sans bouger. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'on attend là au juste ? «

Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, et dans la faible lumière d'un lampadaire, malgré le noir qui les entouraient, elle le vit porter un doigt à la sienne pour lui intimer de se taire. Et doucement, le suivant de ses yeux, il pointa son index vers la ruelle d'en face. Vers un camion de militaires remplis de Rafleurs. A moins de vingt mètres d'eux.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, murmura-t-il. Écoutes. L'appartement de Ron se trouve à deux rues d'ici. »

Sa main se plaça plus à gauche du camion.

« Là-bas. On peut contourner la rue, mais je pense qu'ils ne sont pas seuls à tourner ici. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'ils partent.

-Et s'ils restaient là ?

-On verra bien de toute façon. Et puis, rajouta-t-il, je suis persuadé qu'il y en a à tous les coins de rue. Contourner ne servirait à rien. »

Luna ne répondit pas, et attendit aux côtés d'Harry que les Rafleurs partent. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'aucun d'eux ne bougeraient. Sans cesse, elle jetait des regards rapides en arrière. Le temps passait et elle ne savait combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées. Dix, vingt, trente…

Elle regarda Harry. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les Rafleurs. Elle sentait la tension qui émanait de lui. Si concentré… Elle retrouvait Harry. Le vrai Harry, courageux et droit, pas le petit gamin prétentieux et capricieux qu'il avait été ses derniers temps. Maintenant, elle pouvait lui pardonner totalement la façon dont il l'avait traité à Poudlard. « Loufoca. » Quel nom idiot ! Ça ne lui faisait même plus mal. Sauf quand ça venait de ses amis...

Luna se força à empêcher ses pensées de divaguer. Comme toujours. Et pourtant, cela ne marcha que quelques secondes. Et si Hermione et Ron n'était pas là ? S'ils avaient été attrapés ? Ou pire ? Et son père ? Son père…. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui à ce moment-là ? L'angoisse lui enserra la poitrine, à la manière d'un étau. « Il va bien. Il va bien, calme toi. » Mais cette pensée là avait ouvert une brèche dans son esprit et un flot intarissable – c'était l'impression qu'elle avait - de questions l'assaillit. Stop. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête avant de devenir folle. A moins qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

Elle fut tirée définitivement de ses pensées quand le moteur du camion des Rafleurs se mit à vrombirent. Enfin, ils s'en allaient ! Elle allait s'élancer sur la place, quand Harry l'en empêcha en barrant le chemin avec son bras.

« Attends », fit-il dans un souffle.

Puis, tout doucement, il s'avança dans la rue, le dos courbé, les genoux fléchis et l'oreille aux aguets. D'un geste de la main, il intima à Luna d'avancer : le chemin était libre.

« Hé toi ! »

Elle se stoppa net. Luna eut l'impression que son corps était parcouru d'une décharge électrique et elle resta clouée sur place, arrêtant net son avancée. Les yeux écarquillés, les mains moites, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes, elle crut tout d'abord que c'était elle qu'on avait repéré. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'était visible de personne de la où elle se trouvait, à part d'Harry. Sa silhouette était encore plongée dans le noir.

« Lève les bras en l'air. Doucement. »

Harry fit ce que la voix lui demandait.

« Luna… Murmura-t-il. Si ça se passe mal... Tu cours. Et pries pour qu'Hermione et Ron soit là. »

Les yeux écarquillés, impuissante, Luna regarda Harry s'avancer et s'éloigner d'elle, en direction du Rafleur qui l'avait interpelé. De loin, elle observait la scène, les mains moites. Il n'était pas seul. Deux autres Rafleurs s'étaient postés à ses côtés et elle en apercevait trois de plus dans un camion, à l'arrière. Elle n'était pas du genre pessimiste, bien au contraire, mais à ce moment-là, elle était certaine que s'en était finit d'Harry. Que l'avis de recherche les concernant leur était déjà parvenu. Ils seraient vite fixés.

« Ton nom. Et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne nous mentes pas. »

La voix du Rafleur était lointaine mais Luna entendait assez clairement ce qu'il disait.

« Dudley, répondit Harry, d'une voix neutre. Vernon Dudley. »

Doucement, Luna regarda derrière le coin du mur qui lui bloquait la vue sur la scène. Le chef du groupe – c'était l'impression qui lui donnait, avec son air supérieur et prétentieux – se tenait juste devant Harry. Son manteau en cuir, défraichi et sale, était posé lamentablement sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux courts, en bataille et gras, tombaient sur son visage aux traits durs et machiavéliques. Une aura meurtrière émanait de lui. Luna déglutit.

« Vérifie s'il est sur la liste, fit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Et bien, Vernon (Il avait appuyé le nom), que fais-tu dans les quartiers mal famés de Londres? Et à cette heure-ci? Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans ces endroits-là? »

Il s'approcha de lui à la manière d'un serpent s'avançant vers sa proie, et détailla ses vêtements, soulevant la robe de sorcier qu'il portait.

« Hum... Poudlard hein? Tu es un Sang Pur... Ca me rassure. A moins que tu n'es piqué cet uniforme...

-C'est le mien, dit Harry sur un ton de défi.

-Oh! Voyez-vous ça! Et qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne me mens pas?, demanda-t-il, ses petits yeux plissés.»

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Bon, passons, continua le Rafleur en secouant la tête. Admettons qu'il s'agisse du tien. Ce qui me dérange c'est..., poursuivit-il, la main sur le menton, grattant sa barbe naissante, les lèvres pincés, pourquoi – il pointa un doigt en direction d'Harry -, pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard alors! Je t'avoue que je suis un peu largué. Tu as une explication? »

Il approcha son visage devant celui du jeune sorcier. Luna était certaine qu'Harry pouvait sentir son haleine et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir pour odeur celle de la rose.

« Oui, j'en ai une. Ma mère est tombée gravement malade et j'ai du rentrer en vitesse de Poudlard. Ce matin en fait. Sauf que j'ai appris que si elle était dans cet état, c'est tout simplement parce que deux de ces salauds de traitre l'avaient empoisonnée. Je veux me venger. Et j'ai même leur nom. »

Le chef recula un peu, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry. Le Rafleur qui cherchait dans son carnet le faux nom voulut prendre la parole mais le Chef du Groupe l'en empêcha d'une main levé, lui intimant de se taire.

« Continues gamin, c'est intéressant..

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je les trouve et je les tue, c'est simple. En leur faisant subir les pires tortures.

-Donc..., commença le Rafleur, rêveur, ils habiteraient dans ce quartier...

-Oui. »

Le Rafleur sourit largement, dévoilant des dents pourries et cassées. Il claqua des mains.

« Bien! Bien, bien, bien! Je crois que nous avons fait une bonne pèche les gars! »

Puis il cessa de sourire.

« Attrapez-le. »

Les deux Rafleurs se jetèrent sur Harry pour lui entraver les bras. Il avait beau se débattre, il ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Leur chef se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du jeune sorcier, et plus aucune trace de joie ne ressortait de ses traits. De ses mains gantées, il attrapa le bas du visage d'Harry entre ses doigts.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober ton histoire? Vernon Dudley n'existe pas. Je t'ai laissé une chance de dire la vérité, tu ne l'as pas prise. Forcément. Et s'il y a UNE chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est qu'ON-SE MOQUE-DE-MOI! »

Il avait craché ces mots d'une voix folle et aiguë. Il était devenu complètement dingue. Pendant quelques minutes, Luna avait cru qu'Harry aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais non. A présent, elle tremblait de peur, hésitant entre suivre son instinct qui lui disait de courir l'aider et d'écouter sa raison, soit la voix de son meilleur ami lui criant de s'enfuir. En attendant, elle regardait la scène, impuissante.

« Je connais ton nom. Harry Potter. Je sais ce que tu as fait à Poudlard. Et avec qui tu étais. Je suppose que tes petits copains doivent être dans les parages, non? C'est eux que tu es allé voir. Mais je pense qu'on a un peu de temps pour s'amuser tous les deux. Fouillez les rues! »

Les trois derniers Rafleurs descendirent du camion et entreprirent d'obéir aux ordres de leur chef. Luna avait l'esprit encore plus embrouillé. Le plan bancale d'Harry reposait sur une seule et unique supposition. Qu'Hermione et Ron était bien retournés à Londres, dans l'appartement du rouquin. En sachant qu'Harry et elle avaient mis pas mal de temps pour rejoindre Londres, ils pouvaient être déjà parti depuis longtemps. En réfléchissant, elle vit un des Rafleurs s'approcher de sa cachette, un Lumos sur sa baguette. Elle n'aurait que ce moment de surprise pour agir. Et vite. Elle savait en parti utiliser les informulés. Au moins, si elle agissait assez vite, elle aurait un peu de temps avant que les autres Rafleurs ne s'aperçoivent de la disparition d'une de leurs confrères.

Luna recula un peu plus dans le noir, se colla contre le mur et attendit, le souffle court et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, baguette en main. Mentalement, elle répéta en boucle le sort qu'elle allait lancer et, au moment où le Rafleur arriva à l'endroit où il n'était plus visible des autres, et lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune blonde, il fut touché de plein fouet par un magnifique Petrificus Totalus, qui le laissa tomber sur le sol, un cri silencieux accroché au visage. Luna le traina dans le noir, prit sa baguette et se remit à son point d'observatoire.

Harry, toujours tenu par les deux Rafleurs étaient maintenant à genoux, la tête baissé. Il avait du recevoir des coups, et de la part du Chef apparemment, puisqu'il secouait sa main douloureusement.

Luna souffla un bon coup et sortit de son trou. Elle décida de reculer vers un endroit sombre, afin de rester un temps invisible. Surtout que les deux autres Rafleurs étaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda successivement le groupe qui tenait Harry et la rue qui menait chez Ron. Il fallait faire un choix. Et vite. Soit elle prenait le risque de s'attaquer aux groupes de Rafleurs, et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, soit elle en prenait un autre, celui de retrouver Hermione et Ron, tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas là. Mais si c'était le cas, Harry avait plus de chances d'en sortir vivant. Luna courut alors vers la rue qui se trouvait à sa droite.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait la main sur la poignée quand elle entendit la voix de Luna hurler son prénom. Elle fut tout d'abord soulagée de savoir Luna en vie. Mais si il criait comme ça, c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Et un gros. Elle regarda Ron qui était juste derrière lui, et tira sur la poignée, ouvrant avec force la porte. Elle se rua dans les escaliers, ne regardant même pas derrière elle, l'appartement de Ron qui disparaissait en coulissant. (3) Elle sauta les quatre dernières marches et, baguette en main, tomba nez à nez avec Luna, qui tomba sur les fesses. Elle était saine et sauve. « Merci.. ». La résistante la releva et la serra avec force dans ses bras, surprenant ainsi Luna, qui lui rendit pourtant son étreinte. Mais la jeune sorcière était seule. Pas de traces de Harry. Ron l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué et s'empressa de le demander à Luna.<p>

« Où est Harry? »

Sans pouvoir parler, la petite blonde, le visage privé de toutes couleurs, se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et les deux résistants la suivirent sans dire un mot. C'était grave. Hermione s'attendait à voir le corps d'Harry posé contre un mur, blessé à mort et rendant son dernier souffle. Mais il n'y avait rien, et Luna continuait de courir. Puis, brusquement elle s'arrêta de courir, tout comme Hermione et Ron. Un cri de rage de venait de retentir, suivi d'un autre cri, cette fois de souffrance. Harry.

Alors que les deux autres sorciers n'avaient pas encore réagi, Hermione fut la plus rapide: elle se rua vers la provenance du cri, bousculant au passage Ron. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux Rafleurs. L'un se prit un coup de poing dans le visage une demi-seconde plus tard, et le deuxième se tint les parties intimes celle d'après, un rictus douloureux sur le visage.

Elle se colla contre un mur et jeta un regard de l'autre côté. Harry à terre. Trois Rafleurs. Dont Scabior. Ce salaud était là. Elle serra sa baguette et attendit que Ron arrive à ses côtés.

« Je m'occupe de Scabior, fit Hermione avec rage. Tu peux t'occuper des deux autres?

-Ca dépend.

-Je peux aider aussi », dit Luna courageusement.

Hermione se retourna et regarda Luna droit dans les yeux.

« Alors c'est bon. On va utiliser l'effet de surprise. Ca marche toujours. Il faut essayer d'en neutraliser un de là où on est. Essayer au moins. Luna, tu restes ici et tu essaies de viser celui qui est devant – elle accompagna ses dires en montrant un Rafleur qui ressemblait plus à un troll qu'à un homme -, je propose que Ron et moi qu'on s'approche pendant que tu envoies le sort. Tu en dis quoi?, demanda-t-elle à Ron.

-Tu sais que je te fais totalement confiance 'Mione, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Alors c'est parti. »

* * *

><p><em>(1)Noob powaaa ! Pas pu m'en empêcher :D (Pour les connaisseurs:)<em>

_(2) Un Bug Out Bag est un sac d'évacuation qui contient tout le nécessaire pour survivre pendant trois jours généralement._

_(3)En précision, à la manière du Square Grimmaurd!_

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est bon pour aujourd'hui!<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!  
><strong>

**Le suivant devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, mais je ne promets quand même rien! (Au ca-où!)  
><strong>

**Je vous remercie toujours de me suivre, tout ça me fait grandement plaisir :D  
><strong>

**Des bisous à tous!  
><strong>

**Pauline.  
><strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17 : SangFroid

**Bonsoir à tous :) **

**Je fais un post rapide désolé!**

**_Harry:_ _Je te remercie :) Je me suis toujours dit que le premier chapitre doit attirer le lecteur... Tu me vois donc ravie quand tu me dis que c'est une bonne entrée en matière :D_**

_**Guest: Hermione étant mon personnage préféré, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu forcé dessus ^^" Mais j'essaie d'arranger ça x) Vraiment contente pour Luna :D Et voilà la suite ;) En tout cas merci de ta review, j'espère que tu accrocheras bien pour la suite ;)**_

**_Estelle: Ravie de te retrouver :D Et oui, j'ai tendance à couper dans les mauvais moments... Pardon, Pardon! VOici donc la suite et l'action ;) Et bien evidemment merci pour ta review :D_  
><strong>

**Bon chapitre à vous ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 17 : Sang-Froid**

Scabior. Elle n'avait que lui dans sa vision. Cette ignoble personnage qui avait tué la gamine de l'orphelinat. Hermione était certaine qu'il avait d'autres meurtres d'enfant à son actif. On avait qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Elle jeta un oeil vers lui. Allongé par terre, il était secoué de petits soubresauts. Il venait surement, en plus de s'être fait passer à tabac, de recevoir plusieurs Doloris. « Salauds. ». Elle bouillonait de rage. Tellement qu'elle se fit peur. Jamais elle n'avait eu plus grande envie de tuer quelqu'un. Même Voldemort, et même si c'était principalement parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré en vrai.

Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture. Pas de colt. Forcement. Elle l'avait laissé dans le sac en toile, lui même posé sur le sol de l'appartement de Ron. Derrière elle, elle entendait le souffle rauque du rouquin. Le connaissant, elle était sure qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter sur les Rafleurs. Mais il fallait éviter de faire trop de remue-ménage : d'autres Rafleurs pouvaient venir à chaque instant.

Hermione regarda les cheveux de Luna. Ses épaules se soulevaient doucement. Elle respirait fort, mais elle semblait calme. C'était impressionnant de voir qu'en si peu de temps, elle avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits, à venir les chercher, Ron et elle, et à les emmener jusqu'à Harry alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation auparavant.

Puis Luna tourna la tête et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci hocha légèrement la tête, et la petite blonde déglutit avant de se retrouner vers sa cible. Bien. Pas plus de trois minutes ne s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il fallait maintenant agir.

Hermione se tint prête à s'élancer de l'autre côté de la ruelle et elle sentit Ron faire de même. Elle regarda Luna se décaler légèrement du mur, de façon à avoir une meilleure visibilité, et d'une voix forte et claire lança un magnifique Stupéfix. La lumière rouge filla droit vers le Rafleur-Troll qui s'envola dans les airs. Et pendant que ses deux confrères le regardèrent voler, Hermione, suivit de Ron en profitèrent pour filer droit vers eux. De concert, les deux résistants lancèrent un Expiliarmus. Avec des réflexes fous, Scabior fit apparaître un bouclier de protection et les deux sorts ricochèrent sur la paroi dorée.

Scabior avait à peine fini de lever sa baguette qu'un autre sort filait déjà sur lui. D'un pas sur le côté, il l'évita souplement et rapidement. Mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Concentrée, elle lançait sort sur sort, ne laissant à son adversaire aucun répis. Elle profitait de leur effet de surprise de façon à ce que le Rafleur ne puisse pas répondre à ses attaques. Il fallait tout simplement le submerger, et le mettre à terre avant qu'il ne puisse lui même attaquer. Si cela arrivait, Hermione savait que ce serait difficile de gagner le duel. Et puis, à ce moment-là, seule la rage dictait ses mouvements.

Elle sentait la magie fluctuer dans la paume de sa main et sa baguette vibrer. Flipendo. Sectumsempra. Impedimenta. Reducto. Expeliarmus. La situation commençait à devenir difficile à maintenir. Et ce Scabior qui ne se fatiguait pas... Elle pensa à la fillette et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas baisser les bras. Elle ne s'occupait même plus de ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Est-ce que Ron s'en sortait? Comment allait Harry? Que faisait Luna? Elle n'en savait rien et n'y pensait même pas. A cet instant, Scabior seul appartenait à son univers. Et elle allait l'en sortir.

* * *

><p>Le Ralfeur qu'il avait en face de lui avait vraiment une tête affreuse. Ces gens se lavaient quelques fois? Enfin, Ron ne pouvait pas trop parler, il était souvent dans cette situation-là. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tandis que eux...<p>

Ron et le Rafleur se jaugeaient. Il n'avait pas utilisé la même stratégie qu'Hermione. Même si le bourrinage n'était pas vraiment une stratégie. D'ailleurs, ça ne ressemblait pas à la résistante d'agir comme ça. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil de son côté. Les sorts filaient et il vit qu'Hermione s'essoufflait peu à peu. L'endurance n'avait jamais été son point fort dans les duels, Ron le savait à force de s'opposer à elle. Alors pourquoi Hermione agissait-elle différement de son habitude?

Ron avait à peine tourner la tête pendant trois secondes. Assez pour que son adversaire en profite pour lui lancer le sort de mort. La lumière verte frola son oreille, si bien que le résistant en sentit la brûlure. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure. Heureusement que ce Rafleur ne savait pas viser! « Il est miro ou quoi? ».

Ron reprit rapidement ses esprits et répliqua sec avec un Diffindo. Le sort atteint son adversaire et une légère coupure apparut sur son épaule gauche. Et alors qu'il grognait, une idée germa dans la tête de Ron. Il allait faire sa Hermione! Aujourd'hui, il échangeait les rôles. Mais pour que son plan marche, il fallait éloigner le Rafleur d'Harry. La « taupe » avait déjà du mal à viser alors qu'il était proche de Ron. Alors si il s'éloignait encore plus... Il le suivrait sans problème. Et si Luna était encore dans les parages, ce dont il ne doutait pas, alors elle pourrait en plus récupérer son meilleur ami.

Le rouquin sourit malgré lui, sentant une nouvelle force lui secouer le corps. Alors c'était ça la confiance!

« Eh la taupe! », lança-t-il de vive voix.

Le Ralfeur réagit tout de suite à la pic et Ron recula en diagonale sur plusieurs mètres, lançant des sort qui ne touchaient volontairement pas son adversaire. Il continua son manège pendant un moment, regardant certains sorts qui passaient à vingt mètres de lui, avant de s'arréter brusquement, tout comme le Rafleur, surpris. Avec un sourire, Ron pointa du doigt la bouche dégout sur laquelle la taupe avait posé ses pieds. Celui-ci suivit des yeux le geste du rouquin, et, au moment où il relevait la tête, un Déprimo sortit de la baguette de Ron pour filer vers lui. Mais au lieu d'atteindre le sorcier noir, le sort toucha le sol sous le Rafleur, et, dans un grondement sonore, il s'affaissa, emportant avec lui l'homme-taupe.

« Et tiens, retournes donc dans tes tunnels! »

* * *

><p>Scabior commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête, elle le sentait. Son flanc droit lui faisait mal : il avait réussi à la toucher quelques secondes plus tôt. Un Cracbadaboom banal mais qui pouvait pourtant lui être fatal pour le reste du duel.<p>

Le Chef allait répliquer au moment où un grondement retentit, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Les deux duelistes tournèrent la tête au même moment, curieux de voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Ron. Puis ils reprirent l'assault de plus belle.

Et puis, il y eut un éclair jaune à leur droite, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Hermione, contrairement à Scabior, savait de qui il s'agissait. Luna.

Peut-être était-ce l'appât du gain qui poussa le Rafleur à quitter le combat. Toujours est-il que Scabior se tourna vers Luna, oubliant Hermione.

« NE LE TOUCHE PAAAS, TRAITRE! » Hurla-t-il.

Poussée par la rage, la résistant ne réfélchit même pas au fait que l'homme était sans défense.

« Sectumsempra! »

Du sang gicla des plaies qui se parsemaient maintenant le torse de Scabior et il tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés de douleur.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait due s'arréter là. Dans situation différente, elle aurait agi différement de ce qu'elle fit. Elle lança un deuxième Sectumsempra, secouant de plus belle le corps de Scabior, et avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement au sol, elle l'attrapa à une vitesse folle par le col de son manteau et le releva. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien. Ni de ses pensées, ni de ce qu'elle faisait... Il n'y avait que Scabior, et la fillette qu'il avait tué. Sanglotant à moitié, les mains recouvertes du sang du Rafleur et tenant son corps tremblant à bout de bras, elle le frappa du poing, en plein visage.

« Can c'est pour Harry! »

Et elle continua.

« Celui-là, il est pour toutes tes victimes! »

Encore. Scabior n'était plus conscient.

« Et lui, c'est pour Nina! »

Et elle frappa une dernière fois. Avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer, elle sentit deux bars puissants, l'entourer et lui faire lâcher le corps de Scabior. Il tressautait sur le sol, les yeux à nouveau grands ouverts vers le ciel.

Et puis elle entendit vaguement Ron lui intimer de se calmer. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Hermione... »

Une voix lointaine.

« Hermione! »

La voix de Ron lui parvint clairement.

« Hermione, il faut que tu l'aides. »

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de Scabior. Elle le regarda s'agiter puis releva la tête vers Ron.

Et la sentence s'abattit.

« Non. »

* * *

><p>« Non. »<p>

Ron resta choqué devant Hermione. Il avaqit voulu intervenir quand il l'avait vu envoyer un deuxième Sectumsempra, mais il n'avait pas fait assez vite. Le combat était déjà perdu pour le Rafleur alors pourquoi était-elle devenue si violente?

Il la regarda poser de nouveau les yeux sur Scabior. Il vit le sourire triste et haineux qui étira ses lèvres. Il lut la rage et la peine qu'elle avait dans le regard. Et le pire était qu'il entendait la respiration étranglée de l'homme qu'elle avait blessé à mort, étouffé par son propre sang. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Hermione non plus. Mais au moins aurait-elle pu essayer. Retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Il la regarda, et il eut peur.

Des cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent les narines. Harry souleva difficielement les paupières et des grands yeux bleus apparurent devant lui.

« Oh Harry, tu as repris conscience, merci! »

Il avait mal partout. Et pourtant, il sourit.

« Harry? Ca ne va pas? » , s'inquiéta Luna.

D'une voix cassée, il réussit à croasser:

« Si. Je vais plus que bien. »

Luna lui lança un regard bizarre. Oui, il allait bien. Même si son corps était meurtri, son esprit lui était guéri. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis qu'il était né. Enfin la bête enfermée dans son coeur avait cessé de grignoter les barreaux de sa cage. D'ailleur, il n'y avait même plus de cage. Enfin, il était résistant.

Harry se réveilla dans le camion des Rafleurs. Il crût tout d'abord qu'il s'était fait attraper une nouvelle fois. Et puis, il avait vu les visages fermés d'Hermione, puis de Ron qui conduisait. Il s'était passé un truc mais quoi? Il l'apprendrait surement plus tard.

Le camion s'arréta brusquement. Si Harry s'attendait à entendre Hermione crier vivement sur Ron ce ne fut pas le cas. Le regard vide, elle regardait un point invisible. « Mince... ». La portière s'ouvrit:

« Eh Harry, tu crois que tu peux marcher? » Demanda Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête. Avec l'appui de Ron, il entra en boitillant dans un bâtiment à l'allure sale et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte d'entrée, une blanche en bois exposait un mot effacé. « ORPHELINAT. » parvint à lire Harry, avant d'être entrainé à l'interieur.

Il tomba dans un salon à la décoration veillote. Et, aux coins des murs, des dizaines de petits yeux regardaient les nouveaux arrivants. L'apparition d'Hermione derrière Harry fit sortir tous les petits de l'orphelinat, et une cacaphonie d'appel retentit.

La résistante s'accroupit au sol, et tendit les bras vers les enfants qui se jetèrent sur elle.

« Hé, hé, hé, on se calme un peu! », fit-elle, pragamatique.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les cris cessèrent.

« C'est là qu'elle vit », chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Les yeux fatigués de Harry se posèrent sur le visage d'Hermione. Quel regard triste... Mais que s'était-il passé? Il remarqua qu'une petite fille aux cheveux chatains et bouclés venait de se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione. Rose apparement... Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du père de Ron. Arthur Weasley posa une main choquée sur sa bouche quand il vit l'état d'Harry. Il se sentit tout de suite géné d'apparaitre devant lui et ces gamins dans cet état-là.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon garçon?

-On vous expliquera plus tard Arthur », fit Hermione, la voix dure.

Elle posa Rose à terre et se leva en lui adressant un sourire.

« On peut parler en privé? Reprit Hermione. Pas devant les enfants en tout cas. »

Et la seule chose dont Harry se souvint fut un lit un peu dur mais très agréable.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil miteux. L'orphelinat était calme. Dehors, il n'y avait pas un chat. Un livre était posé sur une petite table. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois où elle s'était mise là, elle n'avait pas le temps de le lire. Fini la bulle dans laquelle elle s'enfermait, elle devait monter la garde.

Arthur, Luna, Ron et elle avaient décidé d'attendre qu'Harry récupère un avant de partir. Le père de Ron avait emmené les petits pour les conduire à l'Ordre. Hermione s'était demandé comment il alalit se débrouiller tout seul avec tous ces gamins quand Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley étaient entrés en trombe dans l'orphelinat. Et il avait rajouté en souriant qu'il utiliserait le camion. Pas très discret mais avec leur vitre opaque, personne ne verrait l'interieur. Rose avait voulu rester, mais après une grosse crise de larmes et la promesse d'Hermione qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et surtout qu'elle retrouveraient la résistante rapidement.

Hermione regarda la porte sombrement, le fantôme de Rose quittant la pièce en trainant son doudou derrière elle marqué à ses 'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'Ordre, Hermione savait qu'elle ne sreait pas rassurée pour la fillette, qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. Et elle savait aussi que l'inverse éttait vrai.

Elle soupira doucement, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait sauvé Ginny, depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était assise à cette place? Un peu plus de deux mois? Ou peut-être un peu moins? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait même pas quel jour il était. Ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'ils avaient deux Horcruxes. Un scpetre et une coupe. _Cette putain de coupe_. C'était Sirius qui l'avait piquée, d'après James. Sauf qu'il était revenu seul de leur croisade, sans Patmol. Le lendemain, l'ensemble de l'Ordre apprenait que le sorcier avait été attrapé et emprisonné à Azkaban. Qu'il était un homme mort. James n'avait rien voulut dire. Il avait trop mal.

Hermione avait mal à la tête. Elle passa une main lasse et tremblante devant ses yeux et ergarda sa main. Elle avait encore du sang incrusté dans les lignes de sa paume. Celui de Scabior. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé les Rafleurs et emmené Harry, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'éloigner ses pensées de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais maintenant que la résistante était seule, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait tué un homme de sang-froid. Elle s'était acharnée sur lui. Elle l'avait laissé agoniser, puis mourir sans rien faire. Et le pire était qu'elle avait éprouvé du plaisir à le voir souffrir.

Elle se mot à trembler violement et des sanglots silencieux la prirent. Merde maiq qu'avait-elle fait? Quand avait-elle changé à ce point? Qu'était-elle devenue? Un monstre.

Elle agrippa les accoudoirs du fauteuil, les serrant avec force, si bien que le sang quitta les jointures de ses mains. Elle était comme eux oui! Cette pensée la révulsa et elle eut soudain envie de vomir.

La résistante se leva rapidement de son siège, ouvrit la porte de l'orphelinat d'un coup de pied, et contre le mur en pierre, rendit tout ce que contenait son estomac. Seulement de la bile. Elle n'avait pas manger. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Penchée vers l'avant, la main posée sur le mur, Hermione essaya de retrouver son soufle.

Dorénavant, elle devra vivre avec ce meurtre sur la conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu!<strong>

**Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterais le prochain donc je vous dis à bientôt mais il ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus :) (Une petite semaine normalement!)  
><strong>

**Bisous à tous!  
><strong>

**Pauline.  
><strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)  
><strong>

**PS: Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me relire et j'ai écrit un peu vite!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18 : Toit

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Un nouveau chapitre en provenance de Corse!**

**50 Reviews déjà! Merci à tous pour vos conseils, vos commentaires et vos encouragements qui me font vraiment beaucoup très plaisir :D**

**Guest: Merci pour la review ;) La réponse tout de suite! Ca sera dure pour Hermione c'est sur...**

**estelle: De rien, merci à toi pour avoir mon chapitre et pour ta review :D J'aime aussi écrire les scènes d'action même si, bizarrement, je ne m'en mets pas beaucoup xD 50E review :D Merci :D**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Toit<strong>

Les branches des sapins qui entouraient l'Ordre bougeaient tranquillement au gré du vent. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui se couchait lentement. Dans la lumière chaude et rougeoyante de l'astre, Hermione et Luna avançaient en tête de leur petit groupe de résistants. Ron les suivait, aidant Harry à marcher, mais il semblait allait mieux. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils avaient transplané à côté d'Arlington Row, comme l'avait fait James Potter un jour plus tôt. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à envoyer un patronus pour les avertir de leur arrivée. On les aurait détectés à coup sûr.

La bâtisse qu'ils avaient maintenant en face d'eux leur paraissait drôlement accueillante. Un repas, de l'eau, un lit, des soins, une famille… Ca l'était pour chacun. Ou presque. Le plus discrètement possible, Hermione s'était placée à l'arrière du groupe. Elle avait honte de se montrer en face des membres. Elle avait peur qu'ils découvrent qui elle était devenue. Pour ça ils n'avaient qu'à la regarder. Elle était certaine qu'un simple regard vers elle la trahirait. Mais Harry avait quand même besoin d'être examiné et elle ne pouvait retarder le groupe. Et l'inévitable arriva.

La résistante, au pied de la maison comme les autres, l'observait comme si elle était devenue gigantesque, tendant le cou pour regarder la cheminée. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'y mettre les pieds. Pas encore. Avant ça, elle devait effacer un peu du sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Elle se sentait encore souillé, et horrifiée par les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille. « Tu ne mérites pas d'entrer dans ce sanctuaire. Tu n'en es pas digne. ».

Alors que ces pensées noires tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, Hermione entendit vaguement Ron crier. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Remus. James. Pas de Xenophilius. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose c'était sûr. Sinon il se serait jeté à l'entrée pour voir comment allait sa fille. Comme le fit James. Il vit l'état de son fils, lâcha un cri d'horreur et l'emmena à l'intérieur. « Je vais mieux. » C'est tout ce qu'Hermione entendit des paroles d'Harry. Elle avait l'impression d'être complétement à côté de la plaque. Tout lui paraissait lent et lointain, comme dans un rêve. Comme si son univers était fait de coton. Elle se réveilla pourtant un peu quand Remus lui agrippa le bras. Mais au lieu de se sentir réconfortée, elle prit peur et se dégagea vivement, sous le regard étonné du lycanthrope.

« Hermione… ?, demanda prudemment Remus, inquiet. Tu vas bien ? »

Cacher les apparences.

« Oui. Oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Trop brusque. Trop faux. Il la regarda quelques secondes d'un air suspicieux les sourcils froncés. Elle, elle fuyait son regard.

« Hermione… ?

-Remus, c'est bon je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Remus, sur ses gardes. Ne t'énerve pas. Il faut que je te parle en privée. Vous, rajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Luna et Ron qui étaient restés à leur côté, attendez-moi deux secondes. »

Sans broncher, Hermione suivit Remus qui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres des trois adolescents.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Elle sentait Remus tenter de croiser enfin son regard, mais après un petit temps, il renonça et commença à parler :

« Bon. James et Xenophilius ont eu quelques problèmes au Parlement. C'était le risque à prendre. »

Il avait dégluti sur le mot risque. Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, et plus tendue. Hermione ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Il faut que tu ailles parler à Luna. Son père a été gravement blessé. »

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux vers lui. Un regard rempli de tristesse, de reproches, de culpabilité et de terreur. Le résistant fut légèrement déstabilisé mais il continua.

« Pour l'instant, il est impossible de dire si ses jours sont en danger ou non », continua-t-il.

C'était trop d'un coup pour elle. Beaucoup trop. Elle voulut s'effondrer sur le sol et se rouler en boule, oublier toutes ces responsabilités, oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Au lieu de ça, son esprit chevaleresque refit surface. Heureusement, car si elle était tombée, elle ne se serait jamais relevée. Il fallait être forte. Au moins une dernière fois. Pour Luna. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait tant serré ses bras contre sa poitrine qu'elle s'empêchait presque de respirer.

La résistante détourna le regard, ferma les yeux, et expira un bon coup.

« Hermione…, commença Remus.

-Laisse. Je sais. Je la connais mieux que toi, elle encaissera surement mieux le choc si c'est moi qui le lui annonce. »

Voix neutre.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, fit Remus. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et regarda la maison.

« Ecoute, ils ont besoin de moi à l'intérieur. Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps. On en reparlera quand tout ceci ce sera calmé d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Remus rentrer en courant dans la maison.

* * *

><p>Elle souffla rapidement pour se préparer à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'aimait jamais ça. Elle ne savait que trop ce que ressentait la personne concernée. Quand elle revint vers ses amis la blonde s'approcha immédiatement d'elle.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

La petite sorcière vit le regard d'Hermione et son visage devint blanc comme linge.

« C'est mon père c'est ça… ? »

Sa voix avait pratiquement disparue. Un murmure.

« Hermione, s'il-te-plait, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort…. »

Un supplice.

« Non… Non, il est vivant, Luna. Mais c'est… compliqué..

-C'est-à-dire … ?

-Il a été blessé. Gravement. Ils sont encore en train de s'occuper de lui et apparemment… »

Elle sentit sa voix trembler. « Pas encore Hermione. Pas encore. Quelques minutes. Sois forte. » Elle continua rapidement, la voix plus claire, sous les yeux suppliants de la blondinette.

« Apparemment, son état n'est pas encore stable.

-Mon père peut donc mourir à tout instant. »

C'était tombé comme une sentence. Hermione hocha la tête, et elle eut l'impression d'abattre elle-même la hache sur le cou de Xenophilius.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir », fit Luna dans un souffle.

Elle voulut partir en courant mais Hermione attrapa son bras.

« Non ! »

Au moment où le mot sortit de sa bouche, elle entendit comme un son de cloche battre dans ses oreilles et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Sa main, qui tenait le bras de Luna, perdit de sa vigueur et lâcha doucement sa prise, glissant petit à petit le long du bras de la blonde, à la manière d'une plume. Devant ses yeux, elle revit le corps de Scabior convulser, elle aperçut ses yeux révulsés de douleur, elle se rappela son sang sur ses mains et l'envie de vomir la reprit. Son bras retomba mollement à son côté. Abandon.

Elle ne remarqua même pas Ron qui avait rattrapé Luna, et qui la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant vers la lisière de la forêt.

* * *

><p>Le grand salon est plongé dans le noir. Rien ne bouge. Rien ne bouge sauf une masse sombre au sol. Une respiration sifflante brusque le silence, le tort. On distingue sous la masse de tissu qui la recouvre une forme humaine recroquevillée. Le corps tremble. De peur et de douleur.<p>

Une silhouette s'extirpe de l'ombre. Posté devant la fenêtre, éclairé seulement par la lumière de la pleine lune qui flotte dans le ciel sans nuages, Lord Voldemort souffle et prend la parole de sa voix sifflante.

« Que t'avais-je dit la dernière fois que tu t'es tenue devant moi vermine ? »

La réponse se fait attendre. Il ne faut pas.

« Parle ! »

Au moment même où le mot traverse ses lèvres, il se retourne et tend un bras en direction de la silhouette. L'instant d'après, une femme aux cheveux emmêlés, sales et noirs se bat contre une force invisible dans les airs, les mains serrées sur son cou.

« Bellatrix. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler… Tu sais ce qui t'attend. »

Il se retourne vers la fenêtre et remet son bras dans son dos. Dans un bruit sourd, Bellatrix Lestrange retombe lourdement sur le sol. Par pur réflex, elle se met en position fœtal et continue à trembler comme une feuille. Le mage noir continue à parler, impassible.

« Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Mais je n'aime pas être déçu. Alors tu t'imagines que la déception est d'autant plus grande qu'il s'agit de toi. »

Dans un tourbillon de cape, le sorcier s'avance vers Bellatrix. Il donne l'impression de glisser sur le sol. Il se baisse, attrape de ses doigts osseux le visage transpirant et ensanglanté de la femme. Dans un souffle mortel, il dit :

« Je te laisse une dernière chance. Et tu sais que je ne la donne jamais. Profites-en. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Lord Voldemort quitte la pièce. Il a parlé.

* * *

><p>« Il est tiré d'affaire. »<p>

Deux heures à peine que les jeunes sorciers étaient arrivés. Deux heures pendant lesquelles, Luna avait prié un Dieu auquel elle ne croyait même pas. A ce niveau-là, elle s'en moquait. Elle implorait toutes les forces possibles et inimaginables pour que son père soit sauvé. Deux heures interminables pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu le voir. Alors elle avait attendu devant la porte. Parfois, celle-ci s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir quelqu'un. Elle tentait un regard par l'ouverture, tendant le cou au maximum. Et puis la porte se refermait sans qu'elle n'ait pu voir grand-chose.

Ron était resté auprès d'elle pendant la majeure partie du temps. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, même si sur le moment, elle ne s'était presque pas rendu compte de sa présence. Et puis il y avait eu cette fille. Au début, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Mais ce fut une chevelure rousse qui se posa dans le coin de sa vision. Plus tard, elle apprit qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley. Il était vrai que la ressemblance avec son frère était frappante. Mais sur le moment, elle ne l'avait pas réalisé. Son attention était entièrement portée sur son père.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon père. Je ne veux pas devenir orpheline. »

Elle avait lâché ces mots, plus pour elle que pour parler avec Ginny. Toujours est-il qu'elle sentit une légère pression compatissante sur son épaule. Elle se sentit moins seule.

« Il est tiré d'affaire. »

Ce furent les plus beaux mots qu'elle n'est jamais entendus de toute sa vie. Elle se retourna vers cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se perdit dans ses bras pour pleurer. Pour Luna, ce soulagement était surement le plus beau sentiment au monde.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était magnifique ce soir-là. Pas de nuages pour cacher les étoiles. Pas de lumières vertes au loin signifiant la fin d'un destin. Seule la pleine lune pour éclairer un visage défait sur un toit.<p>

Sa course dans la forêt avait été courte. Hermione avait fini par trébucher sur une racine et elle s'était étalée de tout son long sur la terre fraiche du soir. Recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtal, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eu. La résistante était restée une demi-heure comme ça, à sangloter avant de se calmer. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'elle craquait. C'était trop. Trop pendant cette guerre.

Elle était dans un tel état de fatigue et de déprime qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à se relever. Malgré tout elle refusait de s'abandonner comme ça. Elle avait gardé une petite part de lucidité dans sa perdition. Alors elle s'était donnée des objectifs simples. « Maintenant, Hermione tu vas t'assoir. ». Elle s'était assise. « Maintenant tu vas te relever. » Elle s'était relevée. « Tu vas marcher jusqu'à cet arbre là-bas. » Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver devant la maison. Et pourtant, même si elle était harassée, blessée et qu'elle se sentait seule comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle se refusait à entrer dans la maison. Mécaniquement, elle avait grimpé le mur en pierre et s'était assise sur le toit, tout contre la cheminée.

Ce soir-là, elle eut une prise totale de conscience.

Hermione regarda les étoiles. Qu'est-ce que sa mère penserait d'elle si elle la voyait ? Cela faisait un moment qu'elle menait ce combat pour la liberté. Elle n'était pas seule certes, mais parfois, elle avait l'impression de l'être. Parce qu'ils étaient trop peu encore en vie pour résister. Il y avait eu tant de morts ! Elle s'était engagée à résister. Ça avait été son choix. Et en même temps, celui-ci s'était imposé à elle. Par esprit de justice. Parce qu'elle refusait de continuer à voir ces horreurs. Parce que certains méritaient un avenir. Et que d'autres non. Elle avait tué. Plusieurs fois. Dans le feu de l'action, pour se protéger, pour protéger les autres, par légitime défense. Quand elle avait tué pour la première fois, elle avait quatorze ans. Elle avait attrapé un colt par terre, et avait tiré. C'était un Rafleur, il venait de blesser Minerva et il se dirigeait vers elle. Un peu plus tard, elle s'était posé la question : « Pourquoi ai-je appuyé sur la détente ? » Et puis la réponse s'était imposée à elle naturellement. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait estimé que sa vie était plus importante que la sienne. Elle avait tué. Mais jamais par sang-froid.

Un mouvement sur sa droite la sortie de ses pensées. Harry. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot. Elle se força à parler.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il étendit ses bras et sourit.

« Poppy m'a remis sur pied !

-Elle est fantastique. Mais tu n'es pas encore totalement en état de monter sur des toits je pense.

-Rose te cherchait. Ron m'a dit de chercher ici et il avait raison ! »

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui ? Elle se rappela du regard terrifié qu'il lui avait lancé. Harry se rendit surement compte de son malaise car son sourire s'effaça de son visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

Hermione voulut parler mais elle fut rapidement coupée par Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je m'en fous. Enfin, je pense savoir à peu près mais je ne sais pas tout. Enfin je sais rien mais… »

Il parvint à tirer un faible sourire à Hermione.

« Oui bon. Ne te moques pas ! rajouta Harry en riant.

-J'ai rien fait ! , répondit Hermione les mains en l'air.

-Ce que je veux dire… C'est que, ça m'est égal. Pour moi, tu ne changes pas. Je sais que mes paroles ne valent pas grand-chose et que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup mais… Ca fait des années que tu te bats pour une cause juste. Hier soir tu as craqué… Enfin, je suppose que ça ne t'arrives jamais non ? »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. L'entendre parler la réconfortait bizarrement.

« Je ne dis pas que c'est bien de tuer, mais en le faisant, ce type, il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de victimes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Ah j'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que j'en pense. Ta vie, tu la donnes aux autres, tu as le droit de craquer. D'accord, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'était pas la meilleure façon de craquer, si il s'est passé ce que je suppose, mais… Non pas que tu as le droit mais… C'est compréhensif. Tu me suis ?

-A peu près, fit Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Enfin voilà, c'est sûr que tu ne dois pas être très en accord avec toit même mais… Ca ne concerne que toi. Dans le sens où personne ici ne va te juger pour ce que tu as fait. »

Silence gêné.

« Ron voulait monter tu sais.

-Ah.. »

Deuxième silence gêné. Puis Hermione prit la parole. Dans un murmure, les mots sortirent de sa bouche, dans un flot doux et confident.

« Le problème est bien là.. Jusqu'à maintenant, je faisais tout ça en pensant que je suivais une justice. C'était le cas… Jusqu'à un certain moment. Maintenant… J'ai l'impression que c'est par vengeance que je fais ça. Tuer me répugne. Et pourtant hier…. Je ne cherchais qu'à me venger, par n'importe quel moyen. Venger la mort de cette petite, me venger du chagrin que j'ai ressenti… Je savais que j'allais changer. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Prendre la vie pour sauver des innocents, ça n'a rien à voir avec prendre la vie d'innocents. Hier… J'ai ressenti comme une excitation. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue le bourreau. Et c'était si exaltant ! Je me fais peur moi-même..

-L'adrénaline c'est puissant.

-Quoi ?

-L'adrénaline. Y en a qui deviennent même accro parait-il. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu aimes tuer.

-Qu… Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'entrer dans la résistance. Du coup, dès que je pouvais, je plaçais mes oreilles un peu partout pour écouter… On apprend beaucoup de choses de son père. »

Tous deux levèrent la tête vers les étoiles au même moment.

« Désolé. Je te fais la leçon alors que je n'ai aucune expérience et..

-Merci, le coupa Hermione. Merci d'être venu, de m'avoir parlé alors qu'on se connait à peine… »

Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Malgré tout ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Elle avait toujours ce poids immense au milieu de la poitrine. Mais au moins, elle se sentait mieux :

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. », proposa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle se dirigea vers le bord du toit et sauta souplement sur des caisses en bois. Puis elle aida Harry à descendre. Il était encore fatigué et ne s'était, malgré tout pas totalement remis. Aussi, la résistance appréciait d'autant plus l'effort qu'il avait fait pour monter la voir. Maintenant que ses pensées étaient plus claires, elle ressentit soudain toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée. Elle n'avait ni mangé, ni dormi depuis longtemps. Le temps avait fini par puiser presque toutes ses forces et elle vacilla dangereusement.

Si Harry n'avait pas été là, elle se serait cognée la tête contre une des caisses.

« Hey ! Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui.. Oui, bredouilla-t-elle en se remettant debout, soutenue par Harry. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Et blessée. », fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune sorcier tenait devant son visage sa main. Ses doigts étaient ensanglantés. Avec tous les problèmes qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle avait oublié, ironiquement, que son corps était meurtri : Scabior lui avait fait une entaille à son flanc, certes peu profonde mais conséquente malgré tout puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait pour la soigner jusqu'à maintenant.

« Hermione tu es blessée !

-C'est rien.

-Tu rigoles ? Regardes mes doigts ! Je t'emmène voir Poppy.

-Elle est occupée avec Xenophilius, ça attendra.

-Il est sauvé c'est bon ! »

Elle se détacha de lui, choquée et rassurée comme jamais.

« Et… Tu me dis ça maintenant, comme ça ?!

-Oui. J'y ai plus pensé…

-Franchement !

-Raison de plus pour y aller ! »

Il l'a traina de force dans la maison. Et au moment où les deux sorciers passèrent la porte, Harry lança :

« J'en profiterais pour te parler du prochain Horcruxe. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! <strong>

**Bon c'était un peu noir comme chapitre... Mais je voulais qu'Hermione se retrouve avec elle même et qu'elle se rapproche un peu de Harry :)**

**Enfin bon! Je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre... J'espère le faire au plus vite :D**

**Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine :D**

**Pauline.**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 : Famille

**Bonjour tous le monde! **

**Et oui je suis de retour! Pas pour jouer un mauvais tour non mais pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette loooongue période de non post.**

**En fait, je comptais poster début Septembre avant de commencer médecine (J'avais dix jours entre mon stage de pré-rentrée et la rentrée elle-même..) mais j'ai été prise de court et je n'ai pas pu écrire, et c'était encore pire pendant les trois mois où j'ai du bien bien travailler. J'ai du allumer mon ordinateur seulement deux fois pendant ce laps de temps x)**

**Donc Medecine c'est le MAL. Je rigole bien sûr. Ça reste dur, oui, mais faut juste tenir bon! (Juste... HAHAHA.) **

**Je profite donc de mes vacances pour écrire et poster :D (Ça fait plaisiiiiir.)**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce qui me lisait seront toujours là, et que peut-être de nouveaux lecteurs arriveront :)**

**Après avoir bien raconté ma vie, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 19 : Famille<span>**

« Quoi ? »

Hermione stoppa net son avancée dans la maison. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait vers Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, elle eut le souffle coupé net quand une masse se jeta sur elle d'une manière tellement habituelle qu'elle ne fut pas surprise.

« Rose doucement ! », fit-elle en rigolant.

Pendant un instant, son crime disparut de son esprit. Un seul instant. Il revint l'attaquer avec force lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa petite protégée. Elle était inquiète elle le savait. Inquiète et déroutée. Surement parce qu'elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle avait toujours eut le nez pour ça. Très perspicace elle l'était c'est sur.

« 'Mione tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais pas tard.

-J'ai menti, désolé !

-C'est pas bien de mentir. C'est Poppy qui le dit.

-Et elle a raison, rajouta Hermione en touchant du bout du doigt le petit nez rose de la fillette. Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon exemple à suivre.. »

Elle avait presque murmuré ces quelques mots. Elle s'était plus adressée à elle-même en disant cela. Et puis doucement la résistance sentit les deux petits bras de Rose se frayer un passage autour de son ventre, l'entourer et la serrer très fort. Hermione enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, respira doucement le doux parfum qui s'en échappait et son cœur se calma. Un peu.

« Hermione. »

La voix était douce, sans aucune sévérité. C'était un appel murmuré, qui repoussait enfin l'inquiétude et les idées noires, qui ramenait l'espoir. L'espoir est fort. Sauf qu'il est là quand il manque quelque chose. Il nous rend dépendant. Finalement, il ne parait pas si bon que ça. Sauf qu'il reste mieux que la peur. Alors Hermione se jeta dans les bras si accueillants de Minerva Mcgonagall. Si rassurants… Elle en oublia son dégout, sa honte et sa faiblesse. Rien ne comptait hormis cette enveloppe protectrice. Une mère. Les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en tête et elle sut. Elle avait compris quelque chose. Non elle ne pouvait pas effacer son meurtre. Mais au moins pouvait-elle essayer de le compenser. De se rattraper un peu. De coller quelque chose par dessus comme si on collait une affiche sur une autre. On pourrait voir les coins, les bords, on pourrait remarquer qu'il y avait une épaisseur en plus, elle serait présente mais au moins personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle serait cachée. Oui ce serait dur pour elle de l'oublier, de s'en échapper. Mais cela faisait parti d'elle dorénavant. Elle pourrait continuer à se battre. Elle en avait le droit. Pour les autres. Pour Rose. Pour Minerva.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme sans cœur, sans état d'âme, pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Elle avance doucement et ses talons claquent contre les pavés de la rue, distinctement. Elle fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Sa main droite a l'air de répondre moins bien que la gauche. Elle est gantée. Ses mouvements sont moins fluides, plus saccadés. Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de pointer sa baguette vers un homme. Il est à ses pieds, juste devant elle, recroquevillé sur un petit garçon qu'il essaye en vain de lui cacher.<p>

« Allons allons, montre toi donc mon petit. »

L'homme lève les yeux vers Bellatrix. Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir (1) la haine qu'il ressent. Ses yeux brûlent de colère. Il sait sûrement que l'impulsivité est dangereuse face à un mangemort. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier à ce moment précis. La voix aiguë de Bellatrix retentit à nouveau et résonne dans la rue déserte de Londres.

« Et bien écarte toi, toi ! Crache-t-elle à l'homme. Le petit a des choses à me dire. »

L'impulsivité. Oui, elle peut faire bien des dégâts quand on s'adresse à un mangemort. Le cracha de l'homme touche le visage de Bellatrix. Légèrement surprise, elle pose ses doigts sur sa joue poisseuse et les regardent. La colère et le dégoût déforment ses traits ? Comment a-t-il osé ? D'un geste rapide de baguette, elle envoie l'homme valser contre un mur. Son crâne heurte violemment la pierre et le bruit du choc résonne dans toute la rue. Fière, Bellatrix regarde l'homme glisser le long du mur, laissant derrière lui une longue trainée de sang. Il est encore vivant et son corps est pris de violents soubresauts. Bientôt, il mourra. Mais pas question de l'achever. Non pas question. Il faut que les autres observent, qu'ils voient le sort réservé à ceux qui s'attaquent aux partisans de Voldemort. Elle sort délicatement un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuie prestement le visage. Puis elle se tourne vers le petit garçon, qui est recroquevillé devant elle.

« Bien. Nous pouvons parler tranquillement dorénavant. Plus de gêneur ! », rajoute-t-elle en faisant mine de balayer une poussière dans le vide avec sa main. Ton père…

-Ce n'était pas mon père », crache le gamin.

Bellatrix a un temps d'arrêt. Et elle reprend comme si de rien n'était.

« Donc ce… Monsieur est allé à l'encontre de nos souhaits, et il en est mort. Tu n'as pas envie de subir le même sort non ? »

L'enfant lève vers elle un regard haineux où se mêlent le dégoût et le vœu de vengeance. Mais il n'y a pas de peur.

« Je ne crains pas la mort.

-Oh Oh ! Un petit téméraire ! Vous, déchets, êtes tous pareils. Idiots et gamins. De vrais Gryffondor. »

Soudain, Bellatrix se baisse vers le garçon et attrape son visage de sa main valide.

« Je HAIS les Gryffondor. Alors tu vas parler ou sinon… »

Elle le lâche d'un coup et se relève aussitôt.

« Peut être n'as-tu pas peur de ta mort. Mais de celle des autres… »

Elle claque des doigts. Des cris se font entendre. Ils transpercent le silence que la nuit avait placé. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend qui il a en face de lui. Sa mère, sa petite sœur et son grand frère. Celui-ci a le visage meurtri, tuméfié. Sa mère un peu moins. Mais il ne criera pas. Il se l'interdit. Il ne pleurera certainement pas non plus.

« Bon. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas réellement ta famille mais… S'ils t'ont adopté, tu dois compter pour eux. Et puis, tu leur dois beaucoup n'est-ce-pas ? Ne cherche pas à nier, c'est le cas. Je connais trop bien les petits moucherons dans ton genre. Alors je réitère ma question. Et je prédis que tu seras beaucoup plus coopératif ! Où sont tes petits copains ? Où sont les résistants ? »

Huit ans. Il a huit ans. Quinze, c'est l'âge de son frère qui le regarde en secouant la tête. Et trois, c'est celui de sa petite sœur. Elle est née quand il a été adopté. Un an plus tard, son père mourrait. Il a juré à sa mort de la protéger. Et puis il regarde sa mère, celle qui lui a tout donné, sauf la vie elle-même. Mais qu'importe, elle est sa mère, et il l'aime. Pardon Minerva. Pardon Hermione.

« L'orphelinat Mckaught, à l'angle de la Baker Street. »

Bellatrix est étonnée que l'enfant ait parlé si vite. Elle n'a même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à la torture. Dommage. Elle sourit. Enfin. Enfin, elle va retrouver cette gamine odieuse.

« Libérez-nous maintenant, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez ! Lâche le garçon.

-C'est vrai. »

Elle se rapproche du garçon à la manière d'un serpent. Elle glisse sur le sol dallé, comme si elle était la mort elle-même venant prendre son du. Elle s'accroupit et plonge son regard fou dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Il a peur maintenant, elle le voit.

« C'est vrai, fait-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Mais nous n'aimons pas les cafards. »

D'un geste sec et précis, elle agrippe la tête du gamin et brise sa nuque comme si c'était du simple bois sec. Le craquement sinistre résonne dans la nuit noire. Le corps du petit tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd alors que Bellatrix tient sa main blessée. Il n'aura pas le temps de voir une dernière fois sa famille. Il n'entendra pas leurs cris de souffrance, qui cesseront presque aussitôt. Eux aussi sont morts maintenant.

Au milieu des corps, Bellatrix Lestrange rit.

* * *

><p>« Je… Je suis rassuré. Enfin je peux respirer.<p>

-Je te comprends James. Entre ton fils et ça… La nuit n'a pas été facile pour tout le monde hein ?

-Oh non Remus, ça c'est sûr. »

Le canapé miteux sur lequel se trouvait James Potter et Remus Lupin n'avait rien de très accueillant. Et pourtant, les deux hommes s'étaient enfoncés dans les coussins tant ils avaient été tendus cette journée-là. Le calme semblait enfin revenir. Pour un moment tout du moins. A la main de Remus, une tasse de thé à la main. Il était à la menthe, fraichement coupée. Il semblait le savourer.

« On a eu de la chance, fit Remus tout en sirotant son breuvage.

-Ouais. Tout le monde est sain et sauf. Enfin plus sauf que sain, mais au moins on est encore en là.

-Ton fils en a bavé n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de James s'assombrit.

« Ouais, lâcha-t-il simplement.

-Il t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter. Mais je sais qu'il a subi des Doloris. Je le sais. Si je retrouve le salaud qui a fait ça…

-Je crois que tu ne le retrouveras pas. »

James haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un bruit sourd retentit derrière eux, et les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement. Rose avait juste bondit dans les bras d'Hermione. Rien de grave.

« Ouf. J'ai manqué de renverser mon thé moi, dit Remus.

-On est trop tendu. J'espère qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous permettra d'évacuer un peu tout ce stress.

-Je ne crois pas mon ami, répondit le Lycanthrope, mais il est bon de rêver !

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste mon vieux ! », rigola James.

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

« Bon, où voulais-tu en venir ?

-Il s'est passé un truc là-bas. Avec les gamins. Hormis ce qui s'est passé avec ton fils. Hermione n'allait pas _bien_.

-Enfin Lunard, ils se sont battus contre des Rafleurs ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien ?

-Non, tu ne me suis pas. Elle avait un comportement différent. Elle était… Hostile envers moi. Elle avait peur. Et je sais bien de quoi je parle, d'autant plus que je l'ai senti. Il s'est passé un truc. Et mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un rapport avec ton fils.

-Quoi ?!

-Indirectement je veux dire. J'irai lui parler. Je voulais le faire avant mais avec tout ça, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête… »

Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse devant lui et se passa la main devant la figure.

« Tu es crevé mon vieux, fit James.

-Et toi aussi.

-Ouais, on l'est tous. »

Silence.

« On est combien encore ?, murmura Cornedrue.

-Vingt-trois. Peut être vingt et un… On a plus de nouvelles de Maugrey depuis presque un mois et aucun moyen de le trouver. Il était censé être avec Seamus mais lui non plus, plus rien. Et puis Frank et Alice Londubat qui se sont fait attaquer il ya quatre mois… Heureusement que leur fils est assez grand pour se débrouiller un peu tout seul mais le deuil est pire à son âge.

Remus ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Le pire c'est qu'on est seuls maintenant. Les gens ne veulent plus nous aider en ville pour la plupart. Ils ont bien trop peur. Et je les comprends… Mais regarde ce qui arrive. On détruit ces gosses en leur donnant tant de responsabilités. Mais on a pas le choix, et je crois que c'est ça le pire. Il y a tellement de choses à faire et on est si peu !

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi déprimé mon ami.

-James… La situation est critique, réellement. On perd des nôtres chaque jour.

-Essaies de relativiser. On avance aussi par rapport aux Horcruxes. Et ça c'est énorme. »

Remus rigola doucement.

« Tu es bien naïf Cornedrue.

-Naïf… Peut être. Cette nuit j'ai cru que j'avais perdu mon fils et mon ami. Je devrais surement être en train de quitter cette foutue guerre et de partir loin avec mon fils, je devrais voir tout les côtés négatifs de la chose, et il y en a beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'à côté de ça je vois enfin la lumière qu'on attendait tant. Remus… On comment à en voir le bout !

-Hahaha, j'aimerais pouvoir penser comme toi James !

-Essaies, tu verras, rajouta Lunard.

-Je suppose que ce doit être bien d'être un peu optimiste parfois.

-Tu ne l'étais jamais en tout cas lors de nos études, fit en souriant James.

-J'avais de bonnes raisons, Sirius et toi étiez de véritables fous furieux ! »

Tout deux rirent de bon cœur à ces quelques souvenirs échangés. Et puis James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« On y arrivera. On a bien réussi ce soir, et jusqu'à maintenant. On y arrivera. »

* * *

><p>« Pour une fois, tu ne reviens pas trop amochée ma fille !<p>

-Vous rigolez Poppy ?

-Harry je t'assure que ce n'est rien comparé à d'habitude. Dis le lui Hermione, il n'a pas l'air de me croire.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à d'habitude. Et puis je n'ai même pas mal !

-Voilà, rajouta Poppy. Mais quand même tu aurais pu faire attention. Ce n'est peut être pas grave mais tu vas te transformer en chair à saucisse à force ! »

Si Poppy s'attendit à une réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il n'en fut rien. Elle fixait le sol, le regard lointain, ailleurs.

« Hermione, ma chérie, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

La question la fit sursauter.

« Ha euh hein ? Oui, oui ça va, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle leva les yeux vers l'infirmière. Elle la regardait encore.

« Poppy ça va je t'assure.

-Booon… Si tu le dis. Et si tu as un problème tu me le dis hein ?

-Mais ouiiii.

-Harry mon canard, toi aussi, n'hésite pas !

-Merci encore Madame, vraiment !

-Mais de rien voyons je ne fais que mon travail. Et c'est Poppy pas Madame ! »

Harry hocha la tête, tout sourire. Poppy retourna son attention vers Hermione. Mais elle avait déjà retrouvé ce regard si vague. Peut-être qu'Harry savait… Elle le regarda mais il secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop presser les gens, ce n'était jamais pas bon. Malgré tout, elle était un peu vexée qu'Hermione lui mente aussi ouvertement. Bien sur qu'elle savait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle la connaissait trop bien. Peu importe, elle resterait là pour elle.

« Bon je vous laisse les jeunes, je vais allez voir comment va Xenophilius. Je vous retrouve toute à l'heure ! »

Hermione avait ses amis. Et elle avait confiance en eux pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

><p>Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie. Encore une fois, elle restait seule avec Harry.<p>

« J'avoue que la dernière fois tu étais vachement mal en point mais je pensais que c'était exceptionnel ! Lâcha Harry.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre prudente quand ça me concerne..

-Je vois ça ! Mais Hermione, il s'inquiète tous pour toi et…

-Plus important Harry, l'Horcruxe.

-Oh c'est vrai. »

Il redevint très sérieux. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure. Un autre Horcruxe… Déjà !

« Quand on était à Poudlard, juste avant qu'on s'enfuit sur les balais de Nott…

-Attends, sur des balais ?! De Nott ?

-C'est vrai que je ne vous ai rien raconté… Tout à l'heure. Donc, juste avant ça, Malefoy m'a confié un truc. Il m'a dit de te le dire. Ca concernait un Horcruxe… qu'est-ce que c'est exactement au fait? La dernière fois tu ne m'en a parlé que vaguement et…

-Après, fit Hermione d'un geste de la main. Continues Harry c'est vraiment important.

-Ou..Oui. »

Il déglutit bruyamment.

« Il… a dit qu'une de ces choses était cachée dans le manoir des… Jedusor, oui c'est ça. Un tableau spécial apparemment.

-Rien de plus ?

-Rien de plus. »

Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Cette fois c'était le cœur d'Harry qui battait fort. Avait-il été à la hauteur ? Et puis elle reprit la parole.

« On créé un Horcruxe quand on divise son âme et qu'on implante l'une des parties dans un objet. En gros, plus une âme est divisée, moins celui à qui elle appartient à de chances de mourir. Pour tuer cette personne-là, il faudrait détruire tout ses Horcruxes. Mais c'est une magie noire horrible et diviser son âme en deux est quelque chose de vraiment affreux…

-Tu veux dire que…

-C'est pour ça que personne ne peut le tuer.

-Wahou c'est…

-Enorme je sais. Pour l'instant, on n'en a que deux en notre possession.

-Et il en reste six ou sept c'est bien ça ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Et soudain, elle attrapa Harry dans ses bras. S'éloignant de lui, il remarqua qu'un pâle sourire ornait son visage.

« Harry, c'est vraiment merveilleux. Je dois allez annoncer ça à Remus ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte presque en courant, si bien qu'elle se heurta à une masse rousse.

« Hermione ! On m'avait bien dit que tu étais rentrée ! Je savais que j'allais te trouver à l'infirmerie et…

-Gin' ! »

Elle la serra elle aussi dans ses bras et lâcha :

« On se parle toute à l'heure, réunion au sommet à midi pile ! Très important !

-Herm', attends ! »

Mais elle était déjà dans les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Seule devant la porte, Ginny avait gardé son bras tendu devant elle. Et puis elle se tourna doucement vers Harry, la bouche à demi ouverte. Elle releva le bras et pointa du pouce la porte.<p>

« Elle était pas censée être crevée là ? Tout le monde m'a dit qu'elle était bizarre. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait que dire. La présence de Ginny le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait étrangement du mal à parler.

« Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Harry s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix.

« Oui. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire exactement, j'étais dans les vapes.

-Oh. Je vois. »

Ils baissèrent tout deux le regard en même temps, fixant les planches de bois au sol, qui semblaient soudain très intéressantes pour les deux adolescents.

« Hum… Heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.

-M..Merci. »

Nouveau silence pesant. Ginny se mit à gratter le plancher du bout du pied. Le bruit résonnait étrangement fort dans la pièce presque vide.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-elle.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête, et croisa son regard. La rousse rougit instantanément et baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Laisse tomber. »

Elle se retourna pour partir mais Harry la retint par le bras. Il s'était levé très vite. Peut être trop. Et il tomba sur Ginny, qui le rattrapa délicatement. Les jeunes gens étaient étonnamment proches. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau. Ginny recula légèrement.

« Je… Je ne suis pas montée seulement pour voir Hermione…

-Oh. »

Il l'avait dit dans un souffle. Le silence les entourait. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger, aucun ne souhaitaient briser le lien qui les unissait en cet instant. Rien ne comptait à part les yeux verts d'Harry, entourés de bleu. Rien ne comptait à part le regard noisette de Ginny, barré de mèches rousses.

Le temps s'était juste arrêté.

Et puis aussi vite que ce moment s'était installé, la voix de Ron résonna.

« Ginny ! Papa veut te voir ! »

Le rouquin apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il eut juste le temps de voir sa sœur et son meilleur ami s'écarter l'un de l'autre vivement. Une légère grimace ornait maintenant son visage tandis qu'Harry se grattait la tête, gêné.

« Ginny, on doit descendre. »

Sans un regard pour Harry, il ressortit de la chambre plus rapidement qu'il en était entré.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Qui a pensé à Kyo là ?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :)<strong>

**Je compte revenir très bientôt!**

**L'inspiration revient depuis que j'ai de nouveau de la musique!**

**En parlant de ça je vous conseille vivement The Civil Wars (Un Duo ENOOOOOOOOORME), Lindsey Stirling, si vous aimez ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire (C'est une violoniste qui fait du Dubstep) et le groupe Walk off The Earth, qui font des covers et des chansons originales.**

**Que je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin revenir parmi vous :D**

**Des bisous!**

**Pauline.**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte :D**


	20. Chapter 20 : Départ

**Hey tout le monde!**

**Me voici de nouveau!**

**Je vous avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue de ne pas avoir de review pour le chapitre précédent... Mais après tout c'est moi qui ait été absente pendant de long mois, alors je m'y attendais un peu! Vraiment désolée encore une fois... J'espère que ce que qui me lise continue à apprécier, c'est là le plus important pour moi :)**

**Je termine vite car il est un peu tard, et que médecine a repris depuis une semaine... Aie Aie Aie!**

**Voila donc le nouveau chapitre!**

**Enjoy :D (I hope!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Départ<strong>

Les idées fusaient. Chacun donnait de sa voix. Le salon de l'Ordre était loin d'être vide. Assis autours d'une table en chêne, la plupart des résistants étaient réuni. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient mise l'une à coté de l'autre en bout de table. A leur droite, Ron écoutait calmement, la bouche fermée, et il lançait parfois des regards lourds de reproches à Harry en face de lui. Il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer entre sa sœur et lui et ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire. Et puis il y avait aussi Lupin, James, Mcgonagall et Xenophilius Lovegood. Malgré son état il avait tenu à assister à cette réunion. Poppy, assise à coté, veillait sur lui, accompagnée de Luna. Fleur et Bill se tenaient la main et écoutaient, concentrés. Et puis en face d'Hermione et de Ginny, il y avait Rogue et Maugrey. Tout deux étaient arrivés presque au moment où Hermione vociférait dans la maison qu'il fallait faire une réunion. Ils tombaient à point. Au moment où Rogue avait passé le pas de la porte, Hermione s'était jeté sur lui -pas littéralement tout du moins- et l'avait assailli de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui après leur départ de Poudlard. L'espion avait balayé le tout d'un revers de main, lui signifiant qu'il leur en parlerait quand le moment sera venu. Rogue avait remarqué le teint cireux d'Hermione, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Remus lui, avait était assuré de revoir le visage de Maugrey, malgré son horrible œil qui partait dans tous les sens. Il apprit qu'il avait retrouvé la trace de Tonks deux jours plus tôt, avant qu'ils attaquent un groupe de mangemort. Il n'avait pas mentionné Seamus.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas abordé le cas "Horcruxes". Rogue et Maugrey avaient tout deux des informations à transmettre et cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

"Le point et l'heure de rendez-vous de ces salauds étaient les bons, avait fait l'ex-Auror. On les a cueilli comme des fleurs. Ces putains de mangemorts ne s'y attendaient pas. Avec Tonks, on s'est occupé de leur flanc droit pendant que Neville, Fred et George prenaient le gauche. On a eu Macnair. On a aussi essayé d'en faire parler un. Un p'tit jeune, dont j'connais meme pas le nom. M'étonne pas qu'il ait pas tenu. Il nous a balancé tout un roman. Comme quoi Bellatrix Lestrange serait à votre recherche, fit-il en pointant Harry, Hermione et le reste du petit groupe. Surtout Ginny et toi, Hermione.

-Elle a pas digéré qu'on se soit enfuies de son manoir, dit fièrement Ginny.

-Ça et le fait que Voldemort veut votre peau, rajouta Maugrey. Il est au courant pour les Horcruxes. Il sait que vous les cherchez et il fera tout pour vous arrêter.

-Le jeu est fini hein, on passe aux choses sérieuses. », lâcha Hermione, le regard sombre.

Fol'Oeil acquiesça doucement, son œil roulant dans tous les sens. Il l'arrêta avec son doigt et reprit.

"Londres ne sera plus un endroit sur. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard. Le gamin a lâché autre chose. Et cette nouvelle ne vous fera pas plaisir. Angelina est morte."

Un silence de mort s'abattit soudain dans la pièce.

Encore un.

_Encore un._

Seuls Luna et Harry ne semblaient pas aussi touchés que les autres. Non pas que celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire non, ça le rendait triste lui aussi mais pas de la même façon. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille. Malgré tout, il sentit quand même un poids dans son cœur à cette annonce. Un autre résistant était tombé. La voix enrouée et emplie d'émotion, Hermione prit la parole.

"Ils l'ont... Elle est morte quand?

-Il y a deux jours. Elle aurait succombé à ses blessures. Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis sa capture, et je m'étonne déjà qu'elle ait résisté si longtemps à la torture.

-Ne soit pas si direct Maugrey, cracha Minerva. Tout le monde n'a pas la même froideur que toi.

-Il la tenait où? la coupa Hermione, sachant la dispute imminente.

-Au manoir de Dolohov. Et Minerva nous sommes en guerre, je ne prendrais pas de pincettes pour dire les choses."

Tout le monde fut étonné de ne pas entendre Minerva rappliquer. Mais il est vrai que la situation n'était pas appropriée. L'annonce de la mort d'Angelina Johnson avait jeté un froid terrible et triste. La petite assemblée était abattue. Et le pire venait.

«Et Seamus?», demanda timidement Hermione.

Maugrey regarda tristement la gamine.

«Mort.»

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille, suivie bientôt par d'autres. Elle pleurait sans bruit. Elle avait essayé de se retenir, lorsque Maugrey avait annoncé la mort d'Angelina mais là c'était trop. A coté d'elle Ginny pleurait aussi, les mains plaquer sur sa bouche.

Un silence religieux se fit. En respect à ceux qui étaient tombés. Seuls quelques hoquets et reniflements se faisaient entendre. Après un moment, l'ex-auror osa enfin parler.

"Et toi Rogue, quelles nouvelles? lâcha Maugrey. Meilleure que les miennes j'espère.

-Je commence par les bonnes ou les mauvaises?"

Personne ne lui répondit.

"Bon. Alors les mauvaises. Malefoy, ainsi que Nott qui vous ont apparemment aidé sont considérés comme des traîtres.

-Ce n'est pas forcement un mauvaise nouvelle", fit Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir rempli encore de larmes.

"Sans lui, on ne serait plus là et ton meilleur ami non plus, lâcha-t-elle, cinglante.

-Si vous voulez bien me laisser continuer M. Weasley. Nous avons deux alliés capturés -Rogue appuya le mot alliés- et Vous-savez-qui n'en ai que plus en colère. Il ne s'entoure dorénavant que de ceux en qui il a confiance. Dont moi. De plus, il commence à douter de Bellatrix. Par rapport à sa capacité à accomplir les missions qu'il lui donne.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi alors?, demanda enfin Hermione.

-J'y viens, ne sois pas si pressée, répondit-il cinglant, et Hermione se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. J'ai été envoyé à Poudlard sous les ordres de Bellatrix, et comme personne n'a accès au dortoir des préfets hormis et Parkinson. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous les deux être en train de se faire... Interroger.»

Luna frissonna doucement.

«Je n'ai qu'à eu à dire que Bellatrix m'avait envoyé trop tard. Personne ne pouvait dire si le sceptre était toujours là quand je suis arrivé, Parkinson était en cours et Malefoy occupé à vous sauver la mise, rajouta Rogue en appuyant son regard sur Ron et Hermione.

-Et il t'a cru? demanda Lupin, sceptique.

-Je sais, j'en suis moi-même étonné. Je suppose que ses doutes envers Bellatrix l'oblige à revoir ses priorités.

-Mais le vrai problème pour toi, Severus, ce sera Bellatrix..», fit le lycanthrope.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il le savait très bien. Peut-être même était-ce pour cela que Voldemort n'avait pas sévi. Il savait très bien que Bellatrix Lestrange s'en occuperait très bien à sa place.

«Vous-savez-qui a aussi décidé que l'ensemble de ses réunions se tiendraient dans son manoir et uniquement là. Heureusement, j'y serais présent, mais nous ne pourront plus organiser de raids comme celui qu'y s'est déroulé hier. Je pourrais toujours vous indiquez leurs déplacements je suppose, finit-il dans un soupir.

-J'ai bien l'impression que Voldy commence à avoir peur de nous, dit James, enthousiaste.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne chose James. Maintenant, il va être d'autant plus sur ses gardes.

-Ou alors, il va commettre des erreurs Minerva. Jusque là, il avait totalement confiance en lui. Soit il sera plus prudent comme tu le dis, soit il prendra de mauvaises décisions, étant donné qu'il n'est surement pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

-Je serais plutôt d'accord avec ce que dit Minerva, intervint Hermione d'une voix cassée. Il n'est pas idiot loin de là. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gène depuis qu'on s'est mis à la recherche des Horcruxes."

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur, cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

"Et bien, il n'est pas n'importe qui. Comment un sorcier de sa trempe peut-il laisser des informations concernant le moyen de le tuer?

-Il s'ennuie, lâcha Severus Rogue.

-Quoi?

-Oui, il s'ennuie. Enfin je suppose. Ça ne l'amuse plus de tuer et de torturer des gens. Il se croit fort, immortel. Alors il veut jouer avec nous.

-Mais c'est... C'est absurde.

-Pas de son point de vue. Pour lui c'est une simple distraction. Enfin c'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne dis pas qu'il a peur, mais il se rend compte que vous êtes peut-être capable de lui enlever cette immortalité. Le jeu est passé au niveau supérieur."

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Cet.. Homme si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça, était complètement fou. Et puis les paroles de Minerva lui revinrent en tête, encore une fois.

"Parfois le pouvoir nous monte tellement à la tête qu'on en oublie ses valeurs, ses alliés et ce que l'on est."

Quel monstre triste... Elle rigola intérieurement. Maintenant elle avait pitié de lui. Décidément, ses sentiments partaient vraiment dans tous les sens.

"Il ne s'impliquera pas lui-même dans la partie, rajouta Lupin. Pas encore."

Voldemort plaçait ses pièces sur l'échiquier qu'était cette guerre. Il sacrifiait juste des pions pour le moment, et gardait les pièces maîtresses pour la fin. Eux avaient déjà sacrifié bien trop de pièces. La résistance ne pouvait se perdre d'en perdre d'autres. Malheureusement dans une guerre, il y avait des pertes. Et la seule différence qu'il y avait entre Voldemort et eux était que le mage noir n'en avait rien à faire de perdre ses alliés. Il fallait réussir à prendre ses atouts. A trouver tous les Horcruxes. A le dépouiller de ses protections. Le roi se retrouverait démuni et, sans fou, sans cavalier, sans reine, il serait fini. "Les échecs traduisent bien l'art de la guerre", pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce jeu.

"On a la possibilité de trouver un autre Horcruxe.", lâcha-t-elle enfin.

"Bien" pensa-t-elle en remarquant l'effet instantané qu'avait eu ses mots sur la petite assemblée. Tous étaient concentrés sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Malefoy a transmis à Harry certaines informations avant hier soir. Je te laisse en parler Harry."

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à devoir prendre la parole. Il avait écouté tout le long ce que les résistants avaient à dire, impressionnés par leurs échanges. Les mains moites, il se racla bruyamment la gorge, et parla sous le regard encourageant d'Hermione.

"Euh.. Il m'a juste dit qu'un des Horcruxes se trouvait dans le manoir des... Jedusor, et que.. Hum.. C'était un tableau.

-Harry... commença Lupin, et ce dernier leva des yeux inquiets vers lui. Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point ce que tu viens de nous dire est important.

-Si, il sait, fit Hermione, venant à la rescousse du jeune homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Je lui ai expliqué.

-Bien, ajouta Rogue. Dans ce cas-là, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Le manoir est inoccupé. Je me demandais pourquoi depuis longtemps, et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. Je n'en voyais surtout pas l'intérêt. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de chercher là-bas.

-Qui irait?

-Maintenant que Voldemort est au courant de notre recherche, il va vite réagir et protéger ses biens. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il poste des mangemorts devant. A part attirer l'attention, cela ne lui apportera rien. Et il ne fait pas confiance à ses sbires non plus.

-Ce qu'il risque de faire, c'est de le déplacer.", proposa James.

Rogue lui lança un regard dédaigneux et continua comme si de rien était.

"Il va le déplacer. Alors il faut se dépêcher de mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne le récupère."

Personne n'osait parler. Lupin brisa le silence.

"Fred et Georges ne sont pas disponibles, ils sont chargés d'organiser le voyage de familles moldus en dehors de Londres et la tache n'est pas facile. Arthur est en route pour les aider et je suis censé les rejoindre demain soir pour minuit.

-Je peux y aller, proposa James.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Minerva et toi devaient aller à Oxford. Le groupe qu'on a là-bas a besoin de renforts et ils vous veulent exclusivement, sinon ils arrêtent le combat. Alors maintenant que tu es disponible...

- Quel bande de cons! cria Cornedrue en tapant du point sur la table. Laissons-les faire ce qu'ils veulent alors! Je e veux pas m'allier à des types dans leur genre!

-Paroles dignes d'un Gryffondor, Potter. On ne peut pas se permettre de rejeter des alliés.

-Ne me provoque pas Servilus.

-Sinon quoi? Je ne dis que ce qui est vrai. A moins que tu préfères laisser ces moldus se faire tuer parce que tu as refusé de mettre ton orgueil de coté."

La tirade fit mouche et James, qui s'était levé, se rassit sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés de colère.

"Bill, Hagrid et Charlie ont demandé ton aide. Ils n'arrivent pas à négocier avec les géants du Nord et ils pensent que tu seras peut être plus apte à le faire qu'eux.

-Remus, ne me dis pas que tu vas encore laisser les enfants s'en charger? intervint Minerva, la voix vibrant de colère.

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, répondit -il en baissant les yeux.

-Mais quand comprendras-tu qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour ça?!

-On ne peut pas les écarter de la guerre comme ça Minerva! On ne peut pas tout simplement se le permettre!

-Alors assigne-les autre part.

-Et où? Tu préférerais qu'ils aillent se battre contre des dizaines de mangemorts à Oxford?

-Ça suffit!"

L'échange cessa aussitôt. Ginny s'était levée. Elle avait les joues et les oreilles rouges, et son visage arborait une expression de colère qu'on lui avait rarement vue.

"Ginny...? Essaye Minerva.

-Arrêtez avec ça. Je crois qu'on vous l'a assez montré. Arrêtez de nous voir comme des incapables.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils pensent ça de nous Gin'..., intervint calmement Hermione, bien qu'elle comprenait son amie.

-C'est pareil! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants et il serait temps que tu le comprennes Minerva. Oui cette guerre nous a fait grandir plus vite et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais nous n'avons pas le choix! On a plus le temps de faire des concessions sous prétexte que nous n'avons pas trente ans."

Le regard brillant, Ginny avait regardé Minerva tout au long de sa tirade. La vieille sorcière était choquée du discours de la jeune fille. Hermione lui avait sorti à peu près le même quelques semaines avant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une élève qui se faisait remonter les bretelles par son professeur. Alors que Ginny aurait très bien pu être son élève si elle enseignait encore à Poudlard.

"Gin' a raison Minerva. Depuis le début, on risque notre vie à chaque fois qu'on met le pied dehors. "

La dame baissa le regard vers la table. Elle se sentait soudain très idiote. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette main de lui enserrer le cœur au point de lui faire mal. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et parla:

"J'imagine encore une fois que vous irez, quoi que j'en dise... Et puis il est toujours bien de se remettre en question, même si la leçon vient d'une gamine de seize ans, rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Ginny, un léger souvenir aux lèvres, qui rougit presque aussitôt, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Bien, continua Lunard. Je pense que nous pouvons continuer.

-Et puis Minerva, on partira en groupe, fit Hermione, essayant de la rassurer. Qui est partant?"

Elle leva aussitôt la main, presque en même temps que Ginny, Ron et Harry. Seule Luna n'avait pas bougée.

"Ginny tu restes ici!, lâcha Ron brusquement en baissant la main de sa sœur.

-Attends, tu rigoles? T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit à Minerva il y a deux minutes? Il faudrait peut être que tu te débouches les oreilles mon gars!

-C'est pas la même chose, je suis ton frère!

-Et alors? Tu n'es pas mon père!

-Il n'est pas là, alors tu es sous ma responsabilité!

-Et bien ça tombe bien tu pars avec nous tu pourras me protéger-elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts- quand tu le souhaites!

-Oh non pas question! Si j'avais deviné que tu me ferais une crise d'adolescence pendant la réunion, je ne t'aurais pas laissé y participer!

-T'aurais fait comment hein? Et puis t'as deux de tensions ma parole, t'as pas compris que le "nous" dans le "arrêtez de nous traiter comme des incapables", ça m'incluait aussi?!

-Non!

-Alors oui, tu es un bel idiot! Et pas question que je reste ici. Pas question!

-On en reparlera, là on gène tout le monde!

-A qui la faute hein?"

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'échanges virulents, les membres de l'Ordre parvinrent à calmer les deux Weasley et ils purent mettre en place les préparatifs du futur voyage, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils verraient le reste le lendemain.

* * *

><p>"Je suis désolée Harry, Hermione mais je préfère rester ici, auprès de mon père...<p>

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Luna, si mon père était dans cet état je resterais aussi, répondit le jeune en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Il a besoin de toi.", rajouta une Hermione compréhensive.

La petite blonde s'en voulait terriblement de trahir ses amis comme ça. De les laisser partir sans elle. Certes elle les connaissait depuis peu. Mais elle tenait à eux maintenant. Malgré tout, l'état de santé de son père la préoccupait beaucoup trop et elle savait que si elle était partie avec eux, elle s'en serait voulu énormément d'avoir laissé son père dans cette maison. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle de lui. Oui son état s'était amélioré mais elle continuait à avoir peur pour lui. Après tout il avait frôlé la mort. Elle avait ce besoin fiévreux de rester auprès de lui. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, et elle n'avait même pas pu la voir une dernière fois. Elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Luna regarda Harry partir. Son père l'avait appelé et ils s'étaient mis à l'écart. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait lui dire. "Tu es sur de partir?", "Fais attention fils...", "Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas." Et Harry lui répondrait que "Oui ca ira", "Toi aussi fais gaffe P'pa, Oxford...", "Moi aussi." En gros. Le regard vague, elle tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui venait de tirer sur sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione s'approcha un peu.

"Je te présente Rose, Luna, fit-elle dans un sourire.

-'Jour Luna, répondit la petite toute joyeuse.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, alors elle était toute contente en te voyant arriver. Et puis de voir Harry aussi.

-Qui est-ce?, demanda Luna, le ton vague.

-'Mione c'est ma sœur! Cria la petite en se jetant dans les bras de la concernée.

-Hahaha en quelque sorte, confirma Hermione. C'est une longue histoire...

-Je te la raconterais un jour!

-Ginny! Enfin tu es levée, la marmotte!"

Luna ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petit chaleur naître dans son cœur, au milieu de tout ce froid. Peut-être qu'elle serait enfin heureuse ici...

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, le groupe était près à partir. Le voyage serait assez long. Alors malgré les risques qu'ils allaient prendre en faisant ça, ils avaient décidé de rejoindre Arlington Row et de transplaner pour Londres. Puis de partir le plus vite. Il ne fallait surtout pas y traîner Et puis, le manoir n'était pas si loin de Londres. Avec un peu de chance, ils y seraient dans moins de quatre jours.<p>

Lupin, avant de partir, leur avait dit qu'il essaierait de voir si Neville ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, mais il n'était pas sur de le croiser.

Et puis vint le départ de Minerva et James. Ce dernier avait serré son fils très fort dans ses bras, l'étouffant surement quelque peu mais cela n'avait certainement pas dérangé Harry, bien au contraire. Et puis il avait pris dans les bras les autres. Minerva avait longuement regardé Hermione dans les yeux avant de suivre l'exemple de James. Et puis elle était partie sans dire un mot. La jeune fille avait souri doucement. Elle avait compris le message. L'écossaise ne montrait pas souvent de tels élans d'affection.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais l'air était froid. On était au mois d'Octobre et le temps commençait à se refroidir. Chacun avait sorti des vêtements chauds. Hermione, elle, était montée dans une des chambres et avait sortie de sous son lit une parka marron avec une capuche melotonée. Elle avait appartenu à son père.

Au moment de partir, Hermione sera fort dans ses bras Rose et lui parla pendant un moment. La petite lâcha soudain:

"Pourquoi tu repars? A chaque fois tu me dis que tu repars pas mais tu le fais."

Sur le coup, Hermione ne sut quoi répondre.

"Je.. C'est pour que toi que je fais ça, et pour tous les autres.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes pas? C'est mieux quand tu es là. Avant je te voyais tout le temps, et maintenant plus du tout..

-Je reviendrais vite promis", finit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Mais la petite portait un air renfrogné. Elle lui faisait la tête.

"Allons Rose, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux.

-Ze sais."

Hermione sourit tristement, elle aussi aurait souhaité passer plus de temps avec la petite mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Poppy.

"Tu prendras soin d'elle hein?

-Comme toujours ma belle. Et fais attention à toi."

Hermione hocha gravement la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui les attendait...

"Fleur, je compte sur toi pour ne pas céder à ses caprices, rajouta la résistante avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude de cette petite!"

La jeune fille leva le pouce en l'air et rejoint les autres en courant, qui avaient déjà commencé à avancer.

Rose tira sur la blouse de Poppy.

"Hermione ne m'aime p'us...

-Enfin ma chérie, pourquoi tu dis ça!

-A chaque fois, elle me promet qu'elle s'en ira p'us et pou'tant elle s'en reva. Alors si elle s'en va c'est qu'elle m'aime p'us par' que si elle m'aimait, elle resterait.

-Mais enfin, tu sais très bien qu'Hermione tient à toi plus qu'à quiconque. Si elle pouvait elle passerait tout son temps avec toi mais elle a beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Comme Minerva?

-Oui, comme Minerva. Tu sais Hermione n'est peut être pas beaucoup présente pour toi, mais ne remets jamais en compte l'amour qu'elle te porte, d'accord?

-'accord...»

Mais la petite ne semblait pas convaincue.

* * *

><p>A Arlington Row, ils avaient croisé quelques mangemorts. Des sous-fifres qui manquaient d'expériences. Le petit groupe de résistants étaient passés inaperçus et surtout, ils avaient pu transplaner sans problèmes non loin de l'entrée de Londres. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et beaucoup de sorciers marchaient encore dans les rues. Ils avaient attendu dans une de leur planque que la nuit tombe pour quitter la ville sans se faire remarquer. Ils avaient décidé de suivre le pont qui portait les rails du train. Au moins, ils seraient en parti cachés par celui-ci.<p>

La nuit était vite arrivée. L'hiver se faisait sentir. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant de pouvoir de nouveau avancer. De Londres, ils leur faudraient encore un jour de marche pour atteindre le manoir des Jedusor qui se trouvait à Little Hangleton.

Ils avaient donc suivi le pont, croisant chats errants, sans-abris et quelques corps cachés parfois. L'arrivée du froid n'avait rien de bienfaisante malgré tout. Ici, on détestait l'hiver. Il apportait plus de cadavres qu'autre chose, et ce sans-abris ne verront peut être pas le printemps.

S'ils avaient pu, les jeunes résistants auraient donné nourritures, couvertures et toutes ces choses dont ces gens avaient effroyablement besoin. Malheureusement, ils ne possédaient eux même que quelques faibles ressources. Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient l'habitude de voir ça. Harry non. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti un tel sentiment d'injustice. Alors il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour essayer d'oublier.

Après être sorti de Londres, il fallait quitter au plus vite le chemin des rails, devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. D'ailleurs, ils virent bientôt la fin du pont et le chemin remonter. Jusque là rien n'avait stoppé leur avancée. Autant dire qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. Ron s'était attendu à croiser au moins deux ou trois mangemorts et quelques voleurs, mais rien. Absolument Rien. Alors ils avaient continué, toujours sur le qui-vive. Ron menait la marche. Depuis le temps qu'il y habitait, il connaissait Londres comme sa poche. Enfin plutôt, il connaissait les quartiers dit malfamés de la ville. Dire que c'était là que se trouvaient les gentils! Chacun tenait sa baguette, près à intervenir si la situation empirait. Plus ils avançaient vers la limite de la ville, plus un sentiment pressant tenait Ron. Il jeta un regard vers Hermione et comprit qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose. Elle fermait la marche, et jetait des coups d'œil rapides et très nombreux derrière elle. Oui elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Et puis un sort fusa, sortant d'un recoin noir, et frôla l'épaule du rouquin, qui se jeta immédiatement à terre. Il se releva tout aussi vite et se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Ohoh. Ses adversaires. Cinq Rafleurs s'avançaient vers eux, baguettes levées. Harry à coté de lui, lança le premier sort, et avant de vérifier que celui qu'il avait visé avait bel et bien était touché, il se retourna en même temps que ses amis et partit en courant.

"Courez en zig-zag!", cria Hermione.

Ce qu'ils firent. On avait l'impression de voir des petites fourmis qui s'enfuyaient, excitées par une présence non désirées. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. La stratégie d'Hermione était la bonne: aucun des Rafleurs n'arrivait à toucher les résistants et surtout, ils n'arrivaient pas à prévoir leurs déplacements. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la montée, et ce n'était vraiment pas un avantage pour eux, bien au contraire, cela les ralentiraient plus qu'autre chose.

"Hermione!" appela Ron.

Et elle comprit le message de suite. Presque au même instant, les deux sorciers stoppèrent leur course et se retournèrent pour faire face aux Rafleurs. De concert, ils lancèrent un premier sort, faisant mouche une nouvelle fois. Leurs ennemis n'étaient plus que trois.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez Ron! Montez!

-Barrez-vous vite!, hurla Hermione à Harry, tout en lançant des Protego

-On va pas vous laissez là! On...

-Montez vite, on vous rejoint en haut!" le coupa-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

Elle s'était mis dos aux Rafleurs pendant quelques secondes à peine. Quelques secondes qui avaient suffit à l'un d'eux de viser la résistante et de lancer un Avada Kedavra. Au moment où elle entendit le sort être prononcer, la lumière verte filait vers elle à toute vitesse déjà. Droit vers sa tête. Au même instant, elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser vers la droite. Elle n'était pas morte. Sauf que...

"Ron!"

Il était debout juste à coté d'elle. Il allait bien. Et il venait juste de lui sauver la vie.

"Merci."

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et repartit derechef au combat. L'instant d'après un des trois Rafleurs restant fut Stupéfixé et bientôt un deuxième tomba. Le dernière regarda ses amis au sol, hésita un moment, et partit en courant dans le sens opposé, une grimace accrochée à ses lèvres.

"Quel lâche, cracha Ron, il laisse tomber ses potes, il se barre comme ça!

-Viens Ron. Il risque de revenir avec des amis. Mieux vaut mettre de la distance entre lui et nous. Et un train arrive."

Au loin, on pouvait voir une lueur flotter dans la nuit, et s'avancer vers Londres à toute vitesse. Ron et Hermione remontèrent à toute vitesse la pente et cherchèrent des yeux Harry et Ginny. Une masse rousse sauta sur la jeune fille.

"Hermione tu vas bien? Ron toi aussi? Vous êtes fous! Complètement fous!

-Attends Gin', il fallait qu'on les retienne, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement, lui répondit Hermione, essoufflée. Mais il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite, la cavalerie risque de rappliquer. Bellatrix, c'est elle qui les a envoyé, rajouta-t-elle entre ses dents"

D'un commun accord, ils entreprirent de se diriger vers les rails. Le chemin n'était pas trop large mais il fallait passer deux voies ferrées. Le train arrivait à toute vitesse et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'attendre en le laissant passer. Ils devaient traverser les rails avant son passage. Le train était maintenant bien visible et le bruit strident des roues glissant sur les rails vrillaient les tympans des jeunes sorciers. "On peut passer, on a le temps." pensa sereinement Hermione. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait tout faux. Elle ne vit pas la lumière rouge filer dans son dos. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombait au milieu du rail. Le train était trop près. Le bruit trop fort. Elle entendit juste Ginny hurler.

"ROON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà!<strong>

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sortira plus vite que d'habitude! **

**Des bisous,**

**Pauline.**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)**


	21. Chapter 21 : Jedusor

**Bien le bonsoir!**

**Un nouveau chapitre! Oui déjà! J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration et puis; les pièces de l'histoire se mette peu à peu en place et du coup ça devient plus facile pour moi de relier les idées...**

**Voilou!**

**Encore merci à sheltan pour sa review :D (Avec sa blague qui m'a fait bien rire d'ailleurs!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21: Jedusor<strong>

Le train était passé à une vitesse folle. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne savait pas où il était.

"Finite Incantatem."

Il avait été touché par un Stupéfix était tombé sur la voie ferrée. Il sentit de nouveau le sol sous son corps et un bras puissant l'entourer. Ron releva la tête : il rencontra une paire d'yeux verts qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Harry...

-Ron, ça va..?" demanda son ami, assez fort pour couvrir le bruit du train qui continuait à défiler derrière eux.

Hébété, il ne sut que répondre. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda autour de lui. Sa sœur était tombée à genoux, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et les yeux brillants de larmes. Ron se releva avec difficulté, encore sous le choc, aidé par Harry.

"Vieux, tu 'as... Sauvé la vie.", lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry secoua simplement la tête pour toute réponse. Ginny, comprenant enfin que son frère était sain et sauf, entreprit de se remettre sur ses jambes, se préparant à se jeter sur son frère.

Mais si Ron sentit deux bras fins l'entourer brusquement, ce ne furent pas ceux de sa sœur. Des boucles châtains lui chatouillèrent le nez. Hermione. Il sentit qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Jamais."

Au lieu de renvoyer une remarque idiote dont il avait le secret, lui disant qu'elle avait risqué sa vie plus de fois que lui certainement, il se contenta de la serre encore plus fort dans ses bras, et il ferma doucement ses yeux. Derrière eux, le dernier wagon du train venait de passer. Mais le résistant ne l'entendait plus.

* * *

><p>"Tu pars quand Maugrey?<p>

-Demain normalement. Je devais rejoindre le p'tit gars mais j'essaie de pas trop y penser.

-Seamus c'est ça?... Il était comment?

-Très gentil, un peu têtu sur les bords et loyaux. Si il avait été élève à Poudlard à notre époque je suis sur qu'il serait allé à Gryffondor."

Luna hocha doucement la tête. Poudlard ne lui manquait pas. Mais elle aurait aimé connaitre l'ancien, où toutes ces fabuleuses personnes y avaient passé leur scolarité. Son père dormait. Alors elle en avait profité pour parler un peu avec l'ex-Auror. Il avait paru étonné de la voir à coté de lui. Luna avait supposé qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens aussi avenants. Son physique dérangeait surement ses alliés. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, comme elle. Elle le comprenait en un sens. Luna avait toujours été traitée de folle. Loufoca et elle s'était toujours sentie à l'écart de tous. Elle avait été élevée différemment des autres mais à coté de ça, elle en avait appris la tolérance. Maugrey la sortit de ses pensées.

"C'est pas trop difficile pour toi petite?

-Oh non..., fit-elle vaguement. Je préfère être ici qu'à Poudlard. Là-bas personne ne me remarquait et puis, je n'avais strictement pas envie de parler à ces gens méchants."

Maugrey lâcha un rire tonitruant.

"Et bien! Ces gens sont bels et bien des idiots pour ne pas remarquer une gamine comme toi."

Luna sourit doucement. Elle aimait bien ce monsieur. Il était... Un faux méchant? Oui.

"Je suis désolée pour Seamus.

-Moi aussi petite, moi aussi."

Il toussa bruyamment. Il avait envie de pleurer? Fol'eil devait vraiment tenir à ce Seamus. Luna se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé le connaitre.

Et puis soudain, quelque chose heurta la porte de la maison avec une violence inouïe.

"C'était quoi ça?

-Attends gamine, chuchota-t-il. Aide-moi à ouvre la porte et reste planquer derrière.."

Le bruit du bâton de Maugrey résonna dans la maison silencieuse. Luna, sur ses talons, sentait la tension prendre d'assaut son corps. Elle déglutit et posa avec hésitation la main sur la poignée de la porte. Un regard à Maugrey qui avait dégainé sa baguette, et elle ouvrit le battant une seconde plus tard. Maugrey ne réagit pas. A travers la fente sur le coté de la porte, elle vit une masse noire couchée par terre. Un... _Un chien?_

_"_Maugrey?" osa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il semblait regardait le sol sans le voir. Son œil tournait à vive allure, et il n'essayait plus de le contrôler.

"Maugrey? répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois.

Sembla sortir de sa léthargie car il tourna la tête vers elle. Et puis, il redirigea son regard vers le chien.

"Poppy! Poppy! Vite on a besoin de toi en bas!"

On entendit aussitôt des pas dans l'escalier. Au aguets, l'infirmière était restée cachée en haut, attendant de voir si elle devait agir ou non.

"Maugrey.. Qui est-ce?" demanda Luna.

Elle tourna la tête vers Poppy, qui arborait maintenant le même regard que l'ex-Auror.

"Oh mon dieu... dit-elle dans un souffle, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Sirius...!"

* * *

><p>Ils avaient marché un peu afin de s'éloigner de Londres, et puis, ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés pour camper. Ils étaient encore choqués par le fait que Ron ait frôlé la mort. Le Rafleur qui l'avait attaqué n'avait même pas attendu pour vérifier si son plan avait marché. Il avait du avoir peur.<p>

Ron avait pris la tente de son père. Elle avait beau être vieille, elle était surtout grande et pratique, bien qu'elle sentait un peu le renfermé et la moisissure. A cause des détecteurs de magie, ils n'avaient pas pu placer de protections magiques, alors à tour de rôle, ils montaient la garde.

Harry avait voulu commencer mais ils étaient finalement sortis tous ensemble devant la tente. Emmitouflés dans des couvertures quelques peu rapiécées, le petit groupe s'était placé en cercle autour d'un bocal dans lequel tremblait une petite flamme bleue. Intrigué, Harry la regardait calmement, ses contours dansant sur le verre de ses lunettes.

"Elle n'aurait pas pu se casser dans ton sac? demanda-t-il à Hermione, un peu idiot. Ca risquerait de mettre le feu à tes affaires...

-Non, pas avec le sort de protection. Je l'ai placé quand j'étais à Londres.

-Attends, tu traines ça depuis combien de temps?"

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Et toi Harry, raconte nous un peu Poudlard! fit Ginny avec force.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas de quoi être aussi enthousiaste...

-Allez! Comment était les cours? Qui te les donnait?

-Tu sais, ils étaient centrés sur la magie noire alors.. "

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement déçue.

"Le cours que j'aimais le plus c'était le vol, continua Harry, et il vit une petite étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux des Weasley.

-Tu faisais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch?" demanda vivement la petite rousse.

Harry nia de la tête.

"Je ne pouvais pas y jouer. C'était pour les privilégiés seuls.

-C'est nul.  
>-Comme tu dis.<p>

-Et celui que tu détestais le plus?

-Un peu tous en fait. Mais surtout celui des Carrows. Initiation à la Magie Noire. C'était des cours... Horribles. Je trouve pas vraiment d'autres mots pour ça."

Il frissonna doucement.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé aller à Poudlard.", fit Hermione dans un soupir.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air choqué. Elle sursauta légèrement et posa son regard sur chacun de ses amis, étonnée et déstabilisée. Puis elle sembla comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

"L'ancien Poudlard je veux dire! Pas celui-ci, l'ancien!"

Harry, Ron et Ginny soupirèrent de soulagement. Hermione en était indignée.

"Non mais vous avez vraiment pensé que je voulais aller... Là-bas?" rajouta-t-elle, dégoutée.

Devant sa mine catastrophée, ils explosèrent tous de rire, sous le regard pas du tout amusé d'Hermione. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

"Allez 'Mione, dit Ron en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Ne sois pas si coincée!"

Ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer l'attitude d'Hermione, et de ramener un nouveau fou-rire. Après cinq bonnes minutes, ils se calmèrent enfin. Hermione avait même souri un peu.

"A votre avis..., commença Ginny. Si on avait fait une scolarité à Poudlard, dans quelle maison on aurait été?

-Gryffondor! cria Ron à toute vitesse.

-Ca on s'en doutait pas, rigola Hermione.

-Gryffondor aussi, affirma Ginny. Mais il parait que chez nous c'est de famille! Et toi Hermione?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Serdaigle, je suppose. Ou peut être Gryffondor.

-A mon avis, plutôt Gryffondor pour toi, ajouta la rousse en hochant la tête. Tu es têtue comme une mule!

-Moi? Têtue?"

Et elle fit mine d'être froissée. Et rigola quelques secondes après.

"Et toi, Harry?

-Oh moi... Tout mais pas à Serpentard."

* * *

><p>Leur voyage avait été plus long que prévu. Deux jours et quelques plus tard, les résistants découvrirent Little Hangleton. Le village était caché au milieu des collines et à sa droite, de là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le haut de la silhouette lugubre du Manoir des Jedusor dépasser les arbres. Hermione espérait que Neville ne soit pas déjà arrivé, s'il était déjà là-bas bien sur.<p>

Bien assez vite -trop vite à leur gout-, les sorciers arrivèrent devant la maison. Ils avaient décidé de contourner le village, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, c'était peut-être et c'était certainement le cas, un repère de mangemorts.

Le Manoir était immense. Son allure gothique le rendait encore plus terrifiant, là, sur la petite colline sur lequel il avait été bâtit. Les fenêtres, enfoncées dans la pierre, ressemblaient à des yeux. Un léger brouillard s'était posé, entourant la demeure, lui donnant un aspect fantomatique qui la rendait encore moins accueillante. Un gros monstre, voilà de quoi il avait l'air.

Après une grande inspiration, Ron et Harry poussèrent le battant de la porte. En vain.

"Ca m'aurait étonné, soupira Ron. Regardez en bas, il y a la maison du gardien. Je paris qu'on va y trouver les clés.

-Ca me parait un peu.. Idiot.

-Bah! S'il y avait un gardien ce n'était pas pour rien!

-Comment peux-tu être si sur qu'il y en ait un d'abord? demanda sa sœur, perplexe. Et puis, s'il est encore là, il risque de donner l'alerte.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y vive encore, lança Hermione. On l'aurait déjà vu non? On vient quand même d'essayer de rentrer par la porte d'entrée... Ce qui n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution en y repensant."

Ron lui tira la langue et courut vers la maison.

"Ron attends! L'appela Hermione. Bon sang, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

-Gryffondoor", chantonna Ginny.

Hermione n'était pas du tout confiante. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient absolument pas attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, et ne prenaient aucune précaution. Elle était stressée au plus haut point et tentait de le cacher. Le groupe s'était trop appuyé sur les paroles de Rogue. Certes, il n'était pas au courant du fait qu'une quelconque personne soit allée à ce manoir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Après quelques instants, à jeter des regards fiévreux autour d'elle, elle vit Ron remonter avec ce qui lui semblait être un trousseau de clés à la main. Sérieusement? Il l'avait vraiment trouvé? Arrivé à sa hauteur, le rouquin secoua le trousseau devant ses yeux, irritant Hermione encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Arrête ça!" balança-t-elle, énervée, tentant de repousser d'un mouvement du poignet les pièces en fer qui tintaient de manière stridente.

Fier de sa découverte, Ron entreprit d'aller ouvrir la porte, essayant les clés, les unes après les autres. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'essai et à bout de patience, il se mit à grogner rageusement.

"Pousses-toi! fit Ginny, sure d'elle, se plaçant devant la serrure.

-Comme si tu allais réussir alors que..." Commença Ron, moqueur.

Clic. Et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

"...tu n'as même pas les clés, termina Ron, la main toujours en l'air. Comment t'as fait ça?!"

Elle leva une petite barrette et un crochet.

"Les serrures n'ont pas de secrets pour moi!

-Tu comprends pourquoi c'est elle qui est allée chez Bellatrix maintenant?" fit Hermione en souriant.

Ron hocha doucement la tête, la bouche à demi ouverte, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

"Je suppose qu'on a plus besoin de ça.", dit-il en parlant du trousseau, déçu.

Au moment où il allait le balancer par dessus son épaule, Harry l'arrêta d'une main.

"Attends, on en aura peut être besoin."

Un souffle froid sortit par la porte, les faisant tous frissonner.

"Et bien, lâcha Ginny, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait meilleur dehors."

Le manoir possédait une terrible aura malfaisante. Hermione pouvait sentir la présence de la magie noire dans chaque recoin de la bâtisse. Et elle avait vite compris que les autres avaient ressenti la même chose. Quand elle jeta un œil vers ses amis, leur sourire avait disparu de leur visage, occupé maintenant par des traits tendus.

Elle décida d'entrer la première. Hésitant, elle dépassa la porte à la vitesse d'un escargot, baguette devant elle, les genoux fléchis, prête à attaquer. Dans sa main gauche, il y avait un inhibiteur. Mieux valait ne pas ramener la cavalerie. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre son colt non plus. Depuis l'incident à Poudlard, elle n'osait plus le toucher. Et puis elle n'avait plus beaucoup de balles. Elle avait préféré les garder.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, le souffle court, que quelque chose se produise. Il n'en fut rien. Les autres la rejoignirent rapidement.

"Comment on procède alors?" demanda Harry en chuchotant.

Malgré tout, sa voix se répercuta dans tout le salon. Il semblait immense. Les fenêtres étant obstruées, il n'y voyait presque rien. Il lui sembla que quelqu'un bougea et soudain la lumière fut. Hermione avait sorti une lampe torche de son sac et elle la tenait entre ses dents, fouillant une nouvelle fois. Bientôt, elle en tendit une à Harry. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre d'objet. Il l'étudia quelques instants, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par Ginny.

"On se sépare? "

Hermione hocha la tete.

"On trouvera plus vite comme ça. Deux part deux au cas où. Et puis Harry et moi avons toujours ce bracelet qui chauffe. Si on trouve on aura qu'à le frotter et on se donne rendez vous ici. A condition de ne pas se perdre."

Elle avait dit tout ça de manière très concentrée. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait et elle n'avait pas laissé le choix aux autres: effectivement, c'était un bon plan. Harry vit Ginny se diriger vers lui, son visage éclairé par la lumière de la torche d'Hermione.

"Non Ginny, je vais avec Harry, intervint Ron, très sérieux.

-Mais...!

-Pas de mais."

Lui non plus ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle suivit Hermione en grognant.

"Soyez prudents.", leur fit Hermione avant de leur tourner le dos.

Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. Parfois, une planche grinçait sous leur pied.

"C'est glauque ici... murmura Ginny.

Et ses paroles tapèrent contre les murs vides. La lumière de la lampe d'Hermione les balayait, cherchant le tableau. Mais il n'y avait rien hormis les traces que d'autres avaient laissé sur les murs. Et pourtant, l'endroit semblait ne jamais avoir été habité. Les deux sorcières frissonnèrent en même temps.

"Tu as senti ça aussi? murmura Hermione, légèrement angoissée.

-Oui... C'était comme... Si toute chaleur avait quitté mon corps.

-Magie noire..."

Elles continuèrent à avancer malgré les tremblements qui les parcouraient. Mais plus elles avançaient dans le couloir, plus l'atmosphère devenait oppressante. On aurait dit que l'air se raréfiait. Quand il y avait des portes, elles essayaient de les ouvrir, mais en général, soit elles donnaient sur une pièce vide, soit elles étaient fermées. Quelques fois, la lampe d'Hermione s'arrêtait et elles se retrouvaient dans le noir pendant quelques secondes angoissantes. Et puis la lumière réapparaissait, tressautant mais rassurante. Au bout de la deuxième coupure, Ginny avait attrapé la main de la brune, et la serrait très fort. Hermione s'en moquait. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle aussi tenait la main de Ginny. Aussi, elle ne savait pas si elle ne sentait plus ses doigts parce qu'elle la serrait trop fort ou si c'était Ginny qui coupait la circulation dans sa main. Probablement les deux.

Et puis soudain, un rire fou retentit, résonnant dans le couloir vide. Un horrible frisson parcouru l'échine d'Hermione.

C'était quoi ça? Elle tourna un regard qu'elle espérait calme vers Ginny. Elle avait perdu toutes couleurs de son visage. Et elle se dit que se devait être le cas pour elle aussi.

"L'Horcruxe...", fit-elle dans un souffle.

Ginny tourna enfin la tête vers Hermione, à la manière d'un automate. Le teint blafard, elle ressemblait à un fantôme.

"Tu crois?" demanda-t-elle, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans les aigües.

Hermione hocha la tête vigoureusement.

"Allez viens."

Elle la tira un peu mais elle finit par la suivre. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione vit une petite lueur apparaitre au coin du couloir. Le rire résonna une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et il les fit sursauter.

"C'est quoi ça là-bas..?"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était sur ses gardes, tendue comme jamais. Et puis soudain elle comprit quand elle vit la lumière grandir peu à peu. Elle sourit doucement. "Idiote."

"Ginny, c'est la lampe d'Harry!"

Elle ne voulait pas le dire mais elle était soulagée de savoir que les garçons étaient là. Elle ne se serait pas senti de refaire le voyage une nouvelle fois, même si Ginny était avec elle. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement en comprenant ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire et elle les appela. Les sourcils froncés, Hermione balaya le couloir avec sa lampe. L'Horcruxe devait se trouver là. Et il y était. Sur le mur de droite un tableau de taille moyenne siégeait en plein milieu. Elle s'approcha un peu pour l'observer, oubliant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle ne sentit pas Ginny la bousculer un peu alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'Harry. Elle n'entendit pas la remarque cinglante de Ron à ce propos, non. Elle regardait le tableau. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

Au milieu de l'œuvre, il y avait Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais je sais, ne me tuez pas :D<strong>

**J'adore laisser du suspens!**

**Et oui et oui, le prochain chapitre répondra à pas mal de questions qu'on m'a souvent posées :D**

**Allez, des bisous et à la prochaine!**

**Pauline.**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)!**


	22. Chapter 22 : Culpabilité

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

**Un post rapide parce que je suis un peu malade et qu'il est aussi un peu tard et que médecine et que... bref!**

**_Estelle_:_ Non, ne sois pas déçue s'il te plaiiiit x) Oui j'avoue que j'ai essayé de jouer sur cette ambiguïté dans leur relation.. Désolé de t'avoir induite en erreur :/ Et merci de continuer à lire ma fiction :D_**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Culpabilité<strong>

Albus Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une peinture. Ce n'était pas un simple portrait. C'était le véritable Albus Dumbledore, celui qui avait disparu voilà dix-huit ans. Et il était devant eux. Albus Dumbledore. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Depuis tout ce temps, il était ici, à quelques kilomètres de là où la résistance vivait. Et personne n'avait songé à aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Hermione voyait ses sentiments partir en vrille. Elle sentait une joie immense pendant un instant, la peur prenait d'assaut son cœur celui d'après, elle se trouvait stupide comme jamais et en même temps elle était fière qu'ils aient retrouvés le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Tout cela en quelques secondes à peine. Le temps qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny réalisent ce qu'elle avait déjà réalisé.

"C'est...commença Ron.

-Albus Dumbledore" Termina Ginny dans un souffle.

Un rire tonitruant sortit de la gorge du rouquin.

"Albus Dumbledore! On est sauvé!"

Mais Hermione pensait tout le contraire. Elle ne voulait pas déprimer les autres en coupant ce petit grain d'espoir.

Et puis elle regarda Harry et croisa son regard vert. Il avait comprit la même chose qu'elle. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier. Si il était resté autant de temps coincé dans ce tableau, eux, en simples sorciers encore inexpérimentés, il était impossible de le sortir de là. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, essayant de sortir ces idées noires de ses pensées, en vain. Alors elle tenta d'observer le tableau, malgré les vociférations de Ron à coté d'elle. Sa voix lui vrillait les oreilles.

"Ron, ça suffit.", lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Le rouquin s'arrêta dans son élan et alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, l'air renfrogné d'Hermione l'en empêcha.

La jeune fille regardait le tableau avec insistance. Le cadre était simple, d'un bois foncé qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre. Dumbledore, en son milieu, était assis sur une chaise, devant une table en bois à l'air vieillot. Le décor était simple. Un tapis persan aux couleurs délavées, des tapisseries défraichies pendant aux murs, une cheminée abandonnée depuis trop longtemps au fond du tableau et une impression d'infini s'échappant pourtant de l'œuvre. Le vieux sorcier bougeait de gauche à droite. Il semblait regarder un point invisible. Hermione vit une lumière s'allumer dans son regard et l'instant d'après, le même rire qui leur avait fait froid dans le dos à Ginny et à elle, sortit de sa gorge.

La jeune sorcière comprit sur le moment pourquoi Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais pu revenir. Pourquoi il était resté dans ce tableau, sans pouvoir en sortir. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas.

"Il est fou..." fit-elle dans un souffle.

Après l'avoir regardée avec de grands yeux, Ginny contempla à son tour l'œuvre. A la manière d'un automate, elle tendit le bras vers l'Horcruxe et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle posa la main sur le tableau.

"Non!"

Au moment où ses doigts le touchèrent, une onde de magie s'en échappa, si puissante qu'elle fit basculer tout le petit groupe en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

L'instant d'après ils avaient disparu. Sur le sol, il n'y avait plus que leur sac.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black était allongé dans un lit. Un vrai lit, avec un matelas, des couvertures et un coussin. Un vrai vieux lit. Il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il avait bien trop mal. Puis son cerveau s'habitua peu à peu à la douleur et il put remarquer qu'elle était moins violente que d'habitude. Il se sentait mieux. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... Combien de temps déjà? Huit ans. Huit ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'Ordre. Il savait enfin où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait avoir couru jusqu'à la maison. Vaguement. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces, bien maigres cela dit. Il n'avait même pas vu la maison. Il avait foncé dedans tellement son état de fatigue était immense. Et puis il avait eu le noir. Comme d'habitude.<p>

"Sirius?"

Cette voix gutturale et forte, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais un mal de crane lui vrilla la tête.

"Non ne bouge pas. Dors, je reviendrais plus tard."

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Une seconde plus tard, il se rendormait. Et puis il se réveilla une nouvelle fois.

"Maugrey.."

En réalité, le son qui était sorti de sa bouche n'avait rien d'humain. C'était un mélange entre un croassement et une toux. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus trop l'habitude de parler là où il était, même si il se parlait parfois tout seul. Il sentit un contact froid contre ses lèvres. La voix de Maugrey retentit, lointaine.

"C'est de l'eau, bois."

Sirius s'exécuta avec une lenteur extrême. L'eau fraîche qui coulait dans la gorge eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson. En même temps, il avait l'impression que du feu glissait dans son œsophage et venait bruler son estomac, plus que vide.

"En...corrr..", croassa l'Animagus.

Le manège dura une demi-heure. Maugrey lui parlait un peu de tout. Il apprit qu'il avait seulement dormi pas plus de sept heures. Il lui raconta qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Il n'était pas surpris. Lui aussi en avait trouvé un il y a huit ans de ça. Et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il en parlerait après... Quand il le pourrait. Il apprit aussi que le gamin était rentré dans la résistance. James l'avait laissé faire alors? Il avait hâte de le revoir ce petit. Il espérait qu'Harry n'avait jamais oublié son parrain. Il n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, aussi il redoutait le moment où il reverrait son filleul. Et puis, Maugrey lui parla de la petite Hermione, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas et qu'elle "a bien grandi, tu la verrais, un vrai bout de femme." Il lui parla aussi de Ron et de Ginny. Les rouquins allaient bien mais ils devenaient aussi têtus que leur mère. "De vrais Gryffondor moi j'te l'dis!" Sirius avait réussi à rigoler. Mais son rire avait vite été éteint par une toux. Cornedrue et Lunard semblaient aller bien. Tonks aussi. C'était bon d'entendre ça. Mais il savait que derrière, tout n'était pas parfait.

"Qui.. est.. mort?" parvint-il à articuler, si lentement que Maugrey avait plissé l'œil et que l'autre s'était mis à tourner avec violence.

Le sorcier avait entendu certaines choses là où il était. Mais rien de bien intéressant. Il avait pratiquement était coupé du monde pendant ces huit ans.

Maugrey toussa, gêné. D'un faible hochement de tête, Sirius l'avait encouragé à continuer, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Beaucoup de monde... Seamus et Angelina sont morts i peine quelques jours. Et puis il y a eu Cédric. Tu sais le p'tit Digory. On l'a perdu il y a deux ans. Il est mort dans les bras d'Hermione. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Les Londubat aussi. Tous morts, sauf Neville. Ce gamin est impressionnant. Je sais pas comment il a pu tenir. Mondingus aussi. Mais ce traître nous a vendu. A cause de lui, Cho s'est faite tuée. Dans une embuscade. Il y a aussi Percy Weasley..."

La liste était longue. Trop longue. S'il avait eu assez d'eau dans son corps, Sirius aurait pleuré. Au lieu de ça, il pinça ses lèvres et continua à écouter l'ex-Auror faire la liste de ses amis tombés au combat.

Après un moment de silence, Maugrey reprit la parole.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang? T'étais où pendant tout ce temps?"

Sirius sourit tristement.

"Azkaban.

-Impossible. On a vérifié tous les registres et tu n'y étais pas. Et puis, comment as-tu pu t'échapper d'Azkaban?

-Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais un Animagus. Pettigrow n'a rien dit. Je me demande bien pourquoi. J'ai mis des années à préparer mon évasion. Et pour les registres... Disons que...Je n'étais pas censé être en vie, rajouta-t-il d'une voix horriblement cassée.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont fait passer pour mort?"

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Il ne pouvait pas me tuer, alors ils m'ont fait disparaître d'une autre façon, continua-t-il lentement.

-Comment ça?

-Le jour où je me suis fait attraper, j'avais piqué un truc chez Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Quand James et toi avaient infiltré son manoir...

-Oui. Personne n'a vu James ce jour-là, heureusement pour lui. Enfin je crois.

-C'est exact. Il a pu garder sa couverture. Mais continue. Qu'est-ce que tu as récupéré de si important pour qu'on te garde vivant?

-Un Horcruxe."

* * *

><p>"Merde.<p>

-Tu peux le dire, Harry.

-Je rêve ou on est carrément dans le tableau? Ginny, on t'a jamais appris à pas toucher?

-Oh ça va Ron ferme-la un peu!"

Effectivement, le groupe avait atterri dans le tableau. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, mais ne les regardait pas. A la place, il tournait en rond en rigolant.

"Mince, ce type est vraiment fou.", fit Ron d'un air légèrement dégoûte.

Hermione regardait fixement le vieux sorcier. Oui elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Mais son esprit rationnel essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore était resté ici, et ce qui l'avait rendu fou. Plus elle réfléchissait à ça et plus la peur montait en elle. C'était le plus grand sorcier qui n'ait jamais existé et il avait été battu... Le vieil homme s'arrêta brusquement et fixa un point dans le vide. Il tendit la main vers lui, et lâcha un seul mot. Un nom.

"Ariana..."

Puis il explosa de rire. Ariana. La petite sœur de Dumbledore. Il y avait des rumeurs selon laquelle le sorcier Grindelwald était à l'origine de sa mort. Mais ces dernières années, d'autres avaient vu le jour. Comme celle selon laquelle c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait tué sa sœur adorée, lors d'une querelle amoureuse entre le sorcier noir et lui. Bathilda Tourdesac avait écrit un livre dessus. Hermione commençait à comprendre. Effectivement Albus Dumbledore avait un point faible. Un seul. Et il se trouvait que Voldemort l'avait trouvé.

La culpabilité.

Hermione se mit à paniquer. Si l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était resté coincé ici depuis dix-huit ans, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Elle commença à suffoquer dans cette pièce devenue bien trop petite à son gout. C'était bien le moment de faire une crise de claustrophobie.

"Il faut sortir d'ici."

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, étonné de cette prise de parole soudaine. Ron s'avança vers elle dans un élan d'affection.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes 'Mione?

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici putain!"

La résistante repoussa violemment la main que le rouquin avait posée sur son épaule. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et comme pour se protéger, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son buste. Et puis la culpabilité vint. Non elle ne voulait pas revoir ses démons.

* * *

><p><em>La forme de la pièce a changé. Hermione regarde autour d'elle. Elle est dans une allée de Londres. Elle se voit adossée contre un mur, le souffle court. A ses cotés, il y a Cédric. Cédric Diggory. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne rien voir. Et elle se trouve maintenant à la place de son double. Elle tourne la tête vers le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a manqué... Mais il ne la voit pas. Il regarde le début de la rue, concentré. Son buste est traversé par une énorme entaille et pourtant il ne bronche pas. Hermione pose la main à coté de la plaie.<em>

_"Cédric..."_

_Il tourne enfin la tête vers elle et plante ses yeux dans les siens._

_"Ça va aller 'Mione."_

_Elle se rappelle de ce moment. Elle peut empêcher ce qu'il va se passer. Elle le peut. La résistante essaie de se lever, en vain. Elle reste clouée au sol. _

_"Hermione arrête de bouger, tu perds trop de sang."_

_Elle regard sa jambe et un éclat immaculé attire son regard. Son os... Elle remarque que Cédric se lève. D'une main, elle essaie de le retenir._

_"Cédric, reste avec moi! le supplie-t-elle._

_-Je reviens Hermione promis. _

_-Non tu ne reviendras pas reste avec moi!"_

_Au lieu de l'écouter il se retourne et fait face à trois mangemorts. Il en élimine un mais bientôt il est acculé par les deux autres. On voit bien qu'ils s'amusent. Ils jubilent. Hermione regarde la scène, impuissante. Elle sait ce qu'il va se passer. Elle sait que Cédric aurait pu transplaner sans elle, qu'il aurait pu partir au lieu d'attendre les renforts, et qu'à cause de ses idioties, il va mourir._

_Un des mangemorts remarque enfin la présence d'Hermione. Il se tourne vers elle. Derrière son masque, la jeune fille peut deviner un sourire. Il pointe sa baguette et le sort de mort file de sa lumière verte droit vers elle. Non il ne l'atteint pas. Cédric la protège. Il l'a toujours protégée. Et il en est mort. Cédric tombe sur elle. L'instant d'après, ce sont les deux mangemorts qui s'écrasent sur le sol, sans vie. Les renforts sont arrivés. Trop tard. Hermione hurle de douleur. C'est sa faute. Bien sur que c'est sa faute. Le corps de son ami disparaît dans un écran de fumée et elle voit derrière ses larmes la tombe du jeune homme, et son père déchiré par la douleur, à genoux devant._

_Les scènes passent les unes après les autres. Tous les meurtres qu'elle a commis. La mort de sa mère. Et Scabior._

_La culpabilité la tient._

* * *

><p><em>Au début, elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Est-elle sortie du tableau? Non, elle ne pense pas. En fait, elle s'est arrêtée de penser. Elle est contre un mur, enchaînée. Non... Non pas encore ça. Elle ne veut pas revivre ça.<em>

_"Weasley."_

_La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange retentit, froide et nasillarde. Pas elle. Elle sait où elle se trouve. Cette scène s'est déroulée i peine trois mois. "Ne crois pas ce qu'elle te montrera Ginny. Ce n'est pas vrai." Sauf qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Bellatrix rigole en la regardant. Elle pointe sa baguette vers elle et un sort touche la rousse. Elle voit son frère lui hurler dessus._

_"C'est de ta faute si maman est morte! De ta faute!"_

_Ron la regarde avec des yeux brûlants de colère et de tristesse. Non tout ça ne peut qu'être vrai. Alors elle le croit. "Oui c'est de ma faute si Maman est morte." Elle se tape la tête contre le mur derrière elle. Pas assez fort. La vision change. Elle est à nouveau dans le manoir. La douleur la submerge, horrible. Elle s'entend donner des informations sur la résistance à Bellatrix. La douleur s'arrête et elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle a fait. Non.. Elle a chaud. Elle ouvre les yeux et se retrouve face au siège de l'Ordre. Il brûle La maison en flamme illumine la nuit. Elle veut pleurer mais ses yeux sont trop secs._

_Elle est à nouveau dans le manoir. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est vrai, ce qui est faux. Et Bellatrix continue ses tortures mentales. _

_Un jour, Bellatrix ouvre la porte sans être seule. Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrent avec horreur. Hermione. Non non, c'est encore une de ces visions. Mais elle a du mal à cerner la différence entre la réalité et ce que lui fait voir Bellatrix. Peut-être est-elle encore sous l'effet d'un charme. Au fond d'elle elle sait ce qu'il va se passer. Mais elle est totalement perdue. _

_"Hermione!"_

_Elle entend Bellatrix dire quelque chose. Et elle appuie sur la détente. Non. Ce n'est pas cette femme qui appuie sur la détente. C'est elle-même. Elle se voit tirer dans l'épaule de son amie, et la frapper pour qu'elle crie. Et puis, c'est à nouveau Bellatrix qui torture Hermione. Ginny a récupéré sa place. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment elle se retrouve sur le dos d'Hermione à sauter par la fenêtre. La scène change. Elle se regarde, portée par Hermione, et elle la voie marchant, à demi-consciente. Elle ferme les yeux encore une fois et se retrouve à nouveau sur le dos de la brune. Au loin elle aperçoit l'Ordre. Elle pleurt quand Hermione tombe dans ses bras. Elle va mourir. Elle l'allonge sur le dos alors que la pluie tombe sur elles et court jusqu'à l'Ordre, aussi vite que le peut sa jambe cassée. Elle accompagne le groupe de résistants auprès d'Hermione et tombe à genoux à ses cotés Tout ce sang... Poppy s'approche de la brune et prend vite son pouls. D'une voix tremblante, elle énonce:_

_"Elle est morte."_

_La culpabilité la tient._

* * *

><p><em>"Fils, tu ne peux rien faire."<em>

_Les paroles habituelles résonnent dans la pièce. S'il peut faire quelque chose! La bête dans son cœur essaie de ronger les barreaux. Encore? Harry pensait l'avoir domptée. Et puis il décide d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est dans sa chambre, à Londres allongé sur son lit moelleux. Il sent bon. Il est en bonne santé. Il mange à sa faim. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Il se trouve arrogant. Il se revoit jeter le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle, car il n'aimait pas ça. Il revoit toutes ces petites choses qu'il a faites, et il se trouve bien égoïste. Comment peut-il oser demander à son père de rentrer dans la résistance? Il n'a aucune dignité, aucune humilité. Il est comme eux tous, fier, narcissique et froid. Serpentard. _

_Les scènes passent à une vitesse affolante. Il aperçoit des visages qu'il a croisés dans la rue et il se voit ensuite parler à son père autour d'une table remplie de mets délicieux. Il a déjà oublié ceux qu'il a vus ce jour-là. Il se trouve menteur. Menteur de clamer qu'il veut se battre contre tous ça alors qu'il fait tout pour en profiter. Il se regarde se retourner dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil tant ses pensées l'assaillent. _

_Et puis il voit sa mère. Lily. Si belle et si gentille. Elle lui sourit, lui dit avec une pointe de déception que "Non, on ne pourra pas aller voir ton parrain, nous n'avons pas le temps." Mais ce petit Harry, du haut de ses huit ans ne comprend pas pourquoi on lui refuse ce bonheur, que des mangemorts sont à leur trousse et qu'il faut s'en aller tout de suite. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est tout. Il s'entend dire les derniers mots qu'il a eus pour sa mère. "Je te déteste." Il n'a jamais pu lui dire ce qu'il avait vraiment au fond de son cœur. Qu'il l'aimait. Que sans elle il n'était rien. Qu'il aurait tout donné pour la reprendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Au lieu de ça, il se voit partir courant dans le sens opposé à sa mère. Il ne l'a plus jamais revu. Elle est morte pour le protéger._

_La culpabilité le tient._

* * *

><p><em>Ron sent une main dans la sienne, beaucoup plus forte.<em>

_"Alors Ron, comment va Papa?"_

_Il lève la tête. Percy. Il ressent soudain l'envie de pleurer mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est en vie. Et puis il prend conscience de son environnement. Qu'il est à Londres, dans un vieux quartier. Qu'il a dix ans et non pas dix-huit. Que cette scène s'est déjà déroulée il y a bien longtemps. Et qu'il la revoit toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars._

_Soudain les frères entendent un cri. Quelqu'un à leur droite se fait attaquer par un Rafleur. Surement un moldu. Ron bouillonne de rage. Il connait ce sentiment par cœur. Il le déteste._

_Sans réfléchir, Ron fonce vers l'homme et lui donne un violent coup d'épaule, qui le fait à peine bouger. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il n'entend pas les cris de Percy derrière lui, qui se rapprochent. _

_Un éclat brillant saute aux yeux du rouquin. Le Rafleur a sorti un couteau. Ses pensées deviennent plus claires dans sa tête. Il veut empêcher ce qui va se produire. Mais il ne peut pas. _

_Une douleur sous son menton le ramène à la réalité. Du sang coule le long de son cou. Cette cicatrice là, il ne l'oubliera jamais. Il en a honte. Il sent qu'il saigne beaucoup. Il s'assoit par terre, déstabilisé. Et il voit son frère se battre contre le Rafleur, l'empêcher de le tuer, lui, son petit frère. Un bruit sourd retentit et le Rafleur tombe au sol, mort. Sa main sans vie glisse sur le couteau plongé dans la poitrine de Percy._

_Ron hurle. Il rampe vers son frère._

_"Percy... Percy! Ne me quitte pas s'il te plait..."_

_Le jeune homme regarde Ron, un sourire aux lèvres._

_"Tu prendras.. Soin de Gin'... pour moi hein?"_

_Ron secoue vigoureusement la tête, les yeux emplit de larmes._

_"Tu t'en occuperas toi même! C'est ma faute Percy, ma faute.. Je suis désolé, Percy!"_

_Il sent une légère pression sur sa main, et elle disparaît aussitôt. _

_"Non... fait-il dans une souffle. Nooon! Percy ! Ne me laisse pas !"_

_Son frère est mort._

_La culpabilité le tient._

* * *

><p><em>Cela fait trois fois qu'elle revoit Hermione mourir. Trois fois qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Elle commence à penser qu'il s'agit de la réalité. Elle commence à le croire sérieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Minerva.<em>

_"Hermione n'est pas morte. __Elle l'a choisit. Et elle est sauve Ginny. Elle est sauve._ »

_Non Hermione n'est pas morte. Elle est son amie. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Doucement, les yeux fermés, elle murmure:_

_"Merci."_

_Le décor autour d'elle devient flou, le manoir disparaît. Elle fait face à la vieille cheminée._

_La culpabilité est là mais elle l'accepte._

* * *

><p><em>Tous ces meurtres qu'elle a commis... Tant de morts par sa faute... Elle se sent divaguer parfois. Elle commence à parler de tout et de rien. De sa mère, d'Oxford, de Minerva... Et puis, son esprit rationnel refait surface. Lui rappelle que tout ca n'est qu'une illusion. Sauf que la culpabilité qui lui enserre le cœur est vraie, elle. Elle se force à repenser à de bons moments. Elle n'y arrive pas. Elle est prête à abandonner quand elle entend une voix. C'est celle d'Harry.<em>

_"_ _Ca ne concerne que toi. Dans le sens où personne ici ne va te juger pour ce que tu as fait_

_Je ne dis pas que c'est bien de tuer, mais en le faisant, ce type, il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de victimes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Ta vie, tu la donnes aux autres, tu as le droit de craquer. D'accord, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'était pas la meilleure façon de craquer, si il s'est passé ce que je suppose, mais… C'est compréhensif. __"_

_Elle se rappelle du sentiment qu'elle a ressenti à ce moment-là, elle se souvient comment accepter sa culpabilité. Elle sait. Doucement, les yeux fermés, elle murmure:_

_"Je sais quel monstre je suis."_

_Le décor autour d'elle devient flou, les visages disparaissent. Elle fait face à Ginny qui la regarde avec de grands yeux._

_La culpabilité est là mais elle l'accepte._

* * *

><p>"Hermione..?"<p>

L'interpellée releva la tête. Elle sentait que ses joues étaient mouillées, que son regard était froid et terne et qu'il était baigné de larmes. Hermione sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer.

"J'ai eu si... Mal, Hermione..."

Elle lui rendit sincèrement son étreinte.

"Toi aussi alors, tu as... Vu?" demanda Ginny, hésitante.

La jeune brune hocha la tête. Elle n'osait encore parler. C'était plutôt idiot en fait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Dumbledore. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir d'ici. C'était triste à dire, mais il était seul. Sans personne pour l'aider à porter ce poids sur ses épaules. Personne n'avait pu l'aider, parce que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait. Ou tout du moins, personne n'avait voulu le soutenir.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans la salle, résonnant contre les murs. Ron et Harry étaient toujours piégés par le pouvoir de l'Horcruxe.

"Les femmes plus fortes que les hommes hein?" lâcha Ginny, acide.

Hermione ne releva pas. Elle se dirigea vers Ron et vit du coin de l'œil Ginny faire de même pour Harry.

La brune attrapa le visage du Weasley entre ses mains. Il tremblait et parlait de choses incompréhensibles.

"Ron... Ron c'est Hermione, ouvre les yeux!"

Il ne réagit pas, continuant à psalmodier des phrases sans queux ni tête.

"Ron!"

Elle pensa à le gifler mais s'abstint de le faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer si on faisait sortir de force les personnes piégés par cette hallucination. Elle avait lu un jour que les somnambules pouvaient subir un traumatisme si on les réveillait. C'était peut-être la même chose ici.

Ron hurla de nouveau, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Ginny entendait son frère hurler. Elle voulait partir loin, loin de tout ça, de toute cette horreur mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Devant elle, Harry pleurait, la tête dans ses mains. La rousse n'arrivait même pas à voir ses yeux.

"Harry..?"

Il releva la tête vers Ginny d'une façon si brusque qu'elle sursauta. Ses yeux emplis de larmes paraissaient fous. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et l'approcha de son visage.

"Ma m-mère est morte à cause de moi. Morte. Comme ça. Pouf! Elle ne sait pas que je l'aime. Elle ne peut pas le savoir puisqu'elle est morte et que je lui ai dit le contraire. Le contraire! Je suis un mauvais fils n'est-ce pas? Egoïste? Mauvais? Je mange, je dors, je bois bien. Je vis bien. Et dehors, y en a qui meurt. Comme ma mère. Morte. Elle est morte. Et je suis quelqu'un d'inhumain."

Oui elle avait peur de lui à ce moment là, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Alors elle allait lui parler. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

"Harry..."

Et il la regarda encore plus fixement.

"Harry, reprit-elle d'une voix plus sure. Ta culpabilité... Montre ton humanité... Tu penses vraiment que tout ces sorciers, tous plus mauvais que les autres, pensent à ça? Tu penses vraiment être pareil? Tu es droit et bon. Ron, Hermione, ton père… Ils le savent. Moi je le sais. Et il ne faut pas que tu regrettes les privilèges que tu as eu, justement parce que d'autres ne les ont pas. Tu nous manquerais de respect en pensant ça.

-Mais... Ma mère..

-Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que tu sois dans cet état à cause d'elle. Tu n'aurais pu rien faire Harry tu étais trop jeune... Elle t'aimait..."

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant Harry digérer ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

"Il faut que tu vives pour elle."

Alors une lumière se ralluma dans ses yeux et leur regard se croisèrent.

Harry venait de "se réveiller" lui aussi. Hermione commençait sincèrement à paniquer. Elle n'avait aucune idée pour sortir Ron de là. Il devait accepter. Mais elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait parfaitement comment il marchait.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il termine comme Dumbledore. Elle le refusait. Qu'elle se sentait impuissante!

La jeune fille parcourait des yeux le visage de Ron à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Mais il était rongé par la culpabilité.

"Percy est mort par ma faute."

La phrase avait été claire. Percy? Elle ne l'avait jamais connu, mais savait qui il était. Les tremblements avaient cessé de parcourir le corps de Ron. La tête penchée sur le coté, le visage blanc, et les yeux vides, il regardait un point derrière l'épaule d'Hermione.

"Ron... Ron regarde-moi."

Elle n'arrivait à planter son regard dans le sien.

"Ron je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.. Mais je suis certaine que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Tu te trompes!"

Il la regardait enfin. Et finalement Hermione aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ses yeux étaient éteints. Complètement éteints.

"Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible. Je suis horrible. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Comment pouvez-vous m'aimer?!"

Il fit un grand geste vers Harry et Ginny. Puis il reporta à nouveau son attention vers Hermione.

"Horrible. Je suis horrible."

Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, dans un geste d'abandon. Il était en train de lâcher prise. Et puis, elle eut une pensée folle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre non. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait entendre sa voix grave et furieuse encore et encore, sans cette folie qui la détruisait. Elle voulait retrouver ses beaux yeux noisette, leur éclat quand ils la regardaient. Elle voulait retrouver leurs disputes parce qu'elle les aimait, parce que ces disputes, c'était le moyen de dire impunément qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle voulait le mettre en colère pour que ses oreilles rougissent et qu'elle puisse se moquer de lui. Elle voulait encore qu'il lui tienne la main quand elle faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Elle le voulait lui, avec ses qualités et surtout ses défauts, qu'elle adorait détester.

"Moi, je t'aime."

Il releva la tête vers elle. En le regardant dans les yeux cette fois, elle répéta ces mots qu'elle avait tant voulu prononcer, mais qu'elle avait bridés. Jusqu'à ce moment, ils n'avaient existé qu'en pensées.

"Je t'aime."

Et elle l'embrassa doucement. Pendant un instant, elle en oublia même son prénom. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. Il était doux, timide, avec un gout d'appréhension et de peur. Il était retenu et pourtant si voulu... Il était beau et simple. Salvateur.

Elle sentit les cils de Ron papillonner contre sa pommette, la mouillant légèrement tant le rouquin avait pleuré.

Ils restèrent là, les mains d'Hermione sur ses joues, les siennes posées dessus. Ils se regardèrent simplement. Ils ne sentirent même pas qu'ils étaient sortis du tableau. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione comprenne enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme si elle avait été électrocutée, elle retira ses mains des joues du rouquin et se releva brusquement, brisant la bulle magique qui s'était crée entre eux. Ron la suivit des yeux, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, par les bonnes autant que les mauvaises.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le tableau maudit, dos à Ron. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Trop gênée. Elle ramassa son sac et s'avança vers le mur. Personne ne parlait. Elle sentait les regards des autres posés sur elle. Ils lui brûlaient le dos. Avec hésitation, elle approcha la main du tableau, et se décida enfin à poser la main dessus. Rien ne se passa. Alors elle le détacha du mur et le plaça dans le sac, dans lequel il disparut.

Quand elle se décida enfin à se retourner vers les autres, une masse sombre la fit tomber au sol. Par réflexe elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son ennemi. Du coin de l'œil, elle put deviner que les autres avaient fait de même. La lumière de la lampe torche tressautait au sol. On ne voyait que leur silhouette.

"Hermione?"

Avec prudence, elle ramassa la lampe au sol et ramena le faisceau vers son agresseur. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage quand elle le reconnut.

"Neville!

-Pas le temps de parler, ils sont à mes trousses. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici!"

A leur trousse? Quoi? Comment c'était possible? Il n'avait pas utilisé la ma...gie. Si. L'Horcruxe. Lorsque Ginny l'avait touché, de la Magie noire avait du être libérée en même temps que l'onde qui les avait traversée. Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps enfermés alors qu'il semblait s'être déroulé une éternité. Dumbledore était perdu, elle en était à présent certaine...

"Bougez-vous!"

Ils se mirent tous à courir. Les couloirs étaient sombres et malgré la lampe torche d'Hermione et bientôt, celle qu'Harry sortit, ils n'y voyaient rien.

"Ils te suivent depuis quand? demanda Ron, essoufflé.

-Depuis le village d'à coté."

Hermione lui jeta un regard choqué. Ginny et elle parlèrent de concert.

"Tu es allé au village?! fit la brune.

-Tu cours depuis le village?!", dit la rousse.

Neville ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop concentré sur sa course. En réalité, Hermione le soupçonnait d'éluder leurs questions - et surtout la sienne- parce que, encore une fois, il avait fait une bourde. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si ils étaient poursuivit en moment même.

Le petit groupe traversa les couloirs que les garçons avaient déjà empruntés mais ils commençaient sérieusement à tous se ressembler et Hermione craignait qu'il ne soit en fait perdu. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas transplaner du manoir. Si c'était le cas, alors ils se seraient retrouvés face aux mangemorts en sortant du tableau. Pourquoi s'embêter à transplaner dans un village et monter une colline si on peut arriver directement à sa destination finale? Et puis, elle avait essayé bien évidement. Ils avaient vraiment bien fait de contourner le village.

Ils couraient depuis plus de cinq minutes maintenant et n'avaient pas encore trouvé le salon. Oh oui ils étaient perdus.

"Hermione tu as un portoloin?"

Neville. Parfois, il regorgeait d'ingéniosité. Bien sur un portoloin!

"Attrape Ginny!"

Elle lança sa lampe à la rousse qui la récupéra au vol, et se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

"Tu en as un?

-Oui."

Ils avaient ralenti leur course, pour qu'elle puisse chercher sans s'arrêter d'avancer.

"Tu trouves?

-Du calme, laissez moi un peu de temps!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton sac bon sang?"

Elle ne répondit pas à Ron. Du bout des doigts, elle touchait des flacons, des livres, des vêtements la tente, encore des livres et beaucoup d'autres choses, mais pas cette foutue boule de cristal qu'elle avait transformée en portoloin.

"Bon sang!"

Et puis elle sentit la surface lisse du verre. Triomphante, elle sortit le globe du sac, le tenant à bout de bras.

"Je l'ai!

-Ah? Tu as quoi?"

La seconde d'après, elle heurta quelque chose. Pas un mur non. Quelqu'un. Encore une fois. Elle sentit le portoloin lui échapper des mains et l'entendit rouler sur le sol froid du manoir. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Bellatrix Lestrange. Par réflexe, Hermione fourra son sac dans les bras de Ginny juste à coté d'elle.

"Lumos!"

Devant, il y avait effectivement cette horrible femme. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Dolohov, Malefoy, Nott et Goyle l'accompagnaient.

"Je suis touchée. Tant de beau monde pour nous.", lâcha Hermione.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée. Et vite. Elle regarda les autres du coin de l'œil mais ils semblaient tous aussi perdu qu'elle. L'éclat du verre de la boule de cristal attrapa sa vision. Peut-être que...

"Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient je crois, commença Bellatrix, mielleuse. Et vous allez nous le rendre. Tout de suite."

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Oh non ils ne le donneraient pas. Elle se retourna vivement et, en même temps qu'elle lançait un sort sur le portoloin, elle poussa Ginny avec force sur lui. Elle disparut presque aussitôt, emportant avec elle l'Horcruxe et l'expression effarée qu'elle portait sur son visage.

La résistante sentit dans l'instant un sort lui toucher le dos. Et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre, plus long que d'habitude! (J'avais pleins d'idées!)<strong>

**Je parle vite fait et dodo! **

**J'ai voulu donner l'impression qu'on sortait d'un rêve en même temps que les personnages sortaient de leur hallucination... J'espère que vous en avez eu l'impression! (sinon j'ai foiré mon effet xD)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand je le posterais. Il n'est pas écrit et en plus je manque d'inspiration sur une partie... Donc à voir! (Et puis j'ai pris du retard en cours... BEAUCOUP.)**

**Bref! (Spéciale dédi à Claaxou!)**

**Bonne nuit à vous! **

**Pauline.**

**Et n'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 : Torture

**Hey!**

**Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, et je ne tiens pas à l'abandonner!**

**J'ai tout un tas d'explications pour mon gros retard, que ça soit boulot, perte de motivation, vacances mais c'est un peu inutile de m'étendre sur ça.**

**Donc! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas écrit et je reprend médecine bientôt.**

**Par contre, le plan entier de la fiction a été écrit, l'épilogue aussi, ce qui veut dire que je sais parfaitement où cette histoire va!**

**Enfin, voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu les quelques lecteurs que j'avais malgré cette longue période de non postage haha!**

**Je peux juste dire que l'histoire est en train de s'accélérer, que les chapitres seront bien remplis et qu'il doit en rester 6 ou 7 sans compter l'épilogue (Je saurais pas vous dire exactement parce que j'ai pas le plan sur moi.)**

**Je vais essayer (Essayer hein) de poster un dernier chapitre avant ma rentrée, mais je ne m'avance pas trop parce que je sais pas comment tout ça va se dérouler!**

**Voilà voilà, en tout cas ça me fait énormément plaisir de poster à nouveau! (et d'écrire des gros pattés haha)**

**Chapitre vraiment en noir et pas facile à écrire en perspective... **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Torture<strong>

Sa joue était posée contre quelque chose de froid. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, bien qu'un mal de tête assez fort lui vrillait le crane. Elle reconnut le contact du métal contre sa joue et autour de ses poignets quand, au moment où elle voulut bouger les bras, elle se rendit compte qu'elles ne les sentaient plus et que c'était à cause des chaines qui les maintenaient attachés à mi-hauteur. Quand elle eut réussi à ouvrir définitivement les yeux, elle remarqua le liquide rouge qui lui obstruait un peu la vue. Elle avait du se taper la tête quand elle avait reçu le sort d'un des mangemorts. D'ailleurs, elle ne le reconnaissait pas ce sort. Elle ne ressentait aucune séquelle, hormis sa plaie à la tête et une vision un peu trouble. Et puis d'un coup son environnement lui revint en plein visage, comme un boomerang. Une voix, forte, lui criait dessus.

« Hermione ! Putain réponds-moi ! »

Elle regarda en face d'elle et sa vision brouillée reconnue le visage de Ron. Elle devait avoir une commotion cérébrale. Ou alors c'était juste moins grave que ça.

« Hermione ? Retenta une nouvelle fois Ron. Réponds, s'il-te-plait.

-J'ai mal à la tête, arrête de crier… »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin, et Hermione remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. A coté de lui, attaché lui aussi par des chaines, il y avait Harry, et un peu plus loin, Neville. Il était en vie. On pouvait affirmer sans erreur qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois battus. Leur visage était tuméfié par endroit et on pouvait voir que Ron et Neville avait pris quelques Cracbadaboom mal placés. Malgré tout, leur état n'était pas trop grave. Mais finalement, c'était Hermione qui s'en était la mieux sortie. Elle jeta un œil pour voir où ils se trouvaient enfermés, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

« Je pense qu'on est au manoir de Bellatrix, répondit Neville à la question muette que se posait Hermione.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème avec les manoirs. » Lâcha Harry, amer.

Hermione continua malgré tout son inspection des lieux. Ils étaient dans une cave, au plafond assez bas, mais qui permettait qu'un homme de plus de deux mètres puisse y tenir debout. Des piliers semblaient maintenir le sol du manoir. Avec leurs courbes et leur grosseur, ils semblaient plutôt solides. Tout était dallé, du sol au plafond. Mais ce qu'Hermione remarqua avant tout c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Juste une porte. Une seule sortie. La pièce était éclairée par des torches pendues au mur. Mais même ça ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, puisqu'il n'y avait que de la pierre et du métal autour d'eux. Rien pour y mettre le feu.

« Tu crois que Ginny va bien ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Elle se posait la même question à l'instant.

« Ben… Le portoloin devrait avoir marché. »

Elle ne voulait pas en dire plus au cas-où des oreilles entendraient ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il ne fallait pas risquer de faire découvrir la planque de l'Ordre. Harry sembla comprendre parce qu'il n'insista pas.

« On va faire comment pour sortir d'ici ?, demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas… »

Leur situation était mauvaise, pour ne pas dire pire. Hermione savait pertinemment que personne ne pourrait venir les aider. Ce serait un trop gros risque pour la résistance. Elle se sentit soudain très abattue. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. La guerre n'était pas finie. Et en même temps, elle en avait assez de tout ça. Pendant une seconde, une seule, elle pensa à abandonner. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange la fit retrouver raison en ouvrant la porte à ce même moment. Elle venait de réveiller à nouveau la lionne. Elle pourrait partir, oui. Mais après.

* * *

><p>Ses pieds touchèrent le sol si brusquement que ses genoux heurtèrent les pavés de la route. Désorientée, Ginny mit un moment avant de comprendre où elle avait atterri. Dans une petite ruelle d'Arlington Row. Paniquée, elle courut se cacher dans la forêt qui jouxtait le village, et après avoir couru pendant dix minutes, elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long contre la terre, le sac à dos d'Hermione toujours serré dans ses bras. Elle se releva avec difficulté pour s'adosser à un arbre. Les larmes sortirent toutes seules pour ne plus s'arrêter. Ils étaient probablement tous morts à l'heure qu'il était. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Elle pleura un litre de larmes. Peut être plus. Mais bien qu'elle soit plus que désespérée, elle se releva et avança à travers la forêt. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'Ordre, qu'elle ramène les Horcruxes. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu qu'elle fasse. Et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle criait en pensée. Pourquoi moi Hermione ? Pourquoi moi? Plus rien ne sortait de ses yeux, même pas la lumière. Elle s'était sentie vidée de tout espoir en quelques minutes. La seule idée qui la faisait avancer c'était qu'ils avaient rempli leur mission et qu'elle devait ramener le tableau.<p>

Elle marcha pendant des heures. C'était l'impression qu'elle avait eu en tout cas. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ne voyait plus que le bout de ses chaussures, n'entendait plus que le sang battre à ses oreilles. Elle trébuchait sur la moindre motte de terre. Et même la vue de l'Ordre au loin ne lui fit pas retrouver sa joie. Elle ne courut pas. Elle avança même encore plus doucement, si c'était encore possible, comme un zombie. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, Ginny tapa du plat de la main, sans force. Personne ne risquait de l'entendre. Alors elle tapa plus fort, encore et encore, et finit par marteler le bois avec ses poings. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long de ses joues et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Trop. C'était trop. Elle avait revu toutes ces images.. Elle avait perdu son frère… Ses amis. C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Sa main glissa sur le bois rongé par les termites.

Abandon.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment et elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras et la porter ensuite. Elle entendait des murmures aussi, son nom parfois et puis ceux des autres. Elle pleura de plus belle, et perdit connaissance.

Sirius avait lâché qu'ils avaient un Horcruxe en plus. Un autre. Maugrey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout commençait à s'accélérer pour la résistance et ce serait mentir que de dire que tout ça ne faisait pas peur. Tout le monde attendait ça depuis trop longtemps. Pourraient-ils rater si prés du but ? Certainement. Et il restait ce mauvais point sombre. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment détruire les Horcruxes. Enfin, bien sur, il y avait le Feudeymon. Mais c'était du suicide. Ce sortilège était bien trop dangereux, trop aléatoire. Et pouvaient-ils être sur que ça marcherait ?

Fol'œil secoua la tête, traduisant ses pensées. Et alors que Sirius se préparait à continuer son récit, un bruit sourd leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais voir ce que c'est.

-Comme si je pouvais bouger, répliqua l'animagus, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

-Reste ici c'est tout. »

L'œil de l'ex-Auror se mit à tourner violemment et le couloir fut empli des bruits sourds émis par la canne en bois contre le parquet. Derrière lui, Poppy l'avait rejoint, suivie de près par Luna. Maugrey se préparait à agir comme il l'avait fait pour Sirius quand il entendit une longue plainte mêlée à des sanglots. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre à qui ils appartenaient que Luna s'était déjà jetée vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Ginny ! »

La jeune fille tourna ses soucoupes bleues vers l'infirmière, juste derrière le sorcier, et on pouvait y lire toutes les émotions qui pouvaient exister. En passant à côté de Maugrey, Poppy Pomfresh le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule, mais ça ne le sortit en rien de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enlisé. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement en un regard. Il avait tellement l'habitude, il avait tellement d'expérience qu'il lui avait fallu seulement un regard pour décortiquer leur situation. La détresse de Ginny. Le sac d'Hermione dans ses bras. La fatigue sur son visage. Sa pâleur. Et surtout, sa solitude. Aucune trace des autres. Elle était revenue seule.

Il regarda dans un état second Poppy porter Ginny jusqu'au canapé avec une facilité déconcertante, l'appeler doucement, lui demander de rester consciente même si ce n'était certainement plus le cas, lui parler des autres en leur demandant où ils étaient, s'ils arrivaient bientôt alors qu'elle savait très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas non plus, il la vit tenter de renvoyer loin la panique qui la prenait peu à peu et prendre son rôle de guérisseuse avec ce rare sérieux qui la caractérisait tant. Et puis le coton qui remplissait son univers s'évapora en un instant quand il aperçut les cils de Ginny bouger doucement et ses yeux papillonner. Aussi vite que sa vieille jambe lui permettait, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'accroupit comme il pouvait juste à côté de là où reposait la tête de la jeune fille.

« Ginny.. Où sont-ils ? »

Avec faiblesse et abandon, elle tourna la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux voilés dans les siens.

« Attrapés.

-Tous ? »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement.

« Par qui? »

Un sanglot la prit soudain et son visage disparut sous ses mains tremblantes couvertes de terre et de sang séché.

« Ginny.. S'il-te-plait, répond moi c'est important, on peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour eux mais on doit faire vite. »

Elle aspira deux grandes goulées d'air toujours cachées derrière ses mains et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées une nouvelle fois le long de ses joues sales, traçant de fins sillons d'eau sur sa peau. Elle hoqueta doucement, tentant d'évacuer les derniers sanglots qui la secouaient.

« Be.. Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville nous a rejoints au manoir après qu'on ait trouvé l'Horcruxe mais il était poursuivi… On s'est retrouvé face à eux, tout un groupe mené par Bellatrix, et…

Un nouveau sanglot la prit, et Luna posa une main compatissante sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, l'incitant à continuer.

« Hermione a sorti un portoloin de son sac, et m'a poussé dessus pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Il ne reste que moi. »

A l'instant où les derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle perdit connaissance. Comme si les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer lui avait demandé toute son énergie. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

« Maugrey ? » Lâcha Luna dans un souffle.

L'homme ne quitta pas Ginny du regard alors que Poppy commençait à s'afférer auprès de la jeune fille. Luna l'appela une nouvelle fois et cette fois, l'ex-Auror tourna son visage balafré vers elle.

« Tu vas faire quoi Maugrey ?

-Trouver où ils sont. »

* * *

><p>"Tu sais, si tu n'utilises pas ta langue, je peux très bien te la couper, je t'arrange en quelque sorte. Tu es d'accord?"<p>

La voix retentit, malsaine, tapant contre les murs en pierre de la cave. Le ton enfantin jurait avec la situation et surtout avec le personnage. Bellatrix Lestrange, plus qu'hautaine, s'amusait au plus au point.

"Vous n'en trouverez aucune utilité.

-Oh! Elle parle de nouveau! J'ai cru que tu étais devenue muette, tu parlais tant il y a quelques heures, même si c'était pour ne rien dire! Une vrai... Pipelette."

Bellatrix Lestrange accompagna son geste de la main et se tourna vers une Hermione somnolente, les poignets lacérés par les fers qui la maintenaient piégée.

"Tu es moins vive que la dernière fois c'est sur. Mais peut-être est-ce ce coup que tu as reçu sur la tête. Ce serait dommage qu'après tant de combats, de... Batailles!, tu meurs à cause d'un malheureux coup à la tête n'est-ce-pas? Ce serait... Injuste."

Elle avait appuyé sur le dernier mot.

"C'est bien contre ça que vous vous battez non?"

Bellatrix s'avança doucement vers la jeune fille, s'accroupit devant elle et lui releva la tête brusquement. Un œil clôt, Hermione se força à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas peur de mourir", cracha-t-elle avec toute la conviction qu'elle était capable d'apporter.

Le bras droit de Voldemort explosa de rire.

"Tant mieux, tant pis, je m'en doutais et puis ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu pour toi de toute façon. Amènes-le!"

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit.

Ron entra dans la cave sèche et froide. Enfin, entra était un bien grand mot. Il était tiré par deux mangemorts, comme on traînerait un sac. Il avait été passé à tabac. Bien sur. La violence résolvait tout.

"Il n'est pas assez abîmé pour moi. On va s'en occuper tu veux bien?"

Hermione lança un regard haineux à la femme. Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la mangemort mette fin à l'échange.

"Je prends ça pour un oui! Bien, commençons."

Bellatrix tendit une main, paume ouverte, vers l'arrière et attendit qu'on vienne y déposer une barre en fer.

"Nos vieilles méthodes sont devenus ennuyantes, alors on a… Disons, fait du changement."

L'extrémité qu'elle tenait était recouverte de tissus. Et l'autre… L'autre rougeoyait vivement dans la faible luminosité de la cave. Hermione déglutit en silence, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient que trahir la peur qui la consumait. Son esprit en était envahi et elle ne voyait plus que le métal chauffé à blanc. La résistante suivit des yeux la pointe ardente se diriger devant son visage et elle eut un violent mouvement de recul qui fit rigoler son bourreau.

"Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas pour toi."

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna vivement vers Ron et colla le fer rouge contre son torse. Hermione sentait la douleur du résistant la parcourir. Le choc et la souffrance lui arrachèrent un cri silencieux. La tête en arrière, son visage se crispa alors qu'un grésillement affreux résonnait dans la cave. Un rictus mauvais accroché au visage, Bellatrix accentua la pression sur la peau du rouquin. Un hurlement strident résonna dans tous le manoir.

Hermione.

Elle continua à crier jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éraille et s'éteigne d'elle-même. Elle avait vu les yeux révulsés de Ron lorsque Bellatrix avait fait disparaitre le bout du fer chauffé dans son torse. Il était rentré comme dans du beurre. Et il avait perdu connaissance. Pas un mot, pas un cri. Il s'était comme éteint.

"Roooon! Rooon! Réponds-moi!", parvint-elle à crier entre deux sanglots.

Mais il ne lui répondait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Bellatrix Lestrange rigola doucement et enleva enfin le métal de sa peau. Une horrible odeur de chair brulée se diffusa dans la pièce. Hermione se força à retenir le haut le cœur qui l'avait prit mais c'était tout ce dont elle était capable.

"On va le réveiller puisque c'est ce que tu veux."

* * *

><p>Harry regardait Ron se débattre dans ses chaines. Depuis plus d'une heure, les cris d'Hermione résonnaient dans le silence du manoir. A chaque nouveau cri, Ron hurlait son prénom, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Ca le rendait fou. Parfois, Hermione hurlait leur prénom.<p>

Au début, ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils pensaient que ce qu'Hermione subissait était physique. Et puis Neville avait parlé.

"Ron. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est nous rendre fou. Je sais comment tout ça marche."

Ron l'avait envoyé se faire voir. Au début. Mais Neville n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et il avait continué.

"Ils utilisent des sorts d'illusions Ron… Ils lui font voir des choses pour lui faire du mal mais ils ne lui font rien d'autres..

-Neville! Dans tous les cas, elle souffre!"

Il n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Alors, Ron continuait à hurler le prénom d'Hermione et à se débattre.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient emmené Ron. Au moins, il ne continuerait pas à lui faire subir toutes ces tortures. Elle aurait préféré être à sa place.<p>

Depuis combien de temps était-il parti? Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, là allongée contre la pierre froide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir subi les tortures tant la souffrance de Ron lui avait fait mal. Elle se releva doucement à la manière d'une vieille femme pleine de rhumatismes. Pour remarquer que ses chaines avaient disparues.

Son cerveau se remit à tourner presque au même moment, et elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Personne. En tant normal, son instinct lui aurait dicté de se méfier, mais il était porté disparu. Elle se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la salle et la poussa doucement. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la faisant sursauter. Collée contre le mur, le cœur battant, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil. Toujours personne à l'horizon. Elle poussa un peu plus la porte et s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant elle. Sur les dernières marches, elle s'accroupit pour vérifier une nouvelle fois l'absence de mangemorts. Elle commençait à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop facile. Elle avait mal à la tête, la vision trouble et la nausée. Et pourtant, poussée par l'envie de fuir cet endroit avec ses amis, elle continua. Trouver Ron, surtout le retrouver. Trouver aussi Neville et Harry. Ou étaient-ils bon sang?!

Elle posa un pied sur le sol en dalles noires, hésita quelques secondes et courut pour rejoindre la cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les bruits de ses pas résonnèrent dans l'immense salle. Il y avait deux portes de chaque côté. Elle pouvait en ouvrir une et risquer de tomber sur des sorciers noirs… De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle respira un grand coup, se dirigea vers la porte de gauche, posa la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit.

Vide.

La pièce était totalement vide. Il n'y avait strictement rien. Hermione poussa un peu plus la porte et rentra avec hésitation dans la salle. Elle chercha des yeux une sortie, remarqua une fenêtre sur le côté et s'approcha, fiévreuse, pour vérifier si la fuite était possible par là.

La lumière de la lune presque pleine lui permit de deviner la forme de buissons et de haies. Elle posa la main sur le verrou de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sans rencontrer de résistance. Une légère brise caressa son visage et l'air frais lui fit du bien. Mais elle ne devait pas traîner. Un mangemort risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle devait retrouver les garçons avant de partir. Elle n'allait pas les laisser tomber.

La résistante se détourna de la liberté et se prépara à sortir de la pièce. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine quand elle comprit à quel point elle avait été dans l'erreur depuis le début.

La porte avait disparu. A la place, il y avait un mur froid, nu, dénoué de toute couleur.

La panique commença à l'emplir presque aussitôt et elle courut vers la fenêtre dans un dernier élan d'espoir. Elle rencontra un autre mur. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient maintenant de sa gorge tandis qu'elle portait son regard tout autour d'elle. Plus aucune issue, plus rien. Elle était littéralement enfermée dans une boite de béton. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, et elle hurla. Aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, de la manière la plus incontrôlée possible. Le pire vint quand elle sentit à nouveau le contact du métal froid contre ses poignets et l'odeur âcre de la cave.

"Je pensais sincèrement que tu allais t'enfuir par cette fenêtre tu sais."

Des talons tapèrent contre le sol froid, une porte claqua.

Hermione pleura.

* * *

><p><em>"Quand je mourrais, je veux que ce soit splendide. Pas spectaculaire. Juste splendide. Dans le sens, mourir pour mes amis, pour qu'ils me survivent et qu'ils emplâtrent une bonne fois pour toute cet enfoiré de blanc-bec qu'on appelle même pas d'ailleurs parce qu'il a posé des droits sur son putain de prénom, ce radin."<em>

Les lèvres de Maugrey s'étirèrent douloureusement au souvenir des mots prononcer par Seamus. Ce petit en avait sous le capot ça c'était sur. Il n'en avait jamais douté même si il avait maintes fois crié sur le gamin en le traitant de bon à rien. Il était comme ça c'était tout, et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, l'ex Auror n'avait cessé de trouver une solution pour sauver les gamins. Il devait les sauver. Il avait tourné un million de fois la question dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse. Jusqu'au moment où il se souvint d'un allié pour le moins improbable. Il sentit son cœur papillonner dans sa poitrine et avec excitation, appela :

"Dobby!"

C'était fou! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé avant? Le petit elfe de maison apparu presque aussitôt devant lui.

"Vous m'avez demandé, Maugrey Fol'Oeil?"

L'intéressé hocha la tête et observa longuement le petit être vêtu de haillons et d'une paire de chaussettes rayées aux couleur or et rouge délavées et trouées.

"J'ai besoin de toi Dobby. Le groupe d'Hermione s'est fait enlever."

Choqué, l'elfe ramena sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux bleus globuleux écarquillés de stupeur.

"Tu saurais les localiser?"

Après un temps de réflexion, l'elfe lui répondit :

"Oui, Dobby peut emmener Monsieur Maugrey là où se trouve Miss Hermione Granger!  
>-Bien. Tiens toi prêt à y aller, je vais chercher quelques affaires et on y va.<br>-Nous y allons seuls?"

Maugrey tapa de sa canne sur le sol en bois et planta son œil valide dans le regard de Dobby.

"As tu peur Elfe?  
>-Oui. Dobby a peur pour Maugrey Fon'Œil Monsieur."<p>

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du sorcier.

* * *

><p>Une grande salle silencieuse, il n'y a rien de pire. Quand tout n'est que silence. Tous les bruits qui veulent rentrer dans cette sphère se heurtent contre ses parois cotonneuses. On attend juste que quelque chose brise tout ça. Une bonne fois pour toute avant qu'on ne devienne fou.<p>

C'était ce que Ron ressentait à l'instant. Il aurait seulement préféré que ce ne soit pas le gémissement d'Hermione qui casse cette atmosphère. Elle avait juste lâché dans sa plainte "Non pas encore.." et elle s'était affaissée sur elle-même. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle soit à ce point abattue? Neville devait avoir raison à propos des tortures psychologiques. Le rouquin sera les poings pour éviter que sa colère éclate. Il risquait seulement de les faire tuer plus vite. Chacun d'eux étaient maintenus assis pas un mangemort. Ron en connaissait certains. Malefoy par exemple. Goyle. Mais les deux autres, il ne les connaissait pas. Alors il se concentra sur Bellatrix Lestrange qui leur faisait face, droite et fière de ses prises.

"Hermione tu vas bien?"

La phrase avait résonné dans le salon. Bellatrix Lestrange se tourna vivement vers Harry, s'approcha vicieusement de lui et le regarda de toute sa hauteur, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, ce même sourire quitta sa bouche et le dos de sa main gauche rencontra la joue d'Harry. Tout comme les mots du jeune homme, le claquement sonna dans toute la pièce et resta en suspens pendant quelques secondes. Puis, seulement ensuite, Bellatrix prit la parole.

"On. Ne. Parle. Pas., articula-t-elle en appuyant sur chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait, sans ma permission. D'accord?"

Ron regarda son meilleur ami relever la tête, un air de défi dans le regard. "Ne tentes rien d'idiot Harry.." Pensa-t-il très fort. Mais, si il avait envie de le prévenir, le rouquin se fit violence. Il risquait seulement, encore une fois, d'empirer leur situation. Harry allait se prendre encore un coup, mais au moins il comprendrait -il l'espérait en tout cas- qu'il devait se taire.

"Baisses les yeux, traître."

Une autre claque partit et Harry tomba au sol, sonné. "Restes au sol Harry, restes-y allez…" Ron retint un soupir de soulagement quand il vit son ami écouter finalement la mangemort.

"Bien. Nous allons commencer cette petite réunion de famille n'est-ce pas?"

Elle applaudit deux fois et tendit la main par-dessus son épaule. Sorti de l'ombre, un homme à l'allure sombre et assez âgé y déposa un petit couteau en argent. La lame étincela dangereusement, d'une lueur assassine. Ron se tendit aussitôt lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de lui, et il sentit Yaxley lui tirait les cheveux en arrière, découvrant son cou nu. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, mais elle gardait le regarde fixement fixé au sol, vide.

"Je vais m'amuser avec toi rouquin. Après la sœur, le frère."

Le résistant tentait en vain de se calmer. Mais plus la lame approchait de sa peau, plus la panique l'emplissait. _Non, non, non, pas aujourd'hui. Je refuse de mourir aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione. Non! _Et au moment où la lame rencontra son cou, un éclair rouge la fit valser au loin, laissant une légère entaille sur Ron. Dans la pièce, tous le monde, hormis Hermione, suivit des yeux le couteau qui tournait en l'air et vint se planter dans le parquet en bois noir.

"Ote tes sales pattes de ce gamin, Bella."

L'instant d'après, la sorcière volait à travers la pièce.

"Maugrey!"

Jamais Ron n'avait été aussi heureux de voir l'homme. Alors ils allaient être sauvés?

"Maugrey…"

Il reconnut la voix faible d'Hermione. En quelques secondes, il analysa rapidement la situation, remarqua qu'Harry et Neville avait été libéré par Dobby -Dobby! Il ne l'avait même pas vu tellement l'elfe avait été discret!- et ils se battaient à présent contre leurs bourreaux. Il réfléchissait trop et du coup, il n'arrivait pas à agir. Difficilement, il se releva et courut aussi bien qu'il le pouvait vers Hermione, seule au milieu de la pièce. Comme si ils savaient qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se battre. Il entendit Maugrey hurler le prénom de Malefoy au moment où il arriva aux côtés de la résistante. Il devait s'occuper d'elle avant tout.

"Hermione.. Dis moi juste si tu es blessée…"

Elle leva des yeux vides vers lui et ne répondit même pas. Avait-il eu le même regard dans le tableau? Surement, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il l'entoura de ses bras tremblants, la tête de la résistante enfouie contre son torse, dans un geste protecteur.

Ron regarda autour de lui. Un mangemort était au sol, un de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry et Neville combattaient Goyle et Malefoy. Parfois, une lumière verte filait près de lui, et il sursautait. Et puis il y avait Maugrey. Face à Bellatrix. Et quelle fut la surprise du rouquin quand il comprit que l'ex-Auror était en mauvaise posture face à cette femme! Il fallait qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Seulement, il manquait quelque chose dans la pièce.

Deux mains entourèrent son cou et l'air vint à manquer. Le deuxième mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il manquait l'autre mangemort. La soudaineté de la situation lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il sentit le corps d'Hermione lui échapper, le froid du sol contre sa joue, et le genou du mangemort le maintenir contre. Ron savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui, qu'il avait commencé à se débattre trop tard. Il n'avait plus de force, plus d'air. Il refusait de mourir ainsi bordel! Il sentit ses muscles tétanisés commencer à lâcher, son cœur résonner dans son crâne, et le sang battre à ses tempes comme si il voulait en sortir. C'était fini. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. L'oxygène n'atteignait plus son cerveau. Il allait mourir.

Et puis les mains qui lui enserraient le cou lâchèrent leur étreinte aussi soudainement qu'elles l'avaient commencé. Ron mit un moment à comprendre qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Il tentait d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air, toussant, crachant, tremblant de cette mort si proche qu'il avait évité. La main posé sur son cou, il sentait les marques certainement violacées que le mangemort lui avait laissé. Il eut l'idée folle que l'homme était muni de tentacules tant les sillons qu'il avait laissé sur la peau du rouquin étaient profonds. Ses poumons lui faisaient horriblement mal. Entre deux toux, il parvint à se retourner. Le mangemort était allongé à côté de lui, inconscient. Ou mort, il ne savait pas. Qui…?

"Ron…"

La voix claire d'Hermine retentit comme un soulagement. Il voulut croiser son regard au même instant. C'était vital.

Elle avait peur. Mais il n'était plus vide.

"Je… J'ai vu le mangemort et… "

Il la regarda quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte et la respiration forte. Et il se rappela de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

"Dieu merci.. Balbutia Ron, la voix cassée. On doit aider les autres et partir. Tu peux bouger?"

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

"Et toi..?"

Il acquiesça lui aussi, peu sur de sa capacité à combattre. Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione, remarqua le léger mouvement de recul qu'elle eut lorsqu'il le fit, et se reconcentra sur les combats autour de lui. Neville avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur Goyle qui venait de voler à travers la pièce. Il ne perdit pas un moment avant de venir aider Harry, acculé par Malefoy.

"Maugrey.."

Il se retourna vers Hermione et suivit son regard. Aussitôt, il attrapa la baguette du mangemort et lança un informulé sur Bellatrix. Le sort aux étincelles rouges fila vers son dos -qu'importe la lâcheté de cette action- et au moment où il atteint sa cible, le temps ralentit. C'était en tout cas l'impression que Ron eut.

L'effet de surprise du rouquin eut l'effet escompté. La mangemort fut déstabilisée pendant un court instant, et Maugrey en profita pour l'envoyer à nouveau valser contre un mur. Puis il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Malefoy était à terre. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Une voix parvint aux oreilles du résistant au même instant. Elle était aiguë, ralentie. Il baissa les yeux, rencontra deux globes lumineux. Dobby.

"Agrippez vous à moi! Agrippez vous!"

Une main se posa sur son épaule alors que celle d'Hermione attrapait celle du petit elfe. Ron se retourna et reconnut les cheveux ébouriffés de Neville et d'Harry. Et… Maugrey?

* * *

><p>Elle sentit le contact de la peau rugueuse de Dobby contre sa paume. En face d'elle, Maugrey tentait d'avancer aussi vite que lui permettait son état. Alors elle tendit la main vers lui, à s'en déchirer l'épaule, en une dernière tentative désespérée. Et elle l'aperçut. Derrière lui, Bellatrix se relevait du combat qu'elle venait de mener. Les bras pendant le long de son corps, les épaules voûtées, elle ressemblait à une entité sortant droit d'un film d'horreur. Sauf que tout cela était bien réel. Un éclat brillant dans la main de Bellatrix accrocha l'œil d'Hermione, et elle comprit ce que c'était au moment où le couteau en argent se planta dans le dos de l'ex-Auror. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux d'Hermione et, après un dernier regard, l'homme disparut définitivement de sa vision.<p>

Leurs pieds touchèrent le sol avec violence et leur faiblesse les empêchait de tenir debout.  
>Hermione, le regard vide et la bouche à demi-ouverte, les genoux à terre gardait sa main tendue dans le vide devant elle à la manière d'un pantin désarticulé. Et puis son regard se ralluma, s'assombrit ensuite et elle baissa son bras. Elle regarda sa main sans la voir et se leva vivement, comme si quelqu'un lui avait envoyé une décharge.<p>

"Vous pouvez vous lever?"

Sa voix tremblait. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, elle commençait à comprendre leur situation. Elle se retourna vers le groupe. Il était cinq.

"Miss?"

La voix de Dobby résonna dans la noirceur de la nuit.

"Nous pouvons vous téléporter tous, Monsieur Maugrey et moi avons utilisé un inhibiteur et.."

Hermione ne broncha pas quand l'elfe prononça le nom de l'homme. Au lieu de ça, elle attendit que le minuscule être sorte l'inhibiteur de sa poche.  
>Le petit cylindre bleu brilla quelque instant dans la nuit, et dans un craquement aigu, il éclata en millions de particules. Elle s'en doutait.<p>

"Est-ce que tout le monde peut marcher?"

Les autres membres du groupe s'étaient peu à peu remis debout et tous la regardait d'un air absent.

"Courez."

La vue d'Hermione entrant en action sembla les réveiller et ils la suivirent, perdus.

"Hermione! Qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang?"

Il s'était écoulé seulement une minute depuis que Dobby les avait téléportés. Peut être deux.

"Hermione!"

La voix de Ron résonnait dans sa tête et sa paume de main la brûlait.

"Attends juste quelques minutes!  
>- Cours!", hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.<p>

Et elle entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Ron, elle sentit les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle comprit que la brûlure dans sa main n'était pas du à sa culpabilité mais que Ron la tenait fermement.

Et elle tomba à genou, abattue et secouée par les sanglots. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses en seulement quelques jours. Elle sentit les bras de Ron l'entourer et la bercer comme il pouvait. Mais ses geste étaient brusques, guidés par la pression de leur fuite.

"Vous n'êtes pas réel, tout ça n'est pas réel… Elle me montre encore des choses, encore… Maugrey n'est PAS mort!

Elle repoussa violemment Ron et se releva d'un bond, les yeux fous.

"N'approchez pas. Je sais que tout ça est faux. Laissez-moi en paix!"

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement du poignet, baguette de mangemort en main. Quand l'avait-elle récupérée?

"Hermione, non!"

Le cri de Ron résonna dans la nuit noire. Mais rien ne se passa. La baguette du mangemort gisait au sol et Hermione la regardait d'un regard éteint empli des larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Devant elle, Neville la tenait fermement. Il avait réagi à une vitesse folle. Il desserra son emprise sur elle et les bras de la jeune fille pendirent mollement le long de son corps. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, Neville posa ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione pour la forcer à la regarder. Quand il fut sur que c'était le cas, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Tout ça est vrai Hermione, c'est la réalité.

-Non.. Comment je peux te croire tu…

-Tu te rappelles quand mes parents sont morts?"

Elle secoua la tête doucement.

"Tu es venue me voir. C'était la première fois qu'on se rencontrait. Tu m'as dit quelque chose, ça aussi tu t'en souviens?"

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

"Tu m'as dit _Maintenant, le moment présent, c'est le chemin qui désigne un tout nouveau départ_.

-Tout ça est réel."

Neville hocha la tête. Il lui avait dit quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aurait pu savoir. Quelque chose qui les avait touché tous les deux.

"Maugrey est mort."

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton effroyablement neutre. Ses mots sonnaient enfin comme une évidence. C'était une évidence oui. Et elle frappa Neville. Maugrey est mort. Il venait de perdre un parent. Encore un. Et ça faisait mal.

"Dobby sait où nous sommes."

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais prévenu, c'est pas un chapitre rigolo! <strong>

**Comme j'ai dit avant, Je vais voir si j'arrive à poster le prochain chapitre avant le 9 septembre sinon il sera pour décembre!**

**J'espère recevoir vos commentaires, ils sont motivants et puis comme je dis toujours Votre avis compte, qu'il soit positif ou négatif!**

**N'hésitez pas ;)**

**Je vous dis à bientôt! **

**Des bisous,**

**Pauline.**

**Ps: Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici mon twitter A_ppleJack , je ne mords pas haha, et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes est cool :)**


	24. Chapter 24 : Rébellion

**Et saaaaluuuuut!**

**Oui c'est bien moi vous ne rêvez pas. **

**Oui cette fiction est toujours d'actualité et je compte bien la terminer, même si ça doit durer une éternité. (Non quand même pas hein!)**

**Enfin voilà, il reste très exactement 6 chapitres, en comptant l'épilogue.**

**Je vais essayer de me remotiver pour écrire la suite, et ça m'a l'air bien parti!**

**Enfin bwef, un nouveau chapitre! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Rebellion<strong>

Le petit groupe avait fini par trouver le chemin de l'Ordre. Effectivement Dobby ne s'était pas trompé. Le voyage, d'une heure tout au plus, s'était déroulé dans un silence de mort. Les survivants portaient le deuil de Maugrey. Hermione avait réalisé qu'il était mort quand elle avait croisé le regard de Neville. Il semblait aussi abattu qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Surement bien plus en fait. Elle savait que depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents, le jeune homme considérait Maugrey comme un père. Elle n'osait imaginer comment elle réagirait si elle perdait Minerva. Ou Rose. Elle en mourrait, elle le savait. Aussi elle se demandait comment le jeune homme pouvait encore avancer.

Et puis la chaumière miteuse cachée par les arbres apparue enfin. Ce n'était même pas une délivrance. Elle savait que ni Rose ni Minerva ne s'y trouvait. Pour le moment, plus rien n'avait de saveur. Rien n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle en avait assez de cette guerre. Et puis elle retrouva un certain rapport à la réalité. Ginny. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier?

La résistante partit aussitôt en courant vers la maison, laissant les autres derrière. Ginny. Comment allait-elle? Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle était en sécurité ici. Elle parcourut les derniers mètres avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient et ouvrit la porte avec violence.

"Ginny!"

Deux baguettes étaient pointées vers elle. Poppy et Luna avaient réagi avec le raffut qu'elle venait de faire, il fallait s'y attendre.

"Oh mon dieu…Hermione?!"

Elle croisa le regard de Poppy. Il en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. De la joie, de la peur, de l'inquiétude… Elle devait avoir une tête affreuse. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

"Est-ce que Ginny est là?"

Elle entendit sa voix résonner dans le salon, suppliante. C'est Luna qui lui répondit.

"Sur le canapé, elle dort."

Elle sentit une pression énorme tomber de ses épaules et elle glissa au sol, vidée. Son dos rencontra les genoux de quelqu'un. Ron. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, traçant de fins sillons dans la crasse et le sang qui s'y étaient déposés. "Oh bon sang…". Elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper sous les aisselles et se laissa porter vers un fauteuil. Elle tomba endormie, au moment même où sa tête se posait contre le dossier miteux.

* * *

><p>Harry avait regardé Hermione courir vers la maison, puis Ron, qui l'avait suivie quelques instants après. Si il en avait eu la force, il aurait fait pareil. Il avait besoin de savoir si Ginny était dedans. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. A chaque fois qu'il avait reçu des coups, il avait pensé : "Tiens le coup. Tu dois revoir Ginny." Il était rompu de fatigue, de douleur, d'inquiétude mais il était encore en vie.<p>

Neville, Dobby et lui finirent par atteindre l'Ordre. La porte était ouverte. Poppy était en train de porter Hermione dans un fauteuil quand le groupe entra. Luna, qui s'était mise dos à la porte, contre l'embrasure de la porte du salon, sursauta à leur entrée.

"Vous… Vous êtes tous là..

-Non pas tous."

Neville avait lâché ça de façon très sèche. Luna ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui il parlait.

"M…Maugrey..?"

Neville baissa la tête pour toute réponse. Harry, lui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête.

"Ginny?

- Ron est avec elle. Elle est arrivée ici hier soir..

-Merci…"

Dire qu'il était soulagé n'était pas assez fort. Il était à nouveau heureux. Si on pouvait dire ça. A dire vrai, il culpabilisait. De se sentir ainsi alors que ses amis étaient tous sauf heureux. Alors qu'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un ce soir. Il sera les poings.

"Harry… Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi en haut. Dans la dernière chambre à droite."

Il lança à Luna un regard étonné avec son œil valide, l'autre étant si gonflé qu'il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les paupières. Elle lui désigna les escaliers d'un geste du menton et retourna son attention vers le salon. Harry crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue et son cœur se serra.

Il aurait aimé voir Ginny, mais Ron était à ses côtés, il décida de le laisser un peu avec elle avant d'aller la voir. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers avec une lenteur extrême. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Il traversa le couloir, le vieux parquet grinçant sous ses pieds. Il ne savait pas qui se trouvait dans cette chambre. Son père? Oui c'était surement lui. Il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être. Malefoy peut être? Non. Enfin… Il arriva devant la porte en bois et s'arrêta devant quelques instants, hésitant. "Allez Harry. Après ce que tu as vécu, plus rien ne peut te faire peur hein?".

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, il poussa la porte. Un homme maigre aux cheveux longs, noirs et sales était allongé sur le lit. Il semblait fatigué, malade. Mais Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il s'approcha doucement vers lui et se plaça à sa gauche. Qui était ce type? Soudain, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers le sorcier.

"Harry?"

Il connaissait son nom? L'homme se redressa, et le drap qui le recouvrait glissa, dévoilant un torse couvert de tatouages.

"C'est bien toi mon garçon?

-Oui.

-Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à James.."

Il connaissait son père?

"Et tes yeux.. Tu as les yeux de ta mère."

Cela fit comme un électrochoc à Harry.

"Ma.. Ma mère?

-Lily.

-Vous la connaissiez? Vous connaissiez ma mère?"

L'homme parut étonné de sa réponse. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

"Petit.. Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis?

-Non."

Il avait préféré jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec cet homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance. Et puis il connaissait sa mère.

"Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Et je suis ton parrain."

Quoi? Il avait bien entendu?

"Ecoutez.. Ce doit être une erreur. Je ne vous connais pas.. Je.. je n'ai jamais eu de… De parrain.."

L'homme - Sirius- fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il semblai ne rien comprendre à la situation. Et d'ailleurs, Harry n'y comprenait rien non plus.

"Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Il y a huit ans, nous avons été séparé, j'ai été capturé… Tu étais jeune, tu avais quoi? Dix ans?"

Harry le regarda sans rien dire.

"Je suis si heureux… Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de si tôt. Maugrey m'a dit que tu étais en mission. Quand je l'ai vu partir, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. A en voir ta tête, tu n'as pas du passer des jours faciles hein mon garçon?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il voulait parler, lui dire ce qu'il était arrivé à Maugrey mais il n'en avait pas la force. Si cet homme était vraiment son parrain, égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que leur première rencontre se fasse sur l'annonce d'un mort. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas une chose.

"Nous… Vous me connaissiez bien?

-Bien? Gamin, je passais presque toutes mes journées de temps libre avec toi.

-Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous?

-Ca, je peux y répondre."

Harry et Sirius se retournèrent vers la porte, vers l'endroit où avait retenti la voix. James Potter se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

><p>"Alors, Maugrey est mort…"<p>

Cela faisait au moins trois fois que Poppy Pomfresh avait répété cette phrase. La seule chose qui l'avait coupé dans son élan, c'était l'arrivée de James. Il était entré en trombe dans la maison. Cela commençait à devenir un habitude. Il avait seulement demandé où était Harry. Quand Luna lui avait dit qu'il était avec Sirius, il avait failli défaillir. Avant de finalement se reprendre et monter à l'étage, beaucoup moins vite que la façon dont il était arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais quand James avait disparu à l'étage, Poppy avait continué à tourner en rond. Elle s'était occupée d'Hermione, l'avait réveillée en vitesse après que Ron lui avait dit qu'elle avait reçu un coup sur la tête. Finalement, elle n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale. Pendant l'auscultation, l'infirmière avait demandé à la jeune fille de parler, pour la maintenir éveillée. Alors Hermione lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était. Avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Poppy avait du mettre une nouvelle une barrière pour empêcher que ses sentiments ne fuient hors de son cœur et qu'elle ne lâche prise. Dobby avait complété le récit, parfois.

Si Ginny ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, c'est parce que Poppy lui avait donné un potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. C'état le meilleur moyen de la calmer. Elle avait besoin de repos tant sa nervosité et sa tristesse avaient atteint des sommets hauts.

Neville lui était sorti avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait besoin de faire son deuil, seul. Luna avait essayé de le suivre mais il l'avait gentiment congédié. Et maintenant, Ron, elle et Hermione regardaient Poppy tourner en rond, attendant le réveil de Ginny. Ou autre chose.

"C'est terrible.. lâcha Poppy. Vraiment terrible."

Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Elle avait vécu tellement de morts ces derniers temps qu'elle n'en avait plus la force. Peut être avait-elle pleuré toutes ses larmes.

"Il faut que ça cesse."

Poppy se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix forte, déterminée, énervée.

"On arrive bientôt au but, n'est ce pas? Nous sommes en possession de trois Horcruxes. Nous savons que Nagini en est un d'après Rogue. Il ne nous en reste plus que deux à trouver. Plus que deux et on peut enfin s'occuper de ce salaud pour de bon."

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce la regardaient.

"Il est temps d'agir pour de bon. Et définitivement."

* * *

><p>"Harry, je crois que je te dois quelques explications. A toi aussi Sirius. Mais avant…"<p>

Le jeune homme suivit son père de l'œil se diriger vers le lit et prendre Sirius dans ses bras.

"Sirius… Bon sang, je croyais que tu étais mort..

-Haha tu vois… Tu avais tord!"

Harry crut voir une larme couler sur la joue de son père. L'éclat qu'il vit dans son regard… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour son père. Il lui avait caché que Sirius existait, et il en était en colère.

"Papa."

James se détacha de Sirius et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Puis il se tourna vers Sirius et fit de même.

"Je suis désolé d'avance pour ce vous allez entendre. Harry.. Quand Lily est morte.. Tu es resté enfermé dans ta chambre pendant deux mois. Tu ne mangeais presque plus, tu ne bougeais presque plus.. Tu restais juste allongé dans ton lit à fixer le plafond."

Le jeune homme regarda son père passer une main sur son visage.

"Et puis, petit à petit tu as recommencé à vivre, et je dois dire que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi Sirius, mon vieux. Tu recommençais enfin à rire, à jouer, à manger… Mais trois ans plus tard, il y a eu cette mission… Ce soir là, je pensais vraiment t'avoir perdu Sirius. Je voulais croire que ce n'était pas vrai, mais ton nom n'apparaissait sur aucun registre, pas même les plus secrets. Tu avais été celui qui avait redonné goût à la vie à mon fils. Et tu étais mort. Je refusais de la voir revivre ça une nouvelle fois, pas alors qu'il avait seulement dix ans et qu'il se remettait à peine du deuil de sa mère.. Alors.."

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, enleva ses lunettes de son nez et se massa l'arrête du nez.

"Alors j'ai lancé un Oubliette sur Harry. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec toi avait été effacé. Il ne connaissait même pas ton existence.

-Tu as fait quoi?"

Harry avait craché ses mots. Sa voix était empreinte d'une colère sourde.

"Je.. Harry comprends moi.. J'ai..

-Tais-toi.

-C'était pour ton bien!

-Et comment as-tu le droit de juger ce qui est bien pour moi ou non? Hein?

-Je suis ton père!

-Un père n'aurait jamais privé un fils de son parrain."

Harry tourna les talons sans même regarder son père et quitta la pièce, laissant un James abattu et un Sirius confus. Le silence, pesant, s'abattit dans la petite chambre.

"Sirius.. Je suis désolé.

-Mon vieux, je comprends.

-Mais..

-Je t'assure. Je ne dis pas que tu as pris la bonne décision, mais ce n'était pas non plus la mauvaise. Il finira par comprendre, je te l'assure.

-J'espère…"

Puis il releva la tête et regarda Sirius.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir mon vieux.."

* * *

><p>Pendant la journée qui avait suivi le retour du groupe à l'Ordre et la découverte de son parrain, une nouvelle réunion était en train de se préparer. Harry n'avait pas adressé un mot à son père depuis, mais il était monté quelques fois pour parler à son parrain. La seule personne qui lui redonna vraiment le sourire fut Ginny, mais les quelques minutes qu'il put passer avec elle ne suffirent pas à calmer sa colère. Du monde avait commencé à arriver à la maison. Arthur Weasley d'abord, qui avait foncé vers sa fille et son fils pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Il était accompagné par la petite Rose qui avait cherché Hermione dans toute la maison pour finalement découvrir qu'elle était montée sur le toit. Bien évidemment, elle était allée la retrouver en vitesse. Apparemment, la petite fille avait fait une scène pour rentrer pour pouvoir revoir la jeune fille, si bien qu'Arthur avait du céder et la prendre avec elle. "Je vous assure, à ma place aussi vous n'auriez pas pu dire non". C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Rogue était arrivé à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait lancé un regard haineux à Harry, et ne s'était même pas enquit du fait que Sirius était vivant. Harry ne l'aimait décidément pas cet homme. Et puis il y eu Tonks et Minerva. La sorcière était aussi allée retrouver Hermione et Rose, au moment où elles jouaient ensemble derrière la maison. Remus fut le dernier qui arriva. Aucunes des personnes qui venaient d'arriver n'étaient au courant de la mort de Maugrey. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas choisi d'ébruiter l'affaire. Pas encore tout du moins. Harry était certain qu'ils changeraient cette histoire à leur sauce. Mais Remus était au courant pour Sirius. Maugrey, avant de partir, avait du prévenir les membres de l'Ordre du retour de l'Animagus. C'était une grande et belle nouvelle, qui risquait pourtant bien d'être noircie par la mort de l'ex-Auror. Harry n'avait pas souhaité monter voir ces belles retrouvailles entre les Maraudeurs. Il ne voulait pas encore voir son père.<p>

Et pourtant, il savait que sa colère était futile. Il comprenait les motivations de son père. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait parlé un peu avec Dobby, mais maintenant qu'il était monté à l'étage pour veiller sur Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry se retrouvait seul. Au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, il remarqua Neville assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le rejoint.

"Hey."

Le résistant tourna la tête vers lui et répondit de même.

"Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu, histoire de se changer les idées? demanda Harry.

-Oui… Pourquoi pas."

Il remarqua le teint gris de son ami. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé? Au passage, il attrapa un bout de vieux pain sur la table de la cuisine et une fois qu'ils furent dehors, il le tendit à Neville.

"Mange un peu, ça va te faire du bien.

-J'ai… Pas vraiment faim.

-Tu devrais, crois-moi. Ça ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose de se priver comme tu le fais…"

Neville le regarda quelques secondes, hésitant, et attrapa finalement le pain avant de mordre dedans.

"Merchi."

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Et la voix d'Harry coupa le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux.

"Je ne suis peut être pas la personne la mieux placée pour te dire ça et je comprendrais que ça ne soit pas moi, bien sur, on se connait seulement depuis quelques jours mais.. Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. "

Tout cela avait eu lieu seulement hier. Bon sang.

"C'est gentil, Harry mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire.

-Je sais pas, ce qu'il te passe par la tête.. Parfois, raconter n'importe quoi, ça soulage!"

Harry put enfin voir un léger sourire apparaître sur les lèvres du sorcier.

"Je sais pas trop… Je suis... Tout le monde essaie de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que les autres ne sont pas encore au courant… Mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'ignorer Maugrey comme ça.

-Je comprends.. Tu sais, que ce soit Hermione, Ron, Ginny, toi ou moi, je pense aussi qu'on a besoin d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Pas moi.

-Je parle pas forcément de Maugrey, je parle aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le manoir. Et avant."

Neville leva un sourcil.

"Avant?

-Tu sais qu'on a trouvé l'Horcruxe."

Le garçon acquiesça.

"C'était un piège en quelque sorte. On a pas vécu des choses très… cool dedans. C'était même horrible.

-Je savais pas…

-Ca fait juste beaucoup en quelques jours."

Le jeune homme gratta la terre qu'il avait sur les doigts.

"C'est comme un cauchemar qui te prend aux tripes. Quand tu te réveilles il est encore là, alors que tu sais que ce n'était pas vrai. Là c'est un peu pareil. Tout le monde à besoin de prendre du recul. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on en oublie Maugrey..

-Il était comme un père pour moi.

-Je sais."

Et puis, Neville pleura. Harry savait qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller depuis les évènements de la nuit précédente, et il ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir pendant tout ce temps. Le déni peut être.. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le laissa aller à son chagrin. Il ne savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, à part rester à ses côtés. Le temps passa doucement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Neville depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Un peu dans le manoir, quand ils étaient enfermés. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs que Neville lui ait fait confiance si rapidement et si naturellement. Bien sur, c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti aussi. De la confiance. Il ne pensait juste pas que cela soit réciproque. Encore une fois, il s'était trompé. Il s'était beaucoup trompé ces derniers temps. Et pendant qu'il entendait Neville laisser libre cours à son chagrin, qu'il se sentait inutile face à sa détresse, il sentit sa colère s'estomper. Il se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le tableau, de sa mère et de ses derniers mots. Décidément, il n'avait toujours pas appris la leçon. Il ne voulait plus refaire la même erreur, c'était fini. Sa colère envers son père était tout simplement inutile, et il gâchait les précieux moments qu'il pouvait passer avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés, il irait s'excuser.

* * *

><p>La pièce entière n'était que silence. Deux mauvaises nouvelles venaient de tomber. Après l'hystérie qu'avait accompagné l'annonce que Dumbledore était encore en vie et la présentation du nouvel Horcruxe par Hermione, quand les résistants comprirent que celui-ci était devenu fou et coincé à jamais dans le tableau, l'ambiance s'était rapidement refroidie.<p>

"Il faut prévenir Albelforth, avait dit Remus. Il est à Pré-au-Lard à la Tête du Sanglier.

-J'irais.", avait répondu Rogue, sec.

Et Neville avait annoncé la mort de Maugrey. Il avait voulu s'en charger lui-même. Luna pleurait en silence, comme la plupart des gens autours de cette table. Ginny, en face d'elle avait retrouvé un peu du masque de tristesse qu'elle portait quand elle était rentrée. Et puis Neville reprit la parole.

"Il faut agir. Malgré tout, nos forces continuent d'augmenter, contre le gré de celles de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Son jeu s'essouffle, il commence à perdre le fil de la partie, ajouta Hermione.

- Oui. Ecoutez. Nous avons trois horcruxes en notre possession.

-Quatre."

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'Homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Sirius Black.

"Nous en avons quatre.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Sirius? demanda James.

- Le soir où j'ai été capturé, j'ai volé un objet dans le manoir où nous étions.

-Tu veux dire..?

-Oui. C'était un horcruxe."

Un murmure traversa l'assemblée. Remus demanda à tout le monde de se taire et prit la parole.

"Où est-il maintenant?

-A l'endroit où tu as transplané James, ce même soir. Au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

-C'est pour ça que tu as été retardé.. Et capturé."

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Donc.. Si l'Horcruxe est toujours là, nous en avons quatre. Et nous savons que le cinquième est Nagini, n'est ce pas Rogue?

-C'est cela. Et je suis aussi persuadé que le dernier Horcruxe se trouve à Poudlard.

-Poudlard?

-Arrêtez de répéter tout ce que je dis, c'est agaçant Arthur. Vous-savez-qui a donné l'ordre à plusieurs de ses généraux d'aller patrouiller à Poudlard. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une quelconque protection des élèves. Il y cache quelque chose, j'en suis sur.

- Il reste un grand problème, dit Minerva.

-Comment les détruire n'est-ce pas? ajouta Hermione.

-Oui. Horace Slughorn était le seul qui connaissait les Horcruxes. Sans lui, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais malheureusement, il ne peut plus nous aider. Et puis il y a Dumbledore. Détruire l'Horcruxe reviendrait à le tuer.

-Nous trouverons une solution pour ça Minerva, affirma Rogue.

-Nous avons bien survécu en le pensant mort pendant tout ce temps. Nous continuerons bien sans lui."

Une mouche vola. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Minerva venait d'énoncer une vérité simple, pure et dure.

"Bien. Il nous faut un moyen pour les détruire, reprit-elle.

-Je ne vois que le sort Feudeymon. Ou un Basilic mais c'est une créature dont on n'est pas sur de l'existence.

-Le sort Feudeymon? lâcha Ginny. Hermione, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait l'utiliser.

-Un endroit clos, magiquement fermé avec l'extérieur.

-La salle sur Demande."

Cette fois, ce fut vers Luna que tout le monde se tourna. Elle avait observé le monde de loin et elle n'avait vu que cette solution. Et puis, elle avait aussi compris quelque chose. Pendant toutes ces années qu'elle avait passé à parcourir Poudlard en secret, elle pouvait apporter quelque chose à l'Ordre. L'Horcruxe ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. Et ce ne pouvait être qu'un seul objet, elle en était certaine.

"Si on place les Horcruxes qu'on a en notre possession à Poudlard, dans la salle sur Demande, on peut jeter un Feudeymon.

-Et nous pourrons bannir Tom Jedusor à jamais de ce monde, rajouta Minerva.

-Vous… Vous avez dit Tom Jedusor?

-C'est exact.

-Vous voulez dire que Tom Jedusor est.. Vous-Savez-Qui?"

Minerva hocha la tête, laissant Luna perplexe. Ca, ça changeait tout. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Et elle se rappeler très bien où.

"Le dernier Horcruxe est dans la salle sur Demande.

-Comment es-tu au courant Luna?!

-Les deux derniers étages sont condamnés et c'est souvent là que les fantômes qui hantent le château se retrouvent. J'ai souvent parlé à la Dame Grise.."

Luna s'arrêta quelques instants et regarda le lustre au dessus de la table d'un air absent.

"Jusqu'à maintenant je ne savais pas que Tom Jedusor et Vous-Savez-Qui étaient une seule et même personne. Et je n'avais pas fait de lien entre ça et ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire d'Helena Serdaigle. Sa propre histoire en fait.

-Tu veux dire que.. osa Hermione.

- Je sais ce que c'est. L'Horcruxe."

La table entière était pendue à ses lèvres attendant la suite de l'histoire. Il détenait peut être là la fin d'une quête depuis longtemps commencée.

"Il y a longtemps, Tom Jedusor a réussi à courtiser la Dame Grise. Elle lui a donné l'emplacement de la cachette du diadème qu'elle avait volé à sa mère.

-Et Tom s'est empressé d'aller le récupérer.

-Oui. Et je pense que cette dernière phrase veut tout dire. Elle a terminé son récit par _"Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une aura aussi noire pouvait émaner d'un objet aussi pur, et encore moins à Poudlard."_

-Le diadème est le dernier Horcruxe.

-Et il est à Poudlard."

Des sourires commencèrent à apparaitre sur le visage des résistants. Et puis quelqu'un commença à rire. Ron tapa du poing sur la table. Minerva laissa partir sa tête en arrière, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient. Une vague immense de soulagement était venue s'échouer dans le petit salon éclairé à la bougie. Malgré toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'entendre, un nouvel espoir, grand et beau, venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Luna tourna la tête vers Harry qui la regardait avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Elle savait très bien de quoi il en retournait.

"Luna."

Les résistants se calmèrent un peu et se reconcentrèrent sur ce qu'aller dire Harry.

"Tu as dit que tu savais où était le diadème."

Elle hocha la tête.

"J'ai… J'ai fouillé Poudlard de fond en comble, hormis les bureaux des professeurs mais je pense que Severus peut nous confirmer qu'ils n'y sont pas, et je suis certain de ne pas avoir vu de diadème. Ni ne salles secrètes où il aurait pu se trouver, j'ai fouillé toutes celles que la carte du Maraudeur me montrait et il n'y avait rien. J'en suis sûr.

-Tu as aussi compris Harry? Que la seule solution est que le diadème se trouve dans la salle sur Demande?

-Oui."

Des hurlements de joie retentirent. Ils arrivaient enfin au but. Enfin. Après toutes ces années…

"Il est temps d'en finir. Il faut prendre Poudlard, y ramener tous nos alliés et attaquer. C'est l'heure de la bataille finale."

* * *

><p>Tout alla très vite. Il fut décidé rapidement d'un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard. Les élèves étant en vacances, il y en aurait très peu encore au collège. Voir même pas du tout, l'état d'alerte semblant s'être mis en place du côté des mangemorts. Dans quatre jours, Rogue rejoindrait Albelforth à Pré-Au-Lard, le prévenir de la situation et créer un passage vers la salle sur Demande. Le sorcier aux cheveux gras avait pour mission de se rendre dans la salle sur Demande et d'y créer une entrée, comme Luna et Harry l'avaient fait quand Hermione et Ron étaient venus au collège sorcier. Et puis il y avait tous les autres préparatifs. Tous les inhibiteurs allaient être utilisé pour préparer la bataille, il ne fallait pas échouer.<p>

* * *

><p>Hagrid serra le doigt du géant qui lui faisait face. Avec l'aide de Bill Weasley, les négociations avaient marché. En fait, tout était allé très vite, il avait suffit à Bill d'évoquer le massacre de géants qui avait eu lieu il y a un mois pour que ceux du Nord s'insurgent et veuillent rallier la cause de l'Ordre. Hagrid n'avait même pas eu besoin d'impliquer Graup.<p>

Dans quatre jours, ils seront à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>James Potter venait d'arriver à Oxford avec Minerva. Les rebelles d'Oxford avaient réussi à prendre d'assaut la ville. James regarda le général qui avait réussi cette contre-attaque.<p>

"Nous sommes fin prêts pour la bataille de Poudlard, lâcha l'homme d'un ton fort. Nous serons à vos côtés, soyez en sur."

James regarda Minerva et lui sourit. Oubliés les problèmes qu'il y avait eu il y a quelques jours avec eux. Maintenant, il n'y avait que deux fronts communs. La liberté contre la tyrannie. James serra la main de l'homme.

Dans quatre jours, il seraient à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Remus, Neville et Ginny étaient partis de nuit dans Londres. Chacun devait retrouver un point important de la résistance londonienne. Le reste se ferait rapidement grâce au bouche à oreille. Le message était simple.<p>

Il est temps de se battre pour la liberté.

Le premier camp rejoint par Ginny se trouvait dans la vieille Londres. La plupart des gens la connaissaient. Entre les étreintes et les accolades, elle vit dans les regards qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre.

Remus et Neville transmirent eux aussi le message. Le but était d'agir vite et discrètement. Quoi de mieux que le réseau de Londres pour ça?

Dans quatre jours, ils seraient à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Firenze était entouré par les centaures qui vivaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Derrière eux, il y avait aussi d'autres créatures magiques. Des licornes, des araignées, un hippogriffe… Tous attendaient ses paroles.<p>

"Mes amis, la lune sera haute et pleine dans quatre jours. Les astres nous seront favorables, à nous, créatures du bien. Il est temps de mettre nos différents avec les humains de côtés et de se battre pour notre survie."

Dans quatre jours, ils quitteraient la Forêt Interdite pour se battre.

* * *

><p>Rose était assise sur les genoux d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait posé son menton sur le haut de la tête de la petite fille et regardait au loin, à travers la fenêtre en face de laquelle elle était assise. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais aucune des deux n'avaient voulu bouger. Hermione avait besoin de sa présence. Après tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés, elle avait besoin de sa famille. Minerva était partie avec James et la sorcière lui avait proposé de l'accompagner mais elle avait préféré rester avec Rose. Elle lui avait tellement manqué… Et puis Hermione ne voulait pas faire subir encore une fois un départ à la petite, sachant qu'elle devrait partir dans trois jours pour aller chercher le dernier Horcruxe. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Rose qu'elle risquait de ne pas revenir. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait vraiment partir. Elle en avait assez d'être séparer de Rose. Et pourtant, l'enjeu était encore plus grand cette fois. C'était le dernier acte qui se jouait bientôt après tout. Même si les souvenirs des jours qu'elle venait de vivre restaient frais dans son esprit, elle était rassurée, avec Rose dans ses bras et dans cette maison. Malgré tout, elle savait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle avait perdu la flamme. C'était aussi simple que ça.<p>

Derrière elle, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Ron. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu accompagner Remus.

"Comment ça va?"

Hermione sourit. Typique de Ron cette phrase.

"Plutôt bien on va dire. Et toi?

-Plutôt pas mal aussi. Ça te dérange si je m'assoie ici? demanda le rouquin en désignant le siège.

-Pas du tout. Je crois que Rose s'est endormie en plus.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Qu'on peut parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes de cette petite fouine."

Ron sourit. Hermione savait pourquoi il était venu la voir, elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avait pris de court en déclarant qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion. D'habitude, c'était Ron qui faisait le premier pas. Mais ce soir, elle aussi en avait besoin.

"Alors… Ce que tu m'as dit dans le tableau.. Tu le pensais?

-Oui."

Directe, encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas contourner le sujet. Pas cette fois, et ce malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite.

"Oh… Je.. Je vois…"

Hermione sourit quand elle vit Ron rougir. Encore une fois, elle regarda la balafre qu'il avait sous le menton apparaître, blanche au milieu de tout ce rose. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si c'était réciproque, elle le savait déjà. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

"Dis-le."

Elle avait murmuré ses mots, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle le vit se pencher vers son oreille, et sur le même ton, il lui chuchota ces trois mots.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)<strong>

**Pour le prochain, il est prévu de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :)**

**Plus que 6 chapitres avant la fin!**

**Vos commentaires sont constructifs et motivent beaucoup mine de rien. Même si j'écris cette fiction par pur plaisir, avoir un avis extérieur aide, et cela me permet aussi d'améliorer mon histoire et la façon dont j'écris ! **

**Je réponds toujours aux commentaires alors surtout n'hésitez pas, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**N'oubliez pas votre avis compte ;)**

**Bisous,**

**Pauline.**


	25. Chapter 25 : Brasier

**Bonsoir bonsoiiiir!**

**Haa ça me fait tellement plaisir de reposter ici! **

**J'ai en quelque sorte retrouvée l'inspiration (mais je ne préfère pas m'avancer trop trop n'est-ce point, au cas où je mettrais encore 6 mois à écrire un chapitre... HONTE A MOI.) **

**DESOLEEE DESOLEE DESOLEE. (le correcteur me propose dessolé et ça me fait rire sans que je ne sache pourquoi. L'incompréhension.)**

**Je le redis encore, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire et je suis toujours motivée -d'une force plus ou moins grande selon les périodes- à la finir! **

**Donc voici un nouveau long chapitre, qui sera, je l'espère, à la hauteur (bon sang j'ai le trac.)!**

_** Shadow : Oulala.. Je crois que tu as du attendre la suite bien longtemps je suis bien désolée encore une fois :/ Ton commentaire me fait vraiment chaud au ****cœur! Je suis toute émotionnée :D Ça tombe bien que tu me dises de faire vivre les jumeaux... ;) Je n'en dis pas plus! Encore merci pour cette très gentille review!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25 : Brasier<strong>

Les talons de ses bottes claquaient contre le sol froid de Poudlard. Rogue descendait vers les cachots. Une réunion était prévue et elle semblait être plus qu'importante. Urgente même, d'après le ton pressant de la convocation qu'il avait reçue il y avait de cela une demi-heure. Elle tombait à point : il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une quelconque excuse quand à sa présence au château. Si on le voyait roder ici sans raison, s'en était fini de sa vie.

Il avait pris son temps pour venir à cette réunion. Enfin, c'est ce que les autres diraient de lui. Il avait juste gardé quelques minutes de côté, minutes qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir un passage vers Poudlard. Et ce passage lui était apparu sous la forme d'une armoire. Rogue avait lâché un sourire en coin quand il avait vu le meuble. La copie parfaite de l'armoire à disparaître qui se trouvait chez Abelforth. La résistance venait d'avoir un vol direct pour Poudlard.

En redescendant vers les cachots, Rogue commençait déjà à ressentir le vent de panique qui soufflait, certes doucement, mais surement dans les rangs des mangemorts. Si ils savaient… Il se murmurait que Voldemort s'était enfermé dans son manoir, que les seules personnes en qui il avait confiance se réduisaient au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Certains commençaient déjà à fuir, d'autres à changer de camp. Il avait suffit d'embraser l'allumette pour que tout explose. Une grande partie d'échec, c'était bien ça. Une mauvaise décision de la part de l'adversaire, une trop grande confiance en son jeu, une prise de risque venant de l'autre côté… Rogue s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillerait les entrailles -et il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer-, il sentit une pointe de chaleur pointer le bout de son nez. "Urk. Trop de sentiments."

"Tu te parles tout seul Severus?"

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Bellatrix Lestrange. Encore elle. Il se retourna sèchement vers la femme. La pâleur de son visage, ses yeux fous, ses mains tremblantes le choquèrent silencieusement. Il reconnut l'odeur de la peur et de l'angoisse chez elle. Il la connaissait trop bien.

"Bella.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne t'en donne pas le droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Un petit rire narquois s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement de Severus et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Moi? Rien. Je ne veux que… La vérité", rajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un frisson parcourut l'équine du sorcier et il lut dans le regard de la femme ce qu'il redoutait depuis dix-huit ans.

Elle savait.

Il resta planté là tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange tournait les talons. Il la regarda entrer dans la salle de réunion, sans réellement la voir. Il avait fallu tout ce temps, tout ce temps pour maintenir sa couverture en place. Severus Rogue savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il finirait par être découvert. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Il sentit ses paumes de mains vibrer d'excitation. Il était peut-être bientôt libre.

Libre.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange jubilait. Enfin, enfin elle allait avoir cette putride limace qu'était Severus Rogue. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Trop… Mielleux, trop absent. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt que lui portait Lord Voldemort. Juste parce qu'il avait trahi Dumbledore. Il l'avait elle, alors pourquoi s'encombrer d'un pareil détritus? Mais là, elle avait la preuve de sa traîtrise, qu'il n'était pas celui qu'on croyait. Et elle avait hâte d'entendre les cris de douleur, les supplications du traître. Elle arrivait à son but. Enfin.<p>

La silhouette de Lord Voldemort miroitait sur le verre du mur noir. Au début, il n'était pas censé participer à cette réunion. Puis Bellatrix avait demandé une audience et elle avait senti que le sorcier attendait tout d'elle. Mais jamais il ne se serait déplacé de lui-même à Poudlard. La transmission entre son manoir et le collège était faite. D'une certaine manière, Bellatrix Lestrange était rassurée de savoir son maître loin d'elle. Si elle échouait à regagner sa confiance, s'en était fini d'elle.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle sentit le regard de Voldemort se poser sur son dos. Même si il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce, elle en eut froid. Il l'observait, la jugeait. Avait-elle mérité la chance qu'il lui avait donné? C'était à voir.

* * *

><p>Rogue fit enfin son entrée dans la pièce. Il resta figé un instant, la main sur la porte, en voyant en face de lui le monstre qui avait gâché tant de vie. Dont la sienne. L'ordre de s'agenouiller devant lui siffla dans la pièce. Quelques mangemorts s'y trouvaient. Peu. Lucius Malefoy, les Carrow entre autre. Cela confirmait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur la confiance que le Lord Noir portait à ses troupes. Et Rogue allait être testé. Il savait que Bellatrix Lestrange avait percé son jeu. La question était maintenant de savoir comment lui-même allait réagir. Il voulait plus que tout arrêter son rôle d'espion. Mais il savait aussi que celui-ci était décisif pour l'Ordre.<p>

Alors il s'agenouilla sur les dalles vernies. Il voyait son propre visage y être reflété et avec satisfaction, il n'y vit aucune peur.

Mais le sourire qui était même apparu sur ses lèvres ne plut pas à Bellatrix.

"COMMENT OSES-TU SOURIRE AINSI! ENDOLORIS!"

Rogue tomba au sol et se mit à convulser de douleur. Mais à ce moment-là, plus que la sensation de millions de couteaux lui lacérant la peau, c'était l'image de Lily qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Et rien que pour cela il savait qu'il devait tenir.

"Assez!"

L'ensemble des personnes habitant la pièce à cet instant se retournèrent vers le mur noir brillant qui renvoyait l'image de Voldemort. Tous sauf Rogue qui reprenait son souffle. Qu.. Quoi? Bellatrix fut la dernière personne à se retourner, tremblante de rage et d'appréhension. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal?

"Petite vermine. T'ai-je donné le droit de torturer ainsi le peu de fidèles qui me restent?

- Mais maître…

- Réponds à ma question!"

La force de l'injection fit sursauter la sorcière, qui bredouilla finalement un faible non.

"Ta liste de dettes envers moi ne cesse de s'allonger de jour en jour Bellatrix. Et bientôt je n'aurais plus la patience de supporter tes sauts d'humeur et tes fautes."

Voldemort ferma ses yeux de serpent et s'étira calmement le cou. C'était comme si l'envie de meurtre qui grouillait dans tout son être menaçait de sortir.

"Bien. Le sujet du jour n'est pas de souligner les fautes des autres, mais d'unir nos forces."

Les épaules de Bellatrix semblèrent se libérer d'une partie de la pression qui s'y était installée.

"Nous réglerons cela… Une prochaine fois."

Mais elle revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

"Bella. Il me semble que Severus n'est pas ici pour rien. Je te laisse la parole.

- Maitre… Cet homme mérite le châtiment du Doloris que je lui ai infligé et..

- Et tu vas mériter plus si tu divagues encore Bellatrix! cracha le Seigneur des ténèbres.

- B-Bien Maitre… Si je dis cela, c'est parce que cet homme est un traitre."

Les yeux de Voldemort se posèrent sur Rogue, agenouillé à nouveau sur le sol. On pouvait y lire un certain étonnement et peut être même une pointe de déception. Mais plus encore, il y avait de la curiosité.

"Continue…

- J'en ai la preuve ici maitre.. Puis-je?"

Un simple geste de la main pour peut être provoquer la sentence d'un homme. Ce fut tout ce que fit Voldemort.

"Queudver, fais les entrer!"

Les yeux de Lucius Malefoy s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il vit son fils entrer dans la pièce, tirer par deux mangemorts avec à leur tête, ce fichu rat. Mais entrer était un mot bien trop joli pour décrire son cas. Battu, trainé à bout de bras, les cheveux sales tachés de sang… Il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, Théodore Nott était dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Tout parvenait quand même à rester debout, l'air très digne. Lucius quitta son fils des yeux pour regarder Nott père. Il réagissait comme lui. Il n'osa regarder le reflet de son maitre. Bien trop lâche. Aussi, il se contenta seulement de regarder son fils. Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans son cœur. Seulement de la honte. Et du dégoût.

"Ces deux garçons nous ont…, commença Bellatrix, un petit sourire déplacé naissant sur ses lèvres. Révélé que Rogue avait agi avec le gosse de James Potter à Poudlard…

- Comment?

- On a vraiment tout essayé. Doloris, Veritaserum, quelques tortures moldues… La seule chose qui a marché… Le sortilège Legilimens."

Alors que Malefoy et Nott baissaient la tête de honte, Rogue se remit debout. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

"En quoi cela peut-il être une.. preuve tangible?! Comment pouvez-vous être sur que ce ne sont pas de faux souvenirs implantés? Après tout, ils sont les enfants de deux des plus grands mangemorts du monde…

- Ils. Ont. Aidé. Potter. lâcha Bellatrix avec force.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils n'agissaient pas sous l'Imperium? Tu es bien naïve de croire que les rebelles sont des êtres purs et droits.

- NE. ME. TUTOIES. PAS, hurla la sorcière, tremblante de rage.

- Maitre… ajouta Rogue en se tournant vers lui. Vous ai-je une seule fois déçu? Ai-je déjà trahi votre confiance? Contrairement à… Elle?"

Le doigt accusateur de Rogue se posa sur Bellatrix.

"Tu mens! Tu mens comme tu respires! Comment oses-tu mentir devant le maitre?! Comment oses-tu me comparer à toi?!

- Il n'a pas tord.", fit doucement Voldemort.

Le regard fou de Bella se tourna vivement vers la silhouette qui avait lâché ces mots. La paupière de son œil droit tressautait au rythme de sa folie. Et le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres n'avait rien de joyeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait que cette femme était folle. C'était ce qui lui avait plu chez elle au tout début. Ça, sa soif de sang et son immense loyauté envers lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas aussi bien cerné que ce qu'il pensait. Elle était folle, et potentiellement dangereuse. Loyale, et certainement instable dans ses jugements. Meurtrière, et probablement sans limites. Il en vint à douter sérieusement de sa santé mentale. Et le doute, il fallait l'effacer.

"Maitre vous devez me croire… supplia-t-elle.

- Assez de ces querelles. Elles sont digne d'une sang de bourbe.

-Maitre… Mais... Que faites-vous du fait que l'Horcruxe a été volé pendant qu'il était à Poudlard?"

La fureur de Voldemort fit trembler les murs, et ce même si il n'était pas physiquement présent.

"Ceci… était censé rester confidentiel.

- Je…

- La traitre ici c'est toi.

- Maitre… Pardonnez moi, je…

- Il suffit!"

Voldemort ferma les yeux et le calme sembla revenir en lui.

"Je déciderai de ton sort au moment venu. En attendant, je ne te veux plus à mes côtés. Emmenez là!"

Des hurlements stridents jaillirent de sa gorge alors que les deux hommes qui tenaient Malefoy et Nott l'emmenaient par cette même porte où ils étaient entrés.

"Je te tuerais Severus! Je te tuerais! Et vous finirez tous par me croire!"

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Un silence lourd, pesant.

"Severus. Avance toi vers moi."

Ce qu'il fit.

"Tu comprendras que je ne peux effectivement plus te faire confiance. Je ne te cache pas le fait que tu es un atout intéressant pour notre cause. Je te laisse le choix. Prouve ta loyauté envers moi. Malefoy et Nott te suivront. Il y a du sale travail à faire. Et c'est vous qui allait vous en charger."

Voldemort savoura ses propos.

"Vois-tu, Severus, nous avons déterminé l'emplacement de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les traîtres sont universels n'est-ce pas? Un certain Mondingus.. Fletcher. Il parle plus qu'il ne réfléchit. A cet instant, l'or qu'il a dans la poche doit être recouvert de vers."

Un rire aigu sortit de sa gorge tandis que le sang quittait peu à peu le visage de Rogue.

"Vous allez y aller. Brûlez tout, tuez tout le monde. Sauf les enfants qui s'y trouve. Eux, je les veux."

* * *

><p>Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'Hermione sentait au creux de son cœur n'était pas parti. Elle hésitait pour la millième fois au moins de l'heure. Au début, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir. Après tout, elle pouvait rester là, avec Rose, lui éviter un nouveau départ peut-être inutile avant le gros vers Poudlard… Et puis peu à peu, elle n'avait plus hésité sur cette question : la raison avait gagné la bataille contre le cœur. Elle devait partir, aider, et si ce n'était pas pour aller au Square Grimmaurd avec les autres, elle devrait aider autre part. Mais surtout, Ron et elle étant déjà allés une fois là-bas, ils connaissaient à peu près les lieux. Mieux valait deux têtes qu'une. Ils devaient y aller c'était ainsi.<p>

Mais maintenant, Hermione se demandait comment annoncer un nouveau départ à Rose. Elle lui avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne pouvait tenir. Et il y avait aussi les autres gosses. Elle y réfléchissait encore, là, assise sur le fauteuil miteux du salon alors que le jour s'était couché depuis longtemps, tout comme les enfants. "Bon sang." Elle ferma ses yeux fatigués. Sa décision était prise depuis plus d'une heure en fait. Mais quelque chose lui criait que c'était la mauvaise. Elle le sentait et elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Hermione avait d'abord mis tout ça sur le compte de la fatigue, sur le fait que tout s'accélérait et que le stress lui faisait perdre les pédales. "Idiote. Tu es parano." Et pourtant la petite voix dans son cœur continuait à hurler sa sirène d'alarme dans son crâne.

Elle sursauta au point de suspecter l'arrêt de son cœur lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Ses réflexes lui avaient fait poser sa propre main dessus.

"Du calme 'Mione, ce n'est que moi…"

La voix tendre de Ron la calma aussitôt.

"Tu ne dors pas un peu?

- Je n'y arrives pas."

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse.

"Pourquoi?

- Rose…"

Le rouquin caressait doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

"Tu veux aller la réveiller? On part dans une heure, ça te ferait surement du bien de la voir.."

Hermione secoua la tête doucement.

"Non."

Le mot était sorti dan un souffle, à peine audible. Elle sentit l'incompréhension de Ron sans même avoir à le regarder.

"Tu veux partir comme ça? Sans rien dire?"

Elle ne répondit pas avant un moment de réflexion, cherchant ses mots.

"C'est plus facile comme ça… Elle n'a pas à dire au revoir encore une fois."

Ron s'écarta doucement d'elle pour la regarder.

"Parce que tu crois qu'elle réagira comment quand elle verra que tu ne l'as pas réveillée avant de partir? Tu lui as promis tout à l'heure…

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Je vais te dire moi. Elle va se sentir abandonnée. Plus que jamais.

- On ne part pas longtemps, elle ne se posera pas beaucoup de questions.

- Hermione te moques pas de moi… Tu ne sais pas mentir. Encore moins à toi-même."

Le regard de Ron était brûlant de reproches. Hermione, penaude, regardait dans le vide.

"Tu sais ce que je pense?"

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle perdait le contrôle.

"Tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre mais je vais te le dire quand même. La vérité c'est que tu fuis. "

Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle attendait la suite avec appréhension.

"Tu as beau être la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, des fois, tu ne réfléchis pas. Tu te dis que si tu ne la vois pas, tu voudras partir, que comme ça, tu auras moins de peine. Tu vois ça comme un adieu alors que tu la reverras… Tu vas le regretter, je te connais beaucoup trop pour le savoir."

Dehors le vent soufflait avec force.

"Et tu oublies quelque chose. Nous aussi on aime Rose. Et les autres gosses. Et ils t'aiment aussi. Tu ne peux pas nous priver de ce choix."

La jeune fille prit les paroles de plein fouet. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir. Elle avait eu des réflexions purement égoïstes. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa personne, ses sentiments et elle avait oublié les autres dans sa détresse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça et pourtant…

"C'est mieux pour elle. Et pour nous."

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se leva de son siège, délogeant la main que Ron avait laissé sur son épaule tout le temps de leur conversation.

"On part dans une heure."

Elle laissa Ron planté au milieu du salon, attrapa son sac à dos, un inhibiteur et sortit de la maison, les larmes aux yeux. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait n'avait fait que grandir et avec ça le doute. Bien sur qu'elle prenait la mauvaise décision. Bien sur qu'elle agissait de manière détestable et égoïste. Mais elle devait agir ainsi, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Fichue fierté.

"Tu sais il y a des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir certaines fois hein?"

Ron l'avait suivi, sans qu'elle en soit étonnée. Elle commençait à construire quelque chose avec lui, et le peu qu'elle lui montrait d'elle était moche et terne. Alors pourquoi était-il si têtu?

" De quoi tu parles?

- Je sais que tu as promis à Rose de ne plus partir.

- Comment..?"

Pause.

"Elle te l'a dit hein?

-Oui."

Il se planta face à elle.

"Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle savait que tu n'allais pas respecter cette promesse. Et tu sais quoi? Elle s'en fout. Elle t'aime Hermione. Et cette petite noisette a peut être plus de jugeote que toi."

La jeune fille rigola doucement à travers ses larmes.

"Je crois que je viens de prendre une belle leçon de maturité par une gamine de cinq ans… Je suis une idiote."

Ron l'attrapa tendrement dans ses bras.

"Non, tu es juste têtue et beaucoup trop compliquée dans ta tête."

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour apaiser la tornade qui continuait de tourner sous le crâne de la brune.

"Je sais pas Ron. Des fois j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, de prendre les pires décisions au monde. Et je sais que je vais le regretter. C'est ça le pire. Et pourtant… J'ai cette conviction que ce que je fais est logique, même si mon cœur me crie le contraire. Je crois que je perds vraiment la tête.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Ressens. Ecoute ton cœur. La preuve, ça a marché pour nous hein?"

Hermione rigola doucement et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Ron. Elle avait toujours cette mauvaise intuition mais…

"Tu devrais aller voir Rose. Elle dort à l'étage avec Sirius. Elle l'appelle le Monsieur avec des cheveux sur le visage haha. Il part cette nuit avec Lupin alors elle le squatte tant qu'elle peut, et comme on devait partir plus tôt qu'eux, elle pouvait pas squatter tes genoux..

- Je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de monter la voir."

En effet, Rose se trouvait sur le palier de la maison, l'air à moitié réveillé mais les yeux pétillants de malice.

"Oh Rose, viens là!", dit Hermione en s'accroupissant, les bras tendus vers la gamine. La petite ne se fit pas prier et s'y jeta avec allégresse.

"Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…

- De quoi?

- De devoir te laisser une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas 'rave 'Mione, je suis forte maintenant, comme toi, je vais juste t'atten're un peu!"

La jeune fille serra encore plus fort la petite dans ses bras.

"Minerva devrait revenir demain en même temps que nous.

- Ze sais, elle me l'a dit!

- Bien. N'embête pas trop Sirius d'accord, tu sais qu'il est malade. Je compte sur toi pour tenir les autres.

- Oui!"

Hermione enleva une mèche de cheveux du visage de Rose.

"Rose… Tu sais que je t'aime hein? Vraiment très fort?"

La petite secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux en rythme.

"Je t'aime très fort aussi, 'Mione.."

La jeune fille sentit soudain la petite main de l'enfant se glisser dans la sienne et y déposer quelque chose.

"Que..

- C'est pour te protéger. "

La résistante ouvrit la paume de sa main et découvrit une chaîne en argent munie d'un petit pendentif représentant un minuscule arbre de vie, lui même dans un cercle.

"Mais c'est le collier…

- De ma maman. Il te protégera, je le sais.

- Rose, je peux pas accepter ça…

- Ma maman me l'a donné parce qu'elle m'aimait. Et moi je t'aime."

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione regarda la petite fille qui lui avait donné la force de se battre toutes ces années. Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'elle pourrait partir sans la voir une dernière fois avant. Elle avait été stupide sur toute la ligne. Elle était sa famille, sa petite sœur, sa Rose.

* * *

><p>La rue était silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas un chat, mis à part le petit groupe qui faisait face aux maisons abandonnées. On remarquait facilement que c'était le cas depuis un moment.<p>

Hermione regarda avec nostalgie les édifices et serra la main de Ron qu'elle venait d'attraper.

"C'est…

- La première fois où l'on s'est rencontré. Ici."

Il l'avait coupé. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, Hermione lui sourit doucement.

"Attendez, lâcha Harry. Il est où le 12, square Grimmaurd? Il y a le numéro 11, le 13.. Enfin je crois, on ne voit pas bien le numéro mais… En tout cas c'est pas le numéro 12. Et si c'est une blague elle est pas drôle.

- Attends deux secondes Harry et tu vas voir, lui répondit Ron. 'Mione?"

La résistante hocha la tête et sortit un inhibiteur de son sac. Celui qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir ici les avait lâché presque aussitôt. Elle appuya sur un petit bouton sur le côté et le cylindre se teinta de bleu. Il semblait vibrer légèrement.

"Combien de temps il marchera celui-là? demanda Ginny.

- Jusqu'à demain soir je pense…

- On a largement le temps alors.

- On a pas vraiment le temps Ron et tu le sais..

- Ouais."

Hermione regarda Ron du coin des yeux. Elle adorait sa susceptibilité, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

"A toi l'honneur"

Elle se mit derrière lui et le poussa vers la maison.

"Quoi?

- Ouvres-là!"

Il haussa un sourcil, et se plaça face à la demeure. Hermione l'observa se concentrer sur ses pensées.

_12, square Grimmaurd._

L'instant d'après, la façade se décala sur le côté, laissant apparaître la porte numéro 12.

"Ha oui, fit Harry, bouche bée. D'accord, c'est… Plutôt pas mal comme système.

- N'est-ce pas? Viens je te fais visiter!" rajouta Ginny.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'attira à l'intérieur.

"Dis, demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ron, Ginny n'est jamais venue ici non?

- Non, elle n'avait jamais vu l'ouverture ni rien.."

Ils rigolèrent de concert. Elle voulait juste impressionner Harry?

"Ma sœur fait son intéressante j'ai l'impression.

- Ça doit être de famille!"

Elle déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue, et le laissa planté au milieu de la rue, hébété.

"Elle est pas croyable."

Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Au moment où il passa le seuil de la maison, il entendit des cris. Oh non. Ils avaient omis un détail. Il se précipita vers leur provenance. Contre la barrière des escaliers, Ginny était soutenue par un Harry effrayé et perdu. Hermione, elle, semblait se débattre avec des rideaux. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Foutu sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle.

"Bon sang, mais tu vas te taire à la fin vieille bique?!"

Ce qui fit crier de plus belle l'habitante de la toile.

Hermione sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa directement vers le tableau. Aussitôt, les rideaux se fermèrent avec violence et les cris s'étouffèrent.

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup, remettant une mèche de cheveux, qui s'était délivrée durant la bataille, derrière son oreille.

"Ginny, Harry… Je suis vraiment désolée, on aurait du vous prévenir pour elle.."

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient la résistante, la main sur le cœur, hébété et le regard plein de questions. Après quelques instants où Hermione et Ron attendaient une quelconque réaction de leurs amis, soucieux, Harry prit enfin la parole.

"C'était quoi ça au juste?

- Je te présente la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black.

- Et elle est toujours de si mauvais poil?

- Ben tu sais, répondit Ron, elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé Sirius, du fait qu'il était à Gryffondor tout ça… alors du coup, tout ceux ayant un lien avec lui, ou même juste tous ceux qu'elle n'estime pas, elle leur hurle dessus."

Ron sembla prendre une petite pause dans ses explications.

"Ouais en fait, conclua-t-il, elle aime pas grand monde.

- Oook…. Et ça sera comme ça à chaque fois?

- Si tu marches sur la pointe des pieds dans ce couloir et que tu la "réveilles" pas t'es tranquille mon vieux. Pas de hurlement de furie."

C'est ce moment que Ginny choisit pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Les cris! On nous a certainement entendu de dehors! Il faut qu'on foute le camp!

- Gin' ! Calme toi, tempéra Hermione, le Square est protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas, on ne craint rien ici!

- Tu veux dire, c'est comme si tout ça n'existait pas?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Cool…

- C'est pareil pour l'Ordre, tu sais, à moins que quelqu'un ne trahisse sa position, il est comme invisible.

- J'avais jamais fait attention… Mais alos... Pourquoi on a quand même besoin d'inhibiteurs?

- C'est bien ça le problème. La magie ne peut pas être cachée par le sort. En soi, le sortilège de Fidelitas libère de la magie uniquement quand il est scellé, ou quand on entre dans le lieu pour ce qui est du Square.

-Eh ben…"

Chacun était bloqué dans ses pensées. Tous semblaient mettre les pièces du puzzle en place, les dernières qui leur manquaient. Et on sentait que la fatigue commençait à peser sérieusement sur leurs épaules.

"Mais… Pourquoi Sirius n'est pas resté planqué ici après y avoir caché l'Horcruxe..?

- Oh.. Aucune idée Harry. Il est peut être reparti à la recherche de ton père. Il devait s'inquiéter je suppose…

- Bon, s'exclama Ron, je propose qu'on commence les recherches après avoir dormi un peu. Et mangé aussi.

- On te suit grand frère! Mais fais nous la visite d'abord!"

Après le tableau, Ginny ne pouvait plus mentir sur le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas la maison. Hermione regarda ses amis monter les escaliers, attendrie. Après ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés, ils ne pouvaient pas souhaiter mieux. Ginny faisait tout pour cacher le fait qu'elle était effrayée de revivre à nouveau la perte de ses amis mais personne n'était dupe...

Malgré la situation, Hermione savait qu'ils devaient laisser tomber la pression accumulée. Ou du moins un peu. Ils ne tiendraient pas sinon. Et le moment semblait propice à cela. De toutes façons, il était convenu que Ron, elle et Remus se retrouveraient le lendemain soir à l'Ordre, après que Lunard et Poppy ait déplacé Sirius chez Alberfort à Pré-au-lard. Leur tâche allait être difficile elle le savait mais elle était certaine de la réussite de Lupin. Alors, bien qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver Rose, toujours à cause de ce malaise inexpliqué qu'elle ressentait, elle comptait bien profiter de cette soirée. Elle attrapa machinalement le pendentif de Rose et passa son pouce sur le minuscule arbre.

Et puis, c'était idiot, mais elle avait hâte de voir la réaction des autres quand elle leur dirait que Ginny et Harry étaient censés rester ici pour garder les Horcruxes. Après tout, quatre personnes pour ce genre d'expédition, c'était beaucoup trop, ils devaient bien se douter de quelque chose, non? Elle rigola en pensant à la réaction que Ron allait surement avoir, en sachant qu'il allait laisser sa sœur seule avec son meilleur ami. Sa tête allait chauffer.

"Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, petite Sang-de-Bourbe."

Hermione se retourna vivement vers la source de cette voix.

"Cette insulte est démodée Kreattur."

L'elfe de maison la regarda avec ses petits yeux plissés. Il portait le même drap sale et malodorant que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Soit il y a longtemps.

"Que fais-tu encore ici?

- Kreattur sert la maison Black, miss. Il y est lié. Monsieur Potter a hérité d'un elfe à la mort du maître."

L'elfe sembla tiquer en disant cette phrase. Alors il ne sait pas que Sirius est toujours vivant.., pensa Hermione.

"Mais Kreattur a le malheur de servir un autre traître.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de nous faire coincer alors? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà fait?

- La petite Sang-de-Bourbe pose trop de questions. Mais… Bien que Kreattur vous hait, il sait aussi que vos ennemis n'auraient aucun respect pour l'héritage des Black. Aucun pour le tableau de ma maîtresse. Vous, cracha-t-il presque, vous en avez un peu."

C'est plutôt qu'on ne sait pas comment enlever ce fichu tableau.., pensa la jeune fille. Mais elle se garda bien de le dire.

"… Et vous savez bien qu'un elfe comme Kreattur n'a pas plus de voix qu'une Sang de Bourbe telle que vous. Sans oublier que, malheureusement, Kreattur doit allégeance à son maître."

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui tiqua au mot allégeance.

"C'est le gamin qui est entré, c'est cela?"

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Il va te plaire j'en suis sûre."

Et elle tourna les talons. Derrière elle, Kreattur se mit à parler au tableau de sa maîtresse, tout en le nettoyant. Elle crut entendre quelques insultes et autres basses expressions sortir de sa bouche mais après tout, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait toujours voulu la liberté des elfes de maison. Ça lui rappelait que trop bien à quelle point sa situation à elle et aux autres était similaire.. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas Kreattur. Il n'était pas comme Dobby. Le jour et la nuit. Lui était juste sombre et fourbe.

C'était fou de se rendre compte à quel point leurs principes les limitaient. Alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu se débarrasser de lui, si enraciné dans l'héritage moral de la famille Black, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas le tuer ainsi. Ce serait un véritable meurtre.

Hermione se savait horrible de penser ainsi mais c'était tout de même vrai. Leur honnêteté, leur loyauté et leur sens de la justice étaient une faiblesse. Et elle était certaine que Voldemort allait l'utiliser.

* * *

><p>Alors c'était dans cette maison que Sirius avait grandi. Harry se sentait encore plus proche de son parrain à force de découvrir les pièces de la maison. Il avait vu sa chambre, aux couleurs rouge et or défraîchies et son cœur s'était serré. Il avait aussi trouvé la tapisserie de la salle à manger. Impossible à rater. L'arbre généalogique entier de la famille Black y était représenté.<p>

Il passa l'index sur le nom de Sirius. Puis il continua et suivit les branches de l'arbre.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ron… Sirius est le cousin de Bellatrix?"

Il vit son ami blêmir.

"Oui, malheureusement.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas cet endroit?

- Aucune idée. Tu devrais demander à ton parrain la prochaine fois que tu le vois."

Harry faillit lâcher un "si je le revois" mais il se retint au dernier moment. C'était bien trop déplacé de dire ça.

Il continua son manège et tomba sur un autre nom connu.

"Tonks?

- Yep.

- Cool."

Tonks, Bellatrix, Sirius… Il y avait même Narcissa Malefoy.

C'était juste fou d'imaginer de tels liens entre ces différents personnages.

C'est ce moment que choisi Hermione pour entrer dans la pièce.

"On a commencé à chercher avec Ginny à l'endroit que Sirius nous avait indiqué mais il n'y avait rien.

- Quoi? Mais comment c'est possible?

- Quelqu'un l'a pris. Et l'a déplacé."

Harry remarqua la petite lueur qui était apparue dans les yeux d'Hermione.

"Toi, tu sais quelque chose."

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. A force, Harry commençait à la connaitre.

"Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faudrait que tu rencontres Harry.

- Tu veux dire… Ici?

- Oui. Mais je te préviens, ça ne sera pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Je suppose."

Il se tourna vers Ron qui arborait une grimace. Puis vers Ginny, plongée elle aussi dans l'incompréhension.

"Tu veux parler de Kreattur? fit Ron, amer.

Hermione lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un air désolé.

"Qui-est-ce? demanda Ginny, alors qu'Harry voulait poser la même question.

- Un elfe de maison. Celui qui sert la famille Black" répondit Ron, dégoûté.

Harry pensa à Dobby. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'aversion de son meilleur ami envers ce Kreattur. Mais après tout, il ne l'avait effectivement jamais rencontré.

"Crois moi Harry. Il est tout sauf sympathique, continua Ron sur le même ton. Il déteste ton parrain, il souhaiterait plutôt servir Bellatrix Lestrange, mais il n'a pas le choix, alors je te laisse imaginer à quel point il est aigri. Même Hermione qui défend à fond les droits des elfes l'aime pas alors tu vois…

- Non c'est pas vrai je…

- Oh Hermione, allez, tu trompes personne. La première fois que tu l'as vu tu l'as fuis pendant le reste du temps où on était ici. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as pitié de lui?

- Je…"

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Oh, oh, pensa Harry. Ça elle a pas aimé."

" Tu vois Harry c'est presque un oui!

- Hé! lâcha Hermione avant de se rappeler qu'elle était énervée contre Ron et de reprendre sa position.

- Bref Harry se fera sa propre idée. On est d'accord sur ça au moins?

- Moui…"

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Brisé par Ginny.

- "Les gars, c'est pas que vous êtes désespérants, mais en fait oui, vous l'êtes carrément. Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait manger et se reposer et s'occuper de l'Horcruxe demain?

- D'accord !", répondirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione attrapa son sac.

"On va fouiller les maisons alentours peut être qu'il reste quelques trucs à manger, des boîtes de conserves ou quoi, l'inhibiteur marche encore, autant en profiter.

- Je t'accompagne si tu veux, fit Harry.

- Nous on s'occupe de fouiller la maison alors.

- Parfait. Si on ne revient pas avant trois heures du matin, restez enfermé ok?"

Il était 1h47. Ils auraient largement le temps si tout se passait bien.

"Toujours partant pour m'accompagner Harry?

- J'ai envie d'étendre la visite au quartier."

Elle lui sourit.

"Alors on y va!"

Il la suivit dans le couloir poussiéreux qu'ils traversèrent sur la pointe des pieds.

Puis il observa Hermione regarder par la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux qui bloquaient son champ de vision.

"On dirait que la voie est libre. On peut y aller."

Elle était vachement rassurante… Mais Harry ouvrit la porte grinçante et sortit dans l'allée.

"On commence par où?

- Choisis!"

Il se dirigea vers le numéro 11, suivit de près par Hermione et entendit un grondement sourd dans son dos.

"Wow."

Le 12 avait une nouvelle fois disparu.

"Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?

- On s'y habitue?

- C'est toujours pas le cas pour moi!"

Harry posa une main sur la poignée du numéro 11. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Hermione l'arrêta.

"Attends."

Elle sortit la baguette et traça des signes dans l'air.

"Personne. A priori."

Un sort de détection? Bien pensé. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était loin des réflexes de survie des résistants…

Il attrapa de nouveau la poignée et la tourna. Fermée. Il sortit lui aussi sa baguette et la pointa vers la serrure.

"Alohomora!"

Un petit clic! lui annonça que son sort avait marché.

"J'aime ce sort.

- Moi aussi. Quand j'étais petit, je m'en servais pour ouvrir la boîte à bonbons que mon père fermait à clé. C'est le deuxième sort que j'ai appris après Expelliarmus."

Et puis il se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était déplacé. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié qu'ils avaient eu une enfance totalement différente.

"Désolé, je…

- Harry.. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ça. On en a parlé après le.. Manoir..", acheva-t-elle dans une grimace.

Ils en avaient tous eu besoin. Affreusement.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir eu de la chance. Et puis c'est faux. Tu as autant souffert que nous, simplement, ce n'était pas de la même façon. Et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, tu n'aurais toujours aucune raison de te sentir mal vis-à-vis de ça. Ce serait oublier le véritable ennemi.

Harry la regarda, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

"Et puis, ça m'intéresse de te connaitre plus! finit-elle par dire dans un sourire. On forme une équipe maintenant non? Oh. Ça fait drôlement cliché de dire ça. C'est un peu niais aussi. Pourquoi ça devrait être niais en fait? Harry?"

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle parlait sans regarder Harry, avançant dans le couloir de la maison, un Lumos accroché à la baguette.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas?"

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète, aussi Harry se hâta de la rassurer.

"Non, non… C'est juste que.. Comment tu fais pour être si compréhensive?"

La question sembla la prendre de court.

"J'ai eu un bon entourage tu sais… Ron, Molly et Arthur, Ginny, Lupin… Et surtout Minerva. Il n'y a pas de mérite à ça.

- Arrête…

- Non je t'assure. Si Minerva n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été totalement différente… Furieuse, aigrie avant l'âge je crois.

- Comment tu peux dire ça?

- Harry, ils ont tué ma mère devant moi. A cette époque, j'ai haï le monde entier. C'était comme une spirale de haine dans laquelle j'étais enfermée. Mais Minerva m'en a sorti et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

- Comme une mère?

- Comme une mère."

Elle regarda tendrement la baguette qu'elle tenait à la main.

"C'est…?

- La première baguette de Minerva oui.

- Elle a l'air d'être une femme fantastique.

- Elle l'est, rajouta-t-elle, toujours souriante. Bon! Allons fouiller la cuisine, les autres vont nous attendre!"

Ils durent visiter trois maisons avant de trouver de la nourriture. Avec -le peu- qu'ils avaient rapporté de l'Ordre, ils allaient pouvoir bien manger.

Bien qu'elle fût plutôt courte, leur escapade avait encore un peu scellé leur amitié.

Hermione avait hurlé de peur quand elle avait senti une souris passer sur son épaule. Heureusement qu'ils avaient posé un Silencio, et pas que parce qu'Hermione avait crié. Le rire d'Harry aurait pu réveiller un mort. Il en avait même pleuré. Hermione, d'abord boudeuse et honteuse, avait fini par le rejoindre dans son fou-rire.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer, après qu'Hermione ait obtenu la promesse d'Harry qu'il ne raconterait jamais ce qu'ils s'était passé.

Harry commençait enfin à cerner la personnalité de la jeune fille. Derrière la force de volonté qu'elle dégageait, son côté maternel et protecteur, derrière son intelligence, il découvrait une jeune fille un peu trop têtue, fragile et plutôt susceptible. Loin de le décevoir, ces défauts la rendait plus humaine et moins intimidante. Harry restait admiratif de ce qu'elle était mais il la voyait dorénavant d'une façon plus simple qui plaisait surement plus à la résistante.

Ce qui lui fit bizarre, c'est qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait une amie. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle le resterait longtemps. Après tout, se sauver la vie mutuellement, ça forge les amitiés.

Ils sentaient, tout les deux, qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre, parce qu'ils se comprenaient d'une façon spéciale, sans aucune ambiguïté.

Le jeune homme laissa la sorcière vérifier la rue avant de rejoindre le 12. C'était tellement rassurant cette histoire d'inhibiteur!

Au moment où le 12 apparu en coulissant, Harry réalisa quelque chose.

"Hermione…

- Oui?

- Les inhibiteurs… C'est Fred et George qui les ont inventés hein?"

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui répondit par un sourire.

"Oui. Ils ont toujours été fort en sortilèges et en… Fabrication. Il faudrait que Ron te montre certains autres trucs du genre, les oreilles à rallonges, c'est brillant!

- J'en apprends tous les jours!

- Tu aurais peut être aimé Serdaigle!

- Je crois que je préfère Gryffondor.

- C'est vrai!"

Les cris qu'ils entendirent en entrant dans la maison les alertèrent instantanément. Une nouvelle fois, Walburga Black s'était réveillée. Mais en plus d'hurler des insultes, il y avait autre chose.

"LÂCHEZ LE BANDE DE TRAÎTRE A VOTRE SANG! LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE! C'EST UN ELFE DE MAISON, PAS UN SAC A PATATES OU UN MAUDIT SANG DE BOURBE! IL A PLUS DE MÉRITE QUE VOUS TOUS RÉUNI!"

Harry et Hermione traversèrent rapidement le couloir après s'être lancé un rapide regard. Ron avait plaqué Kreattur contre le mur et lui hurlait dessus, bien que les cris de Miss Black étaient bien plus forts et aigus que les siens. Derrière lui, Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de le résonner.

"Bon sang Ron! cria Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Il a l'Horcruxe! Et il refuse de le donner!

- JAMAIS VOUS M'ENTENDEZ! JAMAIS JE NE VOUS LE DONNERAIS!

- JAMAIS IL NE VOUS LE DONNERA! répliqua Walburga Black.

- Ron, il ne coopérera jamais de cette façon! Lâche le Ron, lâche le!"

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il se détacha soudainement de l'elfe qui tomba sur les fesses, sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le tableau dont les rideaux se fermèrent sur le moment, étouffant les cris du portrait et quitta la pièce, les oreilles rouges de colère. Sur le dessous de sa joue, on pouvait voir sa cicatrice, blanche au milieu du rose.

"Harry, Hermione, je suis désolée, il est comme devenu fou et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Il va se calmer Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Il se calme toujours.

- Je vais le voir, fit Harry.

- Tu es sûr?

- Au pire il me criera dessus un bon coup!"

Le jeune homme laissa les deux filles assises sur les escaliers, et commença à chercher Ron dans la maison. Il le trouva rapidement, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Il avait toujours cet air énervé accroché au visage mais il semblait aussi très triste.

"Ron?"

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers Harry, le regarda quelques secondes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la vitre. Oh, oh. Il lui en voulait, il le sentait. Mais il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

"Eh mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?"

Cette fois, il ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Ron écoute… Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. C'est débile. Alors dis moi pourquoi tu m'en veux!"

Rien.

"Ça serait bête de gâcher le dîner avec ça, on a trouvé pleins de trucs cool, Hermione et moi!"

Il sentit son ami se crisper. Oh. Il avait touché dans le mille.

"Mon vieux… ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux?"

Cette fois, il reçut un grognement pour réponse.

Et Harry explosa de rire.

"Ron! Tu te fais de mauvais films pour rien!

- Ah ouais?"

C'était plutôt agressif comme approche mais au moins il avait ouvert la bouche. Un grand pas pour l'humanité. Harry s'avança vers son ami et se plaça face à lui, tout en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

"Ron. Tu es mon ami. J'ai vu à quel point tu tiens à elle. Je te promets, sur mon honneur -enfin si j'en ai un- qu'il ne s'est et ne se passera jamais rien entre Hermione et moi."

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

"Vrai."

Il parut réfléchir encore un moment, fixant le sol, avant de finalement se détendre. Un peu.

"Harry, j'ai été idiot. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris..

- Mais non…

- C'est juste que.. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi…

- Tu vas pas me faire un complexe d'infériorité? Vu comme elle te regarde, tu n'as absolument aucun soucis à te faire.

- Tu charries.

- Du tout. Parole de moi!"

Il sentit un peu de la tristesse de son ami partir.

"Je t'assure.. Cette maison me rend fou. Il y a un truc dans l'air qui ne va pas.

- Ça sent juste le renfermé. Mais.. Tout ça n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kreattur.

- J'étais énervé et il a insulté Hermione.. Encore. Je.. J'ai pas réfléchi.

- Tu fais peut être une allergie à l'air de la maison qui sait!

- On est bête hein?

- On est bête. Surtout toi."

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe s'était organisé une sorte de campement dans le salon. A côté du vieux piano, ils avaient poussé les chaises et la table qui s'y trouvaient, avaient tiré le canapé et avaient étalé tous les coussins et couvertures -miteuses- qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Un vrai petit nid. Le ventre plein, ils étaient maintenant chacun sous une couverture, hormis Ron qui s'était dévoué à prendre le canapé, vieux et dur. Au lieu d'utiliser la cheminée et de risquer de se faire repérer, Hermione avait sorti de son sac un bocal et y avait lancé un sortilège. Une petite flamme bleue, douce et chaude, y dansait.<p>

La jeune fille avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une sorte de colonie de vacances. Enfin, elle l'imaginait comme ça, elle l'avait seulement lu dans un livre.

Il était bientôt quatre heures du matin. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant l'assaut final. Un peu. Ce soir-là, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Chacun y allait de bon cœur, et personne n'avait envie de dormir, bien qu'ils en avaient tous besoin.

Ginny raconta la fois où Fred et George avaient brûlé la moitié des cheveux de Neville alors qu'ils testaient les inhibiteurs. Ron se lança sur une description totalement irréaliste du balais de ses rêves et comment il gagnerait le championnat du monde de Quidditch si il existait encore. Hermione conta la fois où Hagrid avait assommé Rogue avec un livre, juste en se levant de table. Il avait poussé la table qui avait tapé contre une armoire. Un seul livre en était tombé. Sur la tête de Rogue.

Harry se laissa entraîner par ces histoires et se lança dans de multiples descriptions de Poudlard, de sa vie d'avant et de sa mère.

Hermione vit le jeune homme prendre peu à peu confiance et ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Elle s'était aussi tourné Ron à un moment, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas vers elle. Alors elle avait mis sa fierté de côté pour une fois et elle lui avait juste pris la main. Le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé trahissait tout son soulagement, cela derrière un petit air coupable. Elle avait même cru apercevoir sa petite cicatrice apparaître, mais entre le coussin qui lui cachait le cou et le menton, et la faible lumière qui provenait du bocal, elle l'avait peut être imaginée.

Ils finirent bien vite par s'endormir et le lendemain, ce fut le pouce de Ron caressant tendrement la joue d'Hermione qui la réveilla.

"Bien dormi?

- Comme jamais.

- Pas de cauchemars hein?

- Toi non plus."

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et se leva. La résistante regarda la montre à la vitre cassée qui ornait son poignet. Il était neuf heures du matin.

"On pourrait peut être faire quelque chose pour ta montre, fit Ron.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Attends."

Il attrapa sa baguette et posa la pointe sur la vitre de la montre.

-Occulus Reparo."

Mais rien ne se passa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença. Une fois, puis deux, et trois. Hermione retint un rire. Au bout de la quatrième fois, et après un petit conseil de la part d'Hermione, le sort fit son effet.

"Merci, murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- On devrait réveiller les autres…

-Déjà faiiit débile…"

Ginny s'extirpa des couvertures, se frottant les yeux avec ses poings.

"Ron la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les romantiques niais, lances un Silencio avant. Ta grosse voix comme réveil c'est pas le mieux.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec le temps Ginny!"

Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Alors malgré les grognement de certains, Hermione poussa les autres à se lever rapidement. Ils s'étaient tous mis à la recherche de la planque de Kreattur. Au bout d'un moment, alors que les recherches semblaient au point mort, Ron appela Harry.

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier -il semblait tout penaud- je ne pense pas qu'il coopérera mais..Vu que tu es son nouveau maître et qu'il ne sait pas pour Sirius..

- Je devrais l'appeler c'est ça?"

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione s'était tendue à ces paroles. Elle n'approuvait pas du tout ça. Obliger quelqu'un à agir contre son libre arbitre… Mais elle se tut. Ils n'y avaient surement pas d'autres moyens.

"Kreattur!"

Il y eut un crac! sonore et l'elfe de maison surgit de nulle part, devant la cuisinière, probablement cassée depuis des lustres.

"Vous avez appelé Kreattur… Maître?"

On pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il avait à l'encontre de Harry. Il jeta un œil à Ron et marmonna quelque chose, trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

"Tu… Tu as volé quelque chose qui appartenait à Sirius.

- Kreattur a récupéré -il insista sur le mot- beaucoup de choses qui appartenaient à monsieur Sirius, croassa-t-il de sa voix de crapaud.

- Je cherche une chose en particulier. Un médaillon."

Kreattur devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela était possible. Et cela semblait effectivement l'être.

"Et je…T'ordonne de me dire la vérité.

- Bien maître. Kreattur a effectivement un médaillon, grogna-t-il en s'inclinant bien bas. Mais il n'appartient pas à Sirius Black."

Hermione sentit Ron se tendre à côté d'elle, aussi, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Elle devait avouer, elle ne comprenait pas où Kreattur voulait en venir. Bien entendu que le médaillon n'appartenait pas à Sirius mais… Il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

"Kreattur. Dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur lui.

- Comme vous le souhaitez… Maître."

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

"Les traîtres à leur sang et la sang de bourbe sont-ils obligés de rester?"

Ron fit mine de s'avancer vers l'elfe mais, d'une main, Ginny le tint à distance.

"Ne traites personne ainsi. Je te l'interdis."

Après avoir regardé Harry avec haine, il reprit la parole.

"Ce médaillon n'appartient pas à Sirius Black. Le propriétaire en est le défunt maître, Regulus Black.

- J'ai vu son nom sur la tapisserie. C'était le frère de Sirius?

- Vous êtes un fin observateur maître", ricana l'elfe de maison.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu s'emporter, il continua.

"Monsieur Regulus était un homme formidable, bien plus vertueux que son frère. Il devint mangemort afin de servir à la cause des sangs purs. Il en était si fier, si fier… Mais le Seigneur Noir l'a trahi, et Monsieur a cherché à se venger. Alors il a voulu dérober le bien le plus précieux de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Le médaillon, murmura Hermione.

- Mais…, continua Kreattur sans porter attention à ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille, il a réussi à atteindre son but. Kreattur était avec lui, jusqu'au bout. Il y avait un cimetière. Monsieur Regulus a emmené Kreattur avec lui. Il avait découvert que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait caché l'objet là. Dans la tombe de son père. Il y avait une énorme statue représentant la mort armée d'une faux. Bien entendu, Monsieur Regulus n'avait pas peur, non pas peur. Il était si courageux… Kreattur savait qu'il y avait quelque de mauvais.

- Il t'a ordonné d'aller voir à sa place?"

L'elfe de maison secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Alors Hermione comprit. Bien sur qu'il n'avait rien ordonné.

"Monsieur Regulus aimait beaucoup Kreattur. Alors il a ordonné à Kreattur de récupérer le médaillon quand il apparaîtrait et de repartir à la maison. Et puis, il a dit de le détruire. Tout faire pour le détruire. Alors Monsieur Regulus s'est avancé et la statue a pris vie. Je voulais aider le maître, je le voulais mais j'avais des ordres et…"

La cuisinière sans vie reçut soudainement les coups de tête de l'elfe.

"Arrête-le Harry! cria Hermione.

- Kreattur, reste tranquille, c'est un ordre!"

Tremblant, l'elfe se moucha dans le drap qui lui servait d'habit, tout en s'écartant de l'appareil, maintenant cabossé.

"Kreattur n'a pas pu sauver Monsieur Regulus. Il a récupéré le médaillon et il est rentré à la maison. Il a pleuré pendant des mois. Monsieur Regulus était bon avec Kreattur. Il n'a pas voulu le sacrifier alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit elfe de maison minable."

Les larmes étaient elles aussi venues prendre place dans les yeux d'Hermione.

"Kreattur a essayé tous les moyens pour détruire le médaillon mais rien ne marchait. Et un jour, il a été volé. Cet immonde Mondingus Fletcher.

- Encore lui? Remus aurait dû s'occuper de lui il y a longtemps, lâcha Ginny.

- Kreattur s'en est beaucoup voulu. Il s'est puni de bien des façon pour sa traîtrise. Et puis Monsieur Sirius a ramené le médaillon. Kreattur en était si heureux qu'il en a pleuré de joie!

- Et tu l'as toujours.

- Oui maître."

Les cœurs battants, les quatre adolescents arboraient des mines réjouies. Bon sang. Ils l'avaient. Alors Hermione prit la parole.

"Et si nous te disons que nous avons un moyen de le détruire?

- Impossible. Kreattur a tout essayé."

Il sembla se rendre compte à qui il parlait et se renfrogna aussitôt, ruminant des paroles surement plus horribles que les autres, avant de se remettre à pleurnicher.

"C'est la vérité Kreattur."

Entre deux sanglots, Kreattur parvint à articuler à nouveau quelques mots.

"Vous n'êtes pas comme Monsieur Regulus, Harry Potter. Comment pourrais-je vous croire?"

Hermione attrapa son sac et entreprit d'en sortir les documents que Ginny avait volé quelques mois plus tôt. La jeune concernée ne put retenir une grimace en les voyant mais se remit vite d'aplomb.

"Il y a six objets comme le médaillon."

Tous la regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque en dévoilant tout à Kreattur. Mais non seulement il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à part du temps, mais en plus, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si elle montrait la même confiance que Regulus avait eu en Kreattur, peut être qu'il les aiderait sans l'obliger à agir contre sa volonté.

"Le médaillon fait parti de ces six objets. C'est ce qui maintient Tu-Sais-Qui en vie. Si on les détruit, on a une chance de le vaincre. Et de finir ce que Regulus avait commencé.

Kreattur leva la tête des documents et la regarda avec les deux grosses orbes qui lui servaient d'yeux.

"Vous…

- C'est la vérité Kreattur. On se bat pour ça. Je crois que nous avons les meilleures raisons du monde de vouloir le détruire."

L'elfe sembla réfléchir quelques secondes tout en fixant le sol. Puis il claqua des doigts et disparut.

"Bon sang Hermione, tonna Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tout lui déballer comme ça? Il doit être parti faire le cafard maintenant!

- Balancer quoi? Tu-sais-Qui est déjà au courant du fait qu'on ait les Horcruxes Ronald. Je ne lui aurais rien appris de plus.

- Ils vont débarquer ici! Parce que tu as fait confiance à ce fichu elfe de mais.."

Le discours tumultueux de Ron fut interrompu par un crac! sonore. A la manière d'un enfant, Kreattur tenait le médaillon dans les mains, le tripotant dans tous les sens.

Il s'avança vers Hermione et le déposa dans la paume de sa main.

"Le Seigneur Noir a tué la bien-aimée de Monsieur Regulus. Kreattur l'aimait beaucoup. Elle était bonne avec lui, tout comme l'était Monsieur Regulus. Il était si triste… Ça l'a presque tué. Kreattur vous croit. Il vous a aussi mal jugé. Vous, pas lui!"

Il pointa Ron du doigt, qui semblait ne pas y porter attention du tout.

"Miss… Vous achèverez le dernier vœu de mon maître?

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

"Vous seriez un bien meilleur maître que ne l'est Monsieur Sirius, Harry Potter."

Et il disparut dans un craquement.

"Il savait que Sirius était en vie, murmura Hermione.

- Depuis tout ce temps… Ça veut dire qu'il aurait pu en informer l'Ordre.

- Maudit elfe! jura Ron. Il devait bien savoir que nous n'étions pas au courant pour Sirius non?

- Ron, ça suffit, intervint Hermione.

- Comment tu peux le protéger?!

- J'essaie seulement de le comprendre! Sirius était surement odieux avec lui. Qui aurait envie de revoir quelqu'un qui ne le respectait pas comme le faisait Regulus? Et je te signale que ce "maudit elfe" comme tu dis ne nous a en aucun cas donné à l'ennemi."

Cette dernière phrase fit taire Ron. Harry devait admettre qu'Hermione n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Sirius, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas Kreattur. Ce qui était tout aussi justifiable que ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Seulement, Ron était trop direct dans ses propos.

Hermione tourna le médaillon entre ses mains. Il était plutôt lourd, fait en or vieilli par le temps. En son centre, les pierres précieuses vertes formaient la lettre S. Pour Salazar.

"Plus que deux…" murmura Ginny.

Des sourires étirèrent leurs lèvres. Plus que deux et c'était fini. Des rires nerveux ne tardèrent pas à naître dans la gorge des jeunes résistants. Mais ceux-ci ne durèrent pas longtemps.

Remus Lupin se tenait sur le seuil du salon.

Il avait le regard affolé, les yeux vitreux et un air plus négligé qu'à l'habitude.

"Dieu merci, vous allez bien.

- Remus? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, que.. bredouilla Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Son visage se ferma instantanément.

"Vous devez partir d'ici. Au QG de Londres.

- Quoi? intervint Hermione. Remus, explique toi!

- Notre couverture est compromise. On a été trahi."

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. La respiration de la jeune fille s'était accrue et elle semblait perdre pied.

"Hermione…"

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

"L'Ordre a été attaqué cette nuit. Tout brûle…

- Non, non, non… C'est pas possible…

- Hermione.. Je suis désolé… Ils ont pris les enfants."

Pendant quelques secondes, elle regarda Remus les larmes aux yeux, sans sembler comprendre la situation. L'Horcruxe glissa de sa main et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

"Je.. Dois… y aller.."

Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce.

"Hermione!"

Ron courut presque aussitôt à sa suite.

"Bon sang… jura Remus. J'ai été idiot… Harry, Ginny, vous allez bien?"

La rousse s'était réfugiée dan les bras du jeune homme et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tout deux étaient plus que chamboulés par la nouvelle.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je vous explique ça en route. Prenez vos affaires, il faut quitter cet endroit.

* * *

><p>La maison avait disparu. Il ne subsistait que les fondations et les cendres qui les recouvraient. Le feu était pratiquement éteint mais quelques parcelles brûlaient encore.<p>

Ron avait attrapé Hermione par la main au moment où elle avait transplané. Il avait choisi de l'accompagner pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et c'était le pire en cet instant. Elle s'était effondrée, genoux contre terre, devant les vestiges de ce qui avait été son foyer. Deux mains dans les cendres, elle avait appelé Rose, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'on lui avait enlevé. C'était ça ce sentiment malsain qu'elle avait ressenti tout le jour durant. Ron ne pouvait que la serrer dans ses bras tout en essayant de la rassurer et de se convaincre lui-même que les enfants allaient bien. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Quand Remus transplana non loin d'eux, accompagné d'Harry et Ginny, tout aussi perdus et tristes qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes, Ron laissa Hermione quelques secondes seule, à contre cœur. Mais il devait savoir. Il laissa sa main glisser sur son épaule et vint aux nouvelles. Mauvaises.

Fleur était morte. Poppy qui avait accompagné Sirius lors de son transfert, juste avant l'attaque, était arrivée trop tard. Le résistant passa la main sur ses traits tirés. Et merde. Bill et Fleur avaient prévu de se marier quand cette fichue guerre serait finie. Ils n'en auraient plus jamais l'occasion.

Hannah Abbot, qui était venue aider Fleur pour s'occuper des enfants, était dans un état critique. Pomfresh s'occupait d'elle, ainsi que sa tante qui était revenue auprès d'elle en apprenant la nouvelle. Elles ne savaient pas si elle se réveillerait un jour.

Voldemort avait réussi son coup. Il avait cinq enfants en otage, il avait tué un membre de l'Ordre, blessé gravement un autre et il avait détruit leur quartier général.

"On va les récupérer."

Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elle s'était remise debout.

"J'en suis sûr Hermione. Mais toi et les autres devaient me suivre à Londres pour vous mettre en sécurité.

- Non."

Elle se retourna vers eux. Sur ses joues, on pouvait voir les sillons que ses larmes avaient creusé dans la cendre qui était venue se coller à son visage.

"On va à Pré-au-Lard. Il est grand temps de se battre."

* * *

><p>"George!"<p>

Fred Weasley observait le dos courbé de son frère. Il l'avait appelé en murmurant mais apparemment, celui-ci ne l'entendait pas. Il se pinça le bras, se demandant si son frère allait ressentir lui aussi la douleur. Ces trucs de jumeaux, tout ça, qui n'avaient jamais marché. En tout cas, pas pour eux. Il s'était fait mal pour rien parce que son frère n'avait pas bronché, trop concentré dans sa planque.

Alors il opta pour la méthode "Lançons lui quelque chose dessus". Il attrapa un bout de bois, de la taille d'un pouce, et visa la tête rousse de George, qui se retourna vivement.

"Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

- Chut, moins fort! Tu m'entends pas alors je cherche d'autres solutions pour te faire réagir.

- T'avais qu'à traverser le couloir!

- Et risquer de me faire choper? Non merci!

- Tu es illogique.

- Eh, c'est pas ma faute si t'as ton tympan qui marche plus.

- Certes.

- Puis c'est pas juste, depuis que tu as cette oreille en moins, tu tombes toutes les filles de la planque.

- Je suis un survivant, que crois-tu?

- Qu'on est dans une planque de Rafleurs et qu'on discute filles. On a beau parler à voix basse, on va se faire capter.

- C'est toi qui m'a gêné dans mon espionnage.

- Pour une bonne cause! Enfin, ça dépend de quel point de vue hein.

- Lâche l'affaire et viens. Les couloirs sont vides et on pourra parler moins fort.

- Ok."

Fred rejoint rapidement son frère à l'aide d'une roulade parfaitement maîtrisée.

"Crâneur.

- Tais toi.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu faire ça dès le début hein?

- J'ai dit tais toi."

Fred lâcha un sac sur le sol. Il s'affaissa dans un cliquetis de bois.

"Des baguettes?

- Les baguettes.

- Des Rafleurs?

- Des Rafleurs.

- Comment t'as fait?

- J'ai fait."

Son frère croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Bon ok. Wingardium Leviosa, tu connais?

- Tu me prends pour une truffe.

- Un peu. J'ai pas utilisé ça.

- Donc sans magie?

- Sans magie.

- Juste avec les mains?

- Un peu avec les pieds aussi.

-… Le garde était endormi.

- Totalement. Un petit chocolat de notre fabrication sur la table. Et comme ces débiles gardent tous leur baguette dans la même pièce. Bam. Pickpocket.

- Bien joué frérot.

- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux.

- Et maintenant?

- Bonne question.

- On reste encore un peu. T'as des oreilles à rallonge?

- Toujours!"

Il tendit une masse couleur chair à George qui l'attrapa avec conviction. Accroupis derrière des fûts de bière, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une porte. Des voix semblaient provenir de la pièce.

"Là! murmura Fred

- J'ai entendu, j'suis pas sourd."

Fred se tourna vers son frère, le regard faussement outré.

"Bon ok, à moitié."

George déroula l'oreille à rallonge et la plaça sous la porte. Puis les deux jumeaux Weasley reculèrent dans un coin sombre qui les cachaient plutôt bien.

"Voyons voir ce qu'ils ont à raconter."

George plaça l'extrémité de l'oreille dans la sienne et commença à écouter.

"Eh, te trompes pas d'oreilles!" lança Fred.

Son frère lui fit signe de se taire et lui transmis la conversation des Rafleurs.

"Merde. Ils parlent d'un raid. Fini avec succès.

- Est-ce qu'ils donnent des détails?

- Je crois qu'il y a un mangemort avec eux. Il dit que tout le monde doit être mobilisé et être prêt à combattre parce que… Oh non.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Le visage de son frère avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

"Parce que l'Ordre est tombé. Fred. Ils ont brûlé l'Ordre, kidnappé les enfants et il n'y a aucun survivant.."

Son frère dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas chanceler.

- C'est pas possible…

- Fred…"

Il sentit que les mauvaises nouvelles n'étaient pas terminées.

"C'est Rogue qui a attaqué l'Ordre."

* * *

><p><strong>TATATAAAM. Hum. Excusez moi.<strong>

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**J'ai été obligée de le couper parce qu'il était beaucoup trop long (je crois qu'il fait déjà 30 pages Word...), du coup, cette fin n'était pas vraiment prévue comme ça à la base!**

**Je vais vraiment essayer de poster plus vite que la dernière fois (ce qui ne devrait pas être très difficile n'est-ce pas...)**

**En espérant qu'il me reste quand même quelques lecteurs haha :)**

**Et n'oubliez pas, vos commentaires aident vraiment! Votre avis compte ;)**

**Des b'sous!**

**Pauline.**


	26. Chapter 26 : Coupable

**Coucou!**

**Haha un nouveau chapitre qui arrive, oui, oui, c'est bien le cas.**

**Bon. Je me dois de vous informer! **

**J'ai continué à écrire d'une autre façon, dans le sens où j'ai changé de support premier, en utilisant un carnet pour écrire la fiction. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour la continuer, puisque je peux écrire quand je veux, que je sois dehors ou en cours (PAS BIEN). Ce qui est un peu moins pratique, c'est que je ne me rends pas bien compte de la longueur de mes chapitres, et que bien souvent, je me retrouve à recopier à l'ordi pendant très loooongtemps ce qui se trouve sur mon cahier, en ayant à la fin près de 30 pages Word (TANT MIEUX NON?). L'autre soucis, c'est que je mets plus de temps à écrire les chapitres, je tape plus vite que ce que je n'écris. Sans parler de l'inspiration qui s'en va et qui revient quand elle veut. BREF PAS D'EXCUSES.**

**Mais que veux-je dire par là? Que je mets juste dix plombes à écrire un chapitre parce que, en plus, je le modifie dix mille fois.. J'hésite donc. Soit je termine complètement l'histoire avant de la poster, soit je continue à poster les chapitres dès que je les ai fini, avec peut être trois mois d'intervalle entre chaque (j'espère moins pour le prochain quand même.. Mais je crois que je suis trop optimiste haha!)!**

**Voilà voilà, j'aimerais avoir l'avis des survivants, ça m'aiderait :)**

**Et sinon... Plus que quatre chapitres avant la fin!**

**Des bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 Coupable<strong>

Minerva Mcgonagall regardait le petit sac en cuir qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il dégageait une légère odeur de brulé, depuis que la pièce qu'il avait contenue avait explosé. Elle le regardait sans le voir. Elle avait appris la nouvelle bien évidemment. Severus Rogue. Le traitre. C'était comme ça que les gens l'appelaient maintenant. Pas elle non. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. En partie à cause de la petite pièce en cuir qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

La légère brûlure qu'elle avait ressentie l'avait alertée. Elle avait sorti la poche de cuir de sous son chemisier. Elle l'avait toujours gardée avec elle, à tel point que le cordon qui le retenait à son cou s'était rompu bon nombre de fois.

Alors quand elle l'avait ouvert et qu'elle avait vu la légère fumée et la poussière cendrée qui s'y était échappées, elle n'avait plus de doutes. Severus avait des problèmes. Les cendres qui restaient le prouvaient. Au début, elle s'était inquiétée. Beaucoup trop. Avait-il était découvert ? Avait-il été capturé ? Etait-il torturé à ce moment précis ? Elle n'avait plus su où donner de la tête. Et puis Arthur Weasley l'avait prise à part. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Elle avait d'abord pensé à Hermione. Cette petite avait tellement tendance à l'autodestruction ! Et puis elle avait pensé à Rose. Et à Rogue.

Elle avait toujours eu un instinct… aiguisé. Encore une fois, elle avait eu raison.

Severus Rogue. Le traître.

Non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était un homme aigri, brisé, misanthrope et, elle avait du mal à l'avouer, assez instable. Il avait déjà trahi Dumbledore, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de réitérer la chose ? Elle s'était mise à douter encore plus. Pourquoi l'avait-il prévenu si il les avait tous trahi ?

Et puis le doute continua à la ronger, à tel point qu'elle se dit que si il l'avait contactée, c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne soit tuée dans l'attaque de l'Ordre. Qu'il ne soit pas obligé de la tuer de ses propres mains.

Elle secoua la tête, de rage. Elle croyait toujours en lui. Il le fallait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, même quand il avait laissé Hermione courir à l'abattoir. Elle l'avait presque haï ce jour-là.

Minerva Mcgonagall était désormais sûre d'une chose. Rogue était de leur côté. Jamais il ne trahirait la mémoire de Lily une seconde fois.

* * *

><p>L'odeur qui régnait à la tête de Sanglier était tout sauf agréable. Un mélange de bières, de moisissure et de sueur. De tabac froid aussi. Hermione plissa malgré elle le nez. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris les gens qui se retrouvaient dans ce genre d'endroits. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé s'asseoir au comptoir et demander à Abelfort une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde s'échapper pendant quelques heures et se réveiller de ce cauchemar horrible.<p>

Le prénom de Rose tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait la rage et la peur grandir dans son cœur.

Remus avait sécurisé Pré-au-Lard, avec l'aide de Fred et George. Ils étaient arrivés en renfort. Et surtout, c'était eux qui les avaient prévenus. Trop tard. D'habitude si optimistes, les deux frères les avaient pris chacun dans leurs bras, s'attardant un peu plus sur Ron et Ginny.

Hermione avait senti malgré elle une pointe de jalousie naître au creux de sa poitrine. Elle avait décidé de rentrer avant que ses sentiments ne prennent le dessus.

Le bar, d'habitude si vide, grouillait de monde. Son emplacement, éloigné du centre du village, permettait une certaine couverture. Sans parler de l'enchantement que Lupin avait posé sur le bar. Tout ennemi ou personne malintentionnés approchant trop prêt du bar oublierait son existence. Et le cercle de protection était plutôt grand.

Hermione regarda Harry grimper à l'étage. Il lui fit un rapide signe de la main, l'air désolé avant de disparaitre. Bien sûr. Sirius devait être à l'étage.

Des gens lui donnaient parfois des tapes dans le dos, ou lui lâchaient un petit mot. Elle ne reconnaissait pas beaucoup de monde. A vrai dire, elle ne pensait pas que la résistance comptait autant de personnes que ça. Son cœur ne parvint pas à se réchauffer malgré tout, mais c'était quand même une merveilleuse nouvelle. Plantée au milieu de la salle, elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment de la personne qui l'avait attrapée dans ses bras.

« Neville ! »

Derrière lui, Luna lui adressa un petit signe de la main, un sourire flottant accroché au visage.

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre Luna et moi.

-Tout le m… On va bien. «

Neville sembla sentir son malaise parce qu'il se planta en face d'elle et la fixa avec force.

« On la retrouvera. Et tous les autres. Ils iront bien Hermione. »

La boule qui était née dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Neville a raison. Je suis certaine que tout ira bien. »

Hermione serra ses amis une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle essuya prestement la larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue.

« Merci… » finit-elle par dire, la voix érayée.

Le rouge aux joues, Neville balaya l'air d'un geste de la main. Derrière lui, le petit rire de Luna retentit, si bien qu'il en devint d'autant plus rouge pivoine.

« Et ben Neville, je vois que tu as su bien profiter de Londres, mon pote ! »

Hermione se retourna. Ron. Forcément Ron. Son intervention prit le jeune homme de court, et au lieu de parler clairement, Neville balbutia des choses complètement incompréhensibles.

« Ron !

-Ben quoi ? »

Hermione voulut faire les gros yeux au rouquin mais elle n'en avait même pas la force ni l'envie.

« Laisse tomber. Où est Abelfort ?

-A.. Aucune idée. »

Elle laissa ses amis en plan et partit à la recherche du vieil homme. Elle devait le voir, lui parler de Dumbledore. Elle serra contre elle son sac à dos en toile, et le chercha des yeux. Où était donc passé cette vieille chouette ?

Oh. Oui. Elle savait où chercher. Après tout, c'était plutôt logique.  
>Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, donna sans le vouloir quelques coups d'épaules et passa une porte en bois. Quand elle se referma dans son dos, le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce voisine se tarit soudainement. Elle avait eu raison.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans la réserve gamine ?

-Pas mal le Silencio. Tu ne supportes toujours pas le trop plein de gens hein ?

-C'est pas poli de répondre à une question par une autre.

-C'est pas poli de fuir ses invités. Et de boire sans eux aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oh, tais-toi, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une gamine qui vient à peine d'avoir ses dents.

-Je t'apporte ton déambulateur papi ?

-Touché »

Hermione esquissa un semblant de sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Abelfort ressemblait terriblement à Dumbledore, elle pouvait le voir maintenant qu'elle avait vu l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils semblaient avoir la même aura aussi : des hommes brisés, portés par de lourds secrets.

Elle jeta un œil à la bouteille qu'Abelfort tenait à la main. La seule différence était que l'un avait sombré dans la folie et l'autre dans l'alcool.

« Tu devrais arrêter le Whisky Ab'. »

Il balaya sa phrase d'un revers de la main, sourcils froncés.

« Tu devrais arrêter de donner des leçons gamine.

-C'est souvent ce qu'on me dit. Mais il parait que je suis têtue.

-Viens là. »

L'homme avait tendu son bras vers elle et la résistante courut presque pour se blottir contre lui.

« Je suis désolée petite…

-Je sais. »

Elle resta un moment contre son épaule à respirer les effluves de Whisky Pur-Feu et de caramel qui émanaient de lui. Elle avait toujours connu Abelfort avec cette odeur, et..elle la réconfortait.

« Ab'… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, et ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Remus m'a déjà mis au courant.

-Qu… Quand ?

-Le jour même où vous êtes revenus avec l'Horcruxe. Et en parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que Vous y soyez allés ?

-On n'avait pas vraiment le choix Ab'…

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, il y a plus pressant. »

L'homme la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses iris grises la firent tressaillir.

« Je veux le voir.

-Tu… Es sur ?

-Tu es venue me voir pour ça non ?

-Ab '.. Je veux te prévenir. Minerva et les autres n'ont trouvé aucune solution. Et le tableau est beaucoup trop dangereux, il… »

Sa voix s'étrangla sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Vous en avez bavé hein.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Je crois pas gamine, je crois pas. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione triturait ses cheveux, attendant une réaction de la part du sorcier qui regardait le liquide ambré tourner dans le verre qu'il avait la main. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas peur de cette… Chose Hermione. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, j'assume tous mes actes, les bons comme les mauvais, j'ai accepté tout ça. Je ne crains rien. Et puis quand bien même…

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Si tu savais ce que ..

-Je me doute, je devine. Laisses moi le voir. Et, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le ramènerais à temps. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut ramener mon frère, je crois que c'est moi. Et si j'échoue et bien au moins… J'aurais essayé. »

Une grimace légère accrochée au visage, Hermione doutait malgré elle de l'homme. Et bon sang, ce qu'elle s'en voulait pour ça !

« Il parait que je suis têtu moi aussi.

-D'accord… »

Elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle ouvrit son sac à dos après l'avoir posé sur la table devant elle, et plongea sa main dedans à la recherche de l'Horcruxe.

Elle tressaillait quand sa paume rencontra enfin les bords du tableau. Elle avait deviné sous ses doigts les gravures du cadre.

Elle déglutit et tira l'Horcruxe du sac, non sans efforts, et le posa sur la table, en face d'Abelfort.

Au fond du tableau, tout au fond, on reconnaissait la silhouette de Dumbledore. Hermione essaya de deviner ce qu'il faisait mais il était trop loin.

« Oh. »

La résistante leva la tête de la croûte. Abelfort s'était levé de son siège. Il attrapa le verre qu'il avait posé sur le meuble en bois, et le bût d'une traite.

« Il est vraiment en vie ce con… ! »

A quel point avait-il était informé de l'état de Dumbledore… ?

« Ab'. Il est devenu totalement…

-Fou, je sais. »

Le sorcier regarder l'Horcruxe les yeux écarquillés, choqué. Les mains à demi en l'air, devant son torse, il semblait hésiter à toucher le tableau.

« Je peux rester si tu veux… »

Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

« Je t'adore gamine, mais il vaut mieux que tout ça reste entre mon frère et moi.

-Et.. Et si ça foire, si tu restes coincé aussi ? Qui apportera l'Horcruxe et si ça se passe mal pour toi, j'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi je..

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Fais moi confiance gamine. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, elle sentit le sorcier l'entourer de ses bras, et commencer à la bercer doucement.

« Je connais les risques, j'ai lu les rapports. Ça ira. Promis. »

A contre cœur, Hermione acquiesça. Il avait raison, elle devait le croire. C'était Abelfort après tout.

« Promets-moi de faire attention.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça petite.

-C'est toi le vieux croulant.

-C'est toi qui va te battre là-bas. »

Il était très sérieux.

« Ouais..

-Je sais que tu tiens énormément à Rose, je comprends je t'assure mais promets-moi de prendre soin de toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait compris son sous-entendu.

« Je veux l'entendre de vive-voix.

- Promis. »

Elle détestait mentir. Et là c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu Abelfort mais il se retint de le lui dire.

« Je vais y aller Ab', il faut qu'on ailler retrouver Remus… »

Il serra une dernière fois la jeune fille dans ses bras, plus longtemps cette fois. Ils avaient cette foutue impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« Au fait gamine, je suis content pour Ron et toi. C'est un bon gars.

-Comment… tu sais ?

-J'ai mes contacts ! » rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La résistante ouvrit la porte, laissant le brouhaha l'entourer et jeta un dernier coup regard au vieil homme.

« A tout à l'heure vieux croûton. »

* * *

><p>Harry, assis dans les escaliers, regardait les gens virevolter dans le bar, monter, descendre, sortir, rentrer, parler… Il y avait tant de personnes…. ! L'Ordre avait fait un boulot de dingue. Et ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Ils allaient vaincre.<p>

Un éclair roux accrocha sa vision.

« Ron ! Hey ! »

Son meilleur ami l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui.

« Harry ! Tu es allé voir Sirius ?

-Oui. Remus m'a mis dehors, il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important je suppose.

-Comment il va ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Poppy dit qu'il pourra être debout d'ici un jour ou deux. Elle fait des miracles.

-Ah ça… Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Ron paraissait soucieux.

« He, ça va aller. On s'en sort toujours non ?

-C'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi ?

-Ecoute Harry, Rose, c'est toute sa famille. J'ai peur qu'elle pète un plomb.

-Mais non tu la connais.

-Justement…, soupira-t-il. Elle est déjà mega tendue et..

-Regarde, elle est là. »

En effet, la jeune fille venait d'apparaitre comme par magie au milieu de la foule.

« 'Mione ! »

Tout comme l'avait fait Ron quelques minutes avant, elle remarqua les deux garçons et vint à leur rencontre.

« Hey, fit-elle.

-Hey. Tu as trouvé Ab' ?

-Oui.

-Et tu lui as parlé de…

-Dumbledore ? Aussi..

-Il a réagi comment ? »

Hermione grimaça.

« Pas comme je l'espérais. »

Elle leur raconta rapidement son entrevue avec le vieux sorcier.

« Bon.. Lâcha Ron. Je suppose qu'on doit lui faire confiance. »

Harry observa la résistante hocher la tête puis faire complètement face à Ron.

« Ecoute, Ron, je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, j'ai pas été cool…

-J'ai pas été fin non plus. Je pensais que Luna partageait les sentiments de Neville mais apparemment non… Viens là. »

Il l'attira contre elle et elle posa la tête contre son épaule.

Harry sourit à cette image. Et il se demandait où pouvait bien être Ginny. Il avait soudain un besoin pressant de la voir. Leur passage au Square Grimmaurd les avait rapprochés encore un peu plus. A présent, à l'aube de la bataille ultime, Harry devait absolument lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait aussi besoin de voir son père. Ils ne s'étaient pas forcément quittés en très bons termes…

« Harry, Ron, Hermione… »

Le trio se retourna d'une seule et même façon. Remus.

« Montez. Il faut qu'on prépare un plan. Les autres sont déjà en haut. »

Tout trois se levèrent. Le cœur d'Harry battait à mille à l'heure, et il l'entendait presque taper contre ses côtes. Ils montèrent les escaliers et suivirent Remus dans une petit pièce assez exigüe. En fait, à par une table ronde, il n'y avait rien. De l'autre côté de la salle, il y avait une autre porte. C'était probablement par là que les autres avaient dû passer. Ginny apparut soudain dans sa vision et son cœur rata un battement. Ou deux. Elle était tellement belle.. !

« Salut Harry, fit Neville en allant lui serrer la main chaleureusement.

-Salut Neville ! Comment vas ton père Luna ?

-Mieux je te remercie. Il est d'attaque pour ce soir.

-C'est bon à savoir… »

Mais il ne les regardait déjà plus, son attention s'étant à nouveau reportée sur Ginny. Elle avait croisé son regard juste avant de baisser les yeux dans un petit sourire.

« Bon, dit Remus, le ramenant à la réalité. Nous avons quatre Horcruxe sur six. Le bâton, le tableau, le médaillon et la coupe. On sait que le cinquième est Nagini par Rog… ce n'est pas la question. Nous verrons sur place comment se déroulent les évènements ce côté-là, je n'ai pas de plan mais… Je dois encore compter sur vous. Au début, si je vous ai donné cette mission, c'était en grande partie parce que votre âge vous donne une certaine couverture. Mais maintenant, je pense sincèrement que vous êtes les plus aptes à la terminer. Il faut que vous trouviez le denier Horcruxe. Il est à Poudlard, dans la salle sur Demande probablement. Reste à savoir ce que c'est. Et comment les détruire

-J'ai peut-être un plan pour ça Remus, fit Hermione.

-Lequel ?

-Le sort Feudeymon.

-Tu es sûre… ?

-La salle sur Demande est un lieu fermé magiquement non ? Une sorte.. D'autre dimension ? Il suffit que je lance les Horcruxes dedans et que je lance le sort…

-Tu es sûre que ça marchera ?

-Non. »

Remus soupira.

« En même temps, avons-nous le choix ? Si Slughorn était encore là, on aurait pu… Tenter autre chose. On n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit là-bas. Récoltez d'abord des informations auprès des fantômes, il y en a surement un qui sait…

-D'accord.

-Bien. Les Horcruxes vont nous servir de monnaie d'échange. D'otage en quelque sorte. Vous-Savez-Qui viendra à nous, et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on récupère les enfants.

-C'est naif de croire ça.

-Mais enfin Hermione..

-Je dis juste ce qu'il en est. On va finir par tout perdre. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la petite pièce.

« Il y a une équipe qui est chargée d'aller les chercher si Vous Savez Qui se montre. Les Horcruxes sont juste une diversion.

-Alors je veux en être. »

Ron serra la main de la jeune fille. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait.

« Hermione…

-Ron…

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse… ?

-Oh que oui.

-Je.. Tu…

-Ron je suis désolée mais je vais devenir folle si… Si je ne fais pas tout ce que je peux pour aller la chercher.

-Je sais. Mais je t'accompagne.

-Ron Hermione vous… Commença Remus.

-S'il-te-plait Remus… » Supplia la jeune fille.

Les mains sur les hanches, le lycanthrope regarda les deux adolescents lui faire face. Puis il regarda leurs mains enlacées. Ils avaient tellement grandi… Trop. En grande partie par sa faute.

« Je n'ai pas le choix..

-Merci Remus. »

L'animagus soupira.

« Allez-vous reposez. Harry, Luna, je compte sur vous pour guider Neville et Ginny dans Poudlard.

-Comptez sur nous. »

Le groupe tourna les talons vers la sortie.

« Hermione, Minerva est arrivée au fait. Elle te cherchait.

-Merci, Remus », fit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

* * *

><p>La porte de la pièce claqua, faisant sortir Minerva de son observation de l'extérieur. Il s'était mis à neiger.<p>

Elle avait demandé à Remus de prévenir Hermione, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de la voir sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'avait jamais été très affectueuse, un caractère venant surement de ses origines écossaises mais cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Hermione avait maigri. Encore. La grande dame sentait sous les couches de vêtements les muscles de la jeune fille recouvrant à peine ses os.

Le cœur serré, elle se détacha lentement d'elle et entreprit de l'observer sous toutes les coutures, l'œil sévère, les sourcils froncés, et les mains posées sur ses épaules. La jeune fille souffla, exaspérée.

« Minerva, je vais bien.

-Laisse-moi décider ça par moi-même veux-tu ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Ses cheveux en bataille, plus qu'à l'habitude, avait pris une couleur terne et triste, loin de la couleur noisette qu'on lui connaissait. Des cernes mourraient sur ses joues encore bleuies et écorchées par endroit. Ses traits tirés trahissaient sa fatigue et son inquiétude. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une jeune fille de dix huit ans. En quelques mois, elle avait pris cinq ans.

Mais Minerva savait qu'elle-même ne devait pas être dans un état bien différent. Les derniers jours avaient été drôlement éprouvants, mentalement et physiquement. Surtout avec la chute de l'Ordre, et la disparition des enfants. Et ça, Hermione semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée Minerva…

-On l'est tous n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

-Plutôt bien.. Au début du moins. L'annonce de la traitrise de Rogue…

-Tu n'y crois pas hein ? »

Minerva remarqua que la jeune fille, sans le vouloir, avait serré les poings.

« Non. Et toi ?

-Je… Ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, Fleur, Hannah, Rose, les autres petits…

-Je sais que tu as besoin d'un coupable. »

Minerva caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille qui se laissa aller contre sa main.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y est pour rien ?

-J'en suis certaine. »

La sorcière sentit qu'elle n'avait pas convaincue la jeune fille. Mais après tout, elle ne disposait pas de cette vérité non plus.

« Je pars avec vous ce soir, rajouta la vieille dame.

-Tant mieux… »

Elles restèrent quelques instants sans échanger un seul mot.

« Minerva… J'ai peur.

-J'aurais aimé te dire que tout ira bien…

-Mais tu n'es pas du genre à mentir.

-Ça ira.

-Je vais la retrouver, je te le promets.

-Oh ma chérie… Fais attention à toi. Laisse Remus s'en charger.

-Non !

-Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi !

-Arrête ! Arrêtez tous de faire comme si Rose était déjà morte !

-Hermione…

-Je refuse d'accepter ça. Elle n'est PAS. Morte. »

La jeune fille tourna les talons et quitta la pièce les larmes aux yeux.

« Hermione ! Attends ! »

Mais elle était déjà partie. Bon sang… Minerva passa une main sur son visage las. Elle était devenue incontrôlable et elle n'écoutait personne. Le pire était à venir.

* * *

><p>Ron s'était assis sur le seul canapé de toute la pièce. Miteux mais non moins confortable. Enfin plutôt il s'était presque battu pour s'y asseoir. Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. Il avait perdu de vu Hermione et les autres, aussi fut-il surpris de voir Harry arriver accompagné par la jeune fille.<p>

« Enfin ! lâcha Harry. Je vous ai cherché partout tous les deux, j'ai foncé dans Hermione sans faire exprès et te voilà !

-J'ai le canapé pour nous. Venez ! »

Ils prirent place à ses côtés et Hermione vint se blottir contre le rouquin.

« Tu as parlé à Minerva ?

-Oui… »

Elle soupira un bon coup. Ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu…

-Je suis pas fatiguée.

-Menteuse. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. Gardez la place, le premier qui s'approche, mordez le ! »

Le jeune homme se leva pour se diriger vers le comptoir, miteux lui aussi. Il attrapa un verre et avant de le remplir d'eau, sortit de sa poche une petite fiole en verre. Une étiquette jaunie indiquait « Potion de Sommeil sans rêves [CONCENTRÉE] ». Il vida le contenu dans le fond du verre et rajouta l'eau. Puis il retourna retrouver les autres.

« Tiens, dit-il en tendant le verre à la jeune fille.

-Merci », répondit-elle avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Elle but le tout d'une traite.

« Elle a un goût bizarre cette eau…

-Faudra en toucher deux mots à Ab'. »

-Oui… Finalement, je vais peut-être dormir un peu…

-Dors. »

Mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle était déjà profondément endormie contre lui. Harry regarda Ron et leva un sourcil.

« Tu lui as mis quoi dans son verre ? demanda Harry.

-Sommeil sans rêves.

-Elle va dormir jusqu'à quand ? »

Ron ne répondit pas.

« Ron… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien.

-Tu veux l'éloigner de tout ça.

-Oui.

-Merde Ron… Elle va t'en vouloir à vie…

-Non.

-Rose..

-J'ai pas pu Harry.

-Pas pu quoi ?

-J'avais deux potions de prévu… Je voulais qu'elle se réveille et que tout aille bien… Qu'elle dorme en paix et qu'elle se réveille loin de ce cauchemar. J'ai pas pu lui donner la bonne potion. Elle va dormir deux heures environ, peut-être moins, mais c'est tout. »

Harry semblait le dévisager.

« T'es malade mec.

-Elle s'en rendra pas compte, elle a toujours été nulle niveau potion. Je pouvais pas lui faire ça. De quel droit je peux me le permettre… ?

-Tu l'aimes.

-Depuis toujours.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis mon vieux.

-Oh ne te moques pas ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« Tu devrais aller voir Ginny, Harry.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Je suis sérieux. Dis lui ce que tu ressens. Je me suis moqué de Neville tout à l'heure, mais il a eu raison, pour Luna. Tu devrais faire pareil. Vas voir Ginny, qui sait ce qui va se passer.

-Tu.. Tu es sur ?

-Pour l'instant oui, alors vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Harry se leva rapidement, gêné.

« A toute vieux.

-Ouais, ouais, casses toi. »

Ron sourit. Puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione et il voulut sourire encore plus, mais… Il était beaucoup trop inquiet. Elle dormirait au moins un peu. Et sans cauchemars. Il caressa l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, s'attardant sur la cicatrice qui l'ornait. Mudblood. Il aurait tellement voulu la protéger de tout ça… Mais il savait pertinemment que c'était égoïste et idiot. Alors il continuerait à être là pour elle. A la vie, à la mort.

* * *

><p>« Ginny ? »<p>

La rouquine était assise avec Luna et Neville dans un coin à peu près silencieux du bar.

« Oh Harry ! On fait que de se perdre c'est fou. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça commence à bouger par ici, les gens partent. »

Harry hocha la tête. En fait, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

« Luna, Neville, je… Je pourrais parler à Ginny euh.. Seul à seul ? »

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil, souriant un peu.

« Bien sur, Harry. Viens Neville, allons voir Ron et Hermione.

-Ils sont sur le canapé !

-Merci ! »

Le jeune homme suivit des yeux ses amis partir et être avalé par la foule.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oh euh… ou… Ouais. »

Le sol semblait soudain très intéressant. Et le bout de ses chaussures aussi. Comment allait-il lui dire ? « Ginny, tu es… Magnifique tellement que je crois que je t'aime. » Oh. Non. Pas question. « Tes cheveux roux sont le soleil de ma vie. » Pire que ça, tu meurs. « Tu me fais penser à une lionne. » Oh mais merde quoi !

« Ginny, je… Je …

-Tu es un idiot Harry Potter. »

Elle attrapa le col de son t-shirt et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces.. Parfaites.

« Je…

-Tais-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le sais. »

* * *

><p>« Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que l'attaque vienne de l'intérieur. Fred et George sont déjà partis en reconnaissance avec la cape d'invisibilité. On attend du monde encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.<p>

Le but est de nous approprier Poudlard. Stratégiquement, il s'agit de notre meilleur choix. Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Quand on va sortir, il faut s'occuper des protections dans un premier temps. Créer un dôme. Notre but est de gagner le plus possible de temps pour que Vous-Savez-Qui vienne à nous.

Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'élèves dans le château, vive les vacances, il faudra faire attention à ceux qui restent. Contenez-les. L'équipe qui doit s'occuper de ça doit retrouver Fred et George qui vous indiqueront où sont ces élèves. On ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir. Ne leur faites pas confiance.

La dernière directive que je donnerais c'est celle de sortir au plus vite de la Salle sur Demande. Pour des raisons que je garderais secrètes, il va de la réussite de l'opération, il faudra la garder vide. Ce qui signifie que nous n'aurons pas de sortie de secours jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Vous êtes tous au courant de ce que vous devez faire. Chacun de nous aura un rôle à jouer. Aujourd'hui, nous allons regagner ce qu'on nous a volé. Notre liberté, nos maisons, nos droits. Aujourd'hui, nous allons entrer dans l'histoire. »

Le discours de Remus Lupin se termina par un rugissement uni de tous les résistants. Il descendit de l'espèce d'estrade où il s'était mis et se retrouve face à Sirius Black.

« Remus, les Horcruxes, le chantage… Ça ne marchera pas. Il a les enfants.

-Je sais Sirius, je sais. Mais tu vois une autre solution ?

-Il y a une chose qui ferait plier Voldy.

-Que...

-On doit compter sur Abelfort. On a besoin de Dumbledore. »

* * *

><p>Le bar était presque vide. Il y avait encore des retardataires qui passaient mais peu. Ils étaient tous du côté de Poudlard maintenant. Abelfort était resté dans la réserve tout ce temps à observer son frère à travers la toile du tableau. Il n'avait pas changé. Du moins physiquement. Il l'avait observé faire son manège, tourner en rond, hurler au ciel des choses que seul lui pouvait entendre.<p>

"Vieux fou."

Il se demandait si il avait eu raison d'insister autant auprès d'Hermione. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il allait réussir? Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à laisser son frère mourir, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le temps l'avait rendu aigri et accro à l'alcool mais il lui avait aussi fait oublier un peu de sa rancœur. Un peu. Les mains levées, prêtes à se poser sur le cadre, il hésita quelques minutes. Et il posa enfin les paumes sur le tableau. Il sentit qu'une force l'attirait dedans, et il se rendit vite compte que c'était effectivement le cas.

Juste en fa ce de son frère.

"Bonjouuuuuuuur!"

Sa voix était suraigüe, folle, irréelle. Abelfort ne le reconnaissait plus.

"Albus.

-Qui est cet… Albus? Oh! C'est moi!"

Il éclata d'un rire tordu.

"Cet homme s'appelle Albus." rajouta-t-il en pointant un doigt vers lui-même.

Puis il regarda son doigt, sourit de toutes ses dents et rit de plus belle, au point de se rouler par terre.

Et c'est là qu'Abelfort sentit la force de la magie noire. Il sentit comme une main glacée l'enserrer. Il reconnut le poids de la culpabilité se poser sur son cœur pour le broyer et le détruire.

"Non."

Abelfort avait fermé les yeux, serré les poings. Les images de son passé avaient cessé de l'assaillir, bloquées sur le duel qui avait eu lieu il y a des années de cela entre son frère et son fou de Grindelwald.

"Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Tom."

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il semblait flotter dans un espace onirique, perdu dans l'espace et le temps. En face de lui flottait une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il semblait jeune, dix-sept ans tout au plus. Et puis il vit l'écusson de Serpentard.

"Tom Jedusor.

-En personne."

Un gamin? C'était un gamin qui avait créé une telle horreur?

"Tu résistes. Tu es bien le premier.

-Et le dernier.

-Ca je n'en suis pas sure. Tu ressembles étrangement à Albus. Au début, j'ai même cru qu'il avait réussi à reprendre raison. Mais il est trop tard pour lui.

-En effet."

Tom Jedusor haussa un sourcil.

"Tu viens de te lancer dans un piège en sachant l'issue vaine?

-Qui a dit qu'elle était vaine?

-Toi. A l'instant.

-Décidément, vous les tarés, vous ne connaissez pas le sarcasme."

Le jeune sorcier eu l'air de prendre mal la remarque. Cependant, il reprit rapidement contenance et accrocha un rictus malsain à son visage.

"Bref. Je suppose que j'ai à faire au frère. Abelfort.

-Le seul et l'unique. Mais le frère n'a pas que ça à faire et aimerait sortir. Alors vas-t-en.

-Ce n'est pas si facile.

-Oh que si."

Le sourire en coin, Tom Jedusor lança sa main vers l'avant. Abelfort recula par réflexe, mais rien ne se passa. S'il devait effectivement se passer quelque chose. Ca devait être le as, parce que Voldemort semblait déstabilisé, presque inquiet.

"Comment… Mais.. Ta culpabilité?!

-J'en ai pas.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Tout le monde la porte! Tout le monde! Ton frère en même devenu fou!

-Mon frère était faible.

-Je suis sûr que tu ressens de la culpabilité.

-C'est le cas."

L'air surpris de Tom Jedusor fit sourire Abelfort.

"Comment…?

-Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps."

L'expression de surprise sur le visage de Tom se transforma en grimace de couleur. Bientôt, son corps commença à s'effriter et la colère suivit la souffrance. Il criait, hurlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le brouillard noir qui entourait Abelfort se dissipa et le monde dans lequel il flottait se brouilla. Il sentit soudain le contact du sol sous ses pieds.

L'homme souffla un bon coup. Une bonne chose de faite. Il devait avouer qu'il avait joué au poker sur ce coup-là. Heureusement pour lui, ça avait marché. Il regarda autour de lui et chercha son frère. Une forme recroquevillée sur le sol accrocha son regard et il se dirigea vers elle.

Albus Dumbledore tremblait de tout son corps. Ses mains étaient crispées, ses paupières aussi et il psalmodiait des paroles encore une fois inaudibles.

"Albus."

Le contact de la paume de son frère sur son épaule sembla le faire réagir parce qu'il se mit à hurler.

"Arianna! Arianna! Morte! Pouf! Ma faute… C'EST MA FAUTE N'EST-CE-PAS?"

Le cœur d'Abelfort se serra. C'était tellement évident… Il attrapa son frère dans ses bras et le tint fortement alors qu'il se débattait.

"Tues moi… Abelfort, tues moi, que ça cesse…"

Les yeux vitreux de Dumbledore avaient retrouvé, pendant quelques secondes, une lucidité on ne peut plus claire. Une nouvelle crise de rire l'avait faite voler en éclats l'instant d'après. Abelfort ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il était aussi perdu qu'Albus. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Dumbledore avait tué Arianna, indirectement certes, mais elle était morte par sa faute. Et Abelfort lui en avait terriblement voulu pour ça, au point de couper les ponts avec lui. Il l'avait tant haï… Il se rappela du jour où Dumbledore avait disparu. Le soir d'avant, Albus était venu le chercher. Il s'était excusé , avait imploré son pardon, lui clamant que si il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, il en mourrait. Abelfort avait juste tourné les talons, ignorant ses supplications. Son pardon.

Il savait quoi faire. Abelfort attrapa son frère par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Albus… J'ai la réponse à ta question. Tu m'avais demandé si je te pardonnerais un jour pour ce que tu as fait à Arianna. Aujourd'hui…

La lueur de lucidité était revenue.

"Je te pardonne."

Albus sourit et ferma les yeux. Une lumière blanche, bien trop puissante, les recouvrit si bien qu'Abelfort dû clore ses paupières aussi.

L'odeur significative du Whisky lui chatouilla le nez. Ils étaient revenu dans la réserve. Tout les deux.

"Albus…? tenta Abelfort

-Bonjouuuuuur…."

Le sorcier sentit une pointe de tristesse naitre dans son cœur. Il se rendit soudain compte que si il avait accordé son pardon à Albus quand il était venu, il ne serait pas devenu fou. Il ne se serait pas volatilisé ainsi. Et le monde n'aurait jamais été à ce point dans un tel chaos. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le tableau. Parce que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était pire que tout.

Coupable.

Il observa son frère regarder les bouteilles vides de la réserve. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Abelfort était persuadé que son frère était au courant du pouvoir de l'Horcruxe. Il avait quand même choisi d'y aller. Il avait choisi sa rédemption, en l'acceptant purement et simplement. Il les avait tous laissé tomber.

Et Abelfort aussi.

* * *

><p>Firenze galopait à la tête d'une troupe immense de centaures. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se battre pour les humains. Jamais débat n'avait été aussi houleux. "Aider les humains? Quelle ineptie!", "Nous sommes sacrifiés depuis bien trop d'années, combien d'entre nous sont morts?", "Nous ont-ils une seule fois aidés?"<p>

Et ainsi pendant des jours. Firenze n'aimait pas forcément les humains. Mais il aimait sa liberté, celle qu'on lui avait volé il y a des années de cela. Alors il avait pris le rôle de l'avocat du diable. Minerva Mcgonagall faisait partie des rares personnes qu'il estimait. Albus Dumbledore aussi. La dame n'avait pas réussi à convaincre les centaures. James Potter non plus. Encore moins Firenze. Non ce qui avait poussé les centaures à se rassembler c'était parce que les étoiles le leur avaient dicté. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ils ne manquaient pas de rage. Au contraire, elle bouillait tellement dans leur cœur, depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Leurs sabots tapaient contre le sol comme des tambours de guerre. Leur carquois battait leur flanc au rythme de leur course. Leur regard flamboyait littéralement.

Firenze était fier. Il allait se battre, défendre son honneur perdu.

Les tremblements du sol n'étaient pas seulement dus à leurs pas. Il savait que les formes ombreuses et mystérieuses de la Forêt Interdite cachaient la trentaine de géants qui étaient venus les accompagner, Rubeus Hagrid à leur tête. Il appréciait aussi cet homme. Il ne jugeait pas. Droit, juste. Il le respectait.

Firenze aperçut enfin la lisière de la forêt. Il leva le poing et ralentit son pas, tout comme les centaures derrière lui.

Cachés derrière les arbres, ils attendraient le signal. Des flux magiques partaient du château, créant un dôme à la lumière bleutée qui illuminaient la nuit.

La bataille finale commencerait très bientôt.

* * *

><p>Le château était presque vide. Les derniers habitants avaient été amené en "lieu sur", sur pour la résistance. En tant que prisonniers de guerre en fait. Fred était plutôt fier du boulot qu'ils avaient fait son frère et lui. Boulot de repérage, il va de soit, les autres se chargeaient de la suite, du rapatriement et tout le reste.<p>

Malgré la situation, les deux frères s'éclataient. Visiter Poudlard comme ça, la Carte des Maraudeurs à la main… Ils pouvaient savoir ainsi tout les gens qu'il y avait dans le château. Ca rendait leur boulot plus facile mais personne n'avait à le savoir… Ils remercieraient Harry plus tard pour ce cadeau.

"C'est qui le prochain? Demanda George.

-Tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles.

-Haha très drôle.

-Non, en fait, c'est pas une blague. Regarde là."

Fred avait posé son doigt sur la carte. Le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Une salle dans les cachots, l'ancien bureau du professeur de potions. Avec deux parchemins flottant à côté de minuscules traces de pas.

"Malefoy.

-Nott."

Fred put lire la lueur de haine qui était apparue dans les yeux de son frère. Ils faisaient partis de ceux qui avaient attaqués l'Ordre.

"Occupons nous de leur cas."

Fred n'aurait pas dit mieux. Il partageait le même sentiment que son frère. Fleur était morte à cause de ces salauds, sans parler d'Hannah et des enfants. Les jumeaux descendirent les deux étages qui les séparaient de leur but. Ils avaient enlevé la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient porté jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne leur servait désormais plus à rien surtout que les protections avaient été surement été placées à cette heure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là Fred, sérieusement?

-Aucune idée. Mais on va vite le découvrir."

Dans un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les frères Weasley sortirent leur baguette. Ils étaient arrivés devant une vieille et lourde porte en bois.

"Prêt?

-Prêt."

Les genoux légèrement fléchis, ils ouvrirent d'un coup de pied la porte.

Fred et George s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Une confrontation, une résistance, un piège qui n'attendait qu'eux…

Malefoy gisait à terre, gémissant presque de douleur. Et ça se comprenait. Son corps était meurtri, recouverts de multiples coupures et autres bleus. A côté de lui, adossé contre une armoire, Théodore Nott semblait aussi mal en point que son ami. Pire même.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel…"

George devait avouer que, avec son frère, ils n'avaient pas vraiment cru Harry quand il avait pris la défense des deux Serpentard. Ni Luna qui avait clamé la bonté de Malefoy. Certes ils les avaient fait s'enfuir de Poudlard mais c'était peut être par intérêt, pour les attendrir, les mettre dans leur poche. Ca sentait la magouille à plein nez. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu de conséquences, à part leur retour au bercail sain et sauf. Jusqu'à l'Ordre tout du moins.

Alors qu'est-ce qui expliquait leur état?

"C'est un piège, lâcha Fred.

-Tu crois?

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?

-Regarde-les… Risquer leur vie pour une simple piège? A ce point?

-Ils sont capables de tout.

-Ouais. Tu as peut être raison. Ils ont l'air grave dans les vappes en tout cas là. On fait quoi d'eux?

-On les emmène à Remus, c'est pas à nous de décider de ça."

* * *

><p>Luna avait suivi la foule pour une fois. Un brouhaha avait pris d'assaut les résistants, et elle avait entendu plusieurs fois le nom de Drago. On les avait retrouvé? Nott et lui les avaient-ils vraiment trahi?<p>

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle avait toujours confiance en eux bizarrement mais… Soit Rogue les avait entrainé de force dans tout cette sordide histoire, soit la version que tout le monde connaissait été fausse. Et elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était la deuxième option qui était la bonne.

Luna avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit l'état des garçons. Ils étaient des traitres. Pour Voldemort.

"Retournez à vos tâches! Hurla Lupin. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la situation, c'est pas le moment de papillonner!"

Les gens se dispersèrent lentement mais surement et Luna courut rejoindre Remus.

"Comment ils vont?

-Mal."

Les yeux de l'homme sentaient la haine et le doute.

"Remus… Vous pensez toujours qu'ils ont attaqué l'Ordre?

-Je ne suis sur de rien. J'aimerais connaitre ton avis."

Luna fixa Malefoy de ses orbes bleues.

"Ils n'y sont pour rien."

Remus haussa un sourcil.

"Ah? Comment peux-tu en être si sûre?

-Leur état d'abord. Je veux dire, ils sont les fils des plus puissants mangemorts qui existent aujourd'hui, donc théoriquement intouchables. Leurs blessures sont réelles, il n'y pas d'illusion ou d'enchantements. Et puis, comment sont-ils arrivés à Poudlard? Pourquoi? Si ils devaient nous piéger, ils nous auraient suivi la première fois.

-Peut être installaient-ils une certaine confiance à votre égard, Harry et toi.

-Je…"

Luna ne savait plus quoi dire. Remus avait raison. Tellement raison. Son instinct lui criait que ce qu'elle disait était la vérité, mais comment lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre? Etre crédible…

Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Malefoy semblait reprendre conscience. Luna voulut s'avancer vers lui mais le lycanthrope l'en empêcha.

"Ca ira, Remus."

Après une hésitation, il se recula et Luna put s'approcher du jeune homme. Elle entendit des bruits de pas retentir au loin dans le couloir, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Savoir si tout était vrai.

"Drago.."

Avant qu'il n'est pu se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille devant lui, elle fut écartée d'un coup d'épaule et tomba sur les fesses. Hermione Granger attrapa Malefoy par le col, le mit debout et le plaqua avec force contre le mur.

"Où ils sont?! Réponds moi! Où est Rose?!"

Elle le détacha du mur avant de l'y plaquer de nouveau.

"OÙ?!

-Hermione ça suffit!"

Un éclair roux accroché la vision de Luna. Ron attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la tira vers l'arrière. Si Luna n'avait pas rattrapé Malefoy, il se serait étalé sur le sol à nouveau;

Hermione se débattait comme une furie.

"Mais lâche moi! Il était avec lui, il sait tout! Ce qu'il s'est passé!

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on en saura plus et tu le sais."

Il la tenait maintenant dans les bras, et la jeune fille respirait avec force, le visage cachait dans le cou du rouquin. Elle ne pleurait pas non. Elle brulait d'une colère irrationnelle. Luna regarda la jeune fille se détendre un peu, sans pour autant retrouver son sang-froid.

"Hermione…, commença Luna. Je vais lui parler."

La concernée, toujours entourée des bras de Ron, se contenta de regarder Luna. La petite blonde s'accroupit de nouveau auprès de Malefoy.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…?"

Drago ouvrit avec difficulté son œil droit, l'autre avait la paupière beaucoup trop gonflée pour espérer y voir quelque chose.

"Luna…"

Il l'avait reconnu, c'était déjà bon signe.

"J'étais pas sur que vous aviez réussi le binoclard et toi…, dit-il d'une voix faible et éraillée, tellement que la jeune fille du se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

-Grâce à vous.

-Non…

-Sans Théodore et toi on n'aurait jamais pu s'enfuir.

-On vous a balancé."

Luna eut un léger mouvement de recul.

"Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ils… C'est notre faute. L'Ordre, Rogue… C'est notre faute."

Ils avaient vraiment fait ça? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Derrière, personne n'avait bronché. Ils n'avaient pas du entendre.

"Ex… Explique toi, je ne suis pas sure que..

-C'est notre faute."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure. A côté, la respiration saccadée de Théodore était même plus forte. Drago essaya du mieux qu'il put de s'adosser au mur, malgré les liens qui maintenaient ses poignées en place, et ses côtes surement cassées.

"Ils nous… Ils ont cherché à avoir des infos. Au début, on a bien résisté. Même quand ils ont utilisé nos familles contre nous. On était juste pas préparé à ça.

-A quoi?

-Au Légilimens."

Luna plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

"Ils ont tout vu. Tout. Bellatrix nous a utilisé pour faire plonger Rogue, continua-t-il, la respiration sifflante. Elle l'a mis dos au mur, à cause de nous. Tu-sais-Qui était là."

Il ferma l'œil pour reprendre son souffle.

"Rogue a réussi à rattraper le coup mais pas assez. Il a dit que nos souvenirs pouvaient être faux, implantés par vous, et ça ne prouvait rien. Il a même parlé de l'Imperium. Sauf que.. Tu-Sais-Qui a eu des doutes. Il nous a laissé le choix."

Malefoy rigola et toussa dans une grimace.

"Tu parles. Soit on attaquait l'Ordre, soit on mourrait.

- Vous…"

Cette fois tout le monde avait entendu. Malefoy leva la tête vers Hermione. Une lueur de haine tremblait dans son regard et elle serrait ses bras comme pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui.

"Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça." répliqua le Serpentard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Rogue est venu nous chercher. On s'est enfui? Vous croyiez vraiment que cet homme était capable de vous trahir? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous?"

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée, traduisant le malaise et l'incompréhension générale. Seule Luna ne semblait pas déstabilisée.

"Attends.. fit Remus. Il y a des choses qui restent pas claires. Qui a attaqué l'Ordre si ce n'était pas vous? Il était protégé. Alors qui?

-Vous connaissez Mondingus Fletcher n'est-ce pas?

- Oh putain le con."

C'était Ron. Luna pensait qu'il serait le dernier à croire Malefoy, qu'il aurait agi comme l'avait fait Hermione et qu'elle l'aurait tempéré. Elle s'était trompée.

"Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu dis la vérité?"

Cette fois, c'était Neville. Il était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant mais Luna devinait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Tout le monde attendait la réponse. Et Luna la connaissait. Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui le prouvait.

"Moi."

Le groupe entier se tourna vers Luna.

"Je sais qu'il dit la vérité."

Elle était peut être naïve, folle, inconsciente de leur faire confiance. Et pourtant, elle avait la certitude que c'était vrai. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était restée silencieuse, fixant les deux Serpentard, perdue. Luna pouvait presque voir son cerveau fumer par ses oreilles.

"Hermione?"

Au début, Luna crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Et puis elle tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Le doute se lisait clairement dans son regard. L'espoir aussi.

"Je… J'ai… Bon sang. Minerva fait toujours confiance à Rogue. Toi aussi… Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ai été impulsive de croire que vous aviez attaqué l'Ordre. Mais j'ai du mal à vous croire aussi. Je.. Ne sais pas."

Elle semblait vidée de ses forces.

"Ils ont cherché à nous remonter les uns contre les autres hein? En diffusant l'idée que Rogue nous avait trahi…"

Malefoy hocha légèrement la tête.

"Là tu fais moins stupide.

-Peut être. Mais il n'empêche que je vais quand même avoir du mal à te croire."

Luna lut dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent que les deux jeunes gens se comprenaient. Hermione reporta finalement son attention sur Remus.

"Appelle PomPom, Neville. Et va chercher Macmillan et Crivey. Je veux que ces deux là soient surveillés en permanence. Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache la vérité."

* * *

><p>Les doigts osseux tapotaient doucement l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Voldemort se tenait la tête et se massait la tempe, les yeux clos. Des cris et des pleurs retentissaient dans le manoir, lointain. Le Seigneur Noir semblait perdre patience.<p>

"Queudver!"

On entendit bientôt des talons claquer sur le sol froid.

"Maître?"

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et toisa Peter Pettigrow. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il attendait avec appréhension ce que le maitre attendait de lui.

"J'aime entendre les gens crier et couiner Queudver. Mais je ne supporte plus les geignements de ces misérables insectes.

- Je peux les faire taire, monseigneur.

- Fais les taire. Au sens propre. Et reviens me voir."

Queudver s'inclina bassement et recula. Au sens propre? Il avait peur de ne pas avoir saisi la nuance. D'habitude, le maitre donnait l'ordre clair de tuer. Et là, il souhaitait un simple Silencio? Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Boh. Après tout, il avait toujours été un peu bête. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'ouvrir la pièce où les enfants étaient enfermés. Deux mangemorts gardaient la pièce. Ils portaient un masque mais on sentait aussi qu'ils en avaient assez des pleurs d'enfants. Jusqu'ici l'ordre du Maitre avait été de ne toucher à aucun cheveux des enfants. Attachés les uns aux autres au milieu de la salle, ils ressemblaient à une énorme grappe de raison.

Queudver lâcha une grimace dégoutée en regardant les cinq enfants. Avec une haine non-dissimulée, le rat cracha l'ordre aux mangemorts.

"Lancez leur un Silencio. Cette marmaille putride dérange le maitre."

Puis il referma la porte sans attendre. Les cris avaient cessé. Il rejoint à nouveau la salle principale. le manoir dans lequel il se trouvait était situé à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. Le Maitre l'avait construire il y a quelques années maintenant. Ils l'avaient rejoint il y a une heure. Peut être moins. Queudver devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas les plans du maitre. Il était au courant que les résistants siégeaient en ce moment même au château. Alors pourquoi choisir de ne pas les attaquer? Devenait-il fou? Ou trop confiant… Le rat ne doutait pas de leur réussite. Mais en fait… Si. Et puis il y avait ces gosses. Les prendre en otage… Ca leur donnait un moyen de pression mais Peter était sur que leur ennemi était furieux. Et vengeur. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Si ça tournait mal, il trouverait un moyen de fuir. Ou plutôt un moment. Il tata sa poche. Le Portoloin était déjà prêt depuis longtemps. Sans parler qu'il restait un Animagus.

Peter Pettigrow était enfin retourné au salon. Il ouvrit la porte avant de s'incliner devant Voldemort.

"C'est fait.

-J'ai entendu."

Sec. L'apeurement passé, Queudver osa jeter un œil vers la masse difforme et noire allongée sur le sol. Voldemort le remarqua et sourit d'une façon si effrayante que son serviteur recula de quelques pas.

"Ah. Notre ami Severus Rogue.

- Le traitre, rajouta Queudver en crachant au sol.

-Le traitre."

Peter avait presque pitié de l'homme. Quel idiot.

"Tu sais Queudver, Bella et lui m'ont vraiment déçus. Severus surtout. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir en eux. J'espère que tu me resteras fidèle… Jusqu'au bout."

Voldemort planta ses yeux de serpent sur le petit homme. Il déglutit difficilement et le Portoloin sembla lui brûler la peau à travers le tissu de la poche. Comme si le maitre savait.

"Oui… Ou… Oui bien s… sur Maitre, bredouilla-t-il.

-Je dois dire que j'ai été un peu impulsive au sujet de Bellatrix. Mais cela lui a donné une bonne leçon. Ca le cadrera.

-Les Doloris sont une bonne méthode Maitre!

-N'est-ce pas Severus?"

Pas de réponse.

"Il ne bouge même pas. Peut être ai-je abusé de mon pouvoir. Non. Ce n'est jamais trop.

-Vous avez raison Maitre.

-Peut-il en être autrement?

-Non, b… Bien sur.

-Bien sur. Queudver. J'en ai assez de voir ce tas de viande giser en face de moi. Enferme le dans une des pièces.

-Mais Maitre, il n'y a plus de gardes disponibles! Sauf ceux qui s'occupent des enfants.

-Alors tu le garderas toi. En attendant.

-Vous… Etes sur?

-Remets-tu en cause mon jugement, rat? gronda Voldemort.

-Non bien sur… Pardonnez moi Maitre…"

C'était un test. Il testait sa loyauté. D'un mouvement de main, il intima à Queudver de quitter la salle. A l'aide d'un Levicorpus, il fit léviter le corps inerte de Severus et quitta la pièce. La voix de Voldemort retentit soudain.

"Et apporte moi deux des gamins!"

Rogue flottant devant lui, il rejoignit pour la énième fois la salle où était gardé les enfants.

"Toi!, fit-il en pointant un des deux mangemorts, choisis deux de ces insectes et amène les au seigneur. Maintenant."

Le garde commença à s'avancer.

"Attends. Prends la petite brune là, celle avec les yeux vicieux. Oui celle-là, elle me prend de haut."

Rose se débattit avec violence et tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le sourire aux lèvres, Queudver sortit de la pièce, traversa le couloir et ouvrit ensuite les portes d'une salle adjacente pour finir par y balancer le résistant sans ménagement. La tête de Rogue heurta durement le sol. Derrière la porte, dans le couloir, des pas désordonnés résonnaient.

"Tu sais, au fond, nous sommes pareil. Nous sommes des traitres tout les deux. Regarde, tu as trahi le Maitre, j'ai trahi James… Pauvre Lily. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, vraiment. Elle était si gentille… Contrairement à vous tous. Se marier avec James Potter, cet idiot de service…. Sans parler de Sirius Black. C'est terrible qu'il se soit échapper. Nous nous sommes tellement battus pour que tout ça reste secret! Bref. Remus était le seul convenable. Mais c'était juste de la pitié. Tous. Ils ont tous pitié de moi. Et maintenant, regarde moi, je sers le Lord Noir. Regarde où j'en suis!"

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Rogue. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Bien sur, je parle tout seul. Qui est là pour juger hein? Ah. Lily. Quel dommage… Elle, elle était vraiment gentille avec moi. Sincèrement. Je visais James et son imbécile de rejeton. Barry. Larry. Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais savoir moi, que James n'était pas avec elle en France? C'est vrai qu'il travaillait au Parlement mais… Ah. Personne ne m'a cru pour lui hein. Personne ne m'a entendu quand j'ai dit que Lily était sa femme et qu'il fallait le condamner à mort pour trahison. Alors forcément, Lily est morte pour rien…"

Il avait dit tout cela en se rapprochant de Rogue. Il s'était même accroupi à côté de lui.

"Mais bien sur. En fait, c'était une idiote."

La tête de Queudver rencontra le sol immédiatement. Un mauvais craquement retentit dans la pièce vide. Rogue avait glissé sa main derrière la nuque de Queudver. Et il l'avait plaqué contre les dalles froides.

"Alors…, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée par les tortures, comme ça… C'est de ta faute si Lily est morte…?"

La haine grondait dans chacun de ses mots.

"N…Non, parvint à dire le rat.

-Menteur!"

Queudver trembla sous la force de ce seul mot/

"Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer.

-Tu… Tu vas me tuer?"

Rogue éclata de rire. Ses yeux injectés de sang lançaient des éclairs.

"Oh non. Je vais faire bien pire. Je vais te laisser ici, inconscient. Je vais voler ta baguette, aller chercher les enfants. Et puis, Tu-Sais-Qui fera le reste. Je te garantie que tu vas souffrir. Après tout, il n'aime pas être déçu.

-Non! Non! Pitié! Je ne voulais pas…

-Pitié? cracha Severus. Tu crois que Lily en a reçu de la pitié? Tu crois qu'on lui a demandé si elle voulait vivre? Tu l'as tuée Peter. Tu mérites bien pire que ça."

Sur ces mots, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le crâne. La tête de Queudver retomba mollement sur le côté. Rogue murmura un sort et des cordes entourèrent les poignets de l'horrible personnage pour les lui attacher dans le dos. Le résistant regarda quelques secondes le corps inconscient, haineux. Puis il attrapa la baguette qui avait roulée dans un coin de la pièce et sortit. Il savait où était les enfants. Il était resté conscient depuis le début. Il avait juste attendu une opportunité comme celle qui venait de se présenter à lui. Tout son corps criait de douleur, mais il devait en faire abstraction. Il n'y avait que deux mangemorts. Il allait tabler sur la surprise. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et avant que ses ennemis n'aient le temps de lever le bras, les Stupéfix lancés avaient déjà fait tout le travail. Il aurait pu les tuer. Mais pas devant les enfants.

Trois. Sur cinq.

Il n'avait pas halluciné quelques instants plus tôt. Rogue ne pouvait pas abandonner les deux autres. Mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de ceux là. La petite Rose et l'autre gamin devraient rester forts. Et en vie. L'homme jura et s'approcha des enfants. Ils l'avaient reconnu et semblaient crier, apeurés et soulagés. Aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche. Tant mieux, ce serait plus facile pour Rogue.

"Attrapez ma main et suivez moi."

Trois petites paumes s'accrochèrent à lui. Deux dans la main gauche et une sur sa robe déchirée et ensanglantée. La petite ne sembla même pas le remarquer tant elle avait peur. La main droite tenant la baguette de Pettigrow, tendue devant lui, Rogue parcourut le long couloir, boitillant. Sans rencontrer personne. Où était-ils tous? C'était mauvais signe.

L'unique chose dont il était sur était qu'il devait vite quitter ce fichu manoir et mettre les gosses en sureté. Il semblait que ça allait bientôt être le cas. En face du petit groupe, il y avait la porte qui allait les mener à la liberté.

Bon sang.

Ils étaient dehors. Rogue n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Et ce n'était jamais bon.

* * *

><p>Ca lui faisait bizarre de revoir Poudlard. Luna avait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs de ce collège. Les Carrow y occupaient pas mal de places. Le surnom Loufoca aussi. elle avait plutôt envie de penser aux autres souvenirs. Les bons. Beaucoup avec Harry. Pas mal seule. Elle avait appris à aimer ce château, à en découvrir l'envers, à regarder derrière les tapisseries sordides. Les adeptes de Voldemort étaient persuadés que l'âme même de Poudlard avait été acquise et changée. Jamais ils n'avaient eu aussi tord.<p>

A force de tergiverser, elle en avait presque oublié ses amis. Ginny, Harry et Neville marchaient à côté d'elle. Harry fixait le sol avec insistance, et Luna sentait que le jeune homme n'était pas très heureux de revenir ici. Ginny et Neville par contre découvraient les lieux les yeux grands ouverts. Ils passaient de l'émerveillement au dégout en quelques secondes.

"Il n'est pas comme dans les livres, finit par dire Neville.

-Si tu regardes mieux, tu verras que si.", lui répondit vaguement Luna, rêveuse.

Neville lui adressa un sourire en réponse.

"J'espère que Drago va bien."

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Luna ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

"Je le crois, moi.

-J'avoue que cette fois je ne te comprends pas bien Luna.

-Oh. Pourquoi Ginny?

-Je le sens pas. Ca a l'air trop gros."

Le silence se fit dans le groupe, comme si ce qu'avait dit Ginny faisait son chemin dans les esprits de chacun.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps pour plus de réflexion.

"Luna ça fait dix plombes qu'on tourne en rond, tu cherches quoi au juste?

-Patience."

Luna s'arrêta soudain et elle semblait fixer un point dans le vide. Vide qui ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement. Il y avait un fantôme devant eux, si transparent qu'il en était presque invisible.

"C'est… elle? bredouilla Ginny.

-Normalement."

A la tête que faisait Ginny, elle semblait ne jamais avoir vu de fantôme de sa vie. Oh. Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Mais bientôt, la jeune fille reprit contenance et elle remonta le menton.

Les contours du fantôme se précisèrent. Une femme. Elle était belle, et malgré l'air hautain et fier qui flottait sur son visage, elle semblait triste. Terriblement triste. Pourtant, malgré son apparition, elle restait à bonne distance du petit groupe, les jaugeant surement.

"Dame Grise?

-Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son prénom Luna? murmura Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas la faire fuir, elle pourrait mal le prendre…

-Je vous entends."

Les deux jeunes filles ses figèrent et déglutirent difficilement.

"Excusez-nous…finit par dire Luna.

-Je te reconnais. bien sur que je te reconnais -elle semblait se parler toute seule- tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé ces six dernières années…"

Puis elle sembla se rappeler de la présence des résistants.

"Luna Lovegood. Tu as l'âme d'une Serdaigle, rajouta-t-elle, un air dédaigneux accroché au visage. Et toi…- son regard s'adoucit un peu en regardant Harry- Serpentard."

Harry recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête.

"N…Non.

-Tu me le rappelles un peu.

-Qui…?" osa demander Luna.

La Dame Grise tourna violemment la tête vers Luna et flotta vers Harry. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. L'air était devenu soudain très froid, et Harry ne trouvait plus du tout la défunte belle. Elle lui faisait carrément peur.

"Tom… Jedusor." susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Malgré la faiblesse de la voix, les mots avaient résonné dans toute la salle. On aurait dit le murmure du vent.

La bouche ouverte, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Tom… Jedusor? Lui? Il lui ressemblait? La Dame Grise s'éloigna en flottant, comme si elle avait accompli un devoir, fière d'elle. Harry avait perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage.

"Je sais ce que vous cherchez. Tout le monde vient me parler uniquement pour cela. Ou pour ma mère.

-Rowena Serdaigle…" répondit Luna malgré elle.

Le fantôme n'avait pas bougé. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, elle avait l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur.

"C'est bien ce que je disais. Serdaigle, cracha-t-elle. Je ne me trompe jamais."

Luna regarda rapidement ses amis. Neville observait la scène complètement perdu, Ginny s'était placée aux côtés d'Harry. Elle lui murmurait des choses pour le rassurer? Surement. Il était vraiment secoué. Surtout que Luna savait exactement comment il marchait. Il avait toujours peur de sa partie noire.

"Ce Tom Jedusor… Vous le haïssez n'est-ce pas?

-…."

Luna prit ça pour un oui. Du moins, elle espérait que ça soit le cas.

"Nous avons… Nous cherchons un moyen de le vaincre.

-Impossible.

-Vous savez comme moi ce qu'il est devenu.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Au contraire. Je crois que Tom Jedusor est venu vous voir il y a quelques années. Et je crois aussi qu'il vous a demandé quelque chose.

-J'ai trop parlé avec toi on dirait.

-Vous parliez sans cesse de ce jeune homme qui vous avez trahi et volé un objet inestimable pour vous. Vous disiez qu'il était le Baron Sanglant et qu'il vous avait volé votre cœur. Mais il n'en est rien n'est-ce pas? C'était Tom Jedusor. Pas vrai… Helena?"

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Helena Serdaigle leur tournait le dos. Aucun des jeunes gens n'arrivaient à deviner ce à quoi la Dame Grise pensait. Luna venait de lâcher une bombe, et ils avaient tous le sentiment que cette initiative serait quitte ou double.

Aussi, quand Helena prit la parole, le groupe se sentit soulagé. Un peu. Au moins, elle n'avait pas fui.

"Tu as raison."

Son ton s'était adouci, et Luna se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

"Tu as raison sauf pour une chose. Tu penses que je vais te dire où ce petit ingrat a caché le diadème de ma mère. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon intention."

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et commença à s'en aller.

"Attendez!"

Harry. Pourquoi Luna n'était pas étonnée?

"Vous savez ce qu'il a fait au diadème de votre mère? L'horreur qu'il a créé?

-Oui.

-Et vous le laissez bafouer le dernier héritage qu'elle vous a laissé ainsi? Sans rien faire?

-JE. HAISSAIS. MA. MERE."

Les murs tremblèrent sous la force de cette injonction.

"Elle était belle, forte, intelligente… Tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Et elle me rappelait constamment ma médiocrité. Elle avait honte de moi. J'ai refusé sa pitié le jour où elle est morte et qu'elle a voulu de moi à ses côtés. Sa rédemption certainement. Ca a causé ma mort. Alors ne venez pas me parler de ma mère.

-Le diadème est ce qui a tout déclenché n'est-ce pas?

-Tout allait déjà mal."

Harry s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

"Mais aujourd'hui vous ne la haissais plus. Vous ressentez même du regret… C'est ça?

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Parce que j'ai déjà vécu ça. Avec ma propre mère. Je sais ce que vous ressentez."

Helena baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'air de regarder le bas de sa robe qui flottait dans l'air tout autour d'elle. C'était presque magnifique à voir.

"Je sais pourquoi j'ai été renvoyé ici, à Poudlard. Des regrets. Des remords. Les deux. Tellement forts qu'ils peuvent vaincre la mort. D'une certaine façon.

-je sais que vous admiriez votre mère, tenta LUna. Quand vous me racontiez les histoires des Maisons, vous aviez toujours cette étincelle dans le regard quand vous me parliez de la maison de votre mère.

-C'est comme ça que tu as su mon identité?"

Luna hocha la tête.

"Je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Vous savez où il l'a caché. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

-Je… J'ai fait des erreurs, il faut en assumer les conséquences.

-Helena, vous avez toujours essayé de marcher dans les traces de votre mère. rachetez vous et agissez comme elle l'aurait fait… On peut le détruire. Effacer tout.

-Ce maudit diadème…"

Elle regarda le groupe. Son air hautain et fier avait disparu. Sa tristesse aussi. Un peu…

"Le serpent l'a mis dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus."

Ses traits disparaissaient peu à peu.

"Faites lui payer.

-Merci.." murmura Luna.

Elle crut voir un sourire sur les lèvres d'Helena avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon. Luna se tourna vers ses amis. Elle voulait leur sourire aussi -ils avaient presque l'Horcruxe- mais tout ce dont elle avait envie c'était de pleurer. L'histoire d'Helena l'avait touchée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Neville s'avança vers elle et lui pressa la main doucement.

"Viens. On y va."

Une course effrénée plus tard, ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant la Salle sur Demande.

"Harry…

-Quoi?

-Tu n'es pas comme lui."

Il lui sourit tristement.

"Merci.

-Comment on fait maintenant? demanda Neville.

-Vous pouvez vous écarter?"

Ils écoutèrent Luna. Elle pensa très fort au diadème et fit trois aller-retour devant le mur vide. Bientôt, une porte apparut et Harry et Neville se hâtèrent de l'ouvrir.

"Sympa ce truc!"

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Plus à ce que l'Horcruxe soit posé sur le sol devant eux. Pas à des monticules d'objets en tout genre. Des baguettes, des chouettes empaillées, des balais, des fanions aux couleurs vieillies des différentes maisons… C'était la meilleure cachette possible et inimaginable.

"Comment on va le trouver…?"

* * *

><p>Ils étaient cinq. Cinq résistants à sortir du château. Ils avaient rapidement localisé le manoir où se trouvait Voldemort. Un éclaireur était vite revenu annoncer la nouvelle. C'était un groupe de centaures qui lui avaient indiqué la position. Alors l'équipe "d'intervention" était partie. Kingsley Shackelbot était de la partie. Tonks aussi. Le troisième type, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. Il semblait avoir leur âge, mais avec ses traits tirés c'était difficile à deviner. Il était grand et musclé, malgré une sous-nutrition évidente. Sa peau rappelait à la jeune fille la couleur du chocolat et dans ses yeux, on y lisait toute la détermination et la gentillesse du monde. Pas besoin de le connaitre pour lui faire confiance, il était des leurs. Et puis, si Remus l'avait choisi, c'était pour une raison. Dean Thomas. C'était son nom.<p>

Ils avaient lancé un sort de Discrétion sur leur groupe, ce qui leur offrait une certaine protection. Et à moins qu'il n'y ait des barrières de protection, ils seraient tranquilles.

Ils avaient aussi pris un chemin qui contournait la Forêt Interdite. C'était trop risqué de passer par celle-ci, ils pouvaient se perdre et faire de mauvaises rencontres, sans Hagrid pour les guider. Il rassemblait les derniers géants.

Alors ils s'étaient fait une raison : ils ne gagneraient pas de temps. Mais ils n'en perdraient pas non plus.

Le groupe courrait à moitié dans la forêt pour garder une certaine discrétion, mais ils suivaient quand même le chemin en terre. Ron avait attrapé la main d'Hermione juste après qu'ils soient partis. Il avait l'air de ne plus vouloir la lâcher, ce qui était loin de déplaire à la jeune fille. Il la rassurait. Elle se rendait bien compte que sans lui, elle aurait abandonné depuis longtemps.

Le cœur de la résistante battait à mille à l'heure. Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. Elle pressa la main de Ron qui lui répondit par un sourire confiant. Bientôt, le chemin bifurqua pour entrer directement dans la forêt.

"Si on continue par là, on devrait y être dans dix minutes." remarqua Tonks, d'une voix grave.

Elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir foncé. L'air si sérieux accroché à son visage était si étonnement en désaccord avec sa personnalité qu'on se demandait si Tonks n'avait pas une sœur jumelle. La guerre avait marqué tous les esprits. Et même si Tonks pouvait être concernée et concentrée, jamais elle n'avait été si tendue. Comme tout le monde.

"Tu crois Malefoy." lâcha Hermione.

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix. Juste une constatation.

"Aussi fou que ça puisse l'être… Ouais. Une intuition.

-Intuition masculine?

-Ouais haha surement. Rogue a quand même aidé Ginny et nous aussi, à Poudlard. Et puis Luna lui fait confiance, toi aussi, ça se voit… Même si tu ne le montres pas.

-Peut être… Si il nous a dit la vérité, on le saura bientôt. Le manoir de V… de Tom."

Ron ne répondit pas. En fait, il s'était même arrêté de courir, stoppant net Hermione dans sa course. Le groupe entier avait cesser d'avancer.

La jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, perdue. Et puis elle le vit. Severus Rogue, boitant droit vers eux, les enfants trottinant à ses côtés, terrifiés. Il ne les avait pas encore remarqué, le sort de Dissimulation les rendant discrets au possible. Il finit par soulever son regard du sol. Doit dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione.

Une étincelle passa dans les siens. Etait-ce du soulagement qu'elle venait de discerner?

"Enfin…"

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu un ton si pressant et désespéré chez Severus. Il avait toujours cette maitrise froide de lui-même, cette distance avec les autres. Mais là, tout avait volé en éclats. Les enfants venaient de le lâcher et s'étaient jeté dans les bras de Ron et d'Hermione. L'homme essaye d'approcher mais cinq baguettes le pointèrent à l'instant.

"Ne bouge pas." avertit froidement Shackelbot.

Maintenant c'était l'incompréhension qui était née chez Rogue. Une émotion véritable et sincère. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'Hermione avait. Ou alors son esprit lui jouait des tours et espérait pour elle.

"Je ne… comprends pas, finit par avouer Rogue.

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi? continua Shackelbot, haineux. Ces baguettes? Nous c'est ta traitrise que nous entendons pas.

-Traitrise…?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu nous a balancé. Pire. Tu as détruit l'Ordre, tué Fleur, enlevé les enfants… Sans parler de la petite Hannah. Si nous n'avions pas un code d'honneur, je t'aurais déjà tué."

Rogue restait silencieux, mais on pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Chacun attendait ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

"Je n'y suis pour rien, quoique vous m'accusez."

Kingsley cracha par terre.

"Foutaises.

-Attends, Shack…" intervint Hermione.

Accroupie, elle éloigna d'elle un des enfants.

"Maggie… je sais que tu as peur et que tu veux rentrer à la maison et je te promets qu'après ça ce sera le cas, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Que vous m'aidiez.", s'adressa-t-elle aux autres.

Les petits hochèrent la tête, tout tremblants qu'ils étaient.

"Bien. Ce monsieur… Etait-il là quand on vous a emmené?"

Spontanément, les enfants tournèrent la tête vers Rogue, comme si ils n'avaient jamais marché avec lui pendant les dernières minutes. Maggie fut la première à se retourner vers Hermione.

"Les méchants… Ils avaient de grandes capes et des masques moches…"

Hermione soupira et serra les petits dans ses bras. Elle n'obtiendrait rien d'eux.

"Merci."

Elle ne savait pas comment savoir dans quel camp Rogue était. Rose n'était pas là, elle paniquait, s'inquiétait, sentait la colère la ronger… Comment..?

"Rose…?"

Rogue sortit un peu de sa torpeur. Il parut blessé par le ton agressif de la jeune fille mais elle s'en moquait.

"Toujours là-bas. Il a gardé l'autre gamin aussi."

Hermione serra les poings. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire confiance? Un rayon de lune vint se poser sur Rogue et la jeune fille l'observa plus en détail. L'homme semblait épuisé. Les valises sous ses yeux, les pupilles dilatées, le léger tremblement de ses épaules… On sentait clairement qu'il avait subi des tortures. Pas qu'une fois. Sa respiration était saccadée, sifflante par instant. Plusieurs côtes en mauvais état.. Sans parler des ecchymoses et du sang séché sur son visage. Pourtant, Severus se tenait droit et fier, comme si il avait oublié son mal physique. Il était loin d'avoir l'allure d'un méchant.

"Ca suffit. On perd du temps pour que dalle!" gueula Shackelbot.

Le résistant leva sa baguette. Et Hermione tillât.

"Attends!

-Hermione!

-Attends. Il reste une solution. Un moyen certain de savoir si il dit la vérité."

Tout le monde la regardait. Elle pensait à Rose qui attendait là-bas mais..

"On a besoin de savoir."

Elle enleva son sac à dos de ses épaules, déchira un bout de la manche de son t-shirt et plongea la main dans le sac. Ou plutôt le bras, qui s'enfonça jusqu'à son épaule. Quelques secondes de fouille plus tard, elle ressortit sa main.

"Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?

-Je…

-C'est..

-Le sceptre de Salazard Serpentard. Je.. Je l'ai… Oublié dans mon sac, je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard."

Ron était loin d'être tombé dans son petit jeu d'actrice. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Pas une seule fois. Impossible qu'elle se soit rendue compte en route qu'elle avait oublié l'Horcruxe dans son sac. Elle l'avait pris… Délibérément.

"On verra ça plus tard, termina Ron, plus que dubitatif. Hermione, tu…

-Severus. Minerva te fait toujours confiance. J'aimerais la croire sur parole mais… J'ai besoin d'avoir une preuve que tu n'y es pour rien. Nous en avons tous besoin. Alors… Pardonne-moi."

Rogue hocha la tête. Il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Il tendit la main et Hermione s'avança vers lui.

"Surtout, lâche le de suite.

-Je suis au courant des risques.

-J'avoue que je suis larguée là…, intervint Tonks. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste?

-C'est un Horcruxe, répondit Ron. Tu-Sais-Qui l'a ensorcelé. Il était dans la salle commune des Serpentard à Poudlard. En gros, il détecte les traitres à son nom. Si Rogue se brûle la main en le prenant, ça voudra dire qu'il est toujours des nôtres et que le salaud en chef nous a tous pris pour des cons.

-Et sinon…

-Le salaud en chef c'est Rogue.

-Merci de ta considération Weasley, fit le concerné, un rictus aux lèvres. Donne moi le bâton Hermione."

La jeune résistante sentait le poids du sceptre dans la main. Elle ne le regardait pas non. Celui qu'elle fixait c'était Rogue. Elle voulait avoir confiance. Elle le voulait au plus au point.

"Merci…" chuchota Severus.

Il attrapa une des extrémités du bâton. Le crépitement de sa peau brulée résonna affreusement dans le silence de la nuit.

"Lâche le!"

La brûle avait commencé à attaquer son avant bras. Le bruit sourd du bâton sur le sol aurait presque pu avoir un goût de victoire.

"Tu n'as pas..

-Je suis déçu que tu en ais douté, clama Rogue, d'un air mauvais, tout en serrant sa main blessée contre son ventre.

-Je…"

Sans s'y attendre, Hermione entoura Rogue de ses bras. A la manière d'un automate rouillé, Rogue avait gardé un des ses bras le long de son corps. Puis il se détendit et répondit étonnement à la marque affective.

"Rose… Où est-elle? finit par dire Hermione après s'être reculée. Elle est…?

-Vivante. Du moins, elle l'était quand on est parti. Elle est toujours dans le manoir avec l'autre petit.

-Mickael..

-Je n'ai pas pu.. Tu-Sais-Qui a demandé à les voir, si je voulais sauver les autres… Je comptais y retourner."

Il s'excusait. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse l'être. Alors que tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber, malgré la logique des choses. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait subi là-bas?

"On va la chercher.

-A vous cinq.

-Tu voulais bien y aller seul.

-Touché.

-Et puis nous ne sommes pas seul. Cinq c'est trop peu pour attaquer un manoir. Des centaures nous escortent, à cette heure-ci ils doivent déjà avoir entouré la forêt autour du manoir, en soutien."

Rogue hocha la tête. Il fixait un point au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tonks. La main tendue vers Rogue, elle souriait calmement.

"Serrons nous la pince."

Rogue releva la lèvre et sortit sa main brûlée de sous sa cape.

"Euh.. Le prends pas mal, serrons nous l'autre pince plutôt."

Deux personnes restaient en retrait. Dean. Mais il avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas se mêler au conflit. Et l'autre…

"Shack., intervint Ron.

-Va me falloir du temps. C'est tout. Votre truc-là… Beaucoup trop bizarre. Tu es sûre de ton coup petite?

-C'est l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui. Rogue l'avait déjà tenu devant nous sans que rien ne se passe. Severus, je suis contente de te savoir de nouveau parmi, et j'aimerais profiter plus de ce moment mais…

-Rose, je sais. Je vais vous accompagner pour vous monter le chemin.

-Dans ton état? Non, tu..

-Je ne demandais pas la permission. Je suis le plus apte ici à vous diriger dans le manoir."

Hermione jeta un œil vers Tonks.

" Bien, fit Nymphadora. Combien ils sont là-bas?

-Cinq. Peut être un ou deux de plus.

-Seulement cinq?! Si peu?

-Oui. Queudver est hors d'état de nuire normalement.

-Tu…

-Non. Mais notre… "ami" commun s'en occupera très bien lui-même.

-Oh.. Ok. Reste le enfants. Il faut quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux.

-Moi."

Jusque là Dean était resté silencieux, observant simplement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

"Tu es sur petit?" demanda Shack.

Il avait l'air de lui demander : " Tu es sur de vouloir éviter la baston? Tu vas manquer quelque chose." comme si c'était un jeu. Dean hocha la tête et s'accroupit.

"Salut les p'tits gars, moi c'est Dean. Je vais vous raccompagner en sécurité, d'ac'?"

Les petits regardèrent Ron, qui les encouragea d'un geste de la tête. Les enfants se jetèrent presque sur Dean après ça.

"On va y aller, fit Dean en s'adressant aux plus vieux. Vous me lâchez pas ok? Continua-t-il pour les plus jeunes cette fois.

-Dean, si jamais il y a un problème, envoie un Patronus. Tu sais faire ça?

-Ouais Tonks je sais, t'inquiètes. Et vous, si jamais vous croisez Lestrange mâle, défoncez lui bien la tronche pour moi. Pour Seamus."

Tonks hocha la tête gravement.

"Allez!"

Les enfants firent rapidement au revoir de la main et le petit groupe disparut, englouti par la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le Manoir était grand. Non. Immense plutôt. Impossible de ne pas le rater. Ils se découpaient dans la nuit presque noie. Seule une lumière au rez-de-chaussée trahissait sa présence. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était perdue. Voldemort leur intimait presque de venir, c'était tout comme. Pas de véritables protections mises en place -le sortilège de Dissimulation avait disparu d'un seul coup et leurs pas s'étaient bruyants et lourds-, pas de gardes, un emplacement plus qu'évident… Hermione avait l'impression de se jeter une nouvelle fois dans un piège, comme elle l'avait fait chez Bellatrix, il ya quelques mois de cela. Elle crut sentir une douleur sourde naitre à son flanc, là où la balle avait laissé une trace indélébile. Elle porta la main à son ventre, comme pour calmer la douleur et vérifia inutilement si elle ne saignait pas. Non bien sur que non.<p>

Elle avait laissé le Colt dans son sac. il la répugnait presque maintenant. Depuis Scabior en fait, et même si elle en l'avait pas utilisé contre lui. Et puis, il lui rappelait toujours à quel point elle avait été idiote ce soir-là, en l'amenant avec elle. Un erreur qui avait failli lui couter très cher. C'était à ça qu'elle pensait en regardant le manoir. Ca et à ce que Ron lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec l'Horcruxe?

-Je l'ai oublié dans mon sac je te l'ai dit.

-La vérité Hermione."

Elle n'avait pas plus répliqué. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris.

"Tu voulais… Tu voulais l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. Marchander pour récupérer les enfants.

-Non…

-Ecoute, tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité mais… Je vais faire comme si je ne savais rien."

Hermione s'était figée. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction.

"Promets moi juste que tu le laisseras dans le sac. Que tu ne l'utiliseras pas.

-Mon sac est scellé. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi essaie de l'ouvrir, il déclenche le sort Feudeymon. L'Horcruxe ne craint rien.

-Bon à savoir. Hermione… Ca ne va pas te plaire mais… Je t'aime mais parfois, je ne te comprends pas."

Il avait souligné ses propos en attrapant la main de la jeune fille. Et il avait regardé devant lui, sans rien dire de plus.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Bien sur qu'elle avait menti. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle avait laissé l'Horcruxe tomber dans son sac au lieu de celui qui contenait les autres. Personne n'avait vérifié. Tellement égoïste… Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement depuis que Rose était partie. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. A moins que…

"Je reviens dans deux minutes."

Elle courut vers la lisière de la forêt, le dos courbé, et fouilla des yeux les lieux. Il n'y avait personne.

"Bon sang mais ils sont où?

-Tu me cherches jeune fille?"

Hermione sursauta tellement violemment qu'elle en lâcha son sac. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à un centaure à la robe rousse. Ronan.

"Vous êtes là.

-Nous avons eu un petit contre temps dans la forêt. Des araignées..

-Oh… Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

-Une jeune fille aussi polie mérite ce qu'elle demande.

-Ce sac… il est très important pour l'issu de la guerre. J'ai besoin que vous le gardiez en sécurité le temps de régler certains… problèmes.

-Je le protégerais au péril de ma vie, Hermione Granger.

-Merci infiniment Ronan…. Oh! Et surtout ne l'ouvrez pas, il est ensorcelé!"

Hermione retourna rapidement rejoindre les autres, un poids en moins sur la poitrine. Elle aurait du faire ça dès le début. "C'est bon." Ron lui montra toutes ses dents quand il vit que le sac avait disparu de son dos. Elle y sentit aussi le regard perçant de Rogue.

"Suivez moi." ordonna Shackelbot.

Ils sortirent du buisson derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés et se dirigèrent vers le manoir, dos courbé et baguette prête à agir.

Ils suivirent Rogue qui contourna l'édifice et finirent par atteindre une porte à l'arrière de la maison.

"Elle n'est pas fermée à clef.

-Comme tu sais? demanda Shack, suspicieux.

-Parce que je suis sorti par là, idiot." répliqua Rogue.

Coupé net. L'ancien espion poussa prudemment la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

"Pour la discrétion, c'est raté." murmura Tonks, acide.

Ils restèrent sur leur garde, attendant un quelconque mouvement dans cet environnement oppressant.

Rien. Absolument rien ne se passa. Le couloir resta vide et toujours aussi sombre et peu accueillant.

"C'est normal ça?" demanda Ron.

Le regard de Rogue lui affirma que non. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait scruter l'obscurité, en vain.

"On avance."

Seul Shackelbot resta à la porte pour guetter. Tous essayaient de rester le plus discret possible, mais c'était à croire qu'ils avaient lancé un sort d'écho spécial pour talons de chaussures. Ils traversèrent le long couloir, agissant avec minutie en ouvrant chaque porte les uns après les autres. Ils forcèrent celle où était censé se trouver Queudver, mais à part une tache de sang au milieu de la salle, elle était complètement vide.

Bientôt, ils firent face à la porte du salon. Sous la rainure, la lumière filtrait.

"Je ne le sens pas… finit par dire Hermione.

-Moi non plus, approuva Tonks. Mais est-ce qu'on a le choix?

-Non.

-Severus et moi, on va ouvrir la porte. Hermione, Ron, préparez vous à attaquer, on vous couvre. On va jouer la surprise. A trois."

Chacun se plaça comme l'avait ordonné Tonks. Elle maitrisait la situation.

"Un… Deux... Trois…"

D'un même mouvement, Severus et Tonks poussèrent les lourds battants qui s'ouvrirent dans un cliquetis mécanique. Presque aussitôt, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent dans le salon, baguettes levées. Au début, le lustre immense qui brillait précisément au centre de la pièce les éblouirent. La lumière se reflétait dans chaque morceau de cristal, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils brillaient avec la même force que le Soleil. Surtout après être resté tant de temps dans le noir le plus complet.

La panique prit d'assaut le cœur d'Hermione. Leurs ennemis allaient les cueillir sans difficultés. Ils étaient en position de faiblesse, à leur simple merci.

Sauf que rien de tout ça n'arriva. La main bloquant la source de lumière qui agressait douloureusement sa vision, Hermione s'habitua enfin à la lumière ambiante.

La pièce était vide. Hormis un siège plutôt imposant qui trônait au milieu d'une estrade, à droite de la salle, il n'y avait rien. Si, il y avait quelque chose.

Au milieu de la pièce, sur le plancher en bois vernis, il y avait du sang. Et à voir la tête que tira Rogue quand Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, il n'était pas à lui.

"Où ils sont…" lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

Si elle avait espéré une réponse de sa part, il n'en fut rien. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et elle s'avança dans la pièce qu'ils avaient remplie de leur présence, cherchant des yeux un quelconque objet, un signe… Quelque chose qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste des enfants.

"Rien… Y a que dalle ici !"

Sa voix résonna vainement. Ron s'avança vers elle. Il avait fait à peine deux pas qu'une voix sifflante et hautaine retentit dans son crâne et dans ceux des autres. Voldemort.

"Votre résistance est inutile et stupide. Croyez-vous réellement que je vous laisserais entrer dans mon domaine ainsi? Naïves petites choses. Vous n'êtes que des insectes qui suivent la lumière. Et vous vous êtes jetés dans la gueule du serpent. J'avoue ne pas avoir prévu la réaction de Severus. J'ai été trop indulgent avec lui. Mais finalement, tu m'as encore mieux servi ainsi. Après tout, deux enfants, c'est toujours suffisant, n'est-ce -pas?"

La phrase toucha Hermione en plein cœur. Bien sur. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce sentiment d'inutilité grandissante, d'impuissance.

"Je voulais que la petite dise quelques mots mais elle n'a pas voulu de ce temps de parole gracieusement accordé. Tant pis pour vous, tant mieux pour moi."

Voldemort s'arrête de parler, laissant planer un silence oppressant. On sentait sa présence partout.

"Maintenant, il est l'heure de mourir."

Un cri déchirant résonna dan la bâtisse. Sourd, étranglé, terrifiant. La voix de Kingsley Shackelbot. La porte du salon explosa en millier de morceaux presque au même instant. Jamais Kingsley n'aurait pu manquer l'arrivée des mangemorts. Ni les centaures. Il y avait une seule explication à tout ça.

Ils n'avaient jamais quitté le manoir.

Des sorts fusèrent des deux camps et la bataille commença.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN. <strong>

**Blague idiote je sais 8D**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Je pense que dorénavant les chapitres feront à peu prêt cette longueur-là, il y a beauuuucoup de choses à mettre avant la fin !**

**Je fais mon maximum pour poster le plus vite possible!**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte vraiment ;)**

**Des bisous!**

**Pauline**


	27. Chapter 27 : Rose

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Ça**** fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté aussi vite dites moi! (Sentez la fierté dans mes mots!)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre (NON JURE.)!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Rose<strong>

Fred et George se tenaient debout, juste à l'entrée du collège. Un air sérieux accroché au visage, ils observaient la masse sombre qui s'était agglutinée devant les protections érigées par les résistants. Elles formaient comme un léger halo bleuté.

"C'est plutôt joli à regarder.

- Si on oublie la bataille imminente et les sortes de cafards qui grouillent autour du château, oui c'est pas mal!

-On a bon goût.

-Toujours.

- On est d'accord que la barrière va lâcher d'ici quelques minutes?

- Oh que oui. Surtout si ils font…"

Le ciel s'illumina soudain. L'immense protection entourant le collège déformait un peu les formes qui étaient apparues dans le ciel. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de centaines d'étoiles filantes. La réalité était beaucoup moins belle. Les masses humaines agglutinées contre la barrière n'étaient pas les seuls ennemis potentiels malheureusement. Sur les collines alentours, il y avait d'autres groupes, les baguettes pointées vers le ciel. Et à leur tête… Voldemort.

"Ça… termina Fred.

-Préparez-vous! Les barrières vont lâcher d'une minute à l'autre!

- Pour l'Ordre!"

Dans un rugissement féroce, les jumeaux levèrent leur baguette et leur poing et traversèrent la foule de résistants. Les sorts atteignirent finalement la fine barrière bleutée. Nul n'entendit l'explosion que le choc engendra. Les cris de guerre des résistants avaient tout recouvert. Une seule et même voix criant pour une seule et même raison.

* * *

><p>"Harry, attention!"<p>

Le jeune homme vit au dernier moment l'éclair vert qui fonçait droit sur lui. Si Ginny ne l'avait pas prévenu… Un Urg! guttural résonna dans son dos. Le sort avait touché un mangemort. Un de moins. Aussi vite que l'éclair, Harry se remit debout et lança un Stupéfix bien placé au mage noir qui venait de l'attaquer. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd et ne s'en releva pas.

Harry repéra Ginny et se hâta de la rejoindre. Elle virevoltait. Malgré sa jambe encore raidie, elle était rapide et efficace, lançant sort sur sort, esquivant, parant, combattant avec toute la grâce et la force d'une lionne. Dos à dos les jeunes sorciers ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même personne. Unis dans la bataille.

C'était rassurant de sentir quelqu'un protéger ses arrières, même si Harry était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Ginny. Il la protégerait de tout, la garderait à l'œil jusqu'au bout.

Au-dessus d'eux, les dernières traces de la barrière disparaissaient dans une lueur rougeoyante, comme si elle était consumée par des braises. Un autre Stupéfix envoya au tapis un mangemort. Derrière lui, Ginny désarma un Rafleur. En face d'eux, Neville et Luna avaient choisi la même stratégie que les deux résistants. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie. C'était plutôt déplacé comme réaction au vu de leur situation. Neville avait l'arcade ouverte, mais à part ça, il semblait aller bien. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luna avant d'envoyer un Cracbadaboom et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la violence.

* * *

><p>Luna regardait presque sa main agir seule. Elle voyait les sorts qu'elle avait prononcé fuir de sa baguette et atteindre des ennemis. Des personnes. Chaque fois qu'elle en lançait un, elle avait l'impression qu'une fissure cisaillait son cœur, encore et encore, inlassablement. Mais elle continuait, parce qu'elle sentait que c'était son devoir, et qu'elle s'en serait voulue toute sa vie si elle n'avait pas agi. Elle avait dit au revoir à son père quelques minutes plus tôt. Le moment ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu.<p>

Et puis il y avait Neville. Il lui avait timidement avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Et elle… Et bien son cœur appartenait à un autre, depuis trop longtemps. Et malgré le fait que Neville lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser et de vouloir vérifier qu'il ne jouait pas au héro. Alors elle avait décidé qu'elle se battrait à ses côtés. Elle tenait quand même à lui et c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour se trouver là on elle se trouvait.

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un état pareil. Il dégoulinait littéralement de rage. La mort de Fleur en était la cause bien évidemment mais… Il était méconnaissable, imprégné d'une violence sourde. Il traçait dans le vide avec sa baguette, comme si il avait une hache dans la main et qu'il punissait ses ennemis avec. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Et à cause de cela, Arthur Weasley devait faire deux fois plus attention : pour lui, et pour son fils qui s'exposait beaucoup trop. Il devait avouer qu'il en était effrayé. Sans parler de ses autres enfants. Il ne savait même pas où Ron était passé. Mais alors qu'il songeait à Ginny et aux jumeaux, quelqu'un le poussa soudain et il rencontra violemment le sol. Une lumière rouge éclaira son visage et il tenta rapidement de reprendre ses esprits.<p>

"Papa! Concentre-toi merde!"

Bill. Il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de se dire. Bill était totalement capable.

"Désolé, fils."

Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Il se releva prestement et repartit à l'assaut. Père et fils combattaient côté à côte, surveillant mutuellement leurs arrières, éliminant toujours plus d'ennemis. Quand Arthur reçut un méchant Cracbadaboom, il riposta sur l'instant, continuant à résister et oubliant la douleur. Quand Bill tomba à terre, poussé par un mangemort, il continua son duel au sol, passant des sorts aux poings et des poings aux pieds.

Ils continuèrent ainsi longtemps. Et ils auraient pu continuer comme ça longtemps. Ils ne savaient juste pas que Fenrir Greyback lui-même fonçait droit sur eux.

Son rugissement les fit réagir. Un mauvais rictus accroché à la gueule, le loup-garou s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux, les griffes sorties. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, et de la bave dégoulinait de ses babines. Un véritable lycaon, assoiffé de sang.

"Toiiii…, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse. Tu es Bill Weasley, n'est-ce pas?"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il s'était mis face à lui, attendant de découvrir ses intentions.

"Le copain de la blondinette."

Bill se tendit immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire…?"

L'artère de son cou ressortait sur le blanc de sa peau. La tension avait pris son corps d'assaut. Arthur posa une main sur le poing serré de Bill, mais le jeune homme ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

"Elle criait ton nom. Juste avant de mourir. Elle t'appelait à l'aide."

Les pupilles de Bill n'étaient plus qu'un simple point dans ses yeux. Il n'était que colère.

"Tu étais… là."

Il respirait fort, comme pour compenser l'envie vengeresse qu'il ressentait.

"Oh oui. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de m'en occuper plus mais… Maintenant j'ai le petit ami, alors ça compense."

Bill se dégagea de la main de son père, lâcha un rugissement puissant et se jeta sur Fenrir Greyback.

"Je vais faire disparaître ce sourire de tes lèvres enfoiré!"

Le Weasley arma son poing et l'envoya dans la figure du loup-garou. Malgré la force et la rage qu'il avait mis dans son coup, Fenrir de broncha presque pas. Il avait juste reculé son pied de quelques centimètres à peine.

"Force pure. J'aime ça."

Fenrir envoya lui aussi son poing et Bill ne put y résister. Ses pieds se décollèrent du sol, et son dos le rencontra à nouveau trois mètres plus loin, aux pieds de son père qui n'avait rien pu faire pendant les quelques petites secondes qu'avait duré l'attaque.

"Bill!

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

-Arrête de…

-J'ai dit, laisse moi m'occuper de ça!"

Jamais Bill ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Hébété, Arthur regarda son fils qui se relevait tout en massant sa mâchoire qui avait déjà pris une vilaine teinte bleutée. Un filet de sang coulait sur son menton.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se remit face à Fenrir, se préparant à un nouvel affrontement. Bill esquiva le premier coup de poing, frôla le deuxième, en asséna un qui n'eut pas beaucoup plus d'effet que le premier et se retrouva à nouveau au sol en moins de deux. Il eut juste le temps de voir les griffes de Greyback fondre sur lui et de rouler sur le côté pour les éviter. Un bruit sec lui apprit qu'elles s'étaient plantées dans la terre. Le Weasley en profita pour donner un coup de pied sur le dos du lycanthrope qui s'affala de tout son long.

"Allez, debout."

Fenrir grogna, secouant la main pour enlever les morceaux de terre qui s'y étaient fichés. Il n'était pas content, oh ça non. Ses yeux semblaient injectés de sang et ses crocs ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude. Ils luisaient presque dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

"Tu mérites une mort pire que douloureuse."

Bill sourit. Il pouvait toujours essayer! Il recula légèrement de façon à prendre appui sur son pied gauche et fit signe au loup-garou de venir.

"Petit enfoiré!"

La provocation eut l'effet escomptée car le mangemort se rua vers le Weasley. Celui-ci n'eut qu'à se décaler sur le côté et asséner un coup du tranchant de la main sur sa nuque. Le loup se retrouva une nouvelle fois face contre terre. Il ne bougeait plus. L'attaque n'avait pas été si violente pourtant et un gabarit comme le sien pouvait résister à bien plus que ça.

Suspicieux, Bill s'approcha avec prudence. C'était fini?

Non, bien sur que non.

Fenrir se retourna d'un seul coup, s'aidant de ses bras puissants et de sa main fermée jaillit une poignée de terre. Bill reçut la poussière droit dans les yeux et cria de douleur. Il avait le regard en feu, et ne voyait plus rien. Il crut entendre la voix de son père crier son nom mais il n'en était pas sur. Il sentait juste la panique naître dans son torse. Et bientôt la douleur. Tout le côté droit de son visage le brûlait atrocement et il tomba au sol. Il entendit un gros Boom! à côté de lui.

"Aguamenti!"

L'eau assaillit son visage, nettoyant ses yeux, le noyant à moitié, mais surtout, aggravant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il parvint à ouvrir un œil et un seul, l'autre étant caché par sa main recouverte de sang. Son père l'observait, terrifié.

"Bill! Oh bon sang, fils, il t'a…"

Il l'avait griffé. Derrière la souffrance, Bill se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait. Si Remus survivait à cette guerre, il allait devenir son plus fidèle allié, si lui-même n'était pas mort d'ici là. Il en vain à penser que Fleur n'aurait jamais à voir son visage défiguré et une vague de tristesse traversa son esprit.

Et puis… Son père disparut soudain de sa vision.

"Papa!"

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Arthur Weasley avait fait le même vol plané que lui. La rage consuma le reste de douleur que Bill ressentait et il se remit debout face à Fenrir.

"Toi…

-Ton nouveau look me plait bien le rouquin. Peut être qu'en fin de compte je vais te laisser entrer dans ma meute.

-Dans tes rêves!" parvint-il à dire malgré sa joue lacérée.

Cette fois, ce fut Bill qui s'élança le premier, alors que Fenrir restait complètement stoïque, le sourire narquois. Il arma son poing une nouvelle fois. Il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau deux fois. Ses phalanges rencontrèrent la joue du lycaon. Une simple caresse pour lui. Le loup-garou dévoila ses crocs, la bave dégoulinant sur son menton poilu.

"En fait, tu es idiot, pas fichu de…"

Les yeux exorbités, la gueule ouverte, Fenrir se plia en deux, une faible plainte aiguë s'échappant de sa gorge.

"Les loup-garous aussi ont des couilles."

Bill baissa lentement son genou et ôta ses paumes des épaules de son ennemi. Fenrir tomba au sol à genoux d'abord, les mains plaquées sur son entrejambe, avant de tomber sur son flanc.

Le Weasley cracha le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche et entreprit de relever le loup-garou, sans ménagement. Il attrapa le poignard coincé dans sa ceinture, le regarda dans les yeux et murmura.

"Elle s'appelait Fleur."

D'un coup sec, il enfonça le poignard en argent dans le cœur du loup-garou. Un dernier râle s'échappa de sa gorge et, quand Bill le lâcha, le loup tomba à terre comme une marionnette désarticulée.

"Bill! A terre!"

Il eut un réflexe fou. Il se baissa, évitant de justesse le sort vert émeraude qui fila au-dessus de sa tête, attrapa sa baguette et lança le même sortilège à son agresseur. Il devait s'y attendre : jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait osé s'approcher d'eux, surement à cause d'un ordre quelconque de Fenrir. Et maintenant que leur "général" était mort, ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester à l'écart.

Bill se tourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Son cœur se gonfla de soulagement. Son père. Arthur Weasley le rejoignit en clopinant.

"Bill, ton visage…

-Ça va aller papa."

Un vertige violent le secoua et il dut s'accrocher à son père pour éviter de tomber.

"On va aller voir Pomfresh, affirma-t-il en jetant un sort à un mangemort. Comment tu te sens?"

Bill savait qu'il ne parlait pas de sa blessure.

"Vide."

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient réfugiés tous les quatre derrière l'unique objet capable de leur offrir une protection. L'immense trône de Voldemort. Hermione, Ron, Rogue et Tonks tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser l'ennemi, attaquant, ripostant et se cachant de plus belle.<p>

Ils étaient fichus. Ils étaient au moins dix, là dehors, et surtout, leur groupe était presque entièrement encerclé. Fichus, c'était bien le mot. Le dos collé contre le trône, la respiration haletante, Hermione regardait le mur dénué en face d'eux. Pas de fenêtre. C'était devenu leur prison.

Le haut du trône explosa en mille morceaux et la jeune fille rentra la tête dans son cou, lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Oh bon sang, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle se remit debout après une vague de sorts, en lança un presque à l'aveugle et se remit à couvert. Depuis dix minutes, peut être moins, les membres de l'Ordre agissaient comme ça. Ils n'avaient juste pas le choix.

"Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement une solution!" Hurla Ron.

Livide, il se tenait la jambe d'une main. Sur le côté de sa cuisse, un morceau de bois s'y était fiché, surement quand le trône avait explosé.

"Ron! Ta jambe…!

-On a plus à faire de ce côté, fit-il en pointant son pouce derrière son dos.

-Comment…"

Tonks avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Les deux femmes regardèrent le mur en face d'elles puis le haut du trône complètement déchiqueté et enfin, elles se fixèrent du regard. Elles avaient eu la même idée.

"Le mur! Rogue! Derrière il y a quoi?" hurla Tonks.

L'homme mit quelques secondes à voir où elle voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se battre depuis qu'ils étaient coincés derrière ce fichu trône. Il comprit enfin et dit :

"Rien! C'est l'arrière du manoir!

-Couvre-nous alors!

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais depuis toute à l'heure hein?

- Ron, Hermione… A trois, lancez un Bombardum!"

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête de concert.

"Un… Deux…"

Un mangemort venait d'apparaître juste à côté de Ron. Le sourire narquois, il leva sa baguette bien haut et…

"TROIS!" hurla Hermione.

Les baguettes fendirent l'air à une vitesse folle, et les trois sorts filèrent droit vers le mur. Une demi seconde plus tard, il vola en éclat avec force et le souffle de l'explosion déstabilisa encore plus le mangemort, déjà surpris par le cri d'Hermione. Il tituba et tomba sur les fesses, et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Rogue lui avait déjà lancé un Stupéfix. Il avait agi rapidement, contrairement aux autres résistants qui s'étaient protégés des éclats de plâtre en se couvrant la tête avec leurs bras.

"On y va!"

La poussière leur bloquait la vue, mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle les protégeait aussi, leur offrant un certain camouflage. Hermione toussa, attrapa Ron par les épaules et le soutint tandis qu'il se relevait en grognant de douleur.

"Ça va aller?

-T'inquiètes."

Mais il était blême. Hermione priait en silence que l'artère fémorale ne soit pas touchée. Des sorts fusèrent au-dessus de leur tête mais il était clair que leurs ennemis tiraient à l'aveuglette. Il n'empêche que l'écran de fumée n'allait pas durer éternellement, ils devaient se dépêcher. Tonks ouvrait la marche et Rogue la fermait.

"Et… Shack'?"

Tonks ne regarda même pas Hermione quand elle secoua la tête. Bien sur qu'il était mort. Il n'avait eu aucune chance. Et si ils s'attendaient à ce que dehors tout aille mieux, ils avaient tord. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait au moins cinquante mangemorts, en proie à deux fois moins de centaures. Des larmes vinrent chatouiller les yeux d'Hermione. C'était un vrai carnage.

"Il faut qu'on rejoigne le château! cria Tonks.

-Comment?"

Un sort interrompit Hermione. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et en eut presque lâché Ron. L'attaque avait atteint le haut de son épaule et avait déchiré un bout de son t-shirt. Un Cracbadaboom. Les mangemorts du manoir. Rogue avait beau les couvrir, la poussière avait beau bloquer leur vision, ils allaient finir par les avoir.

"Hermione!

-C'est rien… Il faut qu'on parte!"

Tonks attrapa la manche de Rogue et le tira vers l'arrière sans ménagement. Ron, appuyé contre Hermione, semblait près de perdre connaissance. Mais il tenait. Il envoyait même quelques sorts, protégeant la jeune fille qui le soutenait avec difficulté. Ils ne pourraient pas transplaner avec Ron dans cet état. Elle sut qui elle pouvait appeler.

"Ronan! hurla-t-elle. Ronan!"

Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'entende avec tout ce remue-ménage. Ni qu'il veuille bien l'aider. Quelques mangemorts s'étaient rendus compte de leur présence suite à l'appel de la jeune fille. Sans parler de ceux qui venaient de sortir du manoir. Mécaniquement, Rogue et Tonks encadrèrent les deux adolescents.

"Continue d'appeler Ronan!" la pressa Tonks.

Les deux sorciers avaient dressé un bouclier magique tout autour d'eux et les sorts ricochaient dessus dans des étincelles multicolores. Chaque choc apportait une nouvelle fissure à l'édifice. Ronan n'entendrait jamais Hermione comme ça…

"Amplificatum!"

Elle venait de poser le bout de sa baguette contre sa gorge. Le nom de Ronan résonna dans la clairière. Si avec ça, il ne l'entendait pas! Encore faudrait-il qu'il les trouve… Et… Les centaures étaient des êtres fiers. Quitter le champ de bataille, fuir les mangemorts… Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'ils aillent dans ce sens.

Son appel avait eu un effet négatif. Certains mangemorts avaient remarqué leur présence et le groupe qui les attaquait s'était encore agrandi. Ils étaient presque une dizaine maintenant. Et ils avançaient irrémédiablement vers eux. Tonks et Rogue avaient élaboré une nouvelle stratégie pour les protéger. Chaque bouclier que l'ancien espion créait était suivi par un autre que Tonks confectionnait en-dessous, si bien que si le premier se brisait, il leur restait encore une protection en-dessous. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça éternellement, et leurs boucliers se brisaient de plus en plus vite. Rogue lança soudain un sort à la couleur turquoise qui provoqua une énorme et épaisse fumée grisâtre.

"Essayez de rejoindre la forêt! Je vous couvre!

-Severus tu… commença Hermione.

-Tu as une autre solution? Ronan ne viendra pas."

Tonks posa une main compatissante mais pressante sur l'épaule du sorcier et croisa son regard au-dessus de celle-ci pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait compris.

"On se retrouve au château."

Puis elle attrapa l'avant bras d'Hermione et la tira vers l'arrière.

"Venez.

-Non! Severus! On peut pas le laisser là!"

Elle essaya de tendre la main vers lui mais Tonks l'avait attrapée avec force et Ron, malgré son état, tentait aussi de l'aider.

"Severus!"

Sa voix s'était brisée sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle voyait le bouclier de l'homme perdre en intensité, se rétracter lentement mais surement.

"Ils vont le tuer!

-On ne sait pas. Il aura surement plus de chance que nous! Et il a peut être une idée derrière la tête! Ron, tu tiens le coup?"

Il répondit par un grognement. Les combats s'étaient déplacés loin d'eux et ils avançaient plutôt vite maintenant que Tonks aidait Hermione à soutenir Ron. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à la lisière de la forêt quand une immense masse se posta devant eux.

"Ronan!

-Désolé jeune Hermione Granger, j'ai mis du temps à entraîner les combats loin de vous.

- Alors c'était vous?

- Bien sur. Voici tes biens, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant son sac à dos en toile.

-Merci.. répondit-elle, pressante. Il faut sonner le repli, c'est un carnage Ronan.

-Non. Notre peuple se bat avec fierté."

Elle s'y était attendue.

-Rogue…

-J'ai vu que l'homme était en difficulté. J'ai ordonné à un de mes frères de s'occuper de lui. Si il en a le temps, il ira."

Hermione voulut lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais elle savait qu'elle abuserait. Une collaboration pareille, c'était tellement rare..!

"Je vous ramène au château. Montez!"

Tonks et Hermione hissèrent Ron sur la croupe du centaure puis montèrent à leur tour. Avant que Ronan ne parte au galop, Hermione fit ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis un moment déjà. Elle envoya un Glacius sur la jambe de Ron qui hoqueta de surprise. Puis elle jeta un œil sur le champ de bataille. Il y avait toujours le groupe de mangemort au loin. L'écran de fumée s'était complètement dissipé. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Rogue. Nulle part. L'espoir naquit dans le cœur d'Hermione. Peut être avait-il transplané quand il avait vu qu'ils seraient-presque- en sécurité… Le champ disparut brusquement derrière les feuilles, arrachant Hermione à ses réflexions. Ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt.

* * *

><p>Des éclats de roche filèrent au-dessus de leur tête. Par réflexe, Harry avait couvert de son bras Ginny et s'était recroquevillé sur elle pour essayer de la protéger. La jeune fille respirait avec difficulté. Un reste de flammes violettes flottait sur sa poitrine et ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur. Elle n'avait pas vu le mangemort. Harry oui. Il s'était jeté sur la jeune fille, mais trop tard. Le sort l'avait quand même atteint, en partie du moins, et une flamme dansait malgré tout sur ses côtes. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide.<p>

Harry soutint Ginny et ils atteignirent bientôt les portes de Poudlard. Elles étaient détruites par endroit, et des blocs de pierre étaient tombés en plein milieu de l'ouverture, rendant l'accès au collège plus difficile.

Dedans, c'était pire. Les statues de Voldemort étaient couchés sur le sol, souvent en mille morceaux, et les tableaux à son effigie avaient été éventrés, sans ménagement, avec des couteaux chauffés à la haine. Des parties du plafond s'étaient effondrées, parfois en morceaux si énormes qu'Harry espérait que personne n'avait été blessé. Le jeune homme n'était pas le seul à apporter quelqu'un à l'infirmerie et il y avait deux groupes qui l'accompagnaient.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, encourageant Ginny à chaque pas. Il la trouvait tellement hardie…! La Grande Salle avait été transformée en hôpital de fortune. Des matelas de camping avaient été alignés sur plusieurs rangées et malheureusement, beaucoup été déjà remplis. Il y avait un monde fou, ça grouillait de partout. Poppy Pomfresh pouvait compter sur bon nombre de volontaires pour remplir sa mission mais malgré ce renfort, elle semblait débordée. Elle avait le visage tout rouge, ses mains étaient tachées de sang et les manches de sa blouse étaient remontées d'une façon désordonnée qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

"Poppy!" cria Harry.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le jeune homme, un plateau de bandages à la main et Harry vit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

"Oh bon sang, pas encore ça… Il y a un lit vide au fond là-bas, la deuxième rangée, j'arrive vite!"

Sur les derniers mètres, Harry souleva Ginny dans ses bras. Elle semblait toute petite et il n'eut aucun mal à la porter. Il aurait du faire ça dès le début. Quel idiot il était! Harry remarqua enfin le lit vide que lui avait désigné Poppy. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il déposa la jeune fille tremblante dessus. Elle retint un gémissement quand son dos entra en contact avec le matelas. Son visage, livide, était tordu de douleur et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes.

"Harry, mon canard, pousses toi s'il-te-plait."

Il en aurait presque sursauté. Poppy le décala gentiment et s'accroupit auprès de la jeune fille.

"Com… Comment elle va?

-Pas très bien. Mais je te rassure, ça va aller.

-Vous êtes sûre..?

-Certaine. Je connais ce sort, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le traite. Remus et Hermione en ont déjà reçu un."

Tout les deux allaient bien à ce jour. Cette simple idée rassura Harry, et il sentit tout ses muscles se détendre sur le moment. Il en serait presque tombé par terre.

"Je sais que tu voudrais rester Harry, fit Pompom, en attrapant une potion à côté d'elle, mais je suis obligée de te demander de partir.

-Mais…

-Je te promets qu'elle ira bien. Tu as ma parole!"

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire, fatigué, mais sincère.

"Bon… je suppose que je vous fais confiance..

-Et un peu que tu le dois!"

Il s'accroupit auprès de Ginny et lui attrapa la main.

"Sois forte, Gin'."

Puis, plus près de son oreille, de manière à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, il lui murmura:

"Je t'aime."

La main de la jeune fille pressa la sienne sur l'instant. A contrecœur, il se releva et s'éloigna après avoir rapidement remercié Pomfresh.

"Harry, fais attention dehors."

Il lui avait vaguement souri. En passant entre les rangs des blessés, une idée le frappa. Son père. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant le début de la bataille, et il culpabilisa instantanément de ne penser à lui que maintenant. Pris d'une angoisse soudaine, il se mit à arpenter les rangées de lits, cherchant des yeux son géniteur. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Poppy lui aurait dit. Elle l'aurait fait, non? Son regard posté vers le sol, il ne vit pas la personne qui fonçait droit sur lui de la même façon. Le choc fut plutôt rude.

"Pardon…

-Excusez moi je…"

Ils relevèrent la tête tout les deux.

"Papa?!

-Harry?!"

Il allait bien! Son père allait bien. Il était tant soulagé qu'il le serra dans ses bras spontanément, sans honte.

"Quelqu'un t'a vu entrer dans la Grande Salle et j'ai cru…"

Malgré les quelques égratignures et une plaie au front, James Potter avait l'air en forme.

"Je voulais te voir avant le départ mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé chez Abelfort… Papa, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça mais… J'aurais peut être pas d'autres occasions de m'excuser. J'ai été idiot d'agir comme ça pour Sirius.

-Non. Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. J'aurais du t'en parler avant. Mais tu étais tellement attaché à lui et il t'avait tellement aidé à surmonter la mort de ta mère que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à t'annoncer la sienne. J'ai été lâche..

-Dis pas ça. Au contraire. Assumer ça... J'aurais pas pu.

-Tu es comme ta mère fils, trop gentil!

-Peut être. Mais je le penses. Si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose, je ne veux pas rester sur une querelle idiote.

-Tout ira bien, Harry.

-Papa… Je n'ai plus dix ans."

James regarda son fils un petit sourire aux lèvres. Oh que oui, il avait grandi. Et il était tellement fier de ce qu'il était devenu!

"Je me battrais à tes côtés avec honneur fils.

-Moi aussi, papa."

James Potter avait le cœur serré par la culpabilité d'envoyer son fils au massacre. Mais il se rappela Lily forte, Lily têtue, Lily mère.. Lily. Et il sut que le seul choix qu'il avait, c'était de laisser son fils voler de ses propres ailes.

Ils allaient quitter la Grande Salle quand Poppy Pomfresh passa à vive allure devant eux. Qu'est-ce qu…?

* * *

><p>"On ne peut pas vous laissez passer!<p>

-Mais espèce d'idiot, je ne demande pas votre permission!

-Sauf votre respect monsieur, ce sont les ordres de Remus, plus personne n'a le droit de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, elle doit être sécurisée.

-Mais je veux pas aller dans cette foutue salle moi, je veux rejoindre Poudlard.

-Monsieur Abelfort, le seul moyen de rejoindre le château est l'armoire qui s'y trouve.

-Mais en plus il me prend pour un cactus. Je sais ça ! Vous n'avez qu'à sortir l'armoire de la salle!

- Nous avons déjà essayé monsieur.

- Et?

- Et impossible monsieur. L'armoire a été créée par la Salle et elle ne peut pas en sortir."

Abelfort leva les bras au ciel, agacé.

"J'ai un colis spécial à livrer.

-Oui, moquez vous de moi c'est ça!

-Je suis sérieux.

- Et c'est quoi votre colis -le garde mima des guillemets avec ses doigts- si spécial?

-Albus Dumbledore."

Le résistant éclata de rire.

"Et moi je suis Godric Gryffondor!"

Dans un grognement, Abelfort quitta la pièce pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard, tirant son frère par la manche. A la main, il portait un sac, qui contenait certainement le tableau. Le résistant lâcha la tasse de café qu'il avait à la main, la bouche grande ouverte. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

"A…A…. Dum… D…

-Oui, oui. Albus Dumbledore. Alors maintenant, est-ce que je peux passer?"

Bredouillant toujours autant, le garde, tremblant se décala sur le côté, pointant du doigt le vieux sorcier.

"Merci bien, ironisa Abelfort. Et j'aimerais bien que vous répariez cette tasse, je l'ai payée. Merci, au revoir."

Il plaça son frère dans l'armoire et se serra contre lui avec une grimace de dégoût.

"Tu sens un peu le bouc, Albus."

Le garde ferma la porte et Abelfort se sentit compressé. L'augmentation de pression lui fit mal aux oreilles et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, lui signifiant qu'ils étaient arrivés. D'un coup de pied, Abelfort ouvrit la porte et tira son frère de l'armoire sans le ménager. Un homme était aussi posté devant le meuble. Il avait sursauté violemment et il blêmit quand il vit Albus Dumbledore en sortir.

"Je … C'est…

-Calme toi petit, y'a pas le feu. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

Abelfort rit grassement à sa blague nulle.

"Il faut que tu ailles me trouver Lupin et Hermione Granger. Tu vois qui c'est?

-Ou... Oui. Mais.. La bataille a commencé et…

-Rolalala. J'y vais moi alors. Garde Albus pour moi tu veux?"

Le résistant déglutit en regardant Dumbledore qui l'observait en souriant d'une façon très glauque et dérangeante.

"Non. J'…J'y vais. Je reviens vite.

-On t'attend en dehors de la Salle, apparemment on a pas le droit d'être ici hein?

-J'appelle quelqu'un pour surveiller l'armoire."

Albus regardait autour de lui, hébété, comme un enfant découvrant un nouvel endroit.

"Allez vieux fou, on doit sortir de là."

On pourrait presque penser qu'il reconnaissait les lieux, après y avoir passé tant de temps. Mais il éclata de rire et cria :

"Godric Hollow!"

Non, il était toujours bloqué dans son délire. Tout en tirant son frère vers la porte de la salle, Abelfort serrait contre lui le sac qui contenait le tableau. Il pourrait mourir pour le protéger, il le savait. Un jeune homme passa à côté d'eux et eut la même expression que les deux résistants précédents.

"C'est bien ce que je dis. Un fantôme!"

Remarque idiote. Pour le monde, Albus Dumbledore était mort depuis dix huit ans maintenant. alors oui, ils voyaient un fantôme. Sans parler de l'allure du vieil homme, qui ressemblait plus à une boule de poussière qu'à un être humain.

Le couloir était presque vide. Il y avait une femme, qui s'était reculée contre le mur et qui avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche à la vue du grand sorcier. Un autre homme, plus vieux, essaya de rester impassible, mais bien vite, une étincelle naquit dans son regard éteint, suivi par un faible sourire en coin. C'est fou ce que la présence d'un seul homme pouvait faire.

Redonner l'espoir.

Un grondement violent retentit et la seconde d'après, le château trembla entièrement. Des cascades de poussières s'échappèrent du plafond, accompagnées par quelques morceaux plus ou moins gros de plafond.

Le grondement s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"Eh ben…"

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Abelfort tourna la tête vers leur provenance. Le jeune résistant avait fait vite, il en était même rouge d'effort. Sauf que ce n'était pas Remus Lupin qui le suivait.

"Sirius, bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Je me bats.

-Tu es censé être encore alité.

-Au diable ma convalescence!"

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

"Abelfort. C'est…

-Oui. Albus.

-Oh merde."

La main contre la hanche, il se grattait la barbe, le cerveau marchant à plein régime.

"Dire que j'en parlais à Remus…

-D'Albus?

-Du fait qu'il est notre seul espoir.

-A ce point?

-Voldy a les enfants, même si Shack' est parti avec Tonks et les trois gamins pour les récupérer…

-Attends. Qui?

-Les trois gosses? Ron, Hermione et un petit gars qui s'appelle Dean.

-Et merde.. Elle craque. Continues s'il te plait.

-Ouais. Ca suffira pas.. On a les Horcruxes mais je crois que ça va se retourner contre nous tout ça.

-Tu es devenu bien pessimiste.

-Passer dix ans au trou, ça change."

Jusqu'à maintenant, Abelfort n'avait pas remarqué le réel état de l'Animagus. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à Sirius. Seulement, Patmol avait réussi à cacher sa douleur psychologique d'une façon terriblement efficace. Sa captivité avait du le lui apprendre. Et maintenant qu'il avait évoqué cela, c'était comme si tout lui était revenu en pleine figure, et pesait une tonne sur ses épaules.

"Bref, finit par dire Sirius. Albus… Voldy l'a toujours haï, admiré, craint, tout ce que tu veux. C'est lui qui va le faire venir. Pas les Horcruxes."

Il avait chuchoté pour que les autres résistants n'entendent pas. Abelfort soupira.

"Le pire dans tout ça… C'est que tu as raison."

Les deux hommes regardèrent au même instant Albus. Le vieux fou souriait de toutes ses dents.

Comment cet homme pouvait faire quelque chose contre Voldemort?

* * *

><p>Hermione sentait le cœur de Ron battre contre elle. Son pouls changeait continuellement. Rapide, lent.. Et à chaque fois qu'il ralentissait, c'était son cœur à elle qui s'arrêtait. Elle lui parlait, l'implorait presque de tenir. La glace qui recouvrait une partie de sa jambe avait pris une teinte beaucoup trop rouge et le sang de Ron, chaud, faisait fondre le pansement improvisé. C'était mauvais signe, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il saignait beaucoup trop. Et qu'une artère avait été touchée. Au moins Hermine savait que ce n'était pas l'artère fémorale, sinon, il serait déjà mort à cette heure.<p>

"On est presque arrivé Ron."

Ce qui était faux. Ils n'étaient même pas encore sortis de la Forêt Interdite parce que Ronan avait voulu éviter les nids d'araignées. Ils n'allaient pas se rajouter un autre problème sur le dos, ils en avaient déjà beaucoup trop. Et puis, il y avait le champ de bataille à traverser. Ils n'étaient même pas sur d'arriver au château en un seul morceau.

Il faisait nuit mais la lisière de la forêt sauta directement aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle rougeoyait. Ronan ralentit juste avant, arrachant un grognement à Ron, inconscient depuis trop longtemps au goût d'Hermione.

Il y avait des débuts d'incendie un peu partout. Des duels débutaient, continuaient et s'arrêtaient chaque seconde, amenant de nouveaux corps. Le parc de Poudlard était mortellement illuminé par les sorts, les flammes et la mort. Un haut-le-cœur souleva l'estomac de la jeune résistante. Elle en avait vu des horreurs, elle avait tué aussi. Mais ça… Tout était beaucoup trop réel. Un condensé de ce qu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie.

Ronan tapa du sabot, la sortant de sa torpeur malsaine.

"On y va. Préparez vous à riposter.

-Tant qu'on ne nous attaque pas, n'attirez pas l'attention, dit Tonks.

-Trois personnes sur un centaure, tu trouve ça discret?

-Il y a des géants et des araignées énormes là-bas, on sera toujours plus discret qu'eux."

Hermione hocha finalement la tête. Et puis, il fallait ramener Ron le plus vite possible au château.

Ronan s'élança. Il slalomait entre les obstacles, les gens, les corps et les débuts d'incendies. La plupart des sorciers étaient engagés dans des duels. Deux ou trois mangemorts avaient remarqué l'étrange convoi et ils avaient lancé quelques sorts qui étaient passés bien loin d'eux. Ronan allait trop vite. Ils avaient ensuite essayé de les toucher dans le dos, mais les zigzag aléatoires de la course de Ronan amenaient le même résultat. C'était comme si le centaure pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Tous les sens d'Hermione étaient en alerte. Elle regardait les combats défiler au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Sa main la démangeait affreusement, et elle avait l'impression de sentir sa baguette vibrer contre sa paume. Elle voulait aider les résistants qu'elle voyait en danger, acculés, mais les ordres de Tonks avaient été clairs, et pour une fois, elle savait qu'elle devait l'écouter. Alors elle serra Ron un peu plus contre elle, elle continua à l'encourager, vérifia que le sac d'Horcruxes était toujours entre eux, et observa, simple spectatrice de cette scène de guerre.

Elle vit deux géants soulever leur massue pour les abattre presque simultanément sur leur tête. Quelques malheureux, moins rapides que les autres, ne purent éviter les deux énormes corps s'effondrant sur eux. Qu'ils soient ennemis ou alliés, personne ne méritait une telle mort.

Un autre géant, à l'est du parc, se débattait contre une immense araignée. La mâchoire de la bête se fermait et s'ouvrait en un rythme frénétique, en une tentative visant à mordre le géant. D'un coup sec, il écarta les bras et tira les pattes de l'araignée de chaque côté. Hermione put presque entendre le bruit de la chair qui se déchire. Le corps de l'arachnide tomba au sol, et elle eut beau tenter de se remettre debout, c'était impossible. Le géant avait finalement attrapé sa massue pour l'abattre sur l'araignée, désormais inerte.

Elle avait aussi vu des centaures galoper, l'arc à la main, entraînant de multiples morts sur leur chemin. Parfois, elle avait reconnu un visage allié ou ennemi et elle avait du se faire violence pour ne pas utiliser sa magie. Elle sentait que c'était pareil pour Tonks, tendue derrière elle. Des sorts de toutes sortes filaient dans les airs, et dont la couleur verte était prépondérante. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu un tel carnage.

Bientôt, ils dépassèrent la dernière ligne de résistants. Et si ils avaient pu passer, c'était que la barrière avait été brisée. Les sabots de Ronan claquaient contre le sol dallé de la cour. Des bouts de toit gisaient ça et là, des colonnes de pierre étaient couchées, et des énormes blocs de roche barraient le passage. Ils étaient en train de détruire le château.

Ronan ralentit seulement pour monter les marches menant à l'entrée du collège. Hermione n'attendit même pas qu'il soit complètement arrêté pour sauter du dos du centaure.

"Tonks!

-J'y vais!"

Tandis qu'Hermione glissait les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules, grimaçant quand l'une d'entre elle toucha son épaule blessée, la métamorphe sauta aussi à terre et courut rejoindre l'entrée de la Grande Salle en appelant Pomfresh.

"Ron, tiens bon.."

Ronan s'accroupit et Hermione attrapa Ron sous les aisselles pour finir par passer son bras autour de ses épaules, le délestant de sa jambe blessée. Le jeune homme était livide.

Tout en avançant difficilement pour rejoindre l'infirmerie géante, elle jeta un œil à la plaie de Ron. Le Glacius avait pratiquement fondu, et la glace était craquelée de partout. Hermione sortit sa baguette et voulut relancer le sort quand une voix la stoppa net dans son élan.

"Hermione, allonge-le là!"

Poppy Pomfresh, toute essoufflée et les joues rouges, courrait vers eux. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit surgir une sorte de futon de couleur gris-vert, et Hermione allongea Ron dessus.

"Je crois qu'une des artères a été touchée, dit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le bouger plus que ça."

Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis. Elle déchira le jean sali de terre de Ron au niveau de sa cuisse, laissant apparaître la blessure suintante de sang.

Les bras serrés autour d'elle, Hermione tremblait de tout son corps. Ce raid avait été une catastrophe. Rose… Rogue… Et maintenant Ron. Elle essayait en vain de cerner Poppy. Rien n'en ressortait, elle était impassible.

"Il…

-Tonks, emmène Hermione dans la Grande Salle tu veux? Son épaule est blessée."

Elle n'y pensait même plus.

"Je… Ca va, je veux seulement rester.

-Tonks, s'il-te-plait."

La sorcière attrapa la jeune résistante par le bras et tenta de l'entraîner vers l'infirmerie. Hermione crut y voir Harry mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

"Non! Laisse moi rester! Je…"

La magicomage planta ses yeux dans le regard d'Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de colère, juste de la détermination.

"Ma chérie. Je te promets que je ne vais pas laisser Ron mourir. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'aider si tu restes à côté de moi. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.

-Je…

-Je te le promets."

La jeune fille ferma la bouche. Elle avait prit le rejet de Poppy pour un acte protecteur de sa part, parce qu'elle savait que Ron allait mourir et qu'elle voulait éloigner la jeune fille. Elle s'était trompée. Son regard changea et elle sut qu'il fallait se résigner à le laisser. Là, elle mettait seulement la vie de Ron en danger.

"D'accord."

Elle s'approcha de Ron, s'accroupit et attrapa sa main. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota :

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher tu m'entends?"

Tonks posa sa main sur l'épaule valide d'Hermione et la jeune fille se relava. A contrecœur, elle suivit la métamorphe qui l'éloigna de Poppy.

"C'est Pompom, elle fait des miracles."

Elle ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de se tordre d'angoisse.

"Et Rogue…?

-Sincèrement… Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu et.. Si il est vivant il réapparaîtra.  
>-Malefoy, Nott… Il faut qu'on informe Remus. Il faut les libérer.<p>

-Je vais m'en occuper, toi vas à l'infirmerie.

-Fais attention…"

Tonks parut deviner la détresse de la jeune fille parce qu'elle lui répondit par un grand sourire.

"Promis. Et toi, ne fais pas trop l'idiote hein?

-Promis.

-Mouais…"

Tonks fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille et repartit en courant vers le champ de bataille, laissant Hermione seule au milieu de l'énorme hall. Elle tourna la tête vers Ron. On était en train de le déplacer. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Et puis, elle reprit conscience du sac qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Les Horcruxes. Avant de rejoindre les combats, elle devait s'occuper de ça.

Elle allait se diriger vers les escaliers quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

"Hermione!"

L'appel était désespéré, comme si on l'avait retenu depuis un trop long moment. La jeune fille fit volte-face. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Harry se trouvait bien dans la Grande Salle. Il était à côté de son père, qui le tenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ils avaient du les voir entrer avec Ron et James avait surement retenu Harry pour les laisser s'occuper de Ron en paix.

Harry, gentiment, se dégagea de son père et courut rejoindre Hermione tout en regardant son meilleur ami se faire déplacer.

Arrivé à la hauteur d'Hermione, Harry la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…?

-On a été attaqué. C'était un piège."

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer la main d'Hermione.

"Comment ça se passe ici?

-Pas très bien... Ginny a été blessée."

Vivement, Hermione regarda Harry. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure.

"Elle…?

-Je ne sais pas. Poppy s'occupait d'elle avant que vous n'arriviez. Je suppose que ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Elle a reçu un sort bizarre, violet. Poppy m'a dit que tu le connaissais.."

La jeune fille blêmit et par pur réflexe elle porta sa main à ses côtes.

"Eh!

-Pardon. Mauvais souvenir. Si ça peut te rassurer… C'est un sortilège tout sauf agréable mais Ginny doit déjà être tirée d'affaire.

-C'est le cas de Ron."

James Potter s'était rapproché silencieusement des deux jeunes gens. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

"Papa? Tu veux dire qu'il...

-Il ira bien. Il est hors course mais au moins, sa vie n'est plus en danger."

Hermione se détendit d'un seul coup. Elle voulut en vouloir à Poppy de ne pas l'avoir prévenue mais elle savait que l'infirmière avait encore du travail avec Ron. Elle irait le voir plus tard, elle devait encore laisser Poppy finir son travail.

"Il faut s'occuper des Horcruxes.

-Hermione… Rose?" demanda James.

La résistante se figea. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes.

"C'était un piège, répéta-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé…

-On… On la retrouvera. James… rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Toute l'histoire de Rogue en était un aussi. Un gros coup monté. Il ne nous a jamais trahi.

-Quoi?!"

Il semblait déstabilisé et… étonnement rassuré.

"Tu… Tu es sûre?

-A deux cent pour cent.

-Oh bon sang."

La main sur la hanche et l'autre passant sur sa bouche, il eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Tonks est allée prévenir Remus.

-Tout le monde doit savoir. J'ai une idée.

-Papa…

-Je vais faire gaffe, fils.

-Non. J'allais te dire… La Tour d'Astronomie, monte là!

-… Merci.

-Et aussi.. Fais gaffe."

Il sourit à son fils et le serra rapidement dans ses bras, pressa l'épaule valide d'Hermione et tourna les talons.

"Il faut qu'on s'occupe des Horcruxes, répéta Hermione, en désignant son sac à dos.

-La Salle sur Demande?"

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour les monter quatre à quatre.

"Oh. Tu n'es pas au courant! On a trouvé le cinquième! C'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

-Vrai?!

-Oui. Enfin… Trouvé c'est un peu gros je pense.

-Comment ça?

-C'est plus facile de te le montrer que de l'expliquer. Tu verras."

Ils étaient montés très rapidement, et bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande, essoufflés et le visage rougi par l'effort. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent qui les attendait devant!

"Mon dieu… Ab'! Tu as réussi!"

Le vieil homme s'était tourné vers eux dès qu'il avait entendu les bruits des pas de leur course.

"Tu doutais?"

Hermione sourit.

"Jamais.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Pourquoi diable tout le monde me demande ça?

-Parce que tu es censé être dans un lit!

-Oui, bien sur.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui Harry, répliqua Abelfort, laisse tomber, il est trop têtu."

Hermione était restée silencieuse. Elle observait Albus d'une façon presque incommodante.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit là, finit-elle par dire.

-Ouais. Moi non plus, rajouta Abelfort. J'espère que ça fera venir l'aut' con.

-L'aut' con! répéta Albus, rieur.

-On peut toujours espérer..", termina Hermione dans une grimace.

Abelfort grogna et tendit le sac qu'il tenait dans la main.

"L'Horcruxe gamine."

Hermione l'attrapa gravement.

"On va avoir besoin de la Salle sur Demande et des autres Horcruxes.

-Il faut prévenir le garde, répondit Sirius. Et prévenir aussi l'autre côté qu'il ne faut plus du tout prendre l'armoire. J'y vais."

Il disparut par la porte de la Salle.

"Harry, c'est quoi le problème avec le diadème alors?

-Il vaut mieux que je te le montre." répéta le jeune homme.

Abelfort s'avança vers Hermione.

"Quand Sirius revient, on va descendre pour voir si on peut trouver Remus. Ca ira pour vous?

-Comme toujours.

-Eh… Je crois deviner que…Rose.. Enfin... On va la retrouver.

-Peut être."

Elle avait serré les mâchoires : c'était la dernière chose à dire sauf Abelfort ne pouvait pas le deviner. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais il gardait son comportement pataud. Un vrai grand père.

La minute que prit Sirius pour revenir parut durer une éternité tant le silence était pesant. Silence seulement dialectique car le château tremblait et vibrait sous les explosions. Dans les couloirs résonnaient les échos de la bataille qui faisait rage dehors.

C'était presque un soulagement de voir l'Animagus revenir, un sac à la main. Il le tendit à Hermione.

"Les Horcruxes."

La jeune fille hocha gravement la tête et après avoir serré son filleul dans ses bras, Sirius et le reste des résistants accompagnés des Dumbledore quittèrent les lieux. Harry ferma la porte de la Salle sur Demande qui se fondit dans le mur. Puis il effectua trois aller-retour, concentré, et la porte réapparut.

"Prête?

-Oui."

Harry poussa les lourds battants, laissant à Hermione le soin de découvrir le problème.

"Oh. Merde."

La résistante s'avança dans la pièce immense où s'amoncelait un nombre tout aussi immense d'objets. Il y avait de tout. Des livres, des baguettes, des meubles en tout genre, des coupes et soucoupes, des fanions des anciennes maisons… Tant de choses impossibles à lister.

"C'est ça le problème, fit Harry en attrapant un vieux chapeau. La tiare est là dedans…"

Hermione, le sac d'Horcruxes serré contre elle, observait la pièce, en proie à un débat interne.

Puis elle jeta le sac au sol et tourna les talons.

"On va tout faire brûler.

-Quoi?

-Le sort Feudeymon. Si on ferme la Salle et qu'on lance le sort, il va se propager dans tout cet espace. On ne risquera rien et le diadème sera brûlé avec."

Le regard d'Harry s'alluma.

"Oh Hermione! Tu es un génie."

La jeune fille sourit, les joues rosies par la gêne.

"Mais non. C'est juste la seule solution logique.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça.

-Il reste quand même un problème…, continua Hermione en évitant le sujet commencé par Harry.

-Nagini.

-Nagini. Comment on va faire pour le détruire?"

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant d'enlever la poussière du chapeau qu'il tenait à la main.

"Si seulement…"

CLING.

Le bruit soudain les fit bondir de peur. Les deux résistants regardèrent le chapeau qu'Harry tenait à la main. Et puis, ils baissèrent la tête vers le sol. Sol désormais occupé par une épée en argent sertie de rubis rougeoyants.

"Oh! Cela fait longteeemps que je n'ais pas eu à faire à de vrais Gryffondor!"

Encore une fois, cette intervention fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Il y avait de quoi : trois plis plus important s'étaient formés sur le chapeau, et une voix sortait de celui du bas. Une bouche!

"Eh! Merci de m'avoir nettoyé mes bords petit, toute cette poussière me faisait éternuer. Ça arrangeait pas tellement mes allergies tout ça! Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme des Strangulos? J'ai une toile d'araignée sur la pointe c'est ça?

-N…Non, fit Hermione, abasourdie. C'est juste que… C'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise un chapeau qui parle.

-Un peu que j'veux que ça le soit pas! J'suis le seul au monde. Le célèbre Choixpeau."

Hermione parut se rendre compte de qui il était parce qu'elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

"Ah, j'crois qu'elle a captée la p'tiote. Et pourtant, t'es pas totalement Serdaigle. Même carrément Gryffondor. Et toi -le Choixpeau se tordit pour faire "face" à Harry- t'as carrément tiré le gros lot!

-Vous voulez parler de l'épée?

-Ouaip gamin! C'est pas n'importe quelle épée! Elle appartenait à Godric Gryffondor en personne!

-Vous rigolez…

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler?"

Le Choixpeau regarda respectivement Harry et Hermione, plusieurs fois d'affilé, attendant une quelconque réaction.

"Ouais bon. D'accord, je suis pas très expressif mais quand même!

-Et mise à part le fait qu'elle appartenait à Gryffondor… demanda Hermione. Elle a quoi de si… Spéciale?

-Alala, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont si ignorants."

Hermione parut prendre mal la remarque parce que son visage se ferma sur une moue boudeuse.

"Elle apparaît seulement quand un véritable Gryffondor en a le besoin. Et pis, elle absorbe un peu tout, genre elle se renforce avec les pouvoirs qu'elles capte et tout ce qu'elle touche quoi. Merci les gobelins! C'est plutôt pratique."

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent brusquement.

"Harry…

-Hermione..

-Si jamais on trouve une substance qui puisse détruire l'Horcruxe…

-On pourra tuer Nagini avec l'épée…."

Le Choixpeau glissa des mains d'Harry pour s'écraser sur le sol.

"Eh! fit la voix étouffé du chapeau. C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez?

-Oh pardon! Excusez-moi!"

Harry se hâta de le ramasser.

"Hermione tu crois que l'épée pourrait absorber le sort Feudeymon?

-Aucune idée… Mais ça à l'air dangereux. On peut utiliser ça en dernier recourt… Mais déjà, sortons.

-On vous amène, monsieur Choixpeau, vous n'êtes pas tellement en sécurité ici.

-C'est bien gentil, mon p'tit gars. Eh! Vous m'avez pas dit que le professeur Mcgonagall était là!

-Quoi?"

Hermione releva la tête. Le Choixpeau ne racontait pas de bêtises.

"Minerva!"

Spontanément, Hermione courut rejoindre la vieille dame.

"J'ai appris pour Rogue. C'est bien vrai alors?

-Oui.

-Et Rose…

-Aussi."

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose comprit que le sujet était sensible. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Hermione quand une voix nasillarde et à la tonalité bizarre résonna dans leur crâne. Ils se bouchèrent les oreilles, le visage crispé. Pas encore lui…

"Misérables vermines, déclama Voldemort, doucereux. J'ai été clément avec vous jusqu'à maintenant. Peut être trop. Je sais que vous avez un plan futile pour me tuer. Ça n'arrivera pas. Vous avez en votre possession des choses qui m'appartiennent. Des choses précieuses. Je vous laisse une heure pour me les livrer. Si vous ne respectez pas mes conditions, chaque quart d'heure après le temps que je vous ai gracieusement accordé sera accompagné d'un mort. Et je suis certain que les merveilleux bambins qui se trouvent à mes côtés seront ravis de passer en premier.

-NON!

-Vous avez une heure."

Hermione avait crié, désespérée.

"Minerva! Il faut faire quelque chose! Rose, elle..

-Hermione, calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Hein? Comment?

-On va trouver une solution mais paniquer n'en est pas une."

La jeune fille glissa au sol et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"C'est un cauchemar…"

Impuissant, Harry s'accroupit auprès de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui.

"Ecoute, commença Minerva. Ronan est reparti chercher la position de Voldemort. Il a une heure, c'est largement suffisant… Et si il ne le trouve pas on…

-Non. On ne lui donnera pas les Horcruxes."

Sa voix était rauque et dure. Minerva s'était figée.

"Dans une heure… -elle ravala difficilement un sanglot- Minerva, dans une heure, il faudra détruire les Horcruxes.

-Mais…

-On ne lui donnera pas. Ce n'est pas ce que Rose voudrait. Ni les autres.

-Elle est trop petite pour réfléchir! Elle n'a que..

-JE SAIS."

Puis plus calmement.

"Je sais…"

Les mots s'étaient brisés dans sa gorge. Elle pleurait silencieusement et chaque larme qui roulait sur ses joues portait toute la douleur qui résonnait dans tout son être.

"Je..

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Minerva… Rien à faire…

-Ça suffit."

La voix d'Harry tonna.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner Hermione, jamais. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à commencer maintenant. Il reste une heure. Pendant ce temps, on va chercher une solution. Mais on continue à se battre, jusqu'au bout."

Hermione plongea son regard noisette embué de larmes dans celui d'Harry. Depuis quand était-il devenu si courageux? "Idiote." Il l'avait toujours été. L'épée qu'il tenait à la main en était la preuve ultime.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Il avait raison. Il y avait encore un espoir de sauver les otages.

Hermione se releva doucement, essuya du pouce une dernière larme et dit :

"Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Puis elle serra fort dans ses bras Minerva, comme elle l'avait si rarement fait. Une pointe de regret tirailla son cœur.

"Minerva, je compte sur toi pour protéger les Horcruxes… Allons-y Harry."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et rejoignit Hermione. Mais au moment de passer devant Minerva, il lui chuchota :

"Minerva… Hermione a raison. Dans une heure, détruisez les Horcruxes. A n'importe quel prix."

* * *

><p>La pluie s'était mise à tomber. Les milliers de pas qui avaient foulés le sol ce soir là avaient détruit l'herbe qui le recouvrait quelques heures auparavant. Le brusque déluge n'avait rien arrangé, et désormais, les combattants pataugeaient dans une boue informe où se mêlait eau, sang , terre et corps.<p>

Une hécatombe.

Il était clair maintenant que l'armée de Voldemort était en train de gagner la bataille. Pire encore, le message du mage noir avait fait naître un vent d'abandon parmi les résistants. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite centaine contre presque le triple d'ennemis. Bon nombre de géants gisaient à terre, morts. Et beaucoup de centaures avaient subi le même sort, sans parler des résistants. Les survivants s'étaient retrouvés acculés contre la muraille de pierre, juste avant la cour du château. Les derniers sorts filaient, mais bizarrement, même du côté des mangemorts la ferveur première s'était calmée. Délibérément. Rapidement, les derniers ennemis se replièrent. Entre les gouttes de pluie, un murmure s'était faufilé. _Une heuuuure…_

Voldemort avait parlé.

* * *

><p>"Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend. Cette maudite vermine. Ils sont si naïfs… Ils pensent avoir gagné. Juste parce qu'ils ont en leur possession certains… Objets. Ils oublient qu'ils sont faibles. Si faibles…"<p>

Un homme flotte dans les airs, au centre de la pièce. Il tourne doucement, et de ses mains dégoulinent du sang. Les gouttes carmins chutent en un bruit sourd dans la flaque déjà formée sur le plancher.

"Peter… Tu vois, tu es comme eux. Faible. Tellement influençable. Une véritable petite marionnette. Dommage que l'on doive désormais parler de toi au passé."

Le corps de Peter Pettigrow tombe lourdement à terre. Il ne bougera plus.

"Bellatrix…"

La femme sort de l'ombre, tremblante mais une joie funèbre flotte sur le visage.

"Maître?

-Bellatrix, répéta Voldemort. Puis-je te faire confiance cette fois?"

La question ne souhaitait qu'une seule réponse.

"Oui, maître.

-Bien. Je veux que tu prennes Lucius et Alector avec toi. Allez à Poudlard, faites vous discrets. Tu sais ce que vous devez récupérer."

Il fait un geste de la main et Bellatrix Lestrange retrouve sa place dans l'ombre. Un rire strident résonne dans la pièce, arrachant un rictus à Voldemort.

"Qu'on m'amène les enfants.

-Mais maître… Cela ne fait pas une heure.."

Le mangemort n'aurait pas du dire ça. Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et l'homme gît désormais à terre. Mort.

"Je sais."

* * *

><p>Son cœur battait la chamade. Ou elle ne le sentait plus battre. Elle ne savait plus. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'une demi-heure était passée et qu'aucune solution n'avait pointée le bout de son nez. Il y avait trop peu de résistants debout et Ronan, courageux centaure qu'il était, n'avait pu faire tout le travail de recherche seul, malgré l'aide de Tonks et Neville. Trouver où se cachait Voldemort relevait de l'impossible dorénavant.<p>

Hermione était allée voir Ginny et Ron avec Harry. La jeune Weasley était toujours dans un demi-sommeil étrange mais son état était stable. Comme Ron, qui avait ouvert les yeux quelques instants avant que les deux résistants n'arrivent. Dean Thomas avait emmené les enfants en sécurité, à Pré-au-lard, et il s'était battu comme un lion sur le champ de bataille. Mis à part quelques égratignures et blessures superficielles, il était en bonne santé. Remus était porté disparu, tout comme Sirius, James, Abelfort et Albus. Ils devaient préparer quelque chose, car personne ne les avait vu tomber au combat.

Alors Hermione attendait, serrant la main de Ron qui se contentait de la soutenir par sa présence. Luna les avait rejoint aussi. A présent, toute la résistance siégeait dans la Grande Salle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucun mal à y rentrer tous, sans s'y sentir à l'étroit.

"Des nouvelles? demanda Hermione quand Luna s'assit en tailleur à côté de Ron.

- Non. Vous ne croyez pas que Dobby pourrait nous aider?

- Je ne crois pas… Si il savait où se trouvait Voldemort - Luna tressaillit au nom- il nous aurait déjà emmené.

- Il reste une demi-heure. On a encore le temps."

Hermione resta silencieuse.

"On pourrait donner les Horcruxes", intervint Ron.

Luna, seule, se tourna vers Ron.

"On ne fera pas ça Ron, répondit Hermione.

- Alors quoi, on va laisser ce salaud butter Rose et Michael? Et qui sais-je d'autre?

-Ron..

- Quoi Luna?!

- Tais-toi."

Il n'avait pas senti Hermione lâcher sa main. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas deviné la douleur que la décision avait fait naître dans son cœur. Il avait même oublié que quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait été capable de tout sacrifier pour sauver Rose mais que seuls les mots du rouquin lui avaient fait réentendre raison. Il avait surtout oublié que ce choix n'était pas solitaire et que la centaine de personnes rassemblées dans la Grande Salle l'avait décidé aussi.

Aveugle, les airs tristes, résignés et abattus des résistants s'étaient effacés devant ses yeux. Comme les années de guerre froide qu'il avait vécu. Tout effacé par une loyauté trop solide. Et un amour trop immense pour la jeune fille dont les épaules tressautaient en rythme.

"Hermione.."

Il regretta aussitôt son appel. La jeune résistante avait planté son regard plein de larmes dans le sien. Douleur, espoir, souffrance, résignation, abandon… La commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille, d'abord hésitante, se souleva faiblement.

"On a encore trente minutes hein.."

Ron se releva et attrapa la main d'Hermione.

"Trente minutes.

- Ronan et Tonks sont repartis, ajouta Luna. Avec un peu de chances, ils…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

"Rebonsoir mes chers amis", susurra la voix de Voldemort.

Plus personne n'eut le réflexe de plaquer ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Ils avaient presque l'habitude de ces interventions.

"Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous avons le temps de nous ennuyer en une heure. Le temps passe, certainement trop rapidement pour vous… Tant de temps gâché. Pour rien? Oh je crois bien. Le champ de bataille est un endroit bien plus intéressant n'est-ce-pas? Surtout en cet instant."

Hermione se leva brusquement, tout comme Luna.

"Hermione, tu…

- Je dois aller voir.."

La jeune fille courut vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

"Attends!

- Ron je vais t'aider. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'accompagner."

Un petit flux de résistants, Hermione en tête, se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. La pluie tombait toujours avec force.

"Bien. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si idiots. Ou peut-être est-ce le contraire. Bien, bien, bien, bien! Je disais donc que nous étions en train de gâcher du temps précieux. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir pris ma menace au sérieux."

Malgré la distance, Ron vit Hermione se tendre.

"Mon colis… N'est même pas en préparation n'est-ce pas?"

Fred Weasley s'avança dans la cour, boitillant.

"Vas chier!

-Ooooh. En voilà une réponse intelligente. Vous décelez l'ironie j'espère? Plus que le chantage non?

Vous êtes faibles. Faibles et têtus et idiots. Il vous reste une demi-heure."

Seule la pluie vint briser le silence qui s'était installé. Chacun semblait attendre que quelque chose arrive. Bientôt cinq minutes passèrent, sans que rien ne change. Les épaules d'Hermione s'étaient détendues. Un peu. Ron et Luna se dirigèrent vers Hermione mais ils avaient à peine fait deux pas qu'ils s'arretèrent net.

Une forme sombre venait de tomber du ciel à quelques mètres d'Hermione. Une petite fille.

* * *

><p>Le petit corps frêle tombe dans un bruit sourd sur la terre mouillée et elle se sent tressaillir. <em>Pas elle. <em>Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle reste sans bouger sous la pluie, n'osant accepter ce que ses yeux lui montrent. _Non ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas elle._ Mécaniquement, elle commence à s'avancer doucement vers la petite fille inerte, la main tendue, comme pour attraper la vie qui vient de s'envoler. _Pas elle._ Ses jambes ne veulent pas lui obéir, sa raison lui crie de faire demi-tour, son cœur reste sourd à la vision de la dépouille de la fillette. _Pas elle._ Elle se voit trébucher pratiquement à chaque pas mais elle avance. Elle ne sent même plus la pluie qui tombe au dessus de sa tête. Elle avance, hébétée, et tombe à genoux devant le jeune corps. La boue éclabousse ses habits et son visage mais elle s'en moque. Elle ne ressent que la déchirure qui se forme peu à peu sur son cœur, et les larmes salées qui se mêlent à la pluie. _Pas elle._ Délicatement, elle soulève le corps de Rose. A la manière d'un pantin désarticulé, sa tête retombe sur le bras de la sorcière, sans résistance. « Rose.. ». Un appel murmuré qui se perd, se mêle avec le bruit des gouttes qui s'abattent sur le sol. Un appel sourd et désespéré qui n'attend aucune réponse. _Rose_. Un appel qui mène à l'horrible évidence, lorsqu'un regard sans vie hante soudain sa vision. _Elle est morte_. Les mots résonnent dans son esprit, tournent, sans sens. _Elle est morte_. D'une main tremblante, elle ferme les yeux de la petite fille et la serre avec force contre sa poitrine. _Elle est froide_. Ses larmes coulent avec violence le long de ses joues raidies de douleur. Elle lève la tête au ciel, le visage ravagé par le chagrin. Et elle hurle. Elle hurle sa souffrance. Elle hurle le manque qu'elle ressent déjà au creux de son cœur. Elle s'entend hurler de désespoir et sa voix s'éraille sous le coup de la souffrance. Mais qu'importe. Qu'importe. Rose est morte, son cœur est brisé.

_Elle était là allongée, reposant à jamais dans cet état de calme profond. Ses longs cheveux fins à moitié trempés par la pluie entouraient son visage doux et angélique. Elle donnait l'impression de dormir. Les paupières closes, elle avait fermé les yeux à ce monde noir, courageuse. J'étais persuadée que, jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas renoncé. Je le sentais. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur ses joues froides. _

_Un au revoir à une sœur. Ma sœur._

* * *

><p>Le choc des gouttes de pluie sur le toit en bois joue une douce mélodie dans la pièce. Une petite bougie illumine la pièce. En son centre, il y a une boule de cristal posée sur un socle en bois poli. Une femme,assise en tailleur, l'observe à travers des lunettes grotesques. Ses mains frôlent la surface en verre, et la fumée qu'elle contient suit ses mouvements. La tête de la femme dodeline, et les pièces attachées au foulard qu'elle porte sur la tête tintent de mille façons. Les cheveux touffus, en bataille, elle ressemble à une femme sortant tout droit des années hippies.<p>

Soudain, son corps se tord, son dos se cambre et elle rejette la tête en arrière. Ses bras se tendent de chaque côté et ses yeux, immenses, luisent dans la pénombre d'une lumière bleutée.

D'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe, elle énonce:

_"Au terme d'une bataille pour la liberté,_

_D'une rage décuplée,_

_Du Mage Noir germera les plus sombres desseins._

_Deux baguettes lutteront, ensemble et contre jusqu'à la toute fin,_

_Et d'un ultime sacrifice,_

_Naîtra__ une cicatrice."_

* * *

><p><strong>PARDON. <strong>

**Je sais c'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait, mais... Je crois vraiment qu'il n'y avait aucune solution miraculeuse possible et qu'il y aurait eu un gros manque de crédibilité par rapport au reste de l'histoire si tout c'était arrangé d'un coup de baguette magique (LOL)! Si vous me détestez, j'ai réussi mon pari haha!**

**Surtout que ça fait un bon moment maintenant que j'ai écrit le passage de sa mort, et que l'histoire allait dans ce sens (J'espère?) alors...**

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre sera trèèès dense, et je pense que je risque d'en rajouter un sur le nombre total prévu. Ça reste à voir!**

**Les examens approchant (ça y est je raconte ma vie oups), je ne vais pas trop écrire je pense mais dés que les vacances arrivent je m'y mets sérieusement pour terminer tout ça! **

**Je vais aussi réécrire les premiers chapitres parce qu'ils contiennent beauuuucoup de choses que je n'aime pas haha, mais j'en parlerais dans le dernier chapitre!**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plait 8D**

**Et n'oubliez pas, votre avis compte ;)**

**Des bisous et la prochaine!**

**Pauline.**


End file.
